Young Nittle Grasper
by Althena
Summary: Que s'estil passé avant Gravitation? La rencontre et le début de Nittle Grasper...chapitre 28 en ligne!
1. Un jeu de piste : première partie

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

* * *

Ryuichi court à travers toute la ville. Il n'avait pas pris sa voiture car là où il voulait aller, il n'y avait pas de place pour garer son véhicule. Son visage était souriant malgré la course qu'il se faisait pendant une heure. Son visage était en sueur et il continuait sa foulée à travers le parc de Tokyo.

Là bas, il croisa Noriko qui se promenait tranquillement avec sa petite fille Saki et son mari. C'était une belle journée pour se promener. Il était de rare de voir une journée ensoleillée en plein mois d'hiver. La pianiste l'arrêta un moment pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il mettait le chanteur des Nittle Grasper dans cet état.

Sakuma reprit son souffle et eut du mal à dire ce qu'il avait dans sa tête. Son visage était rougi par la rigueur de l'hiver,et c'était celui d'un enfant qui avait appris une bonne nouvelle. Avec son béret noir et sa veste belge, les gens avaient du mal à le reconnaître car on le connaissait en tant qu'un homme sexy et peu stylé.

Ryuichi: C'est Tohma... Il a eu une bonne nouvelle... et je dois aller lui dire...

Noriko: Une bonne nouvelle? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé sur son portable?

Ryuichi: Il ne peut pas me répondre par téléphone et j'ai envie d'aller le voir aujourd'hui...

Noriko: Ah je vois... je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il vient de tomber... tu peux me le dire Ryuichi?

Ryuichi: Secret défense... si tu veux le savoir, vient avec moi.

Noriko: Saki, rentre à la maison avec ton père! D'accord, maman ne sera pas longue...

Les deux membres de Nittle Grasper partirent ensemble à la recherche de Tohma, leur président mais surtout leur ami. Celui-ci se trouvait au Ruido. Cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage mais il était très nostalgique. Il avait pris un grand congé pour se reposer chez lui mais c'était un prétexte pour faire un tour de la ville pour redécouvrir son ancienne vie.

Noriko et Ryuichi arrivèrent à leur première salle de concert en espérant de trouver le dernier membre des Nittle Grasper. Mais il était un peu trop tard, Tohma était déjà parti. Décidément, si ce n'était pas Ryuichi qui créait des misères au groupe, c'était Tohma, le plus sérieux d'entre eux. La jeune mère pensa à un endroit particulier où il pourrait être.

Soudain Ryuichieut une idée et entraîna Noriko avec lui. Il appela un taxi et lui indiqua une adresse bien précise. Noriko semblait connaître le lieu mais elle n'arrivait pas à fixer une image dessus. Il était normal qu'elle ne se rappelle pas très bien de cet endroit car elle était encore jeune comparé à eux.

Ryuichi: c'est le seul lieu après le Ruido que Tohma peut être.

Noriko: C'est assez loin de la ville?

Ryuichi: oui mais c'est l'endroit préféré de Tohma. C'est là que Nittle Grasper est né.

Noriko: mais je ne me rappelle pas de ce lieu... à part le Ruido...

Ryuichi: Normal, tu n'étais pas encore avec nous à cette époque... Tohma et moi, nous t'avons vu une fois là, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Noriko: pas vraiment...

Ryuichi: Noriko devient gâteuse!

Noriko: rah! Toi et ta bêtise! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne me souviens pas...

Ryuichi: bah alors je vais te dire... en fait, c'est...

* * *

Voilà le prologue... 


	2. rencontre providentielle

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

* * *

Un jeune adolescent descendit du train qui desservait les grandes villes du Japon. Il regarda avec attention les écrits des panneaux. Les gens le regardèrent un instant avant de continuer leurs chemins. Les gens de la capitale nipponne le regardaient d'un drôle d'air : peut-être était-il trop étranger pour eux avec sa tenue très stricte. Il avança son regard, se posant sur n'importe quoi et quand il vit quelqu'un qui lui faisait de grands signes, il se retourna et interpella un couple.

Fils: Père! Mère! Notre guide est arrivé!

Guide: Bienvenue, madame, monsieur au Japon! Permettez-moi de prendre vos bagages.

Le couple avec leur enfant monta dans une voiture noire aux vitres fumées. Si l'adolescent s'extasiait à voir le paysage nippon, ses parents étaient plutôt impassibles et fades à ce que leur fils pouvait dire sur ce qu'il pensait de ce pays où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Leur destination finale après de longues heures de voyages était un pavillon. Il était très grand et semblait être très spacieux. Descendant de la voiture, il aida le personnel à enlever les bagages du véhicule et les amena dans la maison. Pendant que leur guide expliquait les rudiments de la vie japonaise, le garçon explora sa nouvelle maison.

Il y avait près trois chambres dont un des portes donnant à une mini salle de bains, une salle à manger annexé à la cuisine, un salon... bref,elle était typiquement occidentale et il se réjouissait à la vue de la salle japonaise situé près du jardin. Quand il entendait la voiture démarrait, il retournait vers ses parents.

Mère: alors que penses-tu de notre nouvelle maison, Tohma?

Tohma: vous avez toujours aussi bon goût mère...

Mère: merci, tu es un fils adorable...

Père: bien allons ranger nos affaires, puis nous irons t'acheter un synthétiseur... notre guide nous a parlé d'un excellent magasin dans lequel il vend les meilleurs du pays...

Tohma: bien père... mais si vous le permettez, pourrions-nous rendre visite à ma tante? Vous avez dit dans l'avion que vous irons la voir...

Père: Ah oui, c'est vrai... Prends tes affaires et ranges déjà tes vêtements... la journée risque d'être aussi longue que notre voyage...

Après deux heures de rangements, Tohma descendit les escaliers, et ses parents étaient déjà là, dans le hall l'attendant. Il s'inclina pour s'excuser de son retard et enfila ses chaussures. A cause de la fatigue, ce n'était pas le père qui conduisait mais un chauffeur de taxi qui les amenait dans la grande métropole japonaise. Tohma fit part de ses impressions nouvelles à la vue du japon à ses parents qui semblaient l'écouter avec attention. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au magasin que le père lui avait parlé. C'était un petit magasin, Tohma s'étonna de voir que c'était dans un tel endroit qu'il aurait son instrument tant attendu. Sa mère sourit et vint parler avec lui pendant que son père négociait pour faire attendre leur chauffeur.

Mère : Tohma, tu te fies trop aux apparences… ce n'est parce que tu vois quelque chose d'horrible que cela l'est…

Tohma : mais mère… veuillez m'excuser… vous avez plus d'expérience que moi, j'ai eu tort de douter de vous un instant…

Mère : Haha… même dans les situations gênantes, tu sais restes aussi bien élevé et tu sais garder le sourire.… Bien entrons.

C'était le père qui ouvrait la porte. La famille Seguchi était très attachée aux manières et au savoir vivre car depuis très longtemps, les membres de cette famille étaient devenus cadres ou chef d'entreprise et côtoyaient le grand monde. C'est dans cette optique que Tohma avait été éduqué et il ne devait pas faire défaut à des parents.

Le magasin de musique était bien loin de ce que Tohma imaginait, c'était presque un musée et chaque instrument brillait à la lumière des néons. Tout était propre et bien disposé que le garçon s'émerveillait à voir un instrument. Le gérant du magasin vint à la rencontre des trois personnes. C'était un homme d'âge moyen avec une barbe brune. Il demanda à monsieur Seguchi l'honneur de sa visite.

Père : je souhaite acheter un piano d'appartement pour mon fils…

Gérant : mais bien entendu… souhaitez-vous un modèle particulier ?

Père : à vrai dire… je ne suis pas un expert mais vous pouvez ce que vous avez…

Gérant : Bien sûr, s'il vous vous donnez la peine, monsieur…

Mère : Tohma…

Tohma : oui, mère ?

Mère : Ton père et moi allons voir les pianos pendant ce temps tu pourrais voir les partitions. Si une t'intéresse, n'hésite pas à la prendre.

Tohma : Bien mère.

Ils partirent dans deux directions différentes. Tohma s'engouffra de plus en plus dans le magasin. Il était maintenant dans le rayon disquaire et les partitions des musiques du monde entier étaient présentées. Le jeune enfant feuilleta les différents cahiers à musique. Pendant un quart d'heure, il se plongea dans son univers de la musique, imaginant ce que ça allait donner au piano.

Un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui, marcha dans les couloirs du magasin. Il aperçoit de loin ce garçon blond qui lisait les produits à vendre. Il le regarda de façon étrange : était-ce parce qu'il était blond, donc un étranger qu'il n'hésitait pas à lui dire un mot de peur qu'il ne comprenne pas le japonais ? Il avança d'un pas. Comme le sol grinçait, Tohma sursauta et le leva la tête en direction de la source de ce grincement et il le vit ce jeune homme qui arrêta net ces pas quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. C'était un jeune homme assez musclé pourtant il avait le corps fin. Ses cheveux marron allaient magnifiquement avec ses yeux d'un marron profond et il avait une allure assez noble. Tohma avait l'impression de sentir une aura se dégageant de lui.

Tohma : Excusez-moi…

Garçon : japonais ? Tu sais parler le japonais…

Tohma : un peu…

Le blond rangea la partition et entendit le jeune homme marcher vers lui. Tohma recula inconsciemment d'un pas comme s'il avait peur et son visage traduisit un peu cette crainte. En voyant ce regard apeuré dans un visage impassible, le jeune homme lui tendit sa main somme signe pour lui dire bonjour.

Garçon : je te fais peur ? Pourtant, tu es un client et je dois être gentil avec eux…

Tohma : ah… je regardais juste les cahiers de musique… j'aime beaucoup jouer du piano et comme je ne pouvais pas transporter le mien, mes parents ont décidé de m'en acheter un…

Garçon : Tu sais quel piano, tu veux ? Yamaha ? Roland ?

Tohma : je ne fais pas attention à leurs marques tant qu'il me convient…

Garçon : hum… tu es du genre à te laisser faire…

Tohma : qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Que je n'ai pas ma propre initiative ?

Garçon : bah ouais…

Tohma rougit de honte. Il se faisait insulter par quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas et voulut lui donner une bonne leçon mais quel motif pouvait-il donner à ce geste déplacé de sa part ? Il avait un regard intimidant et il avala un peu sa salive. Le silence était rompu par ce jeune homme qui se présentait à lui.

Garçon : ah j'oubliais… je m'appelle Ryuichi Sakuma… je travaille ici… c'est quoi ton nom ?

Tohma : Tohma... Seguchi Tohma…

Ryuichi : Ok… alors Seguchi… tu veux que je te donne un bon conseil ? si tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui se laisse faire, va rejoindre tes parents et suis les toujours mais si tu ne l'es pas, alors choisis toi-même ce que tu veux… si c'est vraiment un piano encombrant que tu veux, vas-y te gêne pas… je ne suis qu'après tout un conseiller…

Tohma : je… je voudrais un synthétiseur… UN SYNTHETISEUR …

Tohma rougit pour avoir crier son souhait d'avoir son propre instrument qu'il aurait choisi lui-même. Ryuichi sourit. Tohma ne comprenait pas vraiment ce garçon. Il semblait être arrogant et avait peut-être la philosophie de «vivre sans penser au lendemain». Mais il devait bien se l'avouer que cela lui avait fait du bien de l'avoir dit. Ryuichi, toujours aussi souriant, le prit par le poignet.

Ryuichi: bien, Seguchi, si tu veux bien me suivre…

Tohma se laissa entraîner par la fougue que Ryuichi dégageait. En tant normal, il aurait rochigné mais il se sentit dès le départ en confiance avec lui et il se laissa guider. Arrivé dans l'espace réservé aux instruments à cordes frappés, Tohma regardait avec admiration les différents instruments présentés. Il avait déjà chez lui, un piano à queue mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer que d'autres modèles de piano existaient. Ils étaient si beaux que si Tohma passait ses doigts sur la surface lisse et brillante. Ryuichi se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et interpella son client.

Ryuichi: tiens, je te conseille celui-là!

Tohma: vraiment? C'est que je ne connais pas vraiment…

Gérant: RYUICHI!

Ryuichi: oui patron!

C'était au garde à vous que Ryuichi était pour se présenter à son employeur. Tohma vit derrière lui ses parents et trembla un peu. Il était anxieux de savoir la réaction de ses parents quand il avait crié qu'il voulait un synthétiseur. Il avança d'un pas et se retrouva ainsi devant Ryuichi.

Tohma: Père, Mère, je…

Père: Tohma, nous te cherchions, nous avons trouvé ton piano… veux-tu aller le voir?

Tohma: vraiment? Mais… je voudrais… un synthétiseur…

Ryuichi: hein?

Mère: Tohma… tu ne l'a pas encore vu ce que nous avons choisi pour toi… allons ne dis pas de bêtises…

Tohma: Non mère, je veux vraiment un synthétiseur et ce n'est pas n'importe lequel… c'est celui-ci… j'aimerais celui-là…

Père: Mais cela ne te convient pas du tout…

Tohma: peut-être… mais c'est mon choix… je n'ai pas encore fait de caprices depuis que je suis né alors je vous demande juste pour cette fois, achetez-moi cet instrument… vous ne pourriez pas m'offrir mieux…

Gérant: mais c'est que votre fils a un œil de faucon pour ce genre d'instruments, c'est vraiment le meilleur des instruments que j'ai en magasin. Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de vos histoires mais entre le piano et ce synthétiseur, je vous conseille vivement sur ce synthétiseur.

Ryuichi: Je suis sûr que votre fils sera plus heureux avec lui que celui que vous avez imposé.

Tohma: Sakuma…

Ryuichi: quand j'ai vu votre fils, je l'ai tout de suite imaginé derrière ce synthétiseur et moi aussi je suis du même avis que le patron.

Le père soupira et voyant la majorité l'emporter, il se résigna à acheter le synthétiseur pour son fils. Tohma se réjouit intérieurement car il n'avait pas encore la maîtrise de l'expression extérieure. Pendant que les parents payaient, Tohma sortit du magasin en compagnie de Ryuichi. Il lui devait une fière chandelle.

Tohma: merci…

Ryuichi: bah pourquoi?

Tohma: pour tout à l'heure…

Ryuichi: écoute, je fais mon boulot c'est tout. Je dois satisfaire mes clients et puis tu me plais bien comme gars.

Tohma: Comment?

Ryuichi: tu es mignon dans ton genre et dommage pour toi, je suis bisexuel. Alors n'abîme pas ton joli instrument sinon…

Tohma rougit: il pensait vraiment que ce garçon était bizarre. Lui dire comme ça devant lui qu'il lui plaisait et qu'il était bi ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'une fille qui tombait sur le sol. Comme un vrai gentleman, Tohma la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol avec ses patins à roulettes.

La jeune fille était une jeune adolescente et avait des cheveux violets marinés avec des yeux d'une couleur pale. Tohma la regardait un instant avant de la relâcher. Elle le remerciait alors que ses amies l'appelaient.

Amie1: alors Ukai, tu viens ou pas.

Amie2: Noriko, tu a s bien calculé ton coup pour te faire un petit ami.

Noriko: mais ça ne va pas… mais attendez-moi…

Ryuichi posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de Ryuichi et le tourna vers lui. Il approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.«Je ne suis pas prêt à oublier cette journée, Tohma.»

Seguchi rougit de plus belle mais retrouva sa couleur normale quand il voyait ses parents s'apprêtant à sortir du magasin. Le chauffeur de taxi les attendait et la famille Seguchi monta à bord pour rendre visite à la tante de Tohma.

Tohma: _je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire… mais je sens que cette journée ne sera pas oubliée avant bien longtemps… ma rencontre avec lui était prédestinée? _

_

* * *

voilà fin du chapitre 1... bon d'accord ce n'est pas la suite du prologue mais bon... on pourrait imaginer comme ça la première rencontre entre Ryuichi et Tohma... Noriko étant un accesoire..._


	3. questions

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

* * *

Pendant le trajet qui menait à la maison de sa tante, Tohma resta perplexe aux derniers mots de Ryuichi. Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il était bi? En quoi n'oublierait-il pas cette journée? Son visage laissait transparaître sa réflexion, ce qui attirait la curiosité de ces parents.

Père: Tohma, as-tu écouté ce qu'on t'a dit?

Tohma: pardon? Non, père, veuillez m'excuser. Qu'avez-vous dit?

Mère: Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu n'as prononcé aucun mot depuis notre sortie de ce magasin.

Tohma: je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser… je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…

Père: Ce n'est rien mais tu ne dois pas causer du souci à ta tante. Elle a déjà des problèmes pour sa grossesse alors ne va pas l'inquiéter avec tes problèmes.

Tohma: Tante Shizuka attend un bébé? Je ne le savais pas…

Père: Nous ne te l'avions pas dit? Aurais-tu la mémoire courte, jeune homme?

Mère: Nous sommes arrivés.

Comparé à la maison occidentale dans laquelle Tohma allait passer une partie de sa vie, la maison de sa tante était typiquement japonaise. A peine ils avaient franchi le portail, Tohma regarda avec attention le jardin confectionné par les soins de la jeune femme. Il y avait de tout: c'était un endroit paisible, hors du temps et de l'espace. Même s'ils étaient dans la période hivernale du pays, le jardin semblait être printanier avec sa mince couche de neige sur les branches.

Devant l'entrée, les invités de la maîtresse de maison se déchaussèrent. Tohma avait appris dans ces livres les rudiments du savoir vivre japonais. Il savait parfaitement maîtriser l'art de parler et de savoir vivre de différentes sociétés. Avant d'aller habiter au Japon, il avait vécu en Angleterre, en France et aux Etats-Unis. C'était dans ce derniers pays où il s'était fait de nombreux amis et grâce à l'anglais, langue qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, il gardait avec eux une correspondant durable.

Sa tante Shizuka les attendit dans une pièce à la décoration typiquement nipponne. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette femme. Tohma essayait de l'imaginer et il la voyait comme une femme noble très attaché à la tradition japonaise. C'était effectivement le portrait qu'elle avait mais ce que Tohma imaginait était en dessous de tout: sa beauté n'avait pas égale à la plus belle nymphe de son imagination.

Elle ressemblerait à une vraie geisha si elle s'était maquillait avec le fard à paupière blanc. Elle servait le thé avec grâce. Son kimono rose et blanc cachait vraiment le ventre qui portait son enfant. Tohma ne pouvait que s'émerveiller à trouver encore dans sa famille une trace de la vraie tradition nippone.

Shizuka était la sœur cadette de sa mère. Elle était coiffée à la manière des estampes japonaises qu'il avait l'occasion de voir dans les livres de peinture. Elle semblait sortir l'une d'elles, Tohma était en admiration devant une telle beauté naturel. Quand elle commençait à parler avec ses invités, sa voix était douce et chaque mot sonnait comme une musique.

Shizuka: Bonjour, Christian. Bonjour, Sara. Comment allez-vous? Oh mais est-ce bien, votre fils Tohma que je vois là? Tu as bien grandi mon garçon, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon. Ho ho…

Tohma: Bonjour, Tante Shizuka. Je suis gêné de recevoir ce compliment venant de votre part. et vous, comment allez-vous? Ne souffrez-vous pas trop?

Shizuka: ho ho… Sara, ton fils est adorable… c'est vrai que la grossesse et une période difficile mais sentir Suguru me donner des coups, cela me fait plus de plaisir que de souffrance…

Christian: Suguru? Est-ce le nom de votre enfant, très chère ?

Shizuka: Oui,…

Tohma: Vous avez un aussi bon goût que mes parents, ma tante…

Shizuka: À ce que je vois, votre enfant maîtrise à merveille l'art de parler, vous êtes toujours aussi strict avec les manières, Christian Seguchi…

Christian: pour le futur héritier de mon empire, ce n'est vraiment rien du tout… c'est l'éducation de base pour un futur président… j'ai la conviction qu'il me succédera un jour… après tout, notre empire commercial est devenu quasiment international…

Tohma ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que les adultes disaient. Il restait là à assis sur ses genoux et songeait à son avenir. Amis en avait-il vraiment un? Son père a lui-même affirmé qu'il prendrait la tête de l'entreprise qu'il a reçue en héritage de sa famille avant lui. L'adolescent repensait à Ryuichi. Il avait peut-être raison en lui disant qu'il était un «fils à papa». L'histoire du piano était juste un plus que le père voulait lui donner car l'éducation musicale était bien vu dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Il réfléchissait à ses perspectives d'avenir. Il avait l'impression d'être aveugle, son père était son guide. Mais comme il ne voyait rien, il l'amenait là où son ascendant le voulait. Tohma était presque un oiseau en cage en or… il n'avait rien pour le moment à décider : tout était tracé devant lui n'attendant que ses pas viennent poser son empreinte. Il avait le sentiment qu'il faisait le même chemin que son père mais était-ce son vœu, son véritable souhait?

Le soir tombait sur la capitale nippone. La famille de Seguchi avait terminé de ranger leurs possessions dans la maison qu'ils allaient occuper pendant un certain temps. Le jeune adolescent monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit le paquet qui contenait l'instrument qu'il avait choisi lui-même.

Tohma: _c'est vraiment sur un coup de tête que je l'ai pris… ce Ryuichi… il m'a tellement provoqué que je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant lui… _

Tohma effleura de ses doigts les touches du clavier puis il l'alluma et commença à jouer de la musique. Pour se familiariser avec ce piano peu ordinaire, il débuta avec de la musique classique. Ses parents l'entendirent jouer une belle «Lettre à Elise» de Bethoveen, ce qui rassurait son père.

Pendant ce temps, Ryuichi descendit le grillage de sécurité du magasin. Il ferma à double tour la porte d'entrée et commença à faire le rangement du soir. Le gérant était encore là en train de taper les dernières ventes de la semaine. A part le synthétiseur vendu à la famille Seguchi, rien d'autre n'avait été vendu. Pourtant, si une telle famille venait chez eux, c'est qu'il avait déjà acquis une certaine notoriété. Ryuichi vérifia le comptoir des partitions et des cahiers à musique pour les ranger correctement. Il prit dans ses mains celui que Tohma avait pris quand il était au magasin. Il se dirigea à la caisse et le posa sur le comptoir.

Ryuichi: je voudrais acheter cette partition, patron.

Gérant: toi? Depuis quand tu joues d'un instrument? Tu devrais plutôt garder ton argent pour des choses plus utiles, mon garçon…

Ryuichi: je sais mais bon, j'ai bien droit de faire un caprice de temps en temps, non? C'est interdit?

Gérant: bon je l'offre! En échange, ce soir, ce sera ta soirée de confession, Ryuichi!

Ryuichi: merci… ok pour… ah, non Tonton! Je n'aime pas tes interrogatoires! Je ne suis plus un gamin, moi! Je n'ai plus le droit à une vie privée, moi? Je travaille peut-être pour toi pendant les vacances mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte vitrée du magasin. C'était une petite fille qui avait à peu près cinq ou six ans. Elle tenait dans ces bras une peluche en forme de lapin assez usée. Ryuichi monta la grille et ouvrit la porte pour laisser la petite fille rentrer. Elle lâcha son jouet pour venir dans les bras de Sakuma. L'oncle sortit du comptoir et ramassa la peluche.

Ryuichi: Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne rentres que maintenant, Savina?

Savina: mais grand frère… c'est toi qui a dit que je pouvais sortir jouer dehors…

Ryuichi: mais la ville sombre n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour une petite fille comme toi.

Savina: mais je ne suis pas une petite fille!

Oncle: on voit bien que vous êtes bien frère et sœur… Tiens, Savina, tu as fait tomber ta peluche…

Savina: Hein? Oh excuse-moi Kicha… tu ne t'ai pas fait mal, j'espère?

Elle serra très fort sa peluche. Bien qu'elle était usée, c'était la peluche préférée de la petite fille. Elle l'aimait bien plus que les poupées ou autre jouet à la mode. Savina ressemblait beaucoup à son frère: elle avait les cheveux aussi marrons que lui, peut-être plus clair si elle était au soleil. Ses yeux noisette étaient jolis à regarder. Ryuichi lui caressa la tête et se tourna vers son oncle.

Ryuichi: je vais faire le dîner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger Savina?

Savina: j'aime tout ce que tu cuisines grand frère mais je voudrais un dessert aux fraises.

Ryuichi: d'accord… va jouer dans ta chambre. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt.

Savina donna une bise à son grand frère et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Pour les commerçants, leur magasin et leur maison ne faisaient qu'une. Ainsi, Ryuichi et son oncle n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir une voiture ou un autre moyen de locomotion pour se rendre à leur lieu de travail. Le gérant de la boutique éteignit les lumières de son territoire et vint aider son neveu à la préparation du repas.

A la cuisine, Ryuichi éplucha les pommes de terre et les carottes pendant que son oncle marina la viande. Le garçon ne voulait pas être un poids pour son oncle qui se retrouvait avec deux enfants jeunes à sa charge. Ryuichi devait apprendre à entretenir une maison pour faire oublier sa présence et être une aide à son oncle. Mais Ryuichi avait déjà 16 ans et son oncle s'inquiéta sur le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas décidé de son avenir et profitant de l'absence de la petite fille, le parent de Ryuichi discuta sur les perspectives d'avenir.

Oncle: Ryuichi… tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu voles de tes propres ailes? Je commence à me faire vieux et bien que j'apprécie ton aide dans la boutique, je me demande si tu es vraiment heureux…

Ryuichi: Tonton Sanh, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir d'être là avec toi… tant que je vis avec toi et ma petite sœur, rien d'autre ne me fera plus plaisir… je ne sais pas encore comment te remercier de tout ce que tu as pour vous… et 't'aider dans la boutique c'est la moindre des choses…

Oncle: Ryuichi… je peux très bien m'occuper de ta petit sœur peut-être pas aussi bien que toi mais je vous considère comme mes enfants…tes parents seraient d'accord avec moi… il est temps que tu prennes le chemin que tu veux faire… n'as-tu pas envie de devenir chanteur? C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit quand tu avais 13 ans? Tu as un joli timbre et je suis sûr que tu auras du succès.

Ryuichi: je t'en prie… j'étais encore un gamin quand j'ai dit ça… mais aujourd'hui tout est différent… j'ai maintenant des responsabilités de grand frère… et que se passerait-il si j'échouais? Hein? Tu as pensé? Non…tonton Sanh,… je ferais comme tout le monde… je vais devenir un homme comme tout le monde… parce que je suis comme tout le monde…

Oncle: Ryuichi…

L'adolescent savait que son oncle avait raison : son rêve était de devenir chanteur mais trop de responsabilités le retenaient à commencer par sa famille. Son oncle commençait à se faire vieux et ne pouvait plus vraiment porter les lourds cartons des instruments, sa petite sœur était trop jeune pour lui donner son autonomie. Ici, il se rendait utile et se sentait heureux entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Il commença à faire griller la viande tout en fredonnant un air de musique connu. Tonton Sanh comprenait les raisons de Ryuichi mais il était comme lui à une époque et se rendait compte combien cela était triste de gâcher sa jeunesse pour le sacrifice familial alors que son rêve pouvait aboutir.

Oncle: Ryuichi… de quoi as-tu parlé avec le fils de monsieur Seguchi? Pour que tu oses toucher un client, c'est qu'il doit avoir quelque chose de particulier… toi qui veux être distant des gens…

Cette question et cette remarque titillèrent Ryuichi. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce genre de détails. Quand il servait des clients, il les guidait mais pas au point de les toucher physiquement. Son oncle marquait un point et Ryuichi ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Ryuichi: bah ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on accueille des étrangers?

Oncle: ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi! Tu sais très bien quelles manières on doit adopter pour recevoir un client et que l'on doit être plus si c'est une personne étrangère du pays…

Ryuichi: bah ce n'est pas grave…

Oncle: il a quelque chose qui tu ne peux pas résister…

Ryuichi: quoi! Mais c'est un «fils à papa», ce gars! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'intéresse à lui? C'est qu'un blond prétentieux incapable de penser!

Oncle: je disais ça comme ça… et puis, c'est vrai! Tu as raison… les blonds sont vraiment des bêtas… même pas capable de voir que je leur ai vendu un synthétiseur de mauvaise qualité.

Ryuichi: Tu as quoi? Mais ce n'est pas gentil ça! Pour une fois, qu'il fait une action contre ses parents, tu aurais pu le récompenser! Rah! Bon d'accord, il est blond mais il avait eu le courage de dire ce qu'il voulait!

Oncle: Je plaisantais… pourquoi tu t'emballes à ce point pour un client et surtout pour lui ?

Ryuichi: que… laisse-moi faire la cuisine tranquillement, Tonton Sanh!

Le neveu rougit rien à penser à son attitude puérile de tout à l'heure. Vraiment il ne se comprenait pas… il avait dit des choses que tout le monde penserait gênantes à un étranger… «C'était pour le taquiner», Ryuichi essaya de se convaincre de cette idée mais bon, il fallait reconnaître que son oncle avait raison sur un point. Ce n'étaient pas dans ces habitudes de toucher un client quand il venait dans la boutique… Tonton Sanh marqua de plus en plus de points avec son parent qui lui demandait de partir de la pièce.

Oncle; Ryuichi, si tu veux aller le voir… j'ai son adresse personnelle…alors c'est…

Ryuichi: tu veux bien dégager! Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir!

Ryuichi jeta à la figure de son oncle quelques instruments de cuisine pour le faire partir. Il était vraiment devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et était agacé par les propos de son oncle.

Ryuichi: non franchement, les adultes racontent n'importe quoi!

_

* * *

fin du chapitre 2..._

commentaire de l'auteur: oui en lisant ces chapitres, vous vous rendrez compte que les personnages n'ont pas le même caractère que dan la série... et qu'ils ne sont pas aussi "amis" que dans la série... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Tohma, Ryuichi et Noriko vont être aussi inséparables que dans l'oeuvre ... comme je n'ai peu de limites pour leurs passé, je vous demanderais de m'excuser pour avoir inclus des personnages non existants de la série.( Savina, Sanh, Christian, Sara, Shizuka,...). je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre de "young Nittle grasper"


	4. frémisses d'une libération

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

* * *

Selon les souhaits de son père, Tohma passait ses journées chez sa tante Shizuka. Il s'occupait avec elle l'ikebana, art qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa tante le trouvait très doué pour la création. Elle avait entendu parler de ses qualités de créateurs mais les rumeurs étaient en dessous de la réalité. Elle rit à la manière des japonaises. Tohma ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle riait et ne tarda pas à la questionner.

Tohma: aurais-je fait quelque chose qui vous aurait amusé, ma tante?

Shizuka: oui… tu es très amusant…

Tohma: je ne comprends pas… que voulez-vous dire par là, ma tante?

Shizuka: n'as-tu pas quelque chose à me dire?

Tohma: je ne gardes aucun secret en moi… je suis aussi transparent que l'eau pure… je n'ai rien à cacher…

Shizuka: vraiment? Trouves-tu ce pays à ton goût?

Tohma: Il est magnifique… le japon dégage quelque chose d'unique que je ne pourrais pas vous décrire.

Shizuka: vraiment? Mon petit Tohma, pourrais-tu jouer un peu de piano? J'ai entendu de tes parents que tu étais un excellent musicien.

Tohma: Excellent n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé… comme tout pianiste, j'ais pris des cours et ce niveau que vous qualifié «excellent» a été le résultat de plusieurs années de travail…

Shizuka: toujours aussi modeste et humble… ouvre la porte de papier qui est derrière toi. C'est la salle de musique, je viens juste d'installer un clavier portable car tu sais que ma maison a été construite dans la pure tradition et un piano aurait été un lourd fardeau pour mon pauvre sol…

Tohma s'exécuta, il fit coulisser la porte en papier et découvrit la salle de musique de sa tante. Elle semblait petite mais étant donné le nombre d'instruments et la place que cela prenait, elle était quand même spacieuse. Le jeune adolescent prit le clavier et joua quelques notes pour se familiariser avec cet instrument. Puis il joua une musique douce de style baroque. Shizuka écoutait cette douce mélodie. Elle était certes très belle mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine tristesse à l'écouter jouer. Elle n'avait l'impression que Tohma ne ressentait rien, qu'il sortait cette musique comme pour exécuter un ordre. La jeune maman trouva cela triste mais elle ne le montra pas. Quand Tohma finit de jouer, il s'inclina devant sa tante qui applaudissait. Ensuite, il alla ranger l'instrument, là où il l'avait trouvé quand sa tante lui demanda un autre service.

Shizuka: Tohma, est-ce que tu connais la chanson « améthyste»?

Tohma: Non…

Shizuka: quel dommage! J'aurais aimé l'entendre car il parait qu'elle est magnifique au piano…

Tohma: je suis sincèrement désolé ma tante…

Shizuka: pourquoi donc?

Tohma: parce que je ne connais pas cette chanson mais je vais l'apprendre et quand je passerai chez vous, je la jouerai…

Shizuka: ho ho… mais tu sais que c'est demain que nous nous reverrons… auras-tu le temps nécessaire pour l'apprendre à jouer?

Tohma baissa la tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était imposé un défi quasiment impossible à relever car en quelques heures pouvait-il trouver cette chanson. Shizuka sourit et lui proposa quelque chose d'autre pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose de très important. Tohma était vraiment gêné car auparavant il n'avait jamais déçu quelqu'un et heureusement pour lui, c'était dans la famille.

Shizuka: j'aimerais que tu joues une musique qui reflète de ce que tu penses de la chanson «améthyste»

Tohma: ma tante, je ne suis pas un compositeur … et puis, je ne connais pas cette chanson…

Shizuka: cela ne fait rien… ce sera aussi joli à entendre…

Tohma: comme vous voudrez ma tante!

Tohma obéit. Il se concentra un moment puis il tapa le clavier à touches musicales. Puis il joua une douce mélodie aux sons graves mais très hauts dans la gamme. Il ne tapait pas sur les touches, mais il les effleurait… le jeune pianiste avait choisi de prendre un tempo calme mais pas lent. Shizuka l'écouta: pour une première fois et sans préparation préalable, c'était un excellent travail. Tohma savait parfaitement tirer des choses de ses leçons mais son originalité musicale était vraiment impressionnante. Quand il terminait sa mélodie, Shizuka applaudit encore plus vivement son neveu.

Tohma: je ne mérite pas tant d'éloges, ma tante…

Shizuka: pour une première improvisation, c'était magnifique… si je le pouvais, j'aurais appelé cette mélodie « gemme d'améthyste»

Tohma: mais … je ne connais pas la chanson originale… je… pardonnez-moi… vous savez plus de choses que moi…

Shizuka: Je vais te faire une petite confidence qui ne va certainement pas te plaire : il est normal que tu ne connaisses pas «améthyste» car elle n'existe pas, enfin, maintenant elle est né grâce à toi.

Tohma: essayez-vous de me dire que vous avez joué avec moi ma tante?

Shizuka: exactement! On ne peut rien te cacher… ho ho

Tohma: j'espère que vous êtes bien divertie ma tante…

En voyant sa tante rire sur sa bêtise, Tohma sourit et rit aussi mais pas aussi de façon voyante que sa tante. Pour la première fois, Tohma s'était senti libéré: le petit jeu de sa tante l'avait amené à le faire réfléchir tout comme Ryuichi avec sa provocation. En pensant à lui, Tohma sentit que ses joues étaient devenues roses. Sur sa peau blanche, cela se voyait bien et sa tante le remarquait. Tohma essaya de cacher au plus vite cette gêne involontaire.

Shizuka: Tohma…

Tohma: Oui… ma… Tante…

Une porte latérale coulissait. C'étaient les parents de Tohma qui venaient chercher leur fils pour le ramener à la maison. Tohma se leva et dit les formules de politesse de bienvenue à ses parents. Shizuka était toujours assise et leur souriait. Sara, la mère de Tohma, vint l'embrasser et s'excusa pour lui «arracher» Tohma. Shizuka ne leur voulait pas et donna un sourire en guise d'au revoir. Tohma alla ses parents mais son père lui demanda de rester à sa place.

Père: Tohma, ta mère et moi avons une nouvelle pour toi.

Tohma: laquelle?

Mère: c'est bientôt la rentrée des classes au japon et nous pensions faire appel à un précepteur pour toi.

Tohma: je vous sui reconnaissant de vous inquiéter pour mes études…

Père: mais… nous avons décidés d'employer une autre méthode de ton éducation…

Tohma: Comment? Vous n'allez pas m'assigner à un professeur particulier?

Mère: Ta tante Shizuka nous a conseillé de t'inscrire dans une école car au japon ils accordent une importante encore plus stricte que dans les autres pays et que les professeurs particuliers sont assez moyens…

Tohma: mais alors? Je vais (enfin) aller à l'école comme tout le monde?

Père: oui et remercie comme il se doit ta tante.

Shizuka: ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Christian. Il m'a déjà bien gâté tout à l'heure.

Père: comment?

Shizuka: tu ne sauras même pas par ton fils.

Père: Tohma…

Tohma: oui père?

Père: la rentrée à lieu dans une semaine. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier…

C'était enfin la rentrée des classes et Tohma était impatient de faire sa rentrée comme tout le monde, enfin, pour ceux qui aimaient l'école. Dans sa chambre, il s'habilla avec le nouvel uniforme qu'il allait désormais porter pendant une bonne partie de ses journées. Il noua la cravate noire qu'il allait porter, enfilait sa veste bleu marine et se regarda dans le miroir. Tohma avait l'impression d'être un fonctionnaire au sein de l'entreprise de ses parents. Il descendit les escaliers et donna une bise à sa mère qui l'attendait dans la salle à manger.

Tohma: Bonjour, mère. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

Mère: très bien. Et toi, tu n'es pas anxieux pour ton premier jour?

Tohma: je vous en prie mère… ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais fréquenter un établissement scolaire…oh, je vous prie de me pardonner… je n'aurais pas du parler ainsi avec vous…

Mère: ce n'est rien... allons manger… je ne voudrais pas que mon enfant manque le repas le plus important de la journée…

Tohma: oui, mère…

A l'autre coté de la ville, Ryuichi ne voulait pas préparer sa rentrée mais son oncle et sa petite sœur s'étaient mis à deux pour le réveiller. Il dormait encore dans son lit: il avait veillé toute la nuit et il avait du mal à quitter son lit. Sa petite sœur le secoua pour l'obliger à quitter son matelas mais Ryuichi était tenace.

Savina: Grand frère, il est déjà 7 heures 30…

Ryuichi: veut dormir…

Savina: on va être en retard à l'école…

Ryuichi: pas envie d'y aller…

Savina: grand frère…

Tonton: Savina, sors de la chambre.

Savina: bien.

La petite fille sortit de la chambre de Sakuma qui enfouit sa tête sous sa couverture, signe de protestation contre le réveil. Son oncle retourna le matelas de son neveu et Sakuma sortit enfin de son futon mais avec en prime une bosse à sa tête. Il était énervé et le faisait comprendre à son parent

Ryuichi: franchement, ce n'est pas une façon pour réveiller les gens!

Tonton: au lieu de dire des bêtises, habilles-toi. Tu dois accompagner ta sœur à l'école.

Ryuichi: pff…

Tonton: une dernière chose, évite de dormir nu surtout quand tu vas peut-être ramener ton petit copain.

Ryuichi: TONTON SANH!

Tohma se trouvait en face de son nouveau lieu scolaire. C'était un bâtiment assez récent et il trouvait l'infrastructure assez agréable. Il regardait un peu autour de lui et il remarquait que les filles le regardaient avec un air assez attachant. Tohma avait presque oublié ce sentiment de regard sur lui: c'était vrai qu'il n'avait nullement l'air japonais avec son physique et comprenait bien les pensées de ses nouveaux camardes. Il entra dans le bâtiment qui allait sans le savoir bouleverser sa vie actuelle.

Après s'être rendu à la salle des professeurs pour se présenter comme nouvel élève à l'établissement, Tohma se fit accompagné par l'un d'eux vers sa classe. Cela faisait très longtemps que Tohma n'allait pas à l'école. Bien qu'il avait un excellent niveau scolaire et qu'il voyageait beaucoup, ses parents devaient l'inscrire dans une nouvelle école et avaient peur que Tohma se sente marginal dans une classe soudée. Mais cette fois, Tohma redevenait un peu comme tout le monde. Le professeur le demanda de le suivre. Tohma acquiesça et entra dans la salle de classe. Les élèves se turent en voyant leur professeur principal mais ce qui ramenait l'agitation c'était l'entrée de Tohma. Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant ses regards qui ne semblaient pas tout amical. Tohma avala un peu de sa salive dans sa gorge et se présentait à la classe.

Tohma: Bonjour; je m'appelle Tohma Seguchi…

Professeur: Seguchi nous vient des Etats-Unis et aujourd'hui, il fera partie de notre classe. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir. Je t'en prie, asse-toi là.

Tohma: bien, monsieur…

Ryuichi traversa la cour en courant. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avant pas noué un nœud de cravate et cela lui avait pris du temps mais en plus, il devait accompagner sa sœur pour son entrée en CE1. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir mais il avait réussi à la convaincre en lui promettant une jolie surprise à la maison. A travers les couloirs, il court pour essayer de minimaliser son retard. Il alla entrer dans sa classe quand il entendait le nom de Seguchi à travers la porte. Avait-il bien entendu? Un membre de la famille Seguchi était dans sa classe. Etait-ce le même garçon qu'il avait vu à la boutique? Ryuichi n'en savait rien… il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte puis il la retira. Il partit en direction de la cour d'école.

Ryuichi: _je viendrais dans l'après midi… je vais me reposer sous les arbres de l'école… c'est que j'ai sommeil, moi… j'aurais mieux fait me réveiller plus tôt…_

_

* * *

fin du chapitre3 ! au grand dam... tohma et ryuichi ne se voient pas dans ce chapitre..._


	5. Règlements de comptes

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

* * *

Pendant toute la matinée, Ryuichi s'était installé dans un arbre de l'école en attendant l'heure de déjeuner. Pour ses premières heures en tant que lycéen, il se la coulait douce et pour passer le temps, il regardait la classe sportive en train de s'échauffer pour un match de football. Apparemment c'était les «deuxièmes année» qui étaient de sortie et Ryuichi descendit de son perchoir pour mieux les embêter.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les filles de la classe de Tohma venait l'interroger sur divers choses: la profession de ses parents, ce qu'il aimait, comment étaient les Etats-Unis, bref, toutes les questions que l'on posait naturellement pour un nouveau venu dans la classe. Tohma répondait avec un sourire professionnel à ces petites interrogations futiles. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua. Il y avait une place vide près de la fenêtre et il demanda à ces camarades qui était absent aujourd'hui. Tout le monde prit un air douteux et mit en garde l'étranger.

Camarade 1: Seguchi, tu devrais ne pas t'approcher de lui.

Camarade 2: heureusement pour nous, il est absent aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas imaginé ce qu'il aurait fait au professeur s'il l'avait réprimandé.

Tohma: de qui parlez-vous?

Camarade 3: c'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas… c'était la terreur des collèges mais il va devenir la terreur du lycée…

Camarde1 : il paraît que tous les gangs de la ville cherche à le recruter mais aucun n'a réussi… c'est un vrai délinquant juvénile, la rumeur dit que s'il veut, il peut appeler une armée de 1000 hommes d'un simple geste.

Tohma: mais… ce n'est pas un peu exagéré, ces rumeurs?

Camarade 2: ça se voit que tu es un étranger ici… mais ne prends pas ces rumeurs à la légères car à ta tête, il ne va pas te faire de cadeau.

Tohma avala un peu de sa salive. Il se rappelait de ce que sa tante disait à propos de l'éducation au japon. Elle avait omis de lui mentionner qu'il existait une vraie plaie dans ce lycée. Mais dans n'importe quel lycée il avait toujours un élément perturbateur mais c'était bien la première fois que Tohma a à faire d'un tel élément.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde se retournèrent et firent silence. L'absent de la matinée était là. Tohma ne voyait pas grand-chose car tout le monde s'était tassé autour de lui. C'était dans un silence lourd que la classe accueillait Ryuichi Sakuma. Il marcha tranquillement dans sa salle pour s'asseoir à sa place. Tohma se leva pour voir celui qui inspirait de la peur chez ses camarades. Il était surpris de voir que le vendeur de clavier était dans sa classe et que c'était lui qui était le plus redouté dans toute la classe.

Ryuichi ne le remarqua pas, enfin, il l'ignora et s'installa tranquillement à sa table. Sous le regard de tout le monde, Tohma alla vers lui. Le brun leva ses yeux vers le blond et plongea son regard dans les yeux verdâtres de Tohma. L'américain semblait troublé mais cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage.

Ryuichi: qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Tohma: Sakuma, est-ce votre nom?

Ryuichi: oui, c'est moi et alors?

Tohma: je suis ravi de vous…

Ryuichi: et bien pas moi!

Tohma avait eu un petit sursaut: il ne reconnaissait nullement le garçon souriant et un peu provocateur de la dernière fois. Il se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait dit devant la boutique en ce qu'il concernait sa sexualité et dans ces paroles, Tohma comprit bien que c'était pour se moquer de lui. Mais comme Tohma n'était pas du genre rancunier, il laissa ce comportement de coté.

Ryuichi n'était pas vraiment sincère dans ce qu'il disait: certes, il ne voulait pas casser l'image qu'il avait de rebelle inconditionnel mais voir Tohma dans sa classe était peut-être le meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. La classe était mitigée par cette scène simplement parce que Ryuichi n'avait pas frappé ou bien insulter plus violemment leur nouveau camarde.

L'après-midi était consacré au sport mais surtout à la pratique du base-ball pour les garçons et de l'endurance pour les filles. Les activités sportives avaient lieu dehors car il faisait bon pour une journée d'avril. Les professeurs constituèrent eux-mêmes les équipes et comme par hasard, Tohma et Ryuichi se trouvait opposants. Ce qui étaient bien pour eux car ils pouvaient se rendre leurs comptes de façon amicale.

Le professeur était un peu anxieux car Ryuichi Sakuma était là et qu'il risquerait de provoquer une bagarre si jamais il était en colère ou se sentait contrarié. Mais selon la rumeur de l'école de l'école à propos de l'intercalation qu'il avait eue avec Seguchi, le professeur était confiant dans un changement de comportement du jeune délinquant.

Après avoir expliqué les règles de bases de ce sport, les équipes se mirent en place: Ryuichi se trouvait à la place de lanceur, Tohma était sur le banc de touche en attendant son tour de battre. Le brun ne ménagea pas ses forces et envoya ses adversaires des balles rapides et mit hors jeu dès le début deus batteurs. Les filles qui les regardaient étaient en extase devant Ryuichi.

Paradoxalement, Ryuichi était admiré par les filles car il avait un physique avantageux et son coté rebelle lui donnait encore plus de charisme. En fait c'était les garçons les plus jaloux de lui car il avait la volonté et le physique qui faisait fondre toutes les filles. Malgré sa situation de jeune délinquant, les filles le trouvaient encore mieux que les garçons beaux et intellectuels.

Tohma avait commencé aussi à avoir du succès, notamment parce qu'il était blond mais aussi parce qu'il avait réussi à parler avec Ryuichi Sakuma et qu'il avait su garder son sang froid alors que d'autres ne l'aurait pas hésiter à le frapper. Il était presque le modèle d'un jeune directeur, certainement fortuné que les filles reverraient d'épouser un jour. Il était quasiment le prince charmant que toutes les filles rêvaient.

C'était au tour de Tohma de se mesurer à Ryuichi. Le jeune américain avait l'habitude de pratiquer ce sport et n'avait pas peur de ce lanceur. Ryuichi regarda son regard déterminé: il aimait voir cette expression sur ce visage angélique comme la dernière fois mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se retenir.

Il lança une première balle mais elle arrivait en bas des genoux de Tohma. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait encore droit à trois fautes avant d'être remplacé; Tohma se concentra sur la balle et se prépara à frapper dès que l'une d'elles était jouable. Ryuichi lançait cette fois une balle rapide que Tohma n'avait pas réussi à la voir. Le jeune blond vit de la fumée au niveau du gant du receveur. Le brun abhorra un sourire des plus agaçants, ce qu'il ne plaisait pas trop à Tohma.

Ryuichi lança sa balle mais cette fois de façon si molle qu'elle touchait le sol à un mètre de Tohma. C'était de la provocation pure et dure de Ryuichi mais c'était lui qui payait. Tohma était si déconcerté par les lancées de Sakuma qu'il se prenait un Strike à la balle suivante. Pour rendre le petit combat plus intéressant, Ryuichi fit exprès de rater son lancée. Ainsi les deux adversaires n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de réussir leur coup: Ryuichi était à une balle de se faire sortir comme lanceur et Tohma était à un Strike près de sortir et faire perdre son équipe.

Leurs regards s'intensifièrent et l'ambiance commença à chauffer. Les filles qui assistaient à leur match étaient en extase. Tohma souffla et se concentra sur la balle. Ryuichi se prépara et lança la balle. Tohma perçoit sa trajectoire et la frappa et ce fut le home run. Enfin presque si la balle n'était venue se vautrer sur le front de Ryuichi. La balle retomba sur le sol et un filet de sang coulait sur son visage. Tohma tira un petit air de confusion et mit mettait sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas montrer qu'il riait. En tout cas, il était sanctionné et c'était à l'équipe de Ryuichi de marquer des points.

Tohma se proposa au lancer alors que Ryuichi prit la batte. Il était temps de rendre des comptes à Seguchi. Tohma jouait à ce sport depuis longtemps et les lancées ça le connaît et il faisait bien une démonstration de son talent. Ryuichi se prit les Strike aux deux premières lancées. Il allait perdre contre un nouveau venu. Tohma lançait sa troisième balle et là, Ryuichi la frappa, lâcha sa batte et court vers la première base. Comme Tohma devinait la trajectoire de la balle, il sauta pour la rattraper de volée et ainsi éliminer Ryuichi. Tohma lamina les deux batteurs suivants et c'était le changement des équipes.

Les filles étaient toutes folles, rien qu'à voir ce match qui opposait deux nouvelles stars du lycée: le gentil et calme Tohma contre le rebelle Ryuichi. Ryuichi reprenait sa place de lanceur lorsque Tohma se présentait à la batte. Les esprits s'échauffaient alors que les filles criaient leurs noms pour les encourager. A priori, Seguchi avait plus de supporters que Sakuma. La popularité de ces deux garçons allait en prendre un coup si l'un deux gagnait. Comme précédemment, les deux adversaires n'avaient plus droit à l'erreur. Tohma devait frapper la balle s'il voulait avoir une chance de marquer un point. Ryuichi tapa du pied de sol et regarda Tohma.

Il aimait le voir bien déterminé, ce regard flamboyant dans ces yeux, le même que celui quand ils étaient à la boutique. Ryuichi ne se ménagea pas et lança la balle de toutes ces forces. Tohma contre-attaqua et frappa la balle en faisant de nouveau un home run. Les filles applaudirent Seguchi. La cloche sonna la fin des cours pour la journée. Les garçons venaient féliciter Tohma pour sa performance du jour mais Ryuichi n'était pas de la partie. Tohma aimait bien cette ambiance bonne enfant de l'école et se sentait prêt à reprendre les cours comme un lycéen normal.

Le proviseur de l'école arriva avec la balle de jeu dans ses mains. Il avait ses lunettes cassés et un œil au beurre noir. Il était énervé et demanda à cette classe celui qui avait lancé cette balle. Bien entendu, c'était Tohma qui avait fait cette bêtise mais comme il avait vu que personne ne répondait, il se dirigea directement vers Ryuichi, qui était dans une attitude de «je m'en fiche des autres»

Directeur: vous… venez dans mon bureau!

Ryuichi: pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait?

Directeur: exécution!

Ryuichi: je n'écoute pas les ordres d'un vieux pépé!

Directeur: agression sur l'équipe d'éducation, insolence, ça va vous coûter cher!

Tohma: c'est moi…

Le directeur se retourna et vit le jeune blond s'excuser. Tohma ne pouvait pas supporter l'injustice et c'était sa bêtise pas celle de Sakuma. Donc il devrait être puni pour avoir involontairement agressé le proviseur de l'école.

Tohma: si vous devez punir quelqu'un, alors c'est moi…

Directeur: mais Seguchi,…

Tohma: Sakuma n'est pour rien…je suis le seul fautif… s'il vous plait, ne punissez pas Sakuma…

Directeur: mais… très bien puisque vous insistez… vous passerez dans mon bureau ce soir après la cours …

Tohma: bien monsieur.

Tout le monde rentra dans les vestiaires et discrètement, Ryuichi vint parler avec Tohma. Le bruit des douches et des bruits de fond rendirent leurs conversations inaudibles aux oreilles de tous. Tohma écouta avec attention ce que Ryuichi voulait lui dire.

Ryuichi: franchement, je te trouve bizarre, fils à papa…

Tohma: Sakuma…

Ryuichi: j'ai une dette envers toi…si tu as un problème, fais le moi savoir…

Tohma: Sakuma…

Ryuichi sortit des vestiaires alors que Tohma restait pensif. Mais il avait autre chose en tête: il devait aller voir le proviseur et là, il n'était tout tendu rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que son image de gentil élève allait être brisée à jamais.

Après la visite du directeur, qui l'avait plus averti que sanctionné, Tohma sortit de l'école. Il était déjà tard et quasi tout le monde était rentre chez eux. Comme ses parents le lui avaient dit, ils ne pourraient pas aller le chercher, ce qui rendait Tohma encore plus comme tout le monde car il devait rentrer à pied comme un grand. Pendant qu'il consultait les horaires des bus, il sentit que l'on tirait violemment par derrière. Le jeune adolescent était surpris mais il ne put rien dire car une main l'empêchait de parler. D'un coup ses yeux étaient bandés par un tissu noir et il ne voyait rien du tout de ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya de se débattre mais il sentit que l'on lui frappait au ventre et à l'arrière de la tête et Tohma perdit connaissance.

_

* * *

_

_fin du chapitre 4... _

_je sais que ça va être dur d'attendre la suite mais le chapitre5 est en préparation! en espérant que vous pourrez attendre la suite... _


	6. coups de désir

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

* * *

Tohma se réveilla dans la petite remise du gymnase. Il avait encore mal à la tête. Il voulut soulager sa douleur mais en voulant bouger ses mains, il était étonné de voir leur mobilité très réduite. Il comprit alors que quelqu'un avait attaché ses mains. Il essaya de se défaire de ses liens jusqu'à une voix l'interpelle. L'obscurité de la pièce, l'empêchait de voir distinctement le visage de ces agresseurs. Il plissa les yeux et distingua avec un peu plus de netteté le visage de son agresseur. En fait, il y avait trois personnes qui l'avaient attaqué. Etant donné la morphologie, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait une fille accompagnée de deux lycéens assez barricadés. 

Lycéenne: tu es réveillé, mon petit chou?

Tohma: le lit n'était pas assez confortable pour moi… j'ai connu mieux.

Lycéenne: normal pour un gosse de riche! Mais vas-tu continuer longtemps à faire le fier.

Tohma: dommage pour vous mais c'est dans ma nature de «fils à papa» comme le dit si bien Sakuma.

Il reçut une gifle de la part de la jeune fille. Le coup était assez violent que Tohma avait eu la joue droite bien rouge. Après ce coup féminin, Tohma la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle et de plus avoir appelé deux lourd eaux qui riaient, montrait bien sa faiblesse. Tohma essaya de se lever mais sa tentative était punie par un coup de poing au niveau de son ventre.

Lycéenne: j'ai la haine pour des gens comme toi… surtout pour avoir blessé Ryuichi! Tu vas devoir payer pour ça… je vais te remettre à ta place, «fils à papa». Je vais te dresser mon petit et te faire comprendre que l'on na s'attaque pas impunément à Ryuichi sans en payer le prix.

Ryuichi sortit de la l'infirmerie avec un beau pansement au niveau de son front. Il fallait dire qu'après avoir lancé une balle aussi forte et être renvoyé par une frappe aussi forte, il était assez étonnant de ne le voir s'en sortir par un simple bleu qui saignait. Pour combler le tout, le directeur de l'école lui avait imposé le nettoyage de la salle de classe. Il était donc déjà bien tard quand Ryuichi quitta enfin le lycée.

Il devait rentrer le plus vite possible car c'était à son tour de faire la cuisine mais chez lui, il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo donc il devait aller à l'épicerie du coin pour aller acheter la viande et les légumes pour le repas du soir. Sakuma soupira et marcha tout en repensant au match de base-ball qu'il avait fait avec Seguchi. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait une sacrée technique de jeu dans ce sport et que cela l'avait bien amusé surtout à la fin quand il avait frappé involontairement le proviseur. Ryuichi rit un peu et sans faire attention bouscula une jeune fille.

La petite fille tomba sur le sol dur du trottoir. Elle venait du collège qui était situé à coté du lycée de Ryuichi. Ryuichi ne la reconnut pas mais c'était la même fille qui faisait du roller devant la boutique de musique: c'était Noriko Ukai. Elle était essoufflée et quand elle voyait Sakuma, elle lui tira sur sa manche comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. L'adolescent la repoussa violemment et continua son chemin. Mais la jeune fille continua à l'harceler pour le suivre.

Fille: s'il vous plait, attendez…

Ryuichi: dégage, je n'ai pas le temps à consacrer pour une gamine.

Fille: mais… il y a quelqu'un en danger…

Ryuichi: va appeler les flics! C'est leur boulot et pas le mien! Et puis d'abord, tu devrais être chez toi et dans la rue, gamine!

Fille: s'il vous plait, je vous laisserai tranquille si vous voulez bien m'écouter!

Ryuichi: bon d'accord mais fais court et t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important pour que je me prive de dîner pour ce soir!

Fille: j'ai vu derrière le gymnase… Une agression! Vous devez l'aider… il est en train de souffrir simplement parce qu'il a blessé Ryuichi… je n'ai pas bien compris mais… vous devez l'aider…

Ryuichi: à quoi il ressemblait, le gars qui est en train de se faire buter?

Fille: je ne sais pas mais… ils l'ont appelé par «fils à papa»

Ryuichi: et merde… bon finalement, t'as bien fait d'être tombé sur moi… je vais régler cette affaire… par contre toi, tu rentres chez toi! C'est quoi ton nom?

Fille: Ukai… Noriko Ukai…

Ryuichi: bien Ukai, rentre chez toi et si tu as un problème, viens me voir… si on ne veut pas te laisser voir, dis leur que tu demandes Sakuma et qu'il irait leur casser leur figure si jamais ils te barrent la route. Ok?

Noriko: oui…

Ryuichi prit congé de Noriko et court vers le la pièce où Seguchi était retenu prisonnier, certainement en train de se faire agresser par des camarades de lycées qui n'appréciaient peut-être guère ces manières de jeune étranger. Ryuichi s'arrêta à cinq mètres de la salle où Tohma était retenu. Il devait montrer qu'il n'était là que par hasard et non pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il marcha en silence vers la porte de la remise et s'adossa au mur pour entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. C'était le silence complet, il n'entendait rien malgré la lucarne ouverte. La scène était terminée.

Les agresseurs de Tohma sortèrent avec un sourire jubilatoire sur leurs visages. Ils ne remarquaient pas Sakuma jusqu'à qu'il les interpella. Le jeune fille qui les accompagnait se retourna etfut surprise de le voir. Elle demanda à ses larbins de la laisser seule avec le brun. Son visage dur se transforma pour laisser place à un visage souriant voire angélique et elle se jeta au cou de Ryuichi.

Lycéenne: oh, Ryuichi. Quel plaisir de te retrouver ici!

Ryuichi: comme si c'était le hasard qui m'a conduit à toi, Nanami!

Nanami était aussi une lycéenne: elle ne faisait pas partie de la même école que lui mais sa sœur était dans cet établissement. Cela se voyait bien car l'uniforme était un peu trop large pour elle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et mi-longs. Son visage était peut-être celui d'un ange mais son âme était celle du diable en personne. Nanami était connue comme la version féminine de Ryuichi donc tout le monde la respectait et avec ses atouts féminins avantageux, elle pliait n'importe quel garçon vous sa volonté, enfin, sauf Ryuichi Sakuma. Elle était toujours collée à Ryuichi et la jeune fille rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son aprtenaire mais Ryuichi posa ses doigts dessus, montrant son refus. Nanami recula un peu et insista à faire quelque chose d'agréable avec Sakuma.

Nanami: tu ne veux pas me faire un bisou? Je mourrai si tu ne m'embrasses pas…

Ryuichi: si tu étais de mauvaise humeur, je ne te l'aurais pas refusé mais tu es bien souriante même un peu trop à mon gout…et malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Nanami: pourquoi?... cela fait une raison à ce je veux… tu veux que je partage mon bonheur avec toi?

Ryuichi: laisse tomber, Nanami. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on était ensemble au collège que cela te donne le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec moi.

Nanami: mais tu ne voudrais pas fêter dignement ta nouvelle vie de lycéenavec quelque chose de spécial?

Ryuichi: j'ai ma petite idée à ce sujet mais veux-tu bien me lâcher pour ce soir?

Nanami: d'accord mais tu sais comment me forcer à te quitter pour ce soir?

Ryuichi: oui mais si tu es sage pendant quelques jours, je te donnerai une belle surprise.

Nanami; tu sais comment me faire craquer, Ryuichi. Je vais être une gentille fille à présent. Mais ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps. J'aurais très faim de toi. Bye bye, mon Ryuichi chéri.

Nanami lui déposa une bise sur la joue et partit vers la sortie de l'école. Sakuma la regarda partir et frotta sa joue pour enlever la marque de ce baiser qu'il ne saurait pas tolérer sur son visage car c'était celui d'une démone. Il attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir faire le moindre de mouvements. Il devait avoir la certitude qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Il entra dans la remise du gymnase et ferma la lucarne pour ne pas sentir l'air frais du printemps dans la pièce puis à clef la porte de la remise. La lumière du soir éclairait le corps de Tohma, rué de coups et de blessures.

Tohma était traité comme un prisonnier de guerre dans les temps anciens. Ses mains étaient liées, on pouvait voir une marque rouge autour de ses poignets. Ses liens étaient un peu défaits mais pas suffisamment pour que Tohma puisse se libérer de lui-même. Ryuichi voyait que ses yeux étaient bandés de que depuis son entrée dans la pièce, il n'avait pas réagi. Tohma était en effet inconscient, suite à la ruée de coups que les deux gaillards lui ont infligés, il était difficilement concevable de rester conscient après tant de coups violents. Le corps était envahi par les bleus et des rougeurs sur son torse. Pour rendre encore le spectacle plus morbide, on lui avait caché ce qu'il se passait. Ryuichi imaginait clairement la scène dans sa tête: on lui ouvrait sa chemise, puis on lui bandait les yeux du jeune blond encore sous le choc de voir tant de violence devant lui et s'en suit alors une torture psychologique et physique. Il essayait de se mettre dans la place de Tohma: impuissant, soumis à la torture, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il sentait qu'on le battait, qu'ils lui faisaient des choses qu'ils ne savaient pas lui-même. Seguchi, aveugle pendant ces moments, ressentait encore plus profondément ces souffrances et pouvait s'imaginer les pires choses. Malgré toute la résistance qu'il pouvait donner, elle était vaine. C'était sa punition pour l'avoir touché, Ryuichi perdait son visage froid devant ce spectacle morbide.

Ryuichi s'approcha de plus en plus vers lui en espérant qu'il réagirait mais Tohma ne bougeait pas. Sakuma pouvait très bien deviner le regard endormi de Tohma: il avança doucement sa main vers lui. Pendant un instant, le brun ferma son poing puis doucement sa main s'ouvrit et il posa ses doigts sur son corps. Le blond réagit par un léger frisson mais ce n'était par réflexe suite aux coups de ses agresseurs. Attendri par le visage de Seguchi comme le jour où il l'avait rencontré, Ryuichi se laissa prendre par les sentiments.

Avec sa main, il mit le visage du nouvel élève en face de lui pour venir l'embrasser. La chaleur des lèvres réveilla doucement Tohma. Ryuichi ne voulut pas enlever ce qu'il l'excitait chez Tohma, c'est-à-dire son corps à demi découvert, ses yeux bandés. Seguchi sentit cette douce chaleur et imagina le pire des scénarios. Il détourna la tête, il voulut frapper celui ou celle qui l'avait embrassé mais ses bras étaient liés et suspendus au-dessus de sa tête. En voyant Tohma réagir, Sakuma s'en réjouit et continua, inconsciemment, à le torturer de plaisir.

Il laissa aller sa main sur les blessures de Tohma en les massant tout doucement, comme pour les soulager. Tohma ne voyant toujours rien, chercha à se débattre mais il se souvenait qu'à chaque résistance il recevait des coups de bâtons en plus. Il ne pouvait pas non plus crier ou dire quelque chose, de peur de se faire de nouveau frapper. Ryuichi continua à caresser ce corps en dépit de l'ignorance de Seguchi et de la sienne. Et puis il valait pour mieux que personne ne découvre ce qu'il faisait car sa réputation en prendrait un coup. Il lécha ses blessures, ses mains se baladant sur les bras tendus et fins de Tohma. Le blond ne put pas supporter cette torture: les coups n'étaient rien comparés à ça. Il était soumis par deux sentiments contradictoires: la peur et le plaisir. Mais était-ce vraiment un plaisir de penser que l'on était en train de se faire violer? Tohma gémit: il avait peur. Si seulement il pouvait regarder en face cette personne pour lui dire combien ces caresses, peut-être tendre, étaient un supplice à petits feux pour lui…

Ryuichi sentant des tremblements, chercha encore plus à le mettre en confiance c'est sans compter les sentiments de Tohma qui pensait que cette personne s'amusait à le torturer psychologiquement. Il descendit sa main droite vers le bassin de Seguchi en prenant bien soin de passer par chacune de ses blessures et bleus. Il déboutonna simplement le bouton du pantalon noir du blond pour qu'il ait suffisamment de place pour glisser sa main. Là, Tohma ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cette main de continuer son pèlerinage sur son corps meurtri. Sa peur le paralysait et il ne voulait plus sentir ça: cette sensation mêlée à la peur et au plaisir charnel lui faisait perdre la tête et son esprit.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier mais Ryuichi lécha le filet de sang de sa bouche puis il s'attaqua avec sa langue son visage mais surtout ses joues rosies. Tohma n'en pouvait plus: il voulait que tout s'arrête, que tout cela n'arrive pas. Le brun colla son cops sur celui du blond tout en massant de ses mains la masse de chair qu'il avait devant lui. Tohma avait le corps fin et son parfum était si enivrant qu'il pouvait faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui. Après le visage, il donna des petits baisers sur la nuque du musicien. Tohma avait presque atteint sa limite: son absence de la vision le rendait encore plus vulnérable…

Etait-ce un crime d'avoir frappé même involontaire un camarade de clase? Etait-ce ainsi que l'on traitait les nouveaux venus? Tohma se posait toutes ces questions. Il ne méritait pas ça… lui qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de temps en temps de sa cage. Voilà donc le monde dans lequel il allait vivre. Un monde d'hypocrites, où chaque chose inoffensive allait être punie de la manière la plus cruelle. Tohma ne voulait plus vivre alors et encore moins partager le moindre sentiment avec quelqu'un.

Sakuma ne fit guère attention à ce que pouvait ressentir Tohma pendant ce moment là. Il était plongé dans son désir ardent et il voulait aller plus loin mais il arrêta son élan quand Tohma essayait de parler. En effet, Seguchi ne sentait plus le sol à ses pieds et une larme descendit sur son visage malgré la noirceur de ton bandeau. Le musicien en avait eu assez et ne pouvait que se plier à la dernière chose qu'un homme devait faire même si au japon cela était considéré comme un blâme.

Tohma: … je… vous… en…sup…plie… ar…rê…tez…

Tohma avait supplié à son bourreau d'arrêter. Il avait honte de dire ça mais il en avait assez de supporter tant de souffrances et préférait tenter une dernière initiative pour essayer de se sauver. Après ces mots, des larmes de peine s'écoulaient sur son visage et Tohma perdit conscience en connaissant de son désespoir. Personne n'ira le sauver, non personne…

Ryuichi reprit ses esprits et entendre Tohma le supplier était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il pensait de lui. Il savait reconnaître le moment où il doit abandonner. Ces mots le troublaient: il se rendait compte alors des sentiments de Tohma. Il lui caressa doucement son visage, lentement, ses mains remontèrent ses bras meurtris et il fit finalement descendre le blond de son perchoir. Il ferma la chemise et le pantalon de Tohma en silence. Il détacha ses liens et lui enleva son bandeau. Seguchi était triste et son visage le montrait bien. Face à cela, Ryuichi perdit le gout de continuer: il le serra contre lui pour lui faire comprendre par la sensation que cela était terminé… qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, qu'il y avait quelqu'un à se cotés. Tohma voulait se réveiller mais ses forces ne lui donnaient pas la possibilité de répondre à ce geste tendre. Il versa simplement une larme de soulagement cette fois-ci. Sakuma retira cette eau pure du visage de Seguchi et il mit sur son dos. Il devait l'emmener dans un endroit sûr où personne n'ira lui tenter quelque soit, du moins pour ce soir.

Tohma, perdu dans sa léthargie, sentait le vent sur son visage. On le transportait quelque part mais étrangement, il n'avait plus peur. Les épaules larges de Ryuichi donnaient de la quiétude à Tohma. Il voulait dire merci à cette personne mais comment réagira-t-il s'il apprenait que Ryuichi était celui qui avait voulu le violer et celui qui l'avait sauvé? Tohma dormait profondément sur le dos de Ryuichi, il était soumis à la douce chaleur que celui-ci dégageait et au doux parfum de la sécurité, comme si c'était un grand frère qui le ramenait à la maison après une journée difficile.

_

* * *

fin du chapitre 5..._

_commentaire de l'auteur: finalement... si on s'attendait à ça... Ryuichi était vraiment bi dans cette fic et il avait eu une petite copine et puis comment tohma va réagir apères cette agression? osera-t-il retourner à l'école?Comment va-t-il se comporter maintenant avec Ryuichi?... toute les réponses seront dans le prochain chapitre... pouré crire le pseudo-viol de Tohma j'ai été inspiré par la chanson "scarlet" d'Ayashino Ceres... et si on lit bience passage avec la musique, c'est rvaiment très beau!_

_je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre de "young Nittle grasper"_


	7. un bon repas

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

* * *

Doucement, Tohma se réveilla. Sa vision était troublée par le sommeil. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de comprendre pourquoi il s'était endormi. De plus, il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit, cette pièce où il dormait. Il ferma les yeux. Petit à petit, à chaque battement de son cœur, les événements lui revenaient en tête et il se leva brusquement. Il regarda ses poignets qui avaient bien rougi. Il se souvenait maintenant: on l'avait agressé simplement parce qu'il avait frappé involontairement Ryuichi. Seguchi voulait pleurer, il se sentait honteux et ne pensait qu'à mettre fin à cette souffrance.

Ryuichi était monté dans sa chambre, là où Tohma se reposait depuis qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui. Il avait encore en tête les remarques désagréables mais amusantes de son oncle quand il voyait un de ses clients sur le dos de son neveu. Sakuma ne dit rien et amena son «invité» dans sa chambre. Sakuma toqua à la porte, chose assez insolite pour lui, et entra dans sa chambre pour voir si Seguchi était réveillé.

Le blond se retourna et vit le brun dans le cadre de la porte. Il serra les poings contre lui et il se levait. Tohma avait un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes car ses agresseurs n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il fit un pas mais la douleur dans ces jambes se réveillait. Ryuichi vint le rattraper pour qu'il ne se blesse pas davantage sur le sol dur de sa chambre. Violemment, Tohma le repoussa et vint s'adosser à un mur.

Ryuichi: dis donc, c'est comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui te viennent en aide?

Tohma: je… je suis désolé…

Ryuichi: pff… vraiment, toi, tu me fais des choses pas normales du tout…

Tohma: comment?

Ryuichi: laisse tomber…

Tohma: s'il vous plait…

Ryuichi: Quoi encore?

Tohma: merci…

Ryuichi: tu me remercies plus tard… je vais t'apporter ton dîner.

Tohma: mais…

Ryuichi: c'est cadeau de la maison… comme il n'y a personne chez toi, on va te garder pour la soirée. Si jamais tu rentres un peu tard, je leur dirais que l'on était à une fête du lycée et que cela s'est terminé très tard…

Tohma: …

Ryuichi: pff…

Tohma: mais... Non, ne vous approchez pas de moi!

Ryuichi vint à lui malgré la réticence de Tohma. Il lui prit un de ses poignets meurtris et regarda les rougeurs. Seguchi demanda qu'il le lâchait mais Sakuma fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Le pianiste insista avec sa voix mais Ryuichi n'en fit rien. Tohma n'eut pas d'autre choix d'en venir aux coups physiques, avec son autre main, il essaya de repousser l'employé de la boutique de musique mais il lui fit part d'une certaine résistance pour ne pas s'éloigner du jeune blond. Le blond accentua ses petits de coups par plus de force et de violences jusqu'à ce que Sakuma décide enfin de le lâcher. Il reçut en prime un coup sur sa joue qui devenait bien rouge. A ce moment, le brun accepta de reculer et de le lâcher. Il posa sa main contre sa joue.

Ryuichi: aie…

Tohma: je vous avais demandé de me lâcher mais vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter…

Ryuichi: franchement, tu frappes fort pour un fils à papa… encore plus que le dernier abruti que j'ai tabassé…

Tohma: excusez-moi alors…

Ryuichi: franchement, je ne te comprends pas… tu oses te défendre avec moi mais contre eux, tu n'as rien fait.

Tohma: c'est simplement parce que…

Ryuichi: parce que ?

Tohma ne put pas répondre car il ignorait lui-même les raisons de son geste de tout à l'heure. Face à la situation, il commença à avoir honte car il n'était impuissant sans forces. Ryuichi soupira et posa un doigt sur son front. Seguchi le regarda et plongea sans le vouloir son regard dans les pupilles marrons de Sakuma.

Ryuichi: oublie ce qu'il vient se passer et ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils t'ont dit.

Tohma: vous dites n'importe quoi… vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

Ryuichi: peut-être mais… il y a des choses à oublier et au fait, ils t'ont dit quoi?

Tohma: … que je ne dois pas vous approcher de vous… si je veux qu'ils me laissent tranquille…

Ryuichi: bah qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire?

Tohma: quoi?

Là, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la même pièce que Ryuichi mais de plus que pour montrer son mécontentement, il s'était carrément collé à lui pour lui crier dessus. Tohma rougit et recula au point de prendre ses distances avec Ryuichi. Mais Sakuma ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille: il s'approcha de Tohma qui reculait au fur à mesure de son avancée. Tohma glissa sur le futon de Ryuichi et se retrouvait allongé sur le sol. Ryuichi se plaçait au dessus de lui.

Tohma: s'il vous plait…

Ryuichi: ils ont peut-être dit à toi de ne pas t'approcher de moi mais ils n'ont jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas venir vers toi…

Tohma: mais…

Ryuichi: si j'ai envie d'aller vers toi, tu crois que je vais me priver?

Tohma: je…

La situation devint embarrassante pour Tohma. Il se rappelait des paroles de Ryuichi lors de première rencontre. Il rougit de plus belle et détourna son regard de celui du brun. La vue qui se présentait à Ryuichi ne lui déplaisait pas au contraire cela lui avait donné envie de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé dans la remise. Il se baissa de pus en plus vers la nuque de Tohma jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté dans son élan par la grosse voix de son oncle.

Oncle: Ryuichi! Ton copain est-il réveillé? Venez descendre manger.

Ryuichi: ouais, on arrive, tonton Sanh! Tu viens manger avec nous?

Tohma: euh…

Ryuichi: ne fais pas le timide! Tu vas goûter à de la vraie cuisine japonaise.

Tohma: oui, je vais manger avec vous…

Ryuichi: voilà qui est bien dit!

Les deux adolescents descendirent de l'étage et se mirent à table. Comme l'avait dit Ryuichi, Tonton Sanh avait préparé quelque chose de typiquement japonais. Tohma s'assoit à coté de Ryuichi alors que la famille de Sakuma s'installa en face d'eux. Seguchi n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit mais il fit un effort pour avaler quelques bouchées.

L'atmosphère était morose et Savina était consciente de cela. Pour remettre un peu d'ambiance, elle parla d'un sujet, très délicat pour les adultes mais innocent pour les enfants comme elle. Elle tourna sa tête vers son oncle et lui posa une question très embarrassante.

Savina: dis, tonton Sanh…

Oncle: qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Savina?

Savina: Ryuichi a ramené son copain… est-ce que ça veut dire que Grand frère et lui vont dormir tout nus ensemble ?

Ryuichi et Tohma avalèrent de travers leurs bouchées. Si Seguchi avait du mal à faire passer ça dans sa poitrine, Sakuma réagit le premier avec le visage rougi de honte.

Ryuichi: Savina!

Savina: j'ai bien droit de poser cette question, non?

Ryuichi: non! Ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion intéressant!

Oncle: mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pour répondre à ta question, ma petite, quand ils iront quitter la table, ils vont…

Ryuichi: Tonton Sanh! Ce ne sont dans choses à dire à une petite fille!

Savina: je ne suis plus une petite fille!

Ryuichi: mais tu es encore une!

Tohma: mais…

Oncle: ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils se chamaillent assez souvent mais c'est leur façon à eux de dire qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup…

Tohma: si vous le dites…

Seguchi regarda le frère et la sœur qui se disputaient pour un rien. Il était entré dans un univers nouveau: il aimait regarder le visage un peu rougi de Sakuma qui débattait pour changer de sujet de conversation. Cette joie, cette envie de vivre, Tohma ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Les repas chez lui étaient un moment aussi triste que les autres car ils ne parlaient pas de sujets aussi infantile. Doucement le blond rit. Son visage triste et terni devint petit à petit plus rayonnant. Il se mit à rire de façon plus visible. Malgré ce qu'il lui était arrivé, cette dispute le rendait heureux. Il en pleurait de joie. Ryuichi et sa sœur arrêtèrent de se disputer en entendant les rires de Tohma. Il avait une belle voix et un sourire radieux: cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Tohma triste et désemparé qui était entré dans la boutique. Tonton Sanh le voyait en train de rire: cela le soulageait d'un poids car Tohma semblait avoir oublié partiellement ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Quand le repas était terminé, Savina alla se préparer à l'étage pour rejoindre les pays des rêves. Pendant ce temps, l'oncle Sanh débarrassa la table et faisait la vaisselle. Ryuichi voulut l'aider mais son oncle déclina son aide car il devait s'occuper de plus important: c'est-à-dire de Seguchi.

Ryuichi soupira et lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Tohma ne comprit pas vraiment mais accepta sans faire de contestations de monter avec son camarade de classe dans sa chambre. Tohma revisita d'un œil neuf la demeure de Ryuichi. Certes elle n'était pas grande mais elle donnait envie de vivre. Il y avait quelque chose dans la pièce qui donnait envie de vivre là-dedans. L'américain ne connaissait pas toutes ces sensations. En rentrant dans la chambre de Sakuma, il découvrit une montagne de CD musicaux mais surtout la partition qu'il avait regardée quand il était venu pour la première fois au magasin.

Ryuichi: tu peux la prendre si tu veux.

Tohma mais…

Ryuichi: tu me la rendras quand tu auras terminé de jouer tous les morceaux de la partition.

Tohma: ah merci… mais…

Ryuichi: Quoi?

Tohma avait un peu peur de poser cette question. Mais il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé quand Sakuma l'avait retrouvé et comment il avait atterri chez lui alors qu'il était en train de se faire agresser par ces deux balourds. Il trembla rien qu'à l'idée de se rappeler de la scène. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Sakuma savait ce que Tohma voulait. Il se retourna et lui demanda de s'asseoir près de lui. Tohma hésita : il avait peur de faire encore une bêtise mais il acceptait avec un peu de réticence.

Ryuichi: par où est-ce que je vais commencer?

Tohma: vous savez… vous n'êtes pas obligés mais…

Ryuichi: je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais encore à cette heure au lycée mais en voyant des étrangers du lycée je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui se tramait.

Tohma: hein?

Ryuichi: j'ai pensé qu'il avait caché leur magot dans mon lycée et j'avais bien raison: j'avais bien trouvé une pièce de bronze et j'en voulais trouver d'autre encore plus belle mais j'ai trébuché sur toi. T'étais vraiment dans un sale état et j'ai décidé de te ramasser.

Tohma: Ramasser?

Ryuichi: ouais et d'ailleurs je ne pouvais pas faire autrement sinon les professeurs m'auraient accusé de t'avoir agressé et je me ferais virer sur le coup. Tu te rends compte me faire virer à mon premier jour! J'aurais battu tout les record de délinquance!

Tohma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: à entendre Ryuichi, on aurait dit qu'il aurait découvert quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir mais il savait la raison pour laquelle on l'avait frappé. Il l'avait traité comme un objet et en plus à l'entendre, il s'en fichait complètement de lui. Il ne faisait ça que pour sauver sa vie. Comme la première fois, Tohma pensait que Ryuichi se moquait de lui et que cela l'amusait à le taquiner. Mais là, Tohma n'en pouvait plus et décida de partir de cette maison car il n'arrivait plus à supporter Ryuichi.

Tohma: merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous un instant de plus.

Ryuichi: tu comptes sur quel moyen pour rentrer chez toi? Ta maison se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville.

Tohma: comment vous le savez?

Ryuichi: les fils à papa vivent toujours de l'autre coté de la ville.

Tohma: j'en ai assez entendu. Ils ne risqueront plus de m'attaquer car je vais de mon propre chef vous éviter dès aujourd'hui. Mais qu'est-ce que… lâchez-moi, Sakuma!

Ryuichi empêcha Tohma de sortir de sa chambre en le retenant par son bras mais Seguchi fit de la résistance. Le maître de la maison n'avait pas d'autre moyen que de lui prendre sa liberté des mouvements. Il le plaqua contre un mur, une main retint le poignet meurtri contre le mur, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre avec son poing. Tohma se retrouvait une fois de plus dans une situation embarrassante et il dut soutenir le regard intense et très sérieux de Sakuma. Les yeux du musicien étaient envahis par la peur et il était en proie d'une paralysie incontrôlée. Son corps refusait de bouger malgré le fait que Sakuma ait relâchée un peu sa force sur une partie du corps de Tohma. Sakuma avait dans son champ de vision les lèvres de Tohma. Il voulait y goûter une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci avec le regard de Tohma. Il avança doucement les siennes vers ses lèvres. Mais il était stoppé par la voix de sa petite sœur.

Savina: Grand frère! Je n'arrive pas à dormir! Tu fais trop de bruit!

Ryuichi: Savina!

Savina: mais… je … je veux juste que tu me chantes une berceuse…

Ryuichi: tu as passe l'âge pour ce genre de rituel de sommeil! Va dormir comme une grande fille!

Savina: mais je ne suis pas une grande fille! Tu es méchant Ryuichi!

Ryuichi: bon d'accord… toi, tu restes ici! Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Les rues de Tokyo ne sont pas sur pour un fils à papa comme toi!

Tohma: vous voulez bien arrêter de … mais est-ce que vous voulez bien m'écouter?

Ryuichi ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Seguchi seul dans la chambre. Le jeune adolescent se laissa tomber sur le sol, guidé par le mur. Il leva la tête en arrière et essaya de trouver une explication à tout ce qu'il se passait. Beaucoup d'événements avaient défilé sous ses yeux en un instant. Il n'avait jamais vécu de journée aussi riche en émotions fortes. Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant attention à ce que Sakuma ne le voit pas. Quand il mit un pas en dehors de la pièce, il entendit les voix de Savina et de Ryuichi. Il se laissa guider par le son et arrivaient devant la chambre de la petite fille dont la porte était entrouverte.

C'était bien la première fois que le jeune Seguchi jouait les espions et pour une première, il n'était pas vraiment discret. La petite fille le remarqua mais aussi son frère avec un temps d'avance sur elle. Il lui fit signe de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Seguchi ne remarqua rien à leur manège mais il pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Savina: j'ai envie d'entendre la chanson de maman…

Ryuichi: Savina, tu sais très bien que cela ne va pas être aussi joli à entendre…

Savina: mais j'ai envie de t'entendre chanter… oncle Sanh dit que tu as une joli comme celle de maman…

Ryuichi: je vais juste de faire un bisou et je vais te raconter une histoire…

Savina: non, même si tu me fais un million de bisous et tu me racontes pleins d'histoires, je ne dormirai pas! Je dormirais que si j'entends la chanson de maman!

Ryuichi: bon d'accord…

Sakuma fredonna un air que Seguchi ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle semblait être si douce, et si mélancolique… Ryuichi chanta. Comme sa petite sœur l'avait dit, il avait une très belle voix. Elle charma Tohma. C'était peut-être une chanson a capella mais Tohma imaginait très bien la mélodie qui pourrait aller dessus. Etrangement, c'était une chanson en anglais aux douces sonorités. Le blond comprit chacun des mots et à travers la chanson, les événements qui avaient succédé depuis son arrivé au japon lui revenaient dans sa tête: l'arrivée dans ce pays inconnu, le doux sourire et l'attitude provocante de Ryuichi, ses visites chez sa tante Shizuka qui s'était amusée avec lui sur ses talents de compositeur, sa rentrée scolaire, le malencontreux accident de Sakuma lors du match de baseball, le repas que la famille Sakuma a partagé, ses disputes puériles avec Ryuichi…

Tohma se rendit compte que depuis le début, il n'avait que les bons souvenirs. Son agression était quasiment passée sous silence. Il regarda son poignet qui était devenu presque normal. Ses blessures physiques commençaient à se guérir mais les séquelles intérieures étaient encore là mais elles s'estompaient de plus en plus par la bonne ambiance de cette famille. Il s'adossa au mur du couloir et ferma les yeux.

Pour la première fois, il constatait que sa vie était bien terne à coté de ces gens. Il avait peut-être tout au niveau de la richesse mais il ne possédait rien au niveau de l'affection. A quand remontait sa dernière étreinte avec ses parents? Quel était son rituel du coucher quand il était encore un enfant? Il envia Ryuichi et Savina car ils savaient ce qu'était les liens familiaux mais pas lui. Il aurait aimé tant aimé avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère pour faire toutes ces choses là.

Quand Sakuma termina sa chanson, il remonta la couverture de Savina pour la couvrir. La petite fille s'était endormie et Ryuichi lui déposa un bisou sur son front. Il quitta en silence la chambre et passa à coté de Seguchi, toujours dans ses pensées. Il lui posa sa main sur son épaule pour le demander de le suivre. Ils allèrent d'abord dans la chambre pour récupérer toutes les affaires de l'invité de maison avant de descendre au garage de la maison. Il lança un casque à Seguchi qui le rattrapa.

Il enfila des gants en cuir pendant que Tohma ajusta son casque. Ryuichi démarra la moto. Seguchi enfourcha la monture mécanique derrière Ryuichi et ils partirent en direction de la maison de Seguchi.

_

* * *

_

_fin du chapitre 6... _

_non franchement, Ryuichi,ne traite pas mon Tohma comme un simple objet! Ah je suis trop contente j'ai enfin retrouvé mon chéri d'amour! et il est toujours aussi beau! je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de YOUNG NITTLE GRASPER !_


	8. Un jeu de piste : deuxième partie

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : les membres du groupe Nittle Grasper et les membres du groupe Bad luck ne m'appartiennent pas. le reste des personnages m'appartient alors ne touchez pas à eus sans ma permisssion!

Note 2 de l'auteur: ceci ne consistue en aucun cas la suite du chapiyre précédent! il s'agit de la suite su prologue. on le voit rien qu'à lire le titre de ce chapitre!

* * *

Sakuma demanda à son chauffeur de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Noriko ne comprit pas pourquoi il voulut mettre fin à la voiture. Le chanteur descendit de la voiture et paya le chauffeur comme il se devait. Noriko, étonnée descendit aussi. La voiture démarra et se retrouva dans les minutes qui suivaient dans un monstrueux embouteillage. La jeune fille rit et pour une fois, elle le félicita pour son intuition.

Noriko : bravo Ryuichi ! Nous serions bloqués si...

Ryuichi : c'est ici que Tohma avait eu mal au ventre la première fois et il a tout vomi ici !

Noriko : je retire ce que j'ai dit...

Ryuichi : Noriko !

Noriko : quoi, encore ?

Ryuichi : tu viens de marcher dans une crotte !

Noriko : quoi ! gyahh !

Ryuichi : ah ah haha ! Elle m'a crue !

Noriko : Ryuichi !

Ryuichi se remit à courir, suivi de Noriko, fâché que son collègue de travail lui avait fait une blague aussi idiote alors qu'elle portait de nouvelles chaussures. Pendant que Sakuma s'amusa avec son amie, il avait toujours en tête de retrouver Tohma pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle qu'il lui était destiné. Il fit hâte devant un magasin et Noriko l'attrapa par sa veste pour qu'elle puisse se venger sur sa stupide blague. Mais elle était intriguée par ce que Ryuichi regardait car il ne réagissait pas à aucun de ses mots.

Noriko : Location de motos !

Ryuichi : j'ai envie de faire un tour en moto !

Noriko : mais tu as ton permis ?

Ryuichi reprit son air sérieux et sourit de manière très sûr de lui. Noriko sut alors que Sakuma ne mentait pas à ce sujet et son sérieux le montrait bien. Le chanteur loua une moto noire et entraîna le véhicule dehors. Il monta sur la monture métallique et démarra le moteur, Noriko mit un casque et enfourcha la monture. Le chanteur regarda des deux cotés et s'engagea sur le bitume nippon. Pendant toute la course, Ryuichi remarqua que Noriko se tenait contre lui de la même façon que Tohma.

Ryuichi : c'est comme ça que Tohma a fait sa première déclaration d'amour…

Noriko : quoi ?

Ryuichi : j'ai dit que c'est comme ça qu'il a montré ses sentiments pour la première fois.

Noriko : ah ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

Ryuichi : …

Noriko : Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi : parce qu'il me suivait tout le temps à cette époque…

Noriko : Quoi ?

Ryuichi : ah on est arrivés !

Ryuichi coupa le moteur et garait sa moto. La jeune fille descendit et retira son casque pour mieux voir le bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. C'était une maison typiquement japonaise ; le brun sourit et respira la bonne odeur de la nature. Il rangea le casque sous le siège et sonna à la porte. On lui ouvrit la porte et il entra dans la demeure. Noriko le suit. Elle était surprise de le voir aussi sérieux pendant un si long moment. D'habitude c'était pendant trois minutes, le temps d'une chanson mais là, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était aussi sérieux. On leur demandait d'attendre dans la salle verte. Quand ils étaient enfin seuls, Ryuichi tomba sur ses genoux.

Ryuichi : pff…. Je suis fatigué ! On aurait continué en voiture ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit dans cet état !

Noriko : c'est bien la première fois qu je t'entends te plaindre et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Ryuichi : j'espère que Tohma est là parce que e commence vraiment à fatiguer !

Noriko : alors c'est ici qu'est né Nittle Grasper ? Vous en avez eu l'idée de fonder le groupe avant que j'arrive ?

Ryuichi : non… tu n'y es pas Noriko, ici, c'est …

Kakurine : Grand frère !

Une jeune fille ouvrit la porte brusquement et sauta au cou du chanteur des Nittle Grasper. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, malgré son apparence de petite fille de huit ans, elle avait déjà une douzaine année. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Elle venait à peine de rentrer du collègue quand elle avait appris par les domestiques que Ryuichi était ici. Elle s'enleva de Ryuichi et s'inclina pour lui présenter ses excuses.

Kakurine : Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du sauter sur toi comme ça… mais cela faisait si longtemps que vous n'étiez pas revenu ici, mais je suis si heureuse de te voir, grand frère Ryuichi !

Ryuichi : moi aussi, et tu as mon pardon mais ton autre grand frère n'est pas venu pour te dire bonjour ?

Kakurine : Grand frère Tohma ? Je viens à peine de rentrer et j'ai appris que tu attendais maman dans la salle verte… je n'ai pas demandé s'ils ont vu Grand frère Tohma.

Ryuichi : ce n'est pas grave.

Noriko : c'est bien gentil les retrouvailles mais je pourrai savoir qui est cette fille.

Kakurine : je suis Kakurine Sagumi, mais mon vrai nom est Fujisaki. Mon cousin Tohma est mon parrain et je connais Ryuichi depuis ma naissance. Est-ce que cela vous convient, mademoiselle Ukai ?

Noriko : ah, nous nous trouvons dans la maison de Suguru ?

Kakurine : Suguru est mon grand frère en effet. Vous vous connaissez ?

Ryuichi : Kakurine, Noriko travaille avec tes grands frères alors c'est normal qu'elle nous connaisse! Allez, tu devrais aller travailler dans ta chambre. Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

Kakurine : oui. J'espère que tu viendras me voir plus souvent.

Ryuichi : ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous sommes juste très occupés mais nous te promettons de te voir le mois prochain !

Kakurine : Super ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être le mois prochain d'autant plus que c'est mon anniversaire ! J'espère que tu pourras assister à la fête. Bisous Ryuichi !

La petite fille donna une bise sur la joue du chanteur, ramassa son sac et prit congé des invités de sa mère. Ryuichi resta pensif: effectivement, le mois prochain était un mois d'anniversaire car c'était celui où le bonheur rencontrait le malheur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tous les événements de ce mois de bonheur dont Kakurine faisait partie et de catastrophe dont il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, enfin pas maintenant et surtout pas devant Noriko.

La maîtresse de maison arriva à petit pas. Ryuichi pouvait reconnaître le bruit de ses pas, il se releva et s'inclina un peu pour faire honneur à elle, la mère de Suguru et de Kakurine mais avant tout la tante bienveillante de son ami, Shizuka Fujisaki. Ryuichi releva doucement la tête et sourit à cette dame qu'il considérait déjà une personne importante dans sa vie lorsqu'il était adolescent. Malgré le fait que seize ans avaient passé, Shizuka avait toujours cette aura et attitude noble qui dégageait du respect. Elle était toujours aussi belle qu'il y a seize ans, si digne. Noriko la rencontra pour la première fois. Elle pouvait très bien imaginé la ressemblance que cette femme avait avec Tohma. La jeune femme avait un regard doux comme celui de Tohma et inspirait du respect. Elle s'inclina aussi pour lui dire bonjour.

Ryuichi : Bonjour, tante Shizuka. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Shizuka : ma foi fort bien. Assied-toi Ryuichi et vous aussi, mademoiselle… ?

Noriko : Ukai… Noriko Ukai.

Shizuka : cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom, mademoiselle...?

Noriko : non pas du tout, madame…

Shizuka : je vous ai fait du thé ! Vous en prendrez bien une tasse ?

Ryuichi : nous l'acceptons, chère tante.

Shizuka : ne sois pas aussi formel que Tohma.

Ryuichi : c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous. Vous qui nous avez sauvé…

Sakuma releva la tête et regarda avec son air d'enfant reconnaissant, la tante de Tohma. Celui-ci répondit par un sourire puis elle tendit deux tasses vers ses invités. Chacun but une gorgée. Noriko et Ryuichi ressentaient un sentiment de plénitude en buvant ce breuvage préparé par cette dame. Ryuichi posa sa tasse devant lui.

Ryuichi : je ne peux que me réjouir de vous voir en pleine forme, tante Shizuka...

Shizuka : Toi aussi, tu te portes bien tout comme mon neveu…

Ryuichi : vous avez vu Tohma ? Ma tante, quand est-ce qu'il est venu ? Je suis à sa recherche depuis ce matin. Nous avons une nouvelle à lui faire part et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver…

Shizuka : Tohma a certainement une bonne raison pour se cacher mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelé sur son portable ?

Ryuichi : il semble qu'il a éteint son portable j'ai essayé de l'appeler et j'ai juste pensé qu'il pourrait se rendre à des endroits particuliers mais cela n'a rien donné.

Shizuka : vraiment as-tu tout visité ?

Noriko : Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : oui…

Shizuka : ce n'est peut-être pas un endroit particulier pour toi mais pour lui si…

Ryuichi : je ne vois pas ma tante… depuis notre première rencontre, nous avons quasiment tout partagé ensemble…

Shizuka : si tu revisitais chaque endroit avec des yeux neufs ?

Ryuichi : pardon ?

Shizuka : j'ai l'impression entendre parler Tohma quand il avait seize ans... tu pourrais peut-être mieux le cerner. Revisite les lieux en ayant les yeux de Tohma. E toi, Noriko, agis comme Ryuichi.

Noriko : comme Ryuichi ? Faire l'idiote vous voulez dire ?

Shizuka : Non… il suffit juste que tu te sois un peu plus dure avec toit même et avec Ryuichi. Il s'en souviendra peut-être.

Noriko : bien.

Shizuka : Ryuichi, aie confiance tu retrouveras Tohma et beaucoup plus vite que tu le crois.

Ryuichi se leva, posa sa main droite sur le coté le gauche de sa poitrine et s'inclina. C'était pour montrer son intention de prendre congé de la femme. Il partit en direction de la sortie de la maison. Il s'assoit sur le siège de la moto et essaya de comprendre les paroles de Shizuka. Noriko le regarda avec un regard pensif. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec un tel air. Elle tourna autour de lui et lui fit des signes de main devant ses yeux mais Ryuichi ne réagit pas. Il resta bien immobile sur la moto. Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Noriko.

Ryuichi: Noriko...

Noriko: ah enfin tu réagis. Alors tu as une idée de l'endroit où Tohma pourrait être?

Ryuichi: non je ne sais pas! (avec son visage d'enfant) peut-être avec des cheveux blonds et une veste noire, je ressemblerais plus à Tohma?

Noriko: c'est un cas désespérant... mais tu ne peux pas garder tout le temps ton air sérieux!


	9. une douce soirée

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : les membres du groupe Nittle Grasper et les membres du groupe Bad luck ne m'appartiennent pas. le reste des personnages m'appartient alors ne touchez pas à eus sans ma permisssion!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : 

Tohma s'accrocha tant bien que mal à Ryuichi pour ne pas tomber et il demanda à Ryuichi de ralentir un peu. Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et continua à rouler à la même vitesse voire il accéléra. A cause de ses blessures exposées au vent, il le sentait comme une bourrasque sur ses poignets. Ryuichi décida alors de faire une halte et quitta le boulevard périphérique. Il s'arrêta devant un petit café et descendit de sa moto. Seguchi le suit et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le café. Ils s'installèrent près de la baie vitrée et Ryuichi commanda un café. Quand la serveuse demanda ce que Tohma voulait prendre, il répondit juste par un verre d'eau. Dès que la serveuse alla au bar pour faire la commande, Sakuma regarda d'un mauvais œil Seguchi.

Ryuichi : tu aurais pu prendre autre chose que de l'eau.

Tohma : c'est que…

Ryuichi : ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas te forcer à boire. Pff… qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire ? Même avec elle, je le ferais pas…

Tohma : Vous avez une petite amie ? Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret…

Ryuichi : bah je peux bien te le dire…

Tohma : Non ça ne m'intéresse pas…

Ryuichi : Ok mais toi, tu m'intéresses.

Tohma leva ses yeux vers Ryuichi qui le regardait avec un regard plus attendri. Seguchi avait beaucoup de mal à le cerner et se demandait en quoi il l'intéressait. Depuis le début, il était le sujet de remarques assez déplaisantes de la part de Sakuma. Quand la serveuse revenait avec leurs boissons, les deux garçons la remercièrent. Tohma but son verre d'eau rempli de glaçons bien froid qui contrastait avec le café brûlant de Ryuichi. Seguchi le regardait comme s'il remarquait quelque chose de bizarre chez Sakuma. Le brun sentit son regard et l'intensifia comme s'il était en colère. Seguchi était si tendu qu'il préférait allait se rafraîchir un moment dans les toilettes.

Ryuichi soupira et il fit des allers et retours de regards entre son café et le verre rempli de glaçons encore bien froids. Il prit le glaçon qui avait eu la chance de toucher les lèvres de Seguchi. Il commença à le lécher pour se rafraîchir avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Pendant qu'il le suçait, il versa le liquide sombre dans ce verre. Il mélangea pour bien homogénéiser le tout et il but ainsi le reste de son café. Il mit l'argent pour les boissons et s'adossa au mur des toilettes pour attendre Seguchi. Le blond sortit quelques minutes après et Ryuichi le prit par le poignet et l'emmena dehors. Pris de cours, Tohma n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Ryuichi. Personnellement il n'aimait pas ses manières et il voulait les lui faire entendre mais Ryuichi lui lança un de ses regards les plus furieux que Tohma renonçait à le lui dire.

Ryuichi repartit vers le boulevard périphérique. Tohma était dans ses pensées pendant qu'ils étaient sur la route. Le manque de conversation venant de sa part rendit Ryuichi un peu frustré. Il accéléra franchement, dépassant de loin la vitesse autorisée. Tohma s'accrocha plus fort au bas du ventre de Ryuichi pour ne pas tomber. Comme il n'y avait pas de voitures et que la route était bien droite, il n'avait aucun scrupule à mettre la pleine puissance. Il sentait que Tohma s'accrochait plus à lui et en profitait pour s'amuser un peu. Tohma avait du mal à comprendre ce que disait Sakuma car le bruit du vent et mon manque de vocabulaire japonais le dérangeait

Tohma : Sakuma ralentissez ! Ah ! Mais quel est votre problème ! Ah arrêtez !

Ryuichi : Veux-tu te laisser aller ou je te jette dans la baie de Tokyo ?

Tohma : quoi ?

Ryuichi : veux-tu te laisser aller ou tu veux qu'on meure ensemble ?

Tohma : ah… arrêtez d'accélérer ! Vous allez trop vite !

Ryuichi : veux-tu te laisser aller ou tu es en train de faire pipi dans ton pantalon ?

Tohma : … (Il rit)

Ryuichi : hein ? Tu vas te laisser aller ?

Tohma : ah … oui oui ! Mais arrêtez cette moto !

Ryuichi : … attention tu as promis ! Tu dois te laisser aller !

Ryuichi ne respecta pas vraiment sa part du marché et accéléra encore plus. Tohma serra un peu plus le corps de Ryuichi qui conduisait la moto. Puis doucement, Ryuichi ralentit. Le cœur de Tohma battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Quand la moto s'arrêtait, Tohma essaya de reprendre ses esprits pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans le quartier des soirées étudiantes de Tokyo. Ryuichi connaissait ce coin de la ville par cœur, il gara sa moto. Tohma descendit et essaya de faire entendre raison à Sakuma. Ils étaient encore lycéens et ils avaient des cours à suivre demain, enfin peut-être que Sakuma s'en fichait mais pas lui.

Ryuichi : et alors ?

Tohma : s'il vous plait, Sakuma, nous avons cours demain.

Ryuichi : tu es un homme ou pas ? Tu as promis de te laisser aller et puis donne-moi ton sac, je vais le ranger dans mon coffre.

Tohma : mais même… je ne peux aller dans cette tenue...

Ryuichi : ah oui c'est vrai… bah attends !

Tohma : mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, Sakuma ? Sakuma ! Sakuma !

Sakuma retira la veste de Seguchi et lui enleva sa cravate. Il rangea la veste en la faisant rouler en boule dans son coffre et avec la cravate, il l'attacha comme une ceinture dont le bout large pendait sur le coté droit. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons mais Tohma se refusa à ce qu'il le touche de nouveau. Il avait déjà eu assez de contacts physiques pour aujourd'hui et il ne voulait plus que personne ne pose le moindre doigt sur lui. Il défit lui-même les deux premiers boutons. Sakuma sourit et lui passa son bras autour de son cou.

Ryuichi : tu vas te laisser aller comme tu l'as promis !

Tohma : mais…

Ryuichi : crois-moi, tu ne regretteras pas de si tôt cette soirée et puis… personne ne te touchera sinon il aura à faire à moi…

Tohma : Sakuma…

Face au regard sérieux de Sakuma, Seguchi détourna sa petite tête de lui et le remercia en rougissant un peu. Il s'avouait intérieurement qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant rencontré quelqu'un qui l'emmenait partout. Il avait bien du mal à cerner complètement Ryuichi mais il était déjà quelqu'un de bien et ça, ça rassurait un peu Tohma. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans un bâtiment et quand ils avaient ouvert la porte, Tohma se boucha les oreilles car le son de la discothèque était trop fort pour lui.

C'était la première fois que Tohma mettait les pieds dans un tel endroit, et puis la musique était complètement nouvelle. Ryuichi le tira par le bras pour prendre place à une table mais en chemin, il rencontra des gens de sa connaissance. Heureusement pour Tohma, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et il continua à marcher à travers la boite. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une table et Ryuichi le pria de s'asseoir, ce que Tohma fit.

Un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes de boissons. Ryuichi commandait un martini et Tohma ne voulait rien prendre. Ryuichi soupira et le prit par le poignet qu'il serra doucement. Tohma réagit et se tourna vers le brun l'air fâché.

Tohma : qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ? Vous avez dit de me laisser aller, non ?

Ryuichi : alors on ne doit pas avoir le sens du mot « laisser aller ». Tu ne prends pas une bière ou bien une boisson originale pour une fois.

Tohma : mais… je tiens pas l'alcool!

Ryuichi : hé, toi, mets sur ma table une bière !

Tohma : mais…

Ryuichi : de toute façon, je te laisserais pas sortir sans que tu aies une gorgée d'alcool ! Alors plus vite, tu l'auras bu, plus tôt tu sortiras d'ici.

A entendre Ryuichi, Tohma avait l'impression de se faire manipuler par ce Ryuichi. Il tourna sa tête puis il se leva pour sortir de la boite mais Sakuma tirait sur le tissu de cravate qui pouvait atteindre et le força à s'asseoir. Seguchi se retourna et frappa inconsciemment la main de Sakuma. Celui-ci, n'appréciant pas son geste, se leva à son tour et quitta la table. Seguchi ne le retint pas au début puis il sentit un certain malaise en lui et il décida de le chercher. Il se retrouvait au centre de la piste de danse quand la musique recommençait à battre de son plein. Il avait du mal à supporter d'entendre un tel rythme qu'il voulait sortir mais il devait avant tout Ryuichi car lui seul pouvait le ramener chez lui. Il chercha du regard le brun mais il se fit toujours bousculer par les danseurs de la piste. Il ne pouvait pas crier son nom car le son de sa voix était couvert par celui des hauts parleurs. Il commençait à paniquer en ne voyant pas Ryuichi dans son champ de vision mais cette fripouille était tout le temps dans son dos en train de s'amuser. Quand il entendait la voix de celui-ci derrière lui, il se retourna l'air fâché.

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

Tohma : à votre avis... vous bien sûr !

Ryuichi : je ne suis parti qu'aux toilettes !

Tohma : mais votre comportement disait autre chose.

Ryuichi : ah oui ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

Tohma : je veux rentrer...

Ryuichi : ok… ce que tu peux être capricieux !

Tohma : je ne suis pas capricieux ! Je vous demande juste de faire ce que vous avez prévu depuis le début !

Tohma ne se rendait de la grosse bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Ryuichi cligna un instant pour bien se rappeler de chaque mot que venait de prononcer son camarade. Il rit doucement et il prit le poignet de Seguchi. Celui-ci le repoussa, ne comprenant à rien de ce que Sakuma voulait lui faire mais aussi pourquoi il était si familier avec lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

Ryuichi : tu es vraiment ferme dans tes mots.

Tohma : arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

Ryuichi : pourtant, tu es encore plus mignon que d'habitude !

Tohma : que ? … ça ne vous embarrasse pas de dire ces choses là ? Et en plus devant tout le monde et entre garçons ça ne se fait pas !

Ryuichi : pourtant, tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé que tu aimais que je te fasse ça, non ?

Tohma : comment ça ?

Nanami : oh Ryuichi chéri !

Nanami sauta sur le dos de Ryuichi pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci se retourna et semblait être déçu. La jeune fille regarda la personne avec qui son ami de collège discutait. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer un moment avant de poser son regard sur Sakuma. A cause du son très fort, Tohma ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se disaient et il pensait à pleins de choses. Le jeu de lumières de la boite était calée sur la musique et il alternait lumière et obscurité. Pendant les alternances, Tohma cligna des yeux pour vérifier si ces yeux ne le trahissaient pas : Nanami embrassa Ryuichi devant lui. A ce moment précis, le blond reconnut la jeune fille : c'était la même qui avait deux gaillards pour l'agresser. Ne voulant plus être mêlé à cette affaire, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie en laissant Ryuichi avec cette fille.

Sakuma, comprenant le regard inquiet de Seguchi, lâcha Nanami et partit à la poursuite de celui-ci. La jeune fille était étonnée mais elle abhorra un sourire. Seguchi, sorti le premier de la boite, marcha seul sur le trottoir de la discothèque. Il ne s'en remettait pas de ce qu'il avait vu : Ryuichi était avec celle qui l'avait agressé. Il repensait aux rumeurs de l'école, vraiment il ne voulait pas y croire mais il fallait bien l'admettre : Ryuichi est un grand voyou. Mais pourtant, son attitude était différente quand il était à la maison, il était gentil avec sa petite sœur et gamin avec son oncle. Comment une même personne pouvait-elle avoir deux personnalités aussi distinctes ? Il marcha sans penser à regarder où il allait : il mit un pas devant l'autre sans réfléchir à la direction qu'il allait prendre. Un moment il s'arrêta et réfléchit à toutes ces pensées qui étaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui : celui qui l'a sauvé, celui qui l'a libéré, ou celui qu'il adore taquiner ? Il tourna sa tête de gauche à droite pour essayer de retrouver l'enseigne de la boite mais il était très loin et ne pouvait pas voir ce panneau lumineux seul élément qu'il connaissait vraiment du quartier.

Il était maintenant perdu, perdu dans la grande capitale nipponne. Il voulait demander de l'aide mais à qui il pourrait l'aider ? Il était seul dans cette rue, les lumières clignotaient. Cette ambiance lourde affaiblissait l'esprit de Tohma et il se culpabilisait pour avoir demandé de sortir de sa cage. Il aurait du rester tranquillement chez lui, avec un professeur particulier ainsi rien de tout ne serait arrivé, rien ! Ah seulement, il n'avait pas rencontré Sakuma, tout aurait différent, il aurait accepté comme il se doit, le piano que ses parents lui auraient imposé. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi avait-ils commencé à désobéir à ses parents ? Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'il fasse le capricieux maintenant ? Aurait-il été plus heureux sans avoir rencontré Ryuichi ? Qu'allait-il maintenant devenir ? Il s'assoit sur le sol et regarda le ciel noir de Tokyo. Il ne voulait plus voir ce ciel illuminé de néons mais autre chose. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur ses jambes et sanglota silencieusement.

Etait-il en train de rêver ou entend-il vraiment des pas ? Il ne cherchait pas à savoir, ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'est que l'on le laisse tranquille, seul dans sa tristesse. Mais paradoxalement, il voulait qu'on vienne le chercher, qu'on entend son cri de peine… il commença à avoir assez de cette solitude, de ce qu'on appelait le destin. Son père lui disait que c'était le destin qui l'avait fait naître dans sa famille riche et puissante, c'est ce même destin qui l'a ordonné d'hériter à sa majorité l'entreprise de ses parents. Si c'était ainsi alors pourquoi ce même destin avait-il voulu qu'il le rencontre ? Ce garçon qui est à l'origine de sa prise de conscience de la rébellion, des caprices… Tohma voulait des réponses mais il souhaitait aussi les ignorer parce qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage nécessaire pour les écouter et les accepter.

Il semblait entendre son nom dans le vent. Quelqu'un l'appelait ? Seguchi pensait que c'était dans sa tête mais il entendait bien cette voix. Le blond releva la tête et la tourna vers la droite pour voir Ryuichi Sakuma essoufflé. En fait, le brun avait cherché partout Seguchi, il était à bout de souffle car à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était dans une mauvaise direction, il rebroussait rapidement chemin pour essayer une autre direction. Seguchi se leva alors que Ryuichi resta immobile devant lui. Seguchi ne comprit rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui mais il savait que Ryuichi était venu le chercher. Quand il entendait l'appeler par « Tohma » son prénom, Tohma se rendait compte que Ryuichi le considérait déjà comme une personne très importante de sa vie. Etait-ce réciproque ? Toutes ses rencontres avec Ryuichi lui étaient toujours bénéfiques : il avait pris conscience de son existence, de sa propre volonté, qu'il était capable de sentir, de vivre… c'était grâce à lui s'il commençait à revivre…

Il avança d'un pas puis de deux jusqu'à courir vers Ryuichi. Sakuma l'arrêta dans sa course en le prenant dans ses bras. Tohma versa d'abord une larme mais ensuite c'était à flots que ces larmes coulaient. Il pleura comme pour se soulager, il sentit la chaleur que Ryuichi dégageait : c'était la même qui avait ressenti dans la remise. Cela lui réconfortait, il prit plaisir à respirer le parfum de Sakuma. C'était aussi intense que lorsque sa mère qui prenait dans ses bras pour le cajoler quand il était enfant mais depuis quand il n'avait pas senti cette douce sensation ? Un, deux, … non six ans… six ans où il perdait petit à petit la notion de l'amour pour se consacrer pleinement à son futur de président de la compagnie. Sakuma mit sa main sur sa tête. Il apprécia aussi ce moment de complicité avec lui, mais par pour les raisons que lui apparemment. Ryuichi s'était toujours consacré à sa famille et son oncle avait bien raison sur Seguchi ; il était le premier à lui faire perdre autant la tête. Par ses habitudes rebelles, il lui faisait beaucoup de moqueries parce qu'il ne savait pas dire simplement les choses comme avec sa sœur. Il serra plus fermement Tohma dans ses bras jusqu'à que celui-ci l'interpella.

Tohma : Sakuma…

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tohma : j'ai envie d'aller voir les étoiles…

Ryuichi : hum… mais tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi ? Tu as oublié que l'on a cours demain ?

Tohma : je sais mais… j'ai envie de voir les étoiles… s'il vous plait… emmenez-moi voir les étoiles…

Ryuichi : à tes ordres, si tu veux bien me suivre…

Après deux heures de route, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent dans un parc très loin de la ville. Le ciel était illuminé d'étoiles magnifiques. Tohma s'assoit dans l'herbe et regarda ce magnifique ciel en compagnie de Ryuichi. Puis il se laissa aller en s'allongeant dans l'herbe pour mieux admirer cette vue magnifique. C'était le meilleur ciel étoilé qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Ryuichi le regarda en train d'admirer le ciel. Il était assis à coté de lui et contemplait le visage souriant de Seguchi.

Ryuichi : tu aimes ?

Tohma : c'est certainement le plus beau ciel que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

Ryuichi : ton père ne te fait pas visiter le planétarium ?

Tohma : mais je préfère les vraies étoiles celles qui brillent dans le vrai ciel et qui nous regarde.

Ryuichi : si tu le dis…

Tohma : si je pouvais, je resterais toute la nuit pour les regarder.

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce qu'il t'en empêche ?

Tohma : tout… je n'ai pas un temps de liberté pour moi… toujours en train de aire quelque chose… je voudrais enfin pouvoir respirer par moi-même…

Ryuichi : profites-en… si tu veux, quand tu voudras retourner ici la nuit, appelle-moi… je t'emmènerai…

Tohma : Vraiment ? Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Ryuichi : non…

Tohma : merci mais je ne voudrais pas trop abuser de votre temps.

Ryuichi : je considère ce temps avec toi comme gagné.

Tohma : pardon ?

Ryuichi se rapprocha de Seguchi qui restait immobile. Il avança doucement ses lèvres vers les siennes. Tohma ne paraissait pas surpris : il semblait être ailleurs. Il ferma même les yeux. Il avait une expression sereine sur son visage. Les lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres quand soudain Tohma entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Il se releva d'un coup et il se cogna la tête contre le menton de Ryuichi. Pendant qu'il chercha son téléphone dans son pantalon, il se frotta la tête.

Tohma : ça fait mal… mais qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ?

Ryuichi : tu…

Tohma : Quoi ?

Ryuichi : tu viens de me tutoyer.

Tohma : Quoi ? Tu … on non !

Ryuichi : tu vois ?

Tohma : ne m'énerve... ne m'énervez pas !

Ryuichi : tu es vraiment mignon quand tu te fâches !

Tohma : vraiment… je ne vous ai rien demandé !

Ryuichi : ha ha ha !

Tohma ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone pour prendre l'appel téléphonique. C'était ses parents qui demandaient comment il allait et s'il était bien rentré à la maison. Tohma ne savait pas quoi répondre : il n'était pas chez lui et encore moins bien depuis le début de cette soirée. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais c'était Ryuichi qui répondit à cet appel. Il leur disait que leur fils allait bien et qu'il allait le ramener chez lui. Il redonna le téléphone éteint à Seguchi, il le releva en lui tirant vers lui et d'un signe il lui fit comprendre que la sortie était finie.

Sur la route de retour, Tohma avait une question qui brûlait ses lèvres. Il hésitait à en parler car c'était une question qui était indiscrète mais il voulait savoir sa relation avec cette fille.

Tohma : qui était-elle ?

Ryuichi : quoi ?

Tohma : cette fille qui …

Ryuichi : une amie du collège enfin ex…

Tohma : vous la détestez ?

Ryuichi : non mais elle fait parfois des choses que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup…

Tohma : par exemple …

Ryuichi : … on est arrivé !

Tohma : vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

Ryuichi : tu descends de ma moto et puis après je te répondrais !

Seguchi descendit de la monture mécanique. Il enleva le casque et le tendit à Ryuichi. Celui-ci descendit aussi et rangea la protection dans le coffre. Il enleva son casque et le posa sur le siège en cuir. Tohma s'inclina pour le remercier d'avoir bien voulu rester avec lui.

Tohma : merci…

Ryuichi : …

Tohma : je vais paraître un peu idiot mais …

Ryuichi : hum ?

Tohma : j'ai passé une bonne soirée en votre compagnie.

Ryuichi : et c'est tout ?

Tohma : ah oui, vous avez dit que vous me direz ce que vous n'apprécié pas chez votre amie.

Ryuichi : pff… franchement, je préfère sortir des trucs sur toi que sur elle…

Tohma : comment ça ?

Ryuichi : et mince…

Tohma : qu'avez-vous essayé de dire ?

Ryuichi : rien !

Tohma : rien ? Je ne vous crois pas !

Ryuichi : je te dis rien alors c'est rien !

Tohma : vous mentez. Si vous êtes un homme, ayez au moins le courage de le dire

Ryuichi : …

Tohma : Sakuma…

Ryuichi :…

Tohma voyait bien qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse de lui, il lui tendit son bras pour lui dire au revoir pour ce soir. Ryuichi regarda cette main puis le visage de Seguchi qui le remerciait. Il serra sa main dans la sienne puis il le tira vers lui fortement pour avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début et qu'à chaque fois il était interrompu : un baiser de Tohma qui le regardait.

Seguchi cligna des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas mais non : il était en train d'embrasser Ryuichi. Il sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes, une douce chaleur qui venait les effleurait comme pour forçait doucement l'entrée. Seguchi céda face à la chaleur que son corps dégageait et il ferma les yeux. Ryuichi le serra plus contre lui pour mieux apprécier ce baiser un peu forcé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque ses lèvres se détachèrent, ils reculèrent chacun de leur coté : l'un ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait, l'autre réagissait comme s'il avait peur que cela recommence. Inconsciemment, une larme coulait sur le visage de Tohma. Celui-ci posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et les événements les plus terribles de la soirée revenaient dans sa tête. Ses yeux exprimaient la peur. Sakuma comprenait alors qu'il avait réveillés les anciennes blessures de Tohma, il voulait faire quelque chose mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement et rentra chez lui, fermant la porte à clé.

Sakuma resta seul dehors la porte d'entrée. Il posa son poing et son front sur la porte en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Tohma était adossé de l'autre coté de la porte, il effleura de nouveau ses lèvres encore humides et chaque doigt faisait remontait à la surface le souvenir douloureux de la remise. Il regarda son corps ans un miroir près de l'entrée : il était sale, couvert de nombreux coups et comment pouvait-il maintenant se présenter aux autres ?

Ryuichi était reparti et il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de faire avec Seguchi. Il avait parfaitement en tête son visage, ses larmes et sa peur… il plissa les yeux et accéléra sur le bitume du boulevard de Tokyo

* * *

_fin du chapitre 7_

_Oui vous avez certainement remarqué que la numérotation est bizarre. les parties qui parlent du présent des Nittle grasper, je ne les considére pas comme des chapitres indépendants. donc... il ets normal que la numérotation est très différentes!_

_enfin le bisou! depuis qu'on l'entendait! mais comemnt Tohma ava réagir après? et Ryuichi alors? _

_bon encore un blabla et après j'arrête... on ne voit pas du tout Noriko, la fille des Nittle grasper. pourquoi aprce qu'elle est un peu trop jeune pour que l'on puisse la voir évoluer. d'accord elle a quelques apparitions parci et par là mais juste quelque passages... j'espère que vous suivrez avec attentions les prochians chapitre de Young Nittle Grasper!_

_à bientot et merci d'vaoir lu jusqu'au bout et s'il vous plait une petite review est toujours un cadeau de bonheur pour son auteur! bisous à tous!_


	10. Entailles

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre10 : 

La journée commençait par un cours de langue. Comme à son habitude, Sakuma arrivait avec un gros retard et devait donc attendre l'interclasse pour pouvoir entrer mais Seguchi tenait à ce qu'il participe à ce cours. Selon les recommandations du proviseur, le professeur cédait à la requête de Tohma. Le cours allait enfin débuter normalement quand le directeur de l'école arrivait avec le programme de l'année pour les examens de contrôle. A peine arrivé, Tohma s'étonnait de plus en plus du système scolaire japonais .A priori, tous les deux mois, il y aura une session de contrôles de trois jours et l'examen de passage aura lieu pendant le mois qui précède celui de la fin de l'année scolaire. Ainsi l'établissement posait ses règles dès le départ.

Seguchi se rendait compte de la dure réalité scolaire nipponne rien qu'à voir l'intensité du cours et du sérieux de ses camarades. Heureusement pour lui qu'il commençait par ce cours sinon il se serait vite perdu dans celui de littérature. Mais avec sa tante, il avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur la culture livresque et artistique du Japon. Il avait aussi appris çà prendre des notes en japonais et il devait restituer tout ce qu'il avait pris par un exposé pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il écrivait. La cloche sonnait : fin du cours d'anglais place à une matière plus noble les mathématiques.

Tous soupiraient car les mathématiques étaient un programme complexe pour eux. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Tohma était le niveau scientifique assez moyen de sa classe. Il avait feuilleté déjà les programmes de l'année et il remarquait qu'il l'avait déjà travaillé l'année dernière avec son professeur particulier. Il écoutait sans plus son professeur qui expliquait les notions fondamentales d'un nouvel outil mathématique et il demandait un volontaire pour résoudre un exercice au tableau. Seguchi le regardait et trouvait immédiatement la réponse mais il ne le disait pas car il ne voulait pas s'afficher en tant que tête intellectuelle de la classe.

Pourtant le hasard voulait que ce soit lui. Il vint au tableau et résout en écrivant d'un seul trait la solution ainsi que la méthode de résolution. Il posa la craie et alla retourner à sa place quand le professeur demandait de résoudre cet exercice de manière plus élémentaire car Tohma avait utilisé des théorèmes d'applications complexes que ses camarades n'avaient pas vu. Le blond démontra alors les résultats qu'il utilisait en expliquant bien chaque étape.

Assis au fond de la classe et en train de se réveiller de sa sieste matinal, Ryuichi regarda la scène où Tohma jouait avec le professeur. Il ne comprit rien à ce qu'ils se disaient mais il avait l'intuition que Seguchi exaspérait le professeur par sa grande culture scientifique. Il le compara à lui mais en version scolaire car il avait déjà exaspéré le professeur d'anglais par son vocabulaire très enrichi. Il sourit doucement et continua sa sieste jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Midi sonnait : les cours du matin étaient terminés. Seguchi avait enfin fini par se faire entendre raison de son professeur, énervé mais admiratif devant ses connaissances. Ses autres camarades le félicitaient et ils étaient tout aussi admiratifs. Ne voulant pas les blesser sur les faibles niveaux, Seguchi resta modeste et mit son savoir comme résultat d'un travail personnel à fournir et non du niveau très élevé des américains.

Camarade 1 : Vraiment, Seguchi, ton niveau m'impressionne !

Camarade 2 : attention, tu vas faire des jaloux !

Seguchi : vraiment vous exagérez un peu… si quelqu'un a la volonté de travailler, il peut atteindre mon niveau voir le dépasser.

Camarade 3 : sacré Seguchi ! Toujours à faire le modeste !

Camarade 2 : vous ne trouvez pas que la salle est un peu trop calme ? Mais elles sont passées où toutes les filles ?

Seguchi : j'ai cru entendre qu'elle avait toute une réunion très importante à ne pas rater.

Camarade 1 : waouh ! Je le savais… depuis hier, elles n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler !

Seguchi : elles ont dit quelque chose ?

Camarade 2 : Quoi ? Ça n'existe pas aux États-Unis ? Elles vont créer un fan club à ton nom !

Seguchi : comment ?

Camarade 3 : ça ne m'étonne pas. Depuis ton arrivée, tout le monde parle de la façon où tu l'as latté au cours de sport et puis tu es très intelligent et les filles raffolent de cela !

Pendant que tout le monde discutait avec Seguchi, Ryuichi profita de leur inattention pour quitter la salle de classe. Il claqua violemment la porte, puis s'en suit un grand silence. Puis les garçons revinrent à leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissés sauf Tohma qui repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ryuichi la nuit dernière. Il voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions car il n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule logique dans le comportement de Sakuma. Seguchi prétexta d'avoir faim pour pouvoir sortir de la salle.

Camarade 1 : nous pouvons aller manger ensemble. Moi aussi j'ai faim.

Camarade 2 : allez, à la bouffe !

Seguchi : vous allez manger au « self », n'est-ce pas ?

Camarade 3 : oui même si c'est dégueulasse !

Seguchi : Ah ?

Camarade 1 : t'en fais pas ! Aujourd'hui, c'est frites et steack !

Seguchi : excusez-moi mais je dois faire quelque chose avant.

Camarade 2 : vas-y ! On va t'attendre pour manger !

Seguchi : non, cela risque de prendre un certain temps. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger !

Tohma sortit à son tour de la salle de classe parce qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à demander à Ryuichi, notamment la signification de son baiser. Il regarda à gauche et à droite puis il marcha dans une direction. Il marcha à pas rapides donnant l'impression de courir. Il s'arrêta près d'une porte battante donnant sur un escalier. Seguchi se demandait bien quel chemin avait bien pu prendre Sakuma. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de lui parler sérieusement, il avait bien laissé passer sa chance. Ryuichi était adossé sur le mur qui était derrière Tohma. Il était passé devant lui sans même se rendre compte. Il le regarda, amusé de voir le pauvre Seguchi essayant de le retrouver. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, puis il prit doucement Tohma doucement dans ses bras. Seguchi sursauta et rougit. Doucement il se retourna pour voir Ryuichi s'accrocher à lui. Le blond se dégagea de cette douce étreinte et était un peu fâché.

Tohma : mais à quoi pensez-vous, Sakuma ?

Ryuichi : du calme, personne ne nous a vus.

Tohma : ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous…

Ryuichi : vas-y je t'écoute ! Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Tohma : eh bien… je… hier soir, vous…

Tohma arrêta sa phrase, rougit et détourna son regard de Ryuichi. Le dire n'était pas une chose aisée car premièrement c'était son premier baiser, enfin à moitié étant donné que son vrai premier lui avait été volé, deuxièmement, c'était un baiser entre garçons et donc ce n'était pas quelque chose facile à dire. Sakuma rit et s'approcha de Tohma. Il releva un peu sa tête au niveau de son menton et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Tohma. Seguchi sentait une chaleur augmenter en lui, il ne pouvait qu'ouvrir un peu l'entrée des lèvres pour permettre à la langue de Sakuma de jouer avec la sienne. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'attirait chez Sakuma ?

Inconsciemment, Ryuichi posa une de ses mains sur le cou de Tohma pour froisser son col blanc de chemise et ainsi toucher sa douce peau. Tohma rouvrit brusquement les yeux et il se détacha de Sakuma en pensant encore à cette scène dans la remise du gymnase. Il le poussa violemment, loin de lui et il recula mais Tohma se retrouva de l'autre coté de la porte battante et il se sentit aller vers l'arrière. En fait Tohma avait perdu l'équilibre sur la marche et risquait de tomber dans les escaliers.

Plus vif que lui, Ryuichi l'attrapa et ils tombèrent ensemble sur le premier palier qu'ils rencontraient. A la fin de leur chute, Tohma était allongé sur Sakuma. Il se releva, posant sans faire attention ses yeux sur le regard très sérieux et envoûtant de Ryuichi. C'était le même regard qu'il avait vu la première fois, Tohma était subjugué par ces magnifiques yeux marron. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce regard qui le paralysait quasiment. Son cœur battait plus rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait chez lui ? Ryuichi posa sa main sur le visage rougi de Tohma. C'était une agréable vue que le brun avait mais il ne pouvait pas en profiter bien longtemps car leur chute avait quand même alerté les personnes des environs.

Sa main glissa vers la bouche de Seguchi puis il se leva d'un coup et le plaqua contre un mur. Les autres élèves et professeurs du lycée venaient d'arriver et ils découvrirent Seguchi planqué au mur par Ryuichi Sakuma. Celui-ci se recula doucement et prit ses distances avec Tohma.

Professeur : qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Sakuma ?

Ryuichi : bah il a fait juste un malaise…

Professeur : je ne vous crois pas !

Tohma : …c'est… vrai…

Professeur : monsieur Seguchi ?

Tohma : je … ne … sentais pas bien… j'ai failli tomber… heureusement que … Sakuma était là… sinon….

Professeur : n'en parlons plus ! Je vais tout de suite vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

Ryuichi : pff…

Professeur : quand à vous ! Ce soir dans mon bureau !

Pendant que Sakuma se faisait passer un savon par le professeur qui l'avait vu avec Seguchi, Tohma ferma la porte de l'infirmerie. Depuis midi, il essayait de faire comprendre au personnel médical qu'il allait bien et qu'il pouvait reprendre les cours mais on lui refusait de peur qu'il refasse un autre malaise dans les escaliers. Ce n'était qu'à la fin des cours que le médecin principal le laissait sortir. Tohma soupira et décida d'aller voir Sakuma à la salle des professeurs.

C'était à la fin de la journée et donc quasiment tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux ou du moins sur la route de leurs maisons. Seguchi monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de la salle de l'administration. A partir de la, il entendit son professeur qui avait une grosse voix crier conter Sakuma. Guidé par la voix, Tohma marcha doucement sans se faire remarquer. Quand il était près d'une porte, il se concentra un instant pour voir si la voix était plus forte ou plus faible.

Sakuma avait les mains derrière sa tête, l'air peu intéressé par les reproches que l'adulte lui faisait. Il tapait même su pied rien que pour énerver encore plus son professeur. Il lui parla de son comportement non conforme à l'école mais il insista plus sur son attitude peu normale avec Seguchi. Ryuichi leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond avec un air d'abruti et le professeur frappa son bureau avec son poing.

Professeur : non mais vous vous rendez compte de la chance que nous avons d'avoir monsieur Seguchi dans notre école ?

Ryuichi : ce n'est qu'un élève comme les autres après tout.

Professeur : ah oui ! Vous le pensez vraiment ? Monsieur Seguchi est une des plus grandes personnalités au monde, il est l'héritier d'un des plus empires commerciale au monde !

Ryuichi : grande personnalité ? J'aurais dit qu'il était un grand bouffon !

Professeur : comment osez-vous l'insulter, Sakuma ? Ce garçon est non seulement doué mais aussi important dans le futur et vous permettez de l'insulter ?

Ryuichi : bah… ouais !

Professeur : cela suffit comme ça ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la décision de notre proviseur pour vous avoir accepté dans son établissement, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous ferez viré tout de suite pour le bien de notre…

Ryuichi : de notre quoi ? Ecole ? Réputation ? Seguchi ? Ou bien pour votre prestige ?

Professeur : que ? Comment osez-vous, Sakuma ?

Ryuichi : j'ai droit de faire ce que je veux tant je n'enfreins pas les règles, c'est ce que dis le règlement, non ? Et pour le moment, vous m'accusez d'avoir posé mes mains sur le corps du « fils à papa » comme si c'était un crime…

Professeur : monsieur Seguchi est…

Ryuichi : arrêtez de mettre en avant le nom de Seguchi ! Ça me casse les oreilles ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Que je me mette à lui lécher les bottes comme vous le faites ? Vraiment vous les adultes vous êtes tous pareils, tant que son nom est important, vous jouez les hypocrites avec les hypocrites, vous avez tous l'air gentils avec lui pour qu'il vous remarque et qu'il vous prend sous son aile mais dès qu'il se trouve dans une impasse et qu'il vous demande de l'aide, d'un coup vous disparaissez ou pire vous l'ignorez…

Professeur : comment ? Rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites !

Ryuichi : mais bien sûr ! Et je vais vous dire franchement de ce que je pense : les hypocrites ne sont pas les pires personnes sur cette terre, ce sont ces « fils à papa » ! Ils se croient tout permis simplement parce qu'il ont de l'argent et un grand nom ! Ils se sentent supérieurs et ils n'hésitent pas à écraser de leur pieds les gens qu'il traites de vermisseau ! Mais dès qu'ils se sentent en danger, ils demandent de l'aide à ceux qu'ils ont méprisés ! Franchement, ce genre de personnes m'écoeure et votre monsieur Seguchi en fait partie !

Tohma était derrière cette porte qui le séparait de Ryuichi : il avait entendu ce qu'il pensait de lui mais lui il ne le savait pas… il voulait se mettre en colère contre lui mais lui, il se détestait d'avoir dit ces choses… il voulait le frapper mais lui, il se sent insensible… Seguchi avait enfin les réponses à ses questions, il n'était qu'une distraction pour lui, une façon abject de l'humilier : il avait fait naître des sentiments étranges en lui et quand le moment était venu de lui dire, il se serait moqué ouvertement rien que pour l'humilier davantage. Il recula et fit demi-tour et partit vers la sortie de l'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuichi sortit de la salle de professeurs. Les adultes le rendaient fous sauf peut-être son oncle Sanh mais tous le rendaient fous. Pour une fois il voulait s'en sortir mais tout le monde refusait de lui donner une chance. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sortit du bâtiment principal. Devant la grille de son école, il regardait le ciel orangé de la soirée. Puis soudain il ne vit quasiment plus rien. Il prit un air furieux quand il entendit la voix familière qui l'interpella. La jeune personne retira ses mains et sourit à Ryuichi.

Ryuichi : Nanami qu'est-ce que tu fiches, là ?

Nanami : Quelle question, ryu –chan ? Je suis venue te voir !

Ryuichi : comme tu veux !

Nanami : tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Tu veux faire quelque chose qui te rendra ta bonne humeur.

Ryuichi : je n'ai pas le temps

Nanami : mais tu es blessé à la tête ?

Ryuichi passa sa main dans ses cheveux et essaya de trouver l'endroit où le sang coulait. Il touchait l'ouverture, il grimaça et mit sa main devant ses yeux. Effectivement, du sang coulait sur son front. Il passa sa main sur son front pour enlever ce filet de sang. Il réfléchit au moment où il s'était blessé.

Ryuichi : c'est sûrement à ce moment-là…

Nanami : tu es tombé ?

Ryuichi : ouais dans les escaliers…

Nanami : mais ce n'est pas ton genre de tomber aussi bêtement…

Ryuichi : pff… ce n'est pas non plus mon genre de m'occuper les fils à papa…

Nanami : c'est à cause de Seguchi, en plus ?

Ryuichi : oui… c'est le comble… j'ai l'impression d'être soumis à lui…

Nanami : viens avec moi !

Ryuichi : où ça ?

Nanami : mais là où tu pourras te venger de fils à papa !

La jeune fille entraîna son ami vers une ruelle bien sombre de la capitale nippone. Ryuichi essaya de se concentrer sur ce que Nanami avait dit : elle l'emmenait dans un endroit où il pourrait se venger de Tohma ! Nanami avait-elle déjà commencé à le punir ? Était-elle l'investigatrice des violences faites sur le blond ? Ryuichi avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus c'était dans quel état il allait de nouveau retrouver Tohma.

Depuis l'heure du déjeuner, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir pour savoir s'il avait fait effectivement un malaise. Mais l'accès lui était interdit comme s'il était un virus qui ne cherchait qu'à contaminer Seguchi. Il se remémorait de la scène de torture de Seguchi dans la remise mais il avait peur qu'on le découvrait dans un piteux état en public. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle très insalubre. Ryuichi marcha derrière Nanami qui le conduit vers son camarade de classe qui était appuyé sur un mur. Les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent. Ryuichi sentait un malaise en regardant les yeux de Tohma. Le blond détourna son regard, il mordit la lèvre inférieure, il voulu partir mais il était renvoyé au mur par Nanami.

Nanami : où tu crois aller, fils à papa ? Je n'ai pas fini avec toi ?

Tohma : …

Nanami : non seulement l'avertissement n'a servi à rien mais en plus, tu cherches à faire du mal à Ryu-chan… les fils à papa n'ont aucun respect pour les autres.

Tohma : ah !

Nanami lui donna un bon coup de poing au niveau de son ventre, Tohma déjà bien affaibli par les deux lourdauds qui lui avait donné des coups violents, se retrouva adossé au mur, ses mains se serrant autour de son ventre. Ryuichi était un simple spectateur : il voyait enfin la violence que Seguchi recevait juste parce qu'il était avec lui ou bien mal compris par Nanami. Lorsque Tohma posait à nouveaux se yeux sur lui, c'était de la colère qu'il ressentait : une rage indescriptible, de la haine… Sakuma comprit qu'il était là quand il parlait avec le professeur. Tohma le regarda avec amertume Sakuma. Il sentait que sa lèvre était ouverte, blessée sûrement quand les deux lourdauds l'avaient frappé.

Tohma : le spectacle vous plait-il, Sakuma ?

Nanami : de quoi il parle ?

Tohma : quoique vous fassiez je ne chercherai pas à fuir ou même vous supplier…

Nanami : il a de la trempe le fils à papa !

Tohma : je…

Nanami : dis, Ryu-chan, je peux le faire taire ? Il me commence à me taper sur le système avec son discours !

Nanami alla frapper Tohma quand Ryuichi la retint par son poignet. La jeune fille ne comprit pas son geste et Tohma encore moins. Mais le plus étonné dans cette histoire, c'était Sakuma ! Il réagissait comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on touche plus à Seguchi. Mais à quoi pensait Ryuichi en arrêtant le geste de la jeune fille ? Il la lâcha et prit son air sérieux pour cacher son inquiétude.

Ryuichi : ce n'est pas à toi que ce garçon t'a fait du mal. C'est à moi…

Nanami : je sais mais…

Ryuichi : nous ne sommes plus des gamins… les fils à papa sont parait-ils d'excellents instruments…

Nanami : quoi ?

Ryuichi : je veux dire… qu'ils se laissent facilement abusés, n'est-ce pas Seguchi ?

Tohma : …

Nanami : je ne te suis pas…

Ryuichi : les coups de bâton, c'est pour les gamins mais entre adultes, il y a quelque d'encore plus amusant à faire sur les fils à papa. Si tu t'occupais de ce qu'il a de plus précieux, je suis sûr que cela va lui plaire…

Tohma avait un léger frisson et la peur lisait sur se yeux. Il fit un pas sur le coté mais Sakuma remarqua son intention de fuite. Il le plaqua au mur, tendant ses bras vers le haut, la main gauche de Sakuma devenait une sorte d'anneau qui empêchait Seguchi de bouger. Il se retrouvait dans la même position que dans la remise. La main droite de Ryuichi était sur le cou du blond l'obligeant presque à regarder droit devant lui et au dessus.

Ryuichi : eh la… tu as bien dit que tu ne chercherais pas à fuir… ce n'est pas bien mentir… tu mérites bien une punition… que dirais-tu d'un avant goût de la vraie vie, Tohma ?

Le cœur de Seguchi battait de plus en plus rapidement, son visage exprimait la peur, son corps tremblait malgré lui. Il sentait l'air sur son ventre. Là il comprit ce qu'on lui faisait : il respirait de plus en plus rapidement. Une chaleur passagère se promenait sur son corps. Il ne vit pas ce qu'il passait mais l'ombre de la scène sur le mur confirmait ses pensées. Ryuichi n'aimait pas cette expression sur son visage, il fit pression sur se mains pour que Tohma regarde plus haut. Il alla crier mais c'était des gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Sakuma posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tohma et empêcha celui-ci de crier. Le blond refusa de se laisser faire mais cette chaleur et les lèvres humides de Ryuichi l'obligèrent à ouvrir sa bouche. Quand il se rendit compte, il voulut se débattre mais il n'arriva pas à bouger. Il ferma les yeux, se débattant de plus en plus pour se sauver mais Ryuichi appuya avec plus de force sur ses mains. Une larme coulait sur le visage de Tohma.

Tohma: _pourquoi est-ce que cela finit comme ça? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était savoir si Sakuma me..._

_

* * *

_

_enfin le chapitre 10 terminé... là franchemen, Ryuichi et Tohma s'embrouillent dans les sentiments mais vous savez la suite, vous savez qu'ils vont devenir des amis quasi inséparable... Comment Ryuichi et Tohma vont le devenir? les réactions des garçons après ce moment? _


	11. Explications

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9: 

Shizuka porta un plateau sur lequel étaient placés une bassine d'eau et un mouchoir humide. Elle ouvrit une porte et regarda tristement l'occupant de la pièce. Il était allongé sur le sol, serrant les couvertures de son futon, son visage était en sueur et il semblait souffrir dans son sommeil. La jeune femme posa son plateau près des couvertures et le regarda aussi tristement que les autres fois où il était venu chez elle. Elle trempa le tissu dans la bassine et le déposa sur le front du jeune garçon. Il sentit une source froide sur son visage et doucement il ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme.

Tohma: tante Shizuka…

Shizuka: chut… Tohma, tu n'as rien à craindre…

Tohma: je… il me déteste…

Shizuka: de quoi tu parles?

Tohma: je… ma …TANTE.!

Tohma se leva et se précipita dans les bras de sa tante. Il pleurait, ses larmes coulaient à flots. Il serra dans ses mains meurtries le kimono de Shizuka. Il avait peur qu'on le trompait encore une fois. Des petits cris étouffés sortirent de sa bouche. Il se retint de ne pas crier mais il voulait dire qu'il souffre. La jeune femme posa sa main sur ses cheveux blonds et tenta de la calmer mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le rendre serein et malheureusement, c'était la même personne qu'il l'avait trahi.

Ryuichi rentra chez lui. Il se déchaussa et reçut un coup de poing derrière sa tête. Il posa ses deux mains à l'endroit où l'on l'avait frappé. Il se retourna et il reçut encore un nouveau coup de poing sur la tête.

Sanh: c'est à cette heure que l'on rentre, Ryuichi?

Ryuichi: tonton Sanh! Ça fait mal…

Sanh: c'était le but! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu dehors?

Ryuichi: rien! J'ai été retenu par les profs…

Sanh: encore! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au dieu pour qu'on me confie un ado pareil?

Ryuichi: mince, avec des poings, ça a rouverts mes blessures!

Sanh: blessures? Tu t'es encore battu?

Ryuichi: non, tombé dans les escaliers…

Sanh: tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça! Montre-moi ça!

Ryuichi: non! Je vais me faire un bandage et demain ça ira mieux!

Sanh: ce n'est pas une blessure physique que tu as eue, n'est-ce pas?

Ryuichi: quoi?

Sanh: allons, je te connais, quand tu réagis comme ça, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au niveau de ton cœur. Ça a un rapport avec le petit Seguchi?

Ryuichi: qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer?

Sanh: tes yeux… j'ai vu de la culpabilité… qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que tu le regrettes maintenant?

Ryuichi: mais rien du tout! Et tu m'énerves avec tes questions! Je vais aller dormir!

Le brun alla dans sa chambre et s'allongeait sur son lit. Pourquoi son oncle s'inquiétait pour Seguchi? Qu'est-ce que ce fils de papa avait de particulier pour que tout le monde s'intéresse à lui? Il passa son bras sur ses yeux et dans sa tête, l'image de Tohma apeuré apparaissait devant lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et inconsciemment une larme descendait lentement de ses yeux.

Ryuichi: mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça? … mince…

* * *

_Ryuichi n'aimait pas cette expression sur son visage, il fit pression sur se mains pour que Tohma regarde plus haut. Il alla crier mais c'était des gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Sakuma posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tohma et empêcha celui-ci de crier. Le blond refusa de se laisser faire mais cette chaleur et les lèvres humides de Ryuichi l'obligèrent à ouvrir sa bouche. Quand il se rendit compte, il voulut se débattre mais il n'arriva pas à bouger. Il ferma les yeux, se débattant de plus en plus pour se sauver mais Ryuichi appuya avec plus de force sur ses mains. Une larme coulait sur le visage de Tohma. Doucement il rompit ce contact et regarda avec un air presque désintéressé sa victime. Tohma le regardait avec tant d'incompréhension. Le jeune blond n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être tiraillé de tous de parts par des sentiments contradictoires. Il fit bouger les lèvres sans aucun son n'en sorte. Ryuichi lit son nom sur ses lèvres. Il sentit la douce main de celui-ci sur sa paume, effleurant document sa peau. Il la sentait comme s'il allait refermer sa main sur la sienne. _

_A ce moment, il eut un déclic. Il lâcha doucement ses mains et faisait signe à Nanami d'arrêter pour le moment. Tohma était comparable à un corps sans âme. Ryuichi voulut le réveiller comme la dernière fois mais la présence de Nanami le gênait. _

_Ryuichi: ça suffira pour aujourd'hui! _

_Nanami: Quoi? Mais… _

_Ryuichi: je ne vais pas te laisser salir tes belles mains sur un corps aussi sale… _

_Nanami: si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… _

_Ryuichi: rentrons et laissons-le là où il est… mais j'ai bien envie de savoir comment vont réagir les gens du lycée quand ils apprendront cela… _

_Sakuma glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de la veste de Seguchi. Il choisit un numéro parmi la liste qu'avait Tohma. Il prit le premier qui venait de la liste et composa ce numéro. Il imita la voix de Tohma pour dire où il se trouvait avant de raccrocher et de jeter le téléphone sur le corps de Seguchi. _

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cet événement. Tohma n'était pas revenu à l'école. Les professeurs mirent son absence sur le compte de la maladie mais seul Ryuichi connut la véritable raison: c'était lui et sa stupidité arrogance. Il ne savait pas qualifier ce sentiment qui avait sur le cœur. Etait-ce de la culpabilité?

La journée se terminait et il pensa marcher tranquillement mais, il avait l'esprit ailleurs et pendant sa marche, il alla sans se rendre compte là où il avait vu la dernière fois Tohma. Chaque moment lui revenaient en tête. La pluie commençait à tomber mais il restait là. L'eau de pluie de ruisselait de son visage. Il avait l'impression de voir en face de lui le jeune blond en train de pleurer. Il sentit chaque goutte de pluie qu'il recevait presque comme un coup de poing sur son corps. La pluie tombait à torrents et l'eau coulait doucement sur son visage. Quelques gouttes venaient se loger dans l'ouverture de sa bouche. Il aspira cette eau pure et ressentit la même sensation qu'il avait eue quand il avait embrassé Tohma. Mais à quoi pensait-il? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il pensait avait une relation avec Seguchi? Puis il remarqua qu'il ne sentait rien pourtant la pluie continuait de tomber. Il se retourna pour voir une belle jeune femme, qui l'abritait sous son parapluie. Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle ressemblait à Tohma avec son visage qu'il laissait échapper un mot de sa bouche.

Ryuichi: Tohma?

Shizuka: Tu connais mon neveu?

Ryuichi: excusez-moi.

Shizuka: ce n'est rien. Je t'attendais justement Sakuma.

Ryuichi: qui êtes-vous? Une tante de Seguchi?

Shizuka: tu ne te souviens pas? Tu m'as appelé il y a une semaine.

Sakuma se remémora: il n'avait pas fait attention à qui il appelait. Ainsi c'était elle qui avait reçu le faux message de détresse de Tohma. Ryuichi était quasiment paralysé par elle car elle avait une allure si noble et son visage était un des plus sereines alors qu'elle devait être plus en colère. Elle sourit puis lui fit signe de partir.

Shizuka: tu n'aurais pas faim, par hasard? Je t'invite à manger un petit goûter…

Ryuichi: c'est pour les enfants.

Shizuka: Tohma sera là aussi. Tu ne veux pas aller le voir?

Ryuichi titilla: il voulait répondre positivement mais… comment Tohma le prendrait-il? Et puis surtout en compagnie de sa tante. Sakuma hésita mais il voulut le voir et lui parler. Il acquiesça discrètement. La jeune femme sourit et lui prit ses mains.

Shizuka: mais avant, si nous mangions ensemble tous les deux?

Ryuichi: mais…

Shizuka: juste pour faire connaissance avec la personne que Tohma a choisi…

Ryuichi: choisi?

Shizuka: je t'expliquerai si tu veux bien aller manger avec moi une glace à la fraise.

Tohma rédigea sur son meuble de travail, le plan de l'exposé qu'il devait donner devant ses parents. S'il n'était pas à l'école, Tohma travaillait pour son futur avenir de président de la société. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait quitté l'école. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Ryuichi après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il n'avait pas encore digéré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Soudain, un de ses cahiers tomba de son meuble. Il recula avec sa chaise et se leva pour le ramasser. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel cahier qui était sur le sol: c'était les partitions que Ryuichi lui avait prêtées. Depuis le temps qu'il les avait, il n'avait pas touché à ces pages qui sortaient encore de l'imprimerie. Il regarda l'heure: 16 heure 30…après tout, il avait travaillé à 14 heures… il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause musicale. Il retira avec soin le tissu blanc qui couvrait son synthétiseur et le mit en marche. Il tâta avec ses doigts quelques notes pour se repérer. Puis il commençait à jouer un morceau issu de la partition. Ce n'était pas facile au début car, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de jouer sur un tel instrument mais à au fur à mesure qu'il jouait, il sentit que c'était les touches qui le guidaient, comme s'il n'avait qu'à suivre le guide. C'était par hasard qu'il avait joué une musique mélancolique qui s'harmonisait avec le mauvais temps et de son humeur.

Ryuichi but un café chaud pendant que Shizuka se délecta avec une bonne glace à la fraise. Le garçon la regarda bizarrement : il pensait que la famille de Seguchi était strict sur l'étiquette et qu'ils devaient tenir une bonne image dans la rue. Sentant son regard, Shizuka arrêta de manger et regarda à son tour Ryuichi avec un visage souriant. C'était vrai que Tohma était un mur comparé à elle mais elle voulut apprendre des petites choses à Ryuichi sur son neveu.

Shizuka: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakuma?

Ryuichi: j'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes la tante de Seguchi.

Shizuka: et pourquoi? Parce que je souris tout le temps? Où est-ce parce que j'enfreins de règles à l'étiquette?

Ryuichi: en quelque sorte…

Shizuka: je vois mais… je ne fais pas attention à cela quand je suis avec quelqu'un qui m'est très agréable…

Ryuichi: c'est-à-dire?

Shizuka: je comprends pourquoi Tohma t'a choisi… il a vraiment bon goût…

Ryuichi: je ne vois pas en quoi je lui satisfais.

Shizuka: ho ho… c'est parce que tu es son premier cadeau sur sa liste de mariage…

Ryuichi se leva, agacé par le fait de se faire traiter d'objet par ces gens riches. Il quitta la table en remerciant tout de même la femme. Il alla partir quand il se rappela qu'elle avait parlé d'une liste de mariage. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Shizuka qui souriait toujours avec la petite cuillère à coté de son visage. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour parler plus discrètement.

Ryuichi: qu'est-ce que vous avez dit avant?

Shizuka: premier cadeau de mariage… pourquoi tu veux aller voir le futur marié?

Ryuichi: non… mais…

Shizuka: entre nous, je ne vois que toi qui pourrais aller mon neveu…

Ryuichi: qu'est-ce que voulais dire?

Shizuka: tu ne comprends pas? Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer…

Ryuichi: vous voulez entraîner votre neveu dans la voie de l'homosexualité? Vous n'êtes pas bien à moins que soyez lesbienne…

Shizuka: ho ho… que tu es amusant! Je fais tout pour le bien de mon neveu adoré! C'est tout! Que vas-tu imaginer là? Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir sur le dos un adulte qui s'intéresse beaucoup à toi?

Ryuichi: Vous êtes bizarre…

Shizuka: reprenons un peu le sérieux de la conversation, Sakuma…

Ryuichi: c'est vous qui a commencé à divaguer seule…

Shizuka: cela m'étonne un peu de Tohma mais… au fond, c'est logique…

Ryuichi: vous voulez bien aller au fond des choses?

Shizuka: tu es la première personne en dehors de la famille qui le considère comme tel…

Ryuichi: quoi? C'est tout? C'est bon, j'ai assez entendu, je m'en vais!

Shizuka: tu sais que depuis une semaine, Tohma est en train de mourir?

Ryuichi était paralysé sur place, on annonçait comme ça sa mort éventuelle. Il était figé: c'était à cause de lui qu'il était en train de mourir…il sentait un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas y croire, du moins pas comme ça mais le visage sérieux et quelque peu attristé de Shizuka enfonça de plus en plus sa culpabilité. Il détourna son regard de la jeune femme. Shizuka avait bien lu les sentiments des deux garçons et expliqua franchement les choses à Ryuichi.

Shizuka: Qui aurait pu croire que la personne que Tohma a choisie serait celle qui va causer sa mort?

Ryuichi: mais…

Shizuka: tu n'étais pas une simple personne parmi d'autre pour lui, tu étais le premier qu'il l'a considéré comme il est et pas pour ce qu'il était.

Ryuichi: il vivait donc si mal que ça?

Shizuka: tu n'aimes pas que l'on te traites de voyou ou de rebelle? C'est la même chose pour Tohma, ce n'est pas de faute s'il est devenu cette personne érudite. Il a demandé de l'aide et il n'y a que toi qui as répondu à son appel.

Ryuichi: ce n'est pas vrai! C'est plutôt lui qui me mène la vie dure! À cause de lui, je me fais toujours réprimander par les profs de ne pas m'approcher de lui de lui faire de l'ombre alors que moi, je veux simplement…

Shizuka: faire ami avec lui parce qu'il te sauve?

Ryuichi: …

Shizuka: vous vous ressemblez mais Tohma n'a pas la même force mentale que toi. Malgré son visage angélique, il a une santé très fragile…et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse pas …

Elle sentit un coup de vent. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne voyait plus Ryuichi dans son champ de vision. Elle lécha le reste de sa glace avec sa cuillère et tira un sourire.

Shizuka: il est encore plus facile à piéger que Tohma…

Tohma travaillait toujours sur son bureau avec cet exposé qui commençait à lui drainer toute son énergie. Il ferma puis ouvra les yeux. Il avait envie de dormir mais il devait résister à l'appel du sommeil. Il entendit un faible bruit venant de la fenêtre. Il alla vers celle-ci, tira les rideaux et vit la tête de Ryuichi. Tohma était surpris et tira le rideau pour ne pas voir ce visage qu'il ne saurait tolérer dans son champ de vision. Ryuichi, sur le toit, toqua sur la vitre pour demander au maître de la maison de lui ouvrir. Tohma ignora délibérément ses appels. Le brun soupira et alla descendre de la maison de Tohma quand il tenta un ultime coup pour le convaincre de le faire entrer.

Ryuichi: écoute, je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Alors tu peux bien me laisser entrer?

Tohma: je vais bien voilà, vous êtes contents? Maintenant partez!

Ryuichi: je comprends… tu es toujours fâché? Bon ben, au rev…ahh!

Tohma: Sakuma!

Seguchi se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir comment allait le brun: il était sur un toit rendu glissant par la pluie et craignait que Ryuichi ait fait une mauvaise chute. Il tira le rideau et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il sentit d'un coup un grand poids venir vers lui. Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, Ryuichi au dessus de lui.

Tohma: vous…

Ryuichi: tu t'inquiétais pour moi? C'est gentil, ça… ça mérite bien une petite récompense!

Tohma: vous voulez bien vous pousser parce que vous êtes trop lourd pour moi!

Ryuichi: ah… excuse…

Tohma: ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir quand vous avez fait semblant de glisser!

Ryuichi: tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix! Tu aurais du me laisser entrer dès le début!

Tohma: parce que vous croyez que vous avez le droit de rentrer comme ça chez les gens? Vous… ah

Ryuichi: Tohma!

Le blond glissa sur une flaque d'eau, Ryuichi l'attrapa par le bras, mais il glissa lui aussi sur cette même flaque et ils se retrouvèrent tous les seuls sur le sol. Tohma était sur le corps de Ryuichi allongé sur le sol. Leurs cœurs battaient rapidement dans leur poitrine et ils regardèrent dans les yeux.

Tohma: merci…

Ryuichi: je… je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses mal…

Tohma: est-ce que votre blessure s'est rouverte?

Ryuichi: au lieu de t'inquiéter pour les autres, occupe-toi déjà de toi… on m'a dit que tu étais très malade, enfin ta tante…

Tohma: oh mais c'est passé.

Ryuichi: quoi? Mais elle avait dit…

Tohma: ah la la… ce sont les hormones qui font ça… elle exagère un peu quand je fais quelque chose… je n'avais qu'un petit rhume mais maintenant c'est parti… quand je suis malade, elle croit que je vais mourir…

Ryuichi: … ne me dis pas que…

Tohma: elle a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Oui! Mais… ah, mais, Sakuma!

Ryuichi colla Seguchi à un mur de la chambre. Il le regarda intensément comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond voulut le repousser mais le sentiment de ce regard très sérieux paralysait ses mouvements.

Ryuichi: je… dire que je me suis fait du souci… moi qui la croyais différente… vous êtes tous les mêmes!

Tohma: vous pensez ce que vous dites? Que je suis un des ces enfants qui utilisent son nom?

Ryuichi: je… je sens quelque de différent avec toi… bien que tu sois un Seguchi, tu…

Tohma: arrêtez! Arrêtez de me faire croire que vous vous excusez!

Ryuichi: mais Tohma…

Tohma: j'en ai assez que vous vous moquez de moi, Sakuma! Je veux bien une fois mais pas tout le temps! J'en ai assez de votre comportement! Vous êtes le gentil avec un moi pendant un moment, amis l'instant d'après, vous êtes vraiment insupportable! Si vous pensez que je avis vous pardonner et bien vous vous trompez! Vous avez réussi à obtenir ma confiance et vous l'avez bêtement perdu! Et vous espérez la retrouver d'un coup simplement parce que moi, je vous…

Seguchi ne termina pas sa phrase car la fatigue l'avait emporté. Il retomba dans les bras de Ryuichi et il dormit. Il était presque minuit passé et il était normal que Tohma souhaitait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il le porta jusqu'au lit où lui déposait un léger baiser sur son front avant de s'éclipser de la maison.

Un peu plus tard, Ryuichi était sur sa moto devant un club assez branché de la ville. Vers 3 heures du matin les derniers fêtards sortirent. Sakuma les salua d'un signe de la main puis il les demanda de venir le rejoindre.

Homme1: bah alors, Saku, pourquoi t'es pas venu à la fête?

Ryuichi: avais des chats à fouetter ailleurs.

Homme2: t'as raté une belle soirée! Surtout que les serveuses étaient vraiment mignonnes à craquer!

Ryuichi: mais j'ai passé aussi une bonne soirée… mais avec mon nouveau jouet.

Homme1: justement, Nanami nous a parlé du nouveau fils à papa du lycée!

Homme2: rien qu'une mauviette! T'aurais du venir avec nous pour le tabasser! Trop géant!

Ryuichi: justement, je voudrais vous parler de mon jouet, qui s'avère être le nouveau fils à papa.

Tohma: je suis en retard!

Seguchi avait complètement oublié de mettre son réveil en marche et il s'était réveillé en retard. Avec son sac en bandoulière, il courut sur le chemin de l'école car il devait avant tout, aller voir les membres de l'éducation pour s'excuser de son absence. A l'entrée du lycée, il trouva une foule de gens. Seguchi se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Quand les autres élèves l'apercevaient, ils lui laissèrent de la place pour passer et un des lycéens pointa son doigt vers le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. Tohma était étonné de voir ses deux agresseurs attachés et accrochés à un étage de l'école bien nus dont leur intimité était cachée par un grand morceau de papier sur lequel était marqué « on te demande pardon, Seguchi». Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Pendant que certains membres de l'équipe éducative décrochaient les deux garçons, d'autres demandaient à la foule de se disperser. Ryuichi vint d'arriver et ne put pas vraiment admirer ce spectacle. Seguchi se retourna et vit Sakuma dans un sale état. Il avait de cernes autour de ses yeux et en plus un bandage sur la joue et au niveau de son front.

Ryuichi: quoi?

Tohma: mais qu'est-ce que c'est passé sur votre visage?

Ryuichi: ah ça? Je me suis coupé ce matin en me rasant.

Tohma: c'est vous,…

Ryuichi: tu as dit quelque chose?

Tohma: merci… même avec les horreurs que vous m'avez dites…

Ryuichi: j'ai oublié…

Tohma: attendez! J'aimerais vous remercier autrement que par des mots…

Ryuichi: hum…

Tohma rougit et prit la main de Ryuichi, il l'entraîna sous les regards inattentifs des membres de l'équipe éducative vers la remise de l'école, là où tout avait commencé. Les deux garçons étaient essoufflés et Tohma commença à prendre la parole.

Tohma: je ne sais pas comment vous remercier mais…

Ryuichi: non, c'est à moi que m'excuser!

Tohma: Sakuma?

Ryuichi: en fait, j'étai sous le coup de la colère quand j'ai dit… c'est ce que pense en général des fils à papa mais toi, c'est différent…

Tohma: différent…

Ryuichi: je ne sais pas commente te le dire mais… tu comptes pour moi…

Tohma: ah… alors, peut-être que ceci vous fera plaisir, en gage de ma reconnaissance et votre pardon.

Tohma avança vers Ryuichi qui restait immobile. Le blond hésita un moment mais il devait se jeter à l'eau, il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ryuichi. C'était sa preuve qu'il le pardonnait. C'était si chaud que Ryuichi en demandait plus. Il lâcha son sac, fit glisser sur l'épaule de Tohma la sangle de son sac et prit la tête de Tohma dans ses mains. Il approfondit ce baiser. Surpris, Tohma se laissa faire car c'était vraiment une douce chaleur qui réchauffait son cœur.

_

* * *

fin du chapitre 9..._

_commentaire de l'auteur: oh que c'est mimi... bon ben arrête de faire tes bétises ryuichi aprce que là, tu as rendu l'histoire un peu compliquée... j'avais aps prévu écrire un truc pareil mais heuresement que l'on est sortis._

_A quand le groupe Nittle Grasper? bah... faudrait déjà qu'ils se rendent de leur talent naturel pour la musique et c'ets pas gagné encore pour Tohma... je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre de "young Nittle grasper"_


	12. Leçon

Chapitre 12 :

C'était les premiers examens de l'année. Depuis cet événement, tout se passait pour le mieux entre Tohma et Ryuichi: de temps en temps ils croisaient leur regards un instant mais sans plus. Ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment se parler dans l'interclasse ou pendant la pause déjeuner car soit c'était les professeurs soit les camarades qui entouraient Tohma comme pour l'éviter de parler avec Sakuma. Certes Tohma était une cible idéale pour ce voyou rebelle mais il connaît son bon fond et il voulait le faire découvrir à son école. Or Ryuichi lui avait formellement interdit de le faire s'il voulait garder de bonnes relations avec lui.

La session d'examens se terminaient. Tout le monde était fatigué car composer pendant quatre heures sur un sujet ennuyant n'était pas chose aisée. Tohma l'était aussi mais peut-être un peu moins que ses camardes. Ils s'échangeaient leur commentaires sur le sujet pendant que Tohma essayait de retrouver Sakuma. Il était le dernier à sortir de la salle d'examen car le surveillant qui était l'un de ses professeurs le mettait en garde à de lourdes sanctions si jamais son comportement influence celui de Seguchi. C'était vrai que Tohma venait d'une grande famille et que son comportement commençait à changer doucement mais ce n'était pas en aucun cas de la faute de Ryuichi.

Tohma voulait lui expliquer la situation mais quand il allait rentrer dans la pièce, il tomba nez à nez devant Ryuichi. Les deux garçons étaient surpris mutuellement: Tohma rougit et détourna un peu la tête car il avait encore en tête les différents moments insolites qu'il avait eus quand Ryuichi était devant lui. Sakuma passa son chemin comme s'il n'avait pas vu. Tohma le regarda partir de dos. Il avait l'impression d'être distant avec lui: après tout c'était normal, bien qu'ils se ressemblent, ils venaient de deux mondes différents.

Professeur: vous voulez me voir, monsieur Seguchi?

Tohma: …

Professeur: monsieur Seguchi?

Tohma: excusez-moi… vous devez être fatiguée, je vous en parlerais demain…

Professeur: monsieur Seguchi!

Tohma courut dans les couloirs de l'école pour essayer de rattraper Sakuma. Il arriva à la cour centrale de l'école. Il rechercha du regard le brun quand il entendait une voix. Il se laissa guider: il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part mais où. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la source de la voix. Il était maintenant dans la cour arrière de l'école et il entendait de lus en plus nettement cette voix. Ses yeux se posaient sur le propriétaire de cette voix: elle était là devant lui adossée contre le tronc. Tohma semblait être charmé par cette vision et la voir dans ce paysage de soleil couchant était un magnifique tableau. Pendant un instant leurs regards s'étaient croisés et Tohma était absorbée par ces yeux. Ce qu'il le ramenait à la réalité c'était la main de Ryuichi qui cachait ses yeux. Par réflexe, le blond posa ses mains pour retirer le cache et il se retourna pour crier contre Sakuma.

Tohma: mais qu'est-ce que vous avez eu en tête?

Ryuichi: et toi, tu ne devrais pas chez toi à cette heure?

Tohma: hein? Mais nous pourrions…

Tohma se retourna, la personne avait disparu. Tohma était étonné: mais à quel moment avait-elle bien pu disparaître? Mais la première question était: comment cette personne avait pu entrer dans l'établissement? Sa tenue n'était pas celle de l'école et elle ne semblait pas avoir l'âge d'enseigner. Ryuichi, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Tohma. prit tendrement Seguchi dans ses bras et vint souffler au niveau du cou de celui-ci. Le blond rougit et releva un peu la tête en regardant vers le ciel.

Tohma: Sakuma…

Ryuichi: qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tohma?

Tohma: je… ah… arrêtez…

Ryuichi: ça ne te fait pas plaisir? Ou bien tu veux quelque chose de plus spécial?

Tohma: ah… arrêtez… si … quelqu'un… nous trouvait…

Ryuichi: reste calme… tu n'as pas avoir peur, Tohma…

Tohma: arrêtez!

Ryuichi était en train d'enfouir sa main sous la chemise de Tohma quand celui-ci le repoussa violemment par derrière. Sakuma recula de quelques pas et sembla être offensé par ce refus du blond. Seguchi se retourna, s'excusa et partit dans la direction opposée à Ryuichi. Sakuma frappa le premier caillou qui se trouvait à ses pieds, puis il alla à la poursuite de son camarade. Au bout de quelques minutes de folle poursuite en ville, Ryuichi parvint à rattraper Tohma dans un vieux quartier de la ville.

Ryuichi: pourquoi est-ce que tu as fui?

Tohma: je ne fuirai rien!

Ryuichi: menteur!

Tohma: pourquoi je vous mentirai ? Je n'ai rien à cacher!

Ryuichi: bon si tu le dis mais… j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part.

Tohma: où ça?

Ryuichi: c'est un endroit assez spécial que je voudrais te montrer. Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes avec des yeux comme ça?

Tohma: quel est ce genre d'endroit?

Ryuichi: tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

Tohma: la dernière fois, j'ai failli être…

Ryuichi: quoi? Tu ne vas pas me rabâcher encore cette histoire? Je te l'ai déjà dit que c'était sous le coup de la colère!

Tohma: vous croyez que c'est facile d'oublier ce genre d'événement? Cela se voit bien que ce n'était pas vous la victime!

Ryuichi: c'est bon! Allez, on y va?

Tohma: je n'aucune envie de vous suivre! Et puis d'abord, où avez-vous l'intention de m'emmener? J'aimerais bien le savoir! Répondez-moi, Sakuma! Sakuma! Saku…

Tohma n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer une troisième fois ce mot que Ryuichi venait l'embrasser pour lui faire taire. Dès qu'ils rompaient le contact physique entre les lèvres, Ryuichi posa un baiser sur le front de Seguchi.

Ryuichi: je ne te ferais plus de mal… ne te l'avais-je pas promis?

Tohma: si… mais j'ai du mal à vous comprendre…

Ryuichi: on va rendre visite à quelqu'un… c'est tout…

Tohma: comment? Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire avant!

Ryuichi: tu n'aurais pas écouté …

Tohma ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il restait muet: il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya de se calmer. Sakuma lui prit sa main droite et l'emmena vers cette personne. Elle habitait dans un pavillon situé, non loin du vieux quartier japonais. Le brun sonna à la porte et une dame vint les accueillir. Tohma quelque peu bousculé par les événements, se laissa faire, guidé par l'entrain de Ryuichi. Il avait l'impression d'être un chien à son service, qu'il l'emmenait partout où il allait mais se montrant très gentil quand il le fallait. En un rien de temps, Tohma et Ryuichi étaient dans le salon de la propriétaire de la maison en train de boire un café.

Tohma: je peux savoir qui est cette dame, Sakuma?

Ryuichi: tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Tohma et puis arrête de m'appeler Sakuma, ça fait trop sérieux!

Tohma: désolé mais je ne te considère pas encore comme quelqu'un de confiance!

Ryuichi: franchement, toi et tes principes, tu me gonfles! Tu restes sage et attends!

Tohma: je commence à en avoir assez d'attendre!

Voix: excusez-moi!

Tohma quitta le regard de Ryuichi pour venir se poser sur le propriétaire de cette voix. Il n'en revenait; c'était la même personne qu'il avait vue dans la cour de l'école il y avait peu de temps. Il était aussi figé qu'à ce moment-là. Lui qui d'habitude saluait toujours les gens, il n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose, comme s'il était paralysé. Ryuichi fit des allers retours entre Tohma et cette personne. Il vint se coller à l'oreille de Tohma pour parler.

Ryuichi: dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu étais peu délicat dans la présentation.

Tohma: euh…

Ryuichi: hé ho, faut te réveiller! Va lui dire bonjour ou quelque chose!

Tohma: vous êtes bien drôle! Je n'arrive pas à dire quelque chose! Je suis bloqué!

Ryuichi: quoi!

Tohma: je n'arrive même pas à dire bonjour!

Ryuichi: tu plaisantes, non?

Tohma ne plaisantait pas: à sa vue il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir un son de sa bouche. Il était à la fois émerveillé et paralysé. Quand il entendait de nouveau cette voix, Tohma revint petit à petit à la réalité.

Voix: vous êtes bien Seguchi Tohma?

Tohma cligna des yeux: il se rendait compte que c'était peut-être cette personne que tout le monde lui parlait. Mais il n'arrivait pas y croire: et puis d'abord que ferait cette personne ici? Il laissa échapper un son de sa bouche, presque un murmure.

Tohma: vous…

Voix: avez-vous dit quelque chose, Seguchi?

Tohma: impossible…

Ryuichi: Noriko, excuse-le mais il est très fatigué et on fait juste les présentations aujourd'hui!

Tohma: Noriko?

Noriko: Oui, je suis Noriko Ukai! Ravie de vous rencontrer, cher professeur!

Tohma: professeur? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Sakuma?

Noriko: vous ne lui avez pas expliqué?

Ryuichi: j'ai pas eu trop le temps en fait!

Tohma: Sakuma…

Ryuichi: bon, ben, je vais te le dire, je te présente Noriko Ukai, c'est une gentille fille qui veut apprendre à jouer du piano. Et j'ai pensé que tu pouvais lui donner quelques cours gratuits…

Tohma: Vous me lâchez ça comme ça? Vous vous moquez de moi! J'ai bien cru un moment que vous m'avez fait une farce en me la présentant devant moi ! Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends que je dois donner des cours à une jeune demoiselle? Non merci!

Ryuichi: tu as une dette envers elle-même si elle est indirecte.

Tohma: comment?

Ryuichi: explique-lui, Noriko! Comment tu l'as sauvé?

Norikoraconta ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait environ trois mois. C'était vraiment une histoire à dormir debout mais tout collait. Tohma ne pouvait pas nier que c'était grâce à elle que Ryuichi l'avait retrouvé mais quelque chose clocha: il demanda à Ryuichi ce qu'il avait fait entre le moment où la jeune fille lui avait indiqué le lieu où il se trouvait et le moment où il avait su que c'était lui. Ryuichi leva les yeux en l'air comme pour faire l'innocent mais cet air, Tohma le connaissait trop bien. Il passa ce moment et demanda à Noriko ses motivations pour apprendre à jouer du piano.

Noriko: je veux simplement savoir jouer du piano tout comme vous, Seguchi!

Tohma: mais… je ne suis pas sur d'être un bon professeur…

Ryuichi: ne fais pas ton modeste, Tohma! Tu es un génie de la musique!

Tohma: Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Vous ne m'avez jamais écouté jouer de la musique et arrêtez de me faire des éloges! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais céderà vos caprices !

Ryuichi: ah bah je connais un excellent moyen de te faire entendre raison.

Tohma: Sakuma!

La nuit était tombée su la capitale nippone. Tohma et Ryuichi étaient respectivement dans leurs chambres. Pendant que Seguchi travaillait sur une partie de la comptabilité de la sa future société. Sakuma écoutait de la musique. Depuis qu'il avait appris les bases des gammes à Noriko, Tohma souhaita jouer de la musique mais comme il était tard, pas question d'en jouer au risque d'énerver les voisins. Il soupira et se remit au travail.

Tohma: je fais des choses qui ne me ressemble pas… en fait, ce que j'ai vraiment envie, c'est…

Le lendemain, pendant la pause déjeuner, Tohma se rendit dans la salle de musique de l'école. Comme son nom était prestigieux, on lui donnait presque tout les droits dans l'école: aller là où bon lui sembler en dehors des heures de cours. Tohma s'assoit sur le banc devant le piano et commença à jouer. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas toucher les touches d'un vrai piano. Certes il avait son synthétiseur chez lui mais c'était différent: même si las notes étaient proches la sensation était tout autre. Il avait l'impression de s'évader. Cela lui faisait un bien fou, notamment après tout les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à une vitesse effrénée pour lui. Ryuichi était dans la cour en quête d'un coin tranquille pour dormir. Il regarda de gauche à droite pour voir s'il y avait du monde autour de lui mais il ne trouva rien qui lui convenait. Il fit le tour du bâtiment quand il passait devant la salle de musique. Il écouta un instant la mélodie qui sortait du piano puis il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte pour regarder le pianiste qui jouait de dos.

Sakuma trouva cette vue agréable: Tohma était serein et souriait presque en jouant. Cela faisait plaisir de le voir souriant et sa musicalité ressortait bien sa bonne humeur. Il pensa le laisser tranquille mais entendre sa musique fit oublier ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis le début. Il pouvait regarder pendant des heures ce spectacle mais Seguchi joua une mauvaise note dans sa mélodie. Ryuichi revint à la réalité et ne put pas s'en empêcher de rire face à la gaffe de Tohma. Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur le spectateur qui se moquait. Il ferma le clapet du piano et alla vers Ryuichi, l'air fâché.

Tohma: vous êtes bien amusé? Montrez-moi donc ce que vous savez faire!

Ryuichi: vraiment? C'est ce que tu veux?

Tohma: avez-vous besoin que l'on répète les choses pour que vous compreniez?

Ryuichi: j'ai toujours besoin d'une confirmation de mon interlocuteur parce que souvent, il regrette plus tard ces paroles.

Tohma: je vais vous le dire une seconde fois: montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire!

Ryuichi: Sûr?

Tohma: oui!

Ryuichi: Vraiment?

Tohma: mais combien de fois faut-il que je vous le dise! Dix ou vingt fois!

Ryuichi: une centaine de fois, à vrai dire…

Tohma: hum… finalement, faites ce que vous voulez…

Ryuichi: si on allait mangerensemble ?

Tohma: pardon?

Ryuichi: tu n'as pas encore déjeuné, n'est-ce pas?

Tohma: oui et alors?

Ryuichi: on peut aller ensemble? Aujourd'hui on a le droit de choisir le menu. Poisson ou viande?

Tohma: je ne sais pas, je verrais ça dehors devant la carte… vous m'attendez?

Ryuichi: pourquoi tu ne passes pas la fenêtre? Tu as peur de tomber alors qu'on est au rez de chaussée?

Tohma: ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on m'a appris à sortir d'une pièce… ni même à entrer! Mais vous avez vraiment de drôles de manière Ryuichi!

Ryuichi: oui et toi, tu commences à me gaver avec tes principes!

Sakuma entra dans la salle de musique par la fenêtre ouverte et la ferma. Seguchi lui dit qu'il n'irait pas manger tant qu'il n'aura pas remis en ordre la pièce. Il tira les rideaux pour que la pièce ne soit pas trop chauffée par les rayons du soleil et un tissu blanc sur le piano pour éviter que la poussière ne s'y dispose. Il remit tout en place comme s'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Quand le rangement était fini, Sakuma s'assoit sur une table et leva ses bras en l'air pour les étirer. Seguchi finit de tirer le dernier rideau et il alla vers Ryuichi avec un air quelque peu somnolant.

Tohma: nous y allons, Sakuma?

Ryuichi: où ça?

Tohma: à la cafétéria du lycée. Avez-vous oublié?

Ryuichi: ah oui… tu veux aller manger quoi?

Tohma: je n'ai pas encore décidé mais je prendrais certainement la même chose que vous.

Ryuichi: sûr? Tu prendras la même chose que moi, ce sera un peu dur de te partager…

Tohma: commentça, me partager? Avec qui? Oh non! Si c'est à «ça» que vous pensez, je vais devoir vous laisser.

Ryuichi: ce que j'ai envie de manger, c'est …toi, Tohma…

Tohma: com…! Humpf!

N'ayant pas eu le temps de dire plus, Seguchi se retrouva aux prises de Ryuichi qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Très surpris, Tohma chercha à résister mais c'était un baiser malgré sa fougue, doux et chaud. Le jeune blond répondit timidement à ce baiser. Ryuichi passa sa main dans ses doux cheveux blonds, puis la descendit sur ce cou fin. Tout l'embrassant et en lui faisant de douces caresses, le brun l'allongea sur le bureau du professeur et entamait une exploration plus profonde du corps de Seguchi. La main audacieuse desserra le nœud de cravate de Tohma, et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche pour avoir une ouverture assez ample pour y glisser sa main qui prenait un malin plaisir d'ancrer sa présence sur le corps de Tohma.

D'abord subjugué par ses sensations, son partenaire revint petit à petit à la réalité des choses. Son corps tremblait de peur malgré lui. Ryuichi les sentit et vint le rassurer par des baisers déposés à son cou. Seguchi frissonna à ce nouveau contact de peau. Sakuma se montra très doux dans ses gestes, il lui caressa son visage et vint le rassurer. Mais cela avait l'effet contraire, Seguchi avait peur et ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, or ses tremblements l'exprimèrent.

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tohma n'arriva pas sortir un son de sa bouche. Il se contenta de détourner sa tête. Ryuichi vint à son oreille et lui murmura des mots doux.

Ryuichi : n'ai pas peur… je serai très doux…

Seguchi rougit : son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il sentit sur son corps le poids de Ryuichi Ses membres se laissèrent aller complètement par les mouvements de Ryuichi. Il expira des souffles chauds sans savoir que cela répondait aux appels du désir de Ryuichi. Doucement, il fit face à Ryuichi Ses nerfs commencèrent à lâcher : une goutte d'eau se forma son visage. Sakuma n'aima pas ce visage de peur mélangée avec de la tristesse. Il la lécha et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Tohma.

Ryuichi : Tohma… n'as-tu pas envie ?

Tohma : je…

Ryuichi : tu es si mignon…

Tohma : …

Ryuichi : ne fais pas cette tête ! Sinon tu vas me donner encore plus envie de te manger…

Sakuma s'enfouit vers les épaules de Seguchi qui sentait quelque chose descendre de plus en plus bas sur son corps voire même, il avait l'impression que son pantalon lui serrait. Il prit un air surpris et avec sa main, elle alla à la rencontre de cette main audacieuse. Sakuma prit son air sérieux et rebelle. Tohma était effrayé de sentir des mains étrangères sur son corps, même si c'était Sakuma, il ne voulait pas…

Tohma : Arrêtez…

Ryuichi : pourquoi ? Ton corps dit plutôt le contraire…

Tohma : ah…je… ne... veux… pas…

Ryuichi : pourtant tu étais d'accord…

Tohma : mais…s'il... vous … plait… Sakuma…

Ryuichi : non… pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini de manger…

Tohma : ah…non…

Ryuichi descendit sa main vers le sanctuaire de Tohma. Il abhorra un sourire de satisfaction personnelle. Mais Tohma n'était pas du tout du même enthousiaste que son partenaire. Il se débatta pour ne pas avoir Ryuichi collé à lui mais il n'arriva à rien puisque celui-ci le caressa près de son intimité. Le blond vira doucement vers le rouge du plaisir. Il voulut lui dire non mais les gestes du brun étaient suffisamment convaincants pour continuer. Il se cambrasur le bureau quand il sentait que cela allait venir.

Sakuma lui envoya des souffles chauds sur son bas ventre : ce qui faisait beaucoup d'effet à Seguchi. Puis doucement il le lécha de haut en bas, en prenant soin de déboutonner petit à petit sa chemise. Tohma était gêné par toutes ses caresses sensuelles et de la douceur dont Sakuma faisait preuve. Il se sentit partir mais sa conscience le retint. Entre deux soupirs mêlant peur et plaisir, il demanda de cesser ses gestes ô combien tentatrices d'aller plus loin.

Tohma : s'il vous plait…

Ryuichi : cela ne te suffit plus ?

Tohma : ce n'est pas ça…

Ryuichi : j'ai compris… j'aurais juste aimé te préparer un peu plus longtemps… mais si tu le demandes….

Tohma : non… non…

Les lèvres de Tohma furent scellées par celle de Ryuichi. Le blond sentit quelque chose glisser sur ses jambes, il voulut le repousser mais son esprit était bien occupé avec le jeu que Ryuichi menait aux bords de ses lèvres. D'une part, Tohma se sentait vraiment bien mais d'autre part, il ne le voulait pas ce passage à l'acte, du moins pas ici…

Sakuma s'investit dans ce baiser langoureux pour faire oublier à Seguchi sa future pénétration dans ce corps qu'il aimait toucher, caresser, lécher. La peau de Seguchi était si blanche, si douce qui lui était difficile de ne pas la savourer. L'appel de l'air le sépara de Tohma. Il le regarda avec ses yeux verdâtres ô combien suppliants. Sakuma ne tint pas devant ces yeux magnifiques et il redonna un baiser aussi fougueux.

Piégé dans le filet du plaisir et de la passion que Ryuichi dressait devant lui, Tohma ferma les yeux et répondit à cet appel du plaisir engendré par celui-ci. Inconsciemment, sa main alla vers la chemise de Ryuichi et tira dessus comme pour l'enlever et sentir cet autre corps sur le sien.

Lorsqu'ils rompaient ensemble le contact, les deux garçons se regardèrent mutuellement dans leurs yeux. Ils haletaient, soupirant des souffles de plaisir. Ils ne se comprenaient pas, ils n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser leur plaisir charnel… c'était Tohma qui rompaient le silence.

Tohma : mais…

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Tohma : je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ? …

Ryuichi : Tohma….

Tohma : pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Je croyais que tu… me … détestais…

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Depuis le début, j'en avais envie…. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

Tohma : chez ton oncle. ?

Ryuichi : oui… tu es le premier à me faire perdre la tête comme ça…

Tohma : je suis assez honoré …d'entendre cela de votre part…

Ryuichi : …me…

Tohma : comment ?

Ryuichi : je t'aime…

Tohma était étonné face à la confidence de Ryuichi: il mettait ses mains sur ses lèvres et repensait à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer depuis sa rencontre avec Ryuichi. C'était vrai qu'il était très gentil avec lui mais de là, à penser qu'il aimait, jamais il ne l'avait cru. Soudain il sentait quelque chose de très étrange dans son corps et essayait de se lever.

Tohma: je…

Ryuichi: qu'il y a-t-il, Tohma?

Tohma: j'ai envie de vomir…

* * *

commentaire de l'auteur: ok... d'habitude on ne répond pas "j'ai envie de vomir" quand quelqu'un vous dis je t'aime... à quand ton rattrapage Tohma? mais tu ne devrais pas d'abord t'excuser pour ce que tu viens de lui dire! ce que tu es maladroit tohma! allez rendez-vous au prochain cahpitre! 


	13. Sortie mouvementée

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

_Pensées en italique..._

* * *

Tohma toqua à la porte du magasin où il avait acheté son synthétiseur. Il voulait présenter ses excuses à Ryuichi pour ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois. C'était la première fois que l'on le disait qu'on l'aimait pour son être et sa réponse n'était pas correcte pour lui-même. Le gérant du magasin lui ouvrit. Le jeune garçon le salua convenablement en s'inclinant un peu, posant sa main droite contre son cœur. 

Tohma : Bonjour, monsieur.

Sanh : Tiens, bonjour Seguchi.

Tohma : est-ce que Sakuma est là ?

Sanh : oui, je t'en prie entre Seguchi. Ryuichi ! Ryuichi, descends j'ai besoin de toi !

Ryuichi : ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a…. tonton…

Sakuma lança un regard de colère vers Seguchi, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le brun l'ignora et alla vers soin oncle. Le blond ne disait rien et comprenait très bien sa froideur envers lui mais il ne supportait pas cette froideur du jeune garçon qui l'avait sauvé maintes fois. Sanh voyait bien ce qu'il avait bien pu passer entre eux deux mais il ne devait pas s'en mêler sinon son neveu lui crierait dessus. Sanh n'avait pas d'autre choix que de donner un ordre pour échanger un mot avec Seguchi.

Sanh : j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de notre invité.

Ryuichi : Quoi !

Sanh : je l'ai invité pour le dîner et en attendant, j'aimerais que tu l'occupes un peu. Tu pourrais par exemple l'emmener faire un tour, le promener au parc…

Tohma : _je ne suis pas un chien…enfin…_

Sakuma : oncle Sanh…

Sanh : tu as intérêt à bien t'en occuper…

Tohma : _je suis vraiment un chien pour eux_…

Ryuichi : Bon, tu veux aller quelque part ?

Tohma : …

Ryuichi : tu n'as vraiment aucun initiative… le parc ça te convient ?

Tohma : oui…

Ryuichi : eh bien tu vas y aller tout seul !

Sanh : RYUICHI !

Ryuichi : viens, dépêche-toi !

Tohma : Ahh !

Tohma et Ryuichi étaient dans le parc, assis sur les balançoires. Tohma se balançait un peu avant d'entamer une conversation avec son camarade. Ryuichi n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à parler à Seguchi : normal, on ne dit pas « j'ai envie de vomir » à quelqu'un qui vient d'avouer des sentiments amoureux. Mais il pouvait bien comprendre que cela pouvait le gêner mais…

Tohma : euh… à propos de ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois…

Ryuichi : on n'a rien à ce dire…

Tohma : je tenais juste à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit… j'ai manqué de délicatesse…

Ryuichi : pour en manquer, tu en as vraiment manqué…

Tohma : je suis désolé…

Ryuichi : et c'est tout ?

Tohma : je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous dire d'autre…

Ryuichi : idiot… tu es vraiment un fils à papa…

Tohma : vous n'allez pas recommencer !

Ryuichi : oh que si… on t'a peut-être appris les bonnes manières mais tu es vraiment un ignorant en ce qu'il concerne la vie, Tohma.

Tohma : qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Ryuichi : si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, tant pis pour toi…

Tohma : Sakuma…

Ryuichi : je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée… depuis que je me suis confessé à toi et que tu m'es dit que ses sentiments t'écœuraient, j'ai réfléchi… et je suis venu à la conclusion que peut-être que…

Tohma : en fait, ça m'a fait très plaisir…

Ryuichi : quoi ?

Un ballon roulait vers eux. Seguchi se levait et le ramassait. Un petit garçon courrait vers lui et Tohma s'accroupissait. Il tendait l'objet rond vers le garçonnet et souriait.

Garçon : merci, onichan !

Tohma : de rien ! Tache de ne pas trop l'éloigner de toi.

Fille : Hé, Shuichi, tu as récupéré le ballon ?

Shuichi : oui, Maiko, j'arrive, au revoir, onichan !

Ryuichi : …

Tohma : ces trois simples mots m'ont réchauffé mon cœur, bien plus que vous le croyez… parfois, je vous envie parce que vous avez des gens qui vous aiment… moi, personne ne me regarde et invisible de tous…

Ryuichi : pourtant tout le monde te voit…

Tohma : c'est différent, c'est Seguchi Tohma qui voit… pas moi, Tohma… en fait, à part ma tante, il n'y a que vous qui m'avez vu… et m'avoir dit que vous m'aimez était la plus belle chose que l'on m'est dite… j'aurais aimé vous dire cela… mais…

Ryuichi : vraiment, imprévisible avec ça… finalement je retire ce que j'ai pensé…

Tohma : à quoi avez-vous pensé ?

Ryuichi : à la punition que j'allais t'infliger pour avoir dit que mes sentiments pour toi t'écœuraient …

Tohma : et vous dites m'aimer ? Vraiment je ne vous comprends pas !-o

Ryuichi : tu n'avais pas à commencer par me dire que tu avais envie de vomir !

Tohma : vous n'avez pas remettre sur le plat cette phrase ! Je me suis excusé, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus pour que vous acceptez mes excuses ? Je me suis excusé, vous ai dit que ce que j'avais sur mon cœur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez en plus ?

Ryuichi : ceci…

Sakuma prit Seguchi dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Tohma était toujours surpris par la tendresse que Ryuichi lui apportait qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il préférait se laisser aller au lieu de faire un quelconque geste qui pourrait le blesser. Lorsque ses lèvres se séparaient, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et brusquement, les jambes de Tohma ne le tenaient plus debout. Ryuichi le rattrapa et s'accroupit.

Ryuichi : Tohma !

Tohma : excusez-moi… mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon jour…

Ryuichi : mais tu as une grosse fièvre ! Et tu crois que tu es en état de sortir dehors ?

Tohma : mais…

Ryuichi : il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Pauvre idiot… tu ne sais que l'on ne doit pas sortir quand on est malade…

Tohma : excusez-moi… mais j'ai pensé que vous me détesterez vraiment si je ne vous l'avais pas dit…

Ryuichi : Crétin…

Tohma : peut-être que j'en suis un… Ryu…i…chi…

Tohma sourit et ferma doucement les yeux. Ryuichi soupira et le porta dans ses bras.

Ryuichi : _Vraiment, Tohma,… un jour, tu me tueras… et je ne mâche pas mes mots… mais si toi, tu arrives à t'en sortir, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Peut-être que finalement, c'est moi qui t'envie…_

Quelques heures plus tard, Tohma se réveilla dans le lit de Ryuichi. Il posa sa main sur son front et il soupira. Sa fièvre avait repris et il avait du mal à se lever. Il essaya en s'aidant de ses coudes pour mettre assis et quand il trouvait une position assez confortable, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ryuichi ferma la porte : il avait avec lui, un plateau sur lequel reposait un plan. Il le déposa devant Tohma et s'assit à coté de lui.

Ryuichi : il vaut que tu manges quelque chose de pas très consistant.

Tohma : arigato, mais…

Ryuichi : tu refuses le repas qu'on t'offre, Tohma ?

Tohma : non…

Tohma mangea le repas que certainement, Ryuichi avait préparé. Il avait une mine heureuse quand il avalait une bouchée. Ryuichi regardait ce visage souriant. Seguchi avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'il faisait et il voulait faire quelque chose en retour pour le remercier.

Tohma : au fait…

Ryuichi : quoi ?

Tohma : il parait que vous ne participeriez pas au voyage scolaire.

Ryuichi : chaque année c'est la même chose même si les lieux sont différents, le programme reste toujours le même : visite d'un temple, d'un jardin, d'un secteur d'industrie… ça m'intéresse plus… et puis de toute façon, si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas…

Tohma : pourquoi ?

Ryuichi : le voyage est la récompense pour ceux qui ont réussi la session d'examens, et moi, j'ai échoué…

Tohma : à combien de notes près ?

Ryuichi détourna sa tête des yeux de Tohma. Seguchi plissait les yeux et posait ses couverts et poussa le plateau, s'allongea car il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Tohma : à une note, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryuichi : comment tu le sais ?

Tohma : ce sont les professeurs qui me l'ont dit…

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je viens ou non ?

Tohma : …

Tohma rougit car les questions de Ryuichi devenaient des pièges. Il se cachait sous la couverture. Ryuichi amusé, caressa ce qui n'était pas caché par la couverture. Doucement, Seguchi sortit de sa cachette et se fit embrasser par Sakuma

Tohma : Sakuma…

Ryuichi : quand est-ce que tu commenceras par m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Tohma : je suis désolé….

Ryuichi : pourtant, ce n'est pas difficile de m'appeler par Ryuichi.

Tohma : je n'ai pas encore pris cette habitude…

Ryuichi : tu devrais… si je viens, tu appelleras par Ryuichi !

Tohma : hein ?

Ryuichi : compris ?

Tohma : … oui…

Ryuichi : bien ! Attention, tu me l'as promis !

Tohma : _je sens que je vais regretter… comme la dernière fois…

* * *

_

Ryuichi : quoi ? On va visiter ce temple.

Tohma : oui, c'est le temple Uesugi… il parait qu'il est magnifique…

Ryuichi et Tohma entamaient leur première journée du voyage scolaire. Elle commençait par une visite d'un temple, histoire de demander à dieu la sérénité et la protection pendant tout le séjour. Pendant que les adultes allaient prier au temple, les élèves en profitaient pour aller visiter les boutiques des alentours. Ryuichi et Tohma allèrent dans une boutique vendant des carillons et des portes bonheurs. C'était une petite boutique dont l'atmosphère était sereine. Le vent tintait les divers carillons aux sonorités douces. Ryuichi prit deux colliers aux pendentifs différents. Le premier pris par Ryuichi était composé de trois plumes aux couleurs blanchâtres et le second était une petite boule dans le lequel il semblait avoir un liquide dans lequel nageait une forme indéfinissable. Il tendait le collier de plumes vers Tohma.

Ryuichi : est-ce que tu aimes ?

Tohma : c'est assez original… il ira très bien à votre petite sœur, Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : tu pourrais arrêter de me vouvoyer !

Tohma : j'ai du mal à oublier que je ne dois plus vous appeler par Sakuma alors ne me demandez pas trop… et puis d'abord, comment avez-vous réussi à passer la barrière des notes ?

Ryuichi : secret… enfin, je peux te le dire, à condition de me tutoyer…

Tohma : cela ne m'intéresse en rien…

Ryuichi : tu n'es pas drôle…

Tohma : si nous commençons à aller voir les professeurs pour la répartition…

Ryuichi : ok…

Ryuichi alla vers la caisse du magasin quand il voyait une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns entrait. Elle semblait avoir leur âge et elle était essoufflée. La fille se dirigea vers la caisse pour demander un quelconque renseignement vers Ryuichi.

Fille : excuse-moi, mais tu n'aurais pas vu par hasard… EIRI !

Tohma : Hein ?

Tohma comprenait qu'elle le prenait pour Eiri. Il tentait de lui faire entendre raison en lui disant qu'elle s'était trompée mais il avait besoin de l'aide de Ryuichi. La jeune fille semblait être fâchée de le voir dans un tel endroit.

Fille : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tohma : euh…

Fille : papa est en train de se faire du souci… rentres toute de suite à la maison…

Tohma : vous vous trompez, mademoiselle…. Je ne suis pas Eiri…

Fille : mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'essaye pas de trouver une excuse pour ne pas rentrer chez toi ! Allez viens, on rentre à la maison !

Tohma : Ryuichi, aidez-moi ! Je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas Eiri !

Ryuichi : hé, princesse, tu te goures de personne ! Lui, c'est mon copain, Tohma et ton petit Eiri n'est pas là !

Fille : et toi, tu es qui pour m'appeler princesse ?

Ryuichi : Sakuma suffira pour toi, princesse…

Tohma : Ryuichi !

Ryuichi : quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide ?

Fille : Eiri ! Ça suffit les caprices ! Si tu ne rentres pas de toi-même à al maison, je vais devoir employer la manière forte !

Tohma : mais je vous tue à vous dire que je ne suis pas Eiri !

Mais il n'avait rien à faire : Tohma était quasi enlevé de force par une jeune inconnu qui le prenait pour Eiri. Ryuichi ne voulant pas chercher la bagarre avec elle, laissait faire les choses comme à son habitude. Tohma lançait un dernier regard assez fâché et qui faisait froid dans le dos vers Ryuichi. Le brun eut un frisson glacial et quand le calme revenait, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire aux professeurs pour ne pas avoir ramené Tohma. Sakuma imaginait les pires scénarios et décida de « sauver » Seguchi des griffes de cette furie. Il se tourna vers la caisse et questionnait le caissier.

Ryuichi : dites-moi, vous connaissez cette jeune princesse ?

Caissier : c'est la fille du Haut moine Uesugi et elle s'appelle Mika.

Ryuichi : et Eiri ?

Caissier : son jeune frère… d'ailleurs votre ami lui ressemble drôlement… j'ai cru un instant que c'était lui…

Ryuichi : donc il est blond…

Caissier : oui et je me demande où est le vrai Eiri….

Ryuichi : et vous l'avez laissé embraquer mon copain sans rien dire…

Caissier : elle est têtue et en plus bornée, que voulez vous dire à une fille comme ça ?

Ryuichi : … rien…

Sakuma sortait de la boutique et marchait dans la rue en espérant de trouver une tête blonde dans les parages. Pendant ce temps, Tohma essayait de se tirer tout seul des griffes de la jeune Mika. Elle était certainement une fille au fort caractère mais Seguchi devait prendre congé d'elle.

Tohma : S'il vous plait, lâchez-vous !

Mika : tu ne t'en fuiras pas si je te lâche, Eiri ?

Tohma : mais je vous répète que je ne suis pas Eiri !

Mika : ne cherches pas de prétextes pour me pas participer à la cérémonie ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les rîtes religieux mais fais au moins pour père !

Tohma : mais je vous le répète je ne suis pas Eiri ! Je m'appelle Tohma !

Mika : Tu crois me duper, Eiri ? Je te connais trop bien, moi ta sœur, tu chercherais n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas assister aux cérémonies.

Tohma : écoutez, mademoiselle, vous vous trompez à mon sujet, je suis vraiment désolé de vous laisser comme ça mais je dois prendre congé de vous.

Mika : mais… Eiri, Attends !

Tohma courrait vers l'entrée du temple pour échapper à la sœur d'Eiri. Franchement, il la trouvait très bornée cette fille mais l'heure n'était pas aux compliments négatifs pour elle, il devait trouver son frère pour prouver son identité. Il atteignit la grande porte et tournait à droite. Il courrait, talonné par cette fille brune qui le prenait pour son frère. Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle dans laquelle il s'engouffra. Mika continua directement son chemin sans se douter de la cachette de Seguchi. Le blond soufflait quand une main venait se déposer sur le bas de son visage. Il était forcé de reculer et il se débattait contre cette force.

Ryuichi : hé, arrête de te débattre comme ça !

Tohma : Sa… Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : je vois que tu n'as eu aucun mal de te débarrasser de Mika…

Tohma : Mika, c'est son prénom ?

Ryuichi : Ouais, bon je pense que tu vas chercher son petit Eiri…

Tohma : je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… si je veux qu'elle me laisse tranquille pendant mon séjour à Kyoto.

Ryuichi : bon tu vas rester caché ici, le temps que je trouve Eiri.

Tohma n'avait rien eu le temps de dire que Ryuichi était déjà parti. Depuis leur rencontre, Seguchi pouvait presque imposer sa volonté de pensée aux autres sauf à ses parents. Mais avec Ryuichi, c'était presque de la soumission. Soudain, il entendait des petits pleurs derrière lui. Il se retourna et marcha doucement vers la source de ses pleurs. Bien que le soleil était au zénith, la ruelle devenait plus sombre, aussi obscur que la nuit. Il s'arrêta devant un petit enfant qui pleurait. Celui-ci leva la tête vers Tohma qui restait immobile. Ce petit garçon semblait avoir une dizaine d'années, il avait les cheveux aussi blonds que Tohma et ses vêtements étaient sales. Seguchi n'avait pas besoin d'autres choses pour comprendre les raisons des pleurs. Il enleva sa veste, s'accroupit et la mettait sur les épaules du petit garçon.

Tohma : tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter… c'est fini maintenant, Eiri…

Eiri : … comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Tohma : disons que ta sœur m'a prise pour toi…

Eiri : Mikarin… je n'ai pas envie de la voir…

Tohma : tu as peur qu'elle te voie dans cet état ? Ne t'inquiète pas… je suis sûre qu'elle ne dira rien de méchant…

Eiri : …

Tohma : ce n'est pas facile de supporter quotidiennement les brimades que l'on te fat à l'école mais cela n'empêche pas que tu es quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui va devenir important dans le cœur de ceux qui t'aiment…moi aussi je suis passé par là…

Eiri :…

Tohma : Eiri, je sais ce que tu peux éprouver en ce moment, je suis sûr que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'appréciera mais pour l'instant, tu ne dois pas oublier de t'aimer toi-même… mais avant tout, si nous allions voir ta sœur…

Eiri : je ne veux pas…

Tohma : écoute, Eiri. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller la voir mais… même si elle l'apprend, elle t'aimera toujours… tu es très gentil….parce que tu ne veux pas faire de peine à ceux que tu aimes… mais quoique tu fasses, ils t'aimeront toujours…

Tohma souriait au petit Eiri. Il avait l'impression de se voir quand il était enfant. Seguchi était né et vivait pendant son enfance à Tokyo. Il avait toujours au fond de lui ces souvenirs d'enfant maltraité à cause de son apparence physique. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un japonais avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Ces souvenirs, ils les avaient tellement enfouis qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas qu'il était né au japon. C'était Eiri qui le lui rappelait. Ensemble, ils traversaient la ruelle noire pour se retrouver dans une allée plus éclairé. Mika était la première à venir à leur rencontre, suivi de Ryuichi.

Mika : Eiri ! Enfin je te … retrouve…

Tohma : vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas menti en vous disant que je n'étais pas votre Eiri…

Eiri : Mikarin…

Mika : mais tu es tout sale, Eiri ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

Eiri :…

Mika : tu ne veux pas me répondre !

Eiri : eh bien…

Tohma : c'est moi qui l'ai retenu… Eiri et moi avons discuté longuement de nos points communs et j'en ai presque oublié l'heure.

Mika : Tohma… est-ce vrai, Eiri ?

Eiri : hum…

Ryuichi : hé, Tohma, je vois que tu as trouvé le petit Eiri… mais c'est qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Tohma ce petit…

Tohma : tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de nous… c'est très gênant.

Ryuichi : bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais les profs nous attendent et nous sommes méga en retard.

Tohma : déjà ! Excusez-nous de vous fausser compagnie mais nous devons partir. J'espère que nous pourrions nous revoir en de meilleures circonstances, Mika et Eiri Uesugi ! Au revoir !

Tohma et Ryuichi allèrent ensemble au point de rassemblement de la journée. C'était justement devant le temple Uesugi, celui qu'ils avaient visité le matin. Presque tout le monde était présent : les élèves discutaient, les professeurs mettaient en place les derniers points de la journée. Ryuichi et Tohma furent dans les derniers à arriver au point de rassemblement. Quand tout le monde était là, le professeur responsable du voyage, reçut un appel du bâtiment qui devait les accueillir pour la nuit. Après ce coup de fil imprévu, il était en colère. Tohma ne tarda pas à le remarquer et alla lui poser quelques questions.

Tohma : que se passet-t-il, monsieur ?

Professeur : monsieur Seguchi ! Ce n'est rien, un appel du dortoir, c'est tout…

Tohma : y aurait-il un problème ?

Professeur : pas le moindre, monsieur…

Professeur2 : comment ça, pas de problème ? On a trop de monde et l'auberge ne peut pas tous les accueillir … tu appelles pas ça un problème ?

Professeur : ah ! Pourquoi as-tu fallu que tu le dises !

Tohma : comment manque-t-il de places ?

Professeur : à vrai dire, deux personnes… mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous allons régler le problème…

Moine : excusez-moi, serait-ce vous qui est responsable du voyage ?

Professeur : oh, Haut moine Uesugi ! Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Moine : aurez-vous deux élèves qui se nomment Ryuichi et Tohma ?

Seguchi se retourna et aperçut Mika et Eiri derrière le Haut moine. Ryuichi, étonné de ne pas voir revenir Tohma, le rechercha du regard et alla à la rencontre des adultes.

Ryuichi : …

Tohma : Ryuichi…

Professeur : ont-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? Vous pouvez en être sûr que monsieur Seguchi n'est pour rien.

Tohma : _là, Sakuma va se fâcher…_

Moine : au contraire, j'aimerais leur donner mon hospitalité pour ce soir.

Ryuichi : quoi ?

Tohma : comment ?

Moine : j'aimerais les remercier pour leur gentillesse et je pense que cela pourrait vous dépanner étant donné que vous un problème de logement pour deux personnes…

Professeur : c'est vrai… voyez-vous…

Moine : j'en prends la responsabilité… si quelque chose leur arrive, je serai le responsable…

Professeur : étant donné la situation, la décision appartient à Monsieur Seguchi et à Sakuma…

Ryuichi : _et pourquoi pas ?..._ je veux bien… _et puis il m'a l'air gentil le papy…._

Tohma : si cela ne vous dérange vraiment pas… je ne vais pas refuser votre invitation, Haut moine.

Moine : voilà une affaire réglée. Mika, Eiri, occupez-vous nos invités pendant que je règle les derniers détails !

Eiri : Onichan Tohma, tu vas bien t'amuser ce soir !

Mika : Eiri, ne le tire pas comme ça !

Ryuichi : tu vas lui arracher son bras ! Petit … !

Eiri : …

Tohma : ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, Eiri ! Ryuichi est encore plus gamin que toi !

Ryuichi : hein ? Tu te permets de m'insulter, Tohma ? Ouh là, si ça continues comme ça….

Tohma : vous vous faites trop d'idées, Ryuichi ! si vous continuez comme ça, l'estime que j'ai pour vous va dimunuer exponentiellement...

Ryuichi: quoi ?

* * *

_commentaire de l'auteur: dans la première partie de l'histoire, on comprends le "j'ai envie de vomir de Tohma... bon d'accord, il est malade et alors? il n'a pas le droit... dans la deuxime partie, j'ai rendu Mika un peu... bête étant donné qu'elle n'était pas capable de reconnaître son frère Eiri... possible mais à croire que le physique n'a rien à voir avec l'âge dans Gravitation... à propos d'âge, on a bientôt les faire grandir d'un an... parce que c'est bien d'avoir 16 ans mais comment ils formaient le groupe mythique Nittle grasper? enfin pour le moment, on va se concentrer sur la première rencontre Ryuichi, Seguchi et Uesugi... je ne sais même pas s'ils se sont déjà rencontrés dans leur jeunesse mais ce qui est sûr c'est que la période trois ans avant le début de Gravitation et de six ans sera conversé, notamment les malheurs de Yuki à New York et le mariage de Tohma... encore un balabla et je vais arrêter, vous n'etes pas là pour lire mes bétises... je me demandes si je vais refaire le manga mais du point de vue des nittle graspers, en gros ce qu'il se passe dans les coulisses... par exemple, le voyage de congé de Tohma avec sa femme en angleterre (cf vol 3), le coup de fil de noriko à Ryuichi (cf le même volume), le pourquoi de la reformation (vol 5)... enfin brefle parcours des Nittles grasper vu dans le manga et ce qu'il n'est pas dit..._

_rendez-vous au prochainchapitre de young nittle grasper!dernière chose, j'ai édité tous mes chapitres! et donc, une expliaction tordue de la parutiion longue de ce chapitre!_


	14. Liberté d'aimer?

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les éléments de l'histoire viennent de moi. j'ai essayé de respecté au mieux l'histoire de gravitation... mais s'il y a un problème il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler...L'histoire commence il y a près de 16 ans. (Ryuichi a donc 16 ans, Tohma 16 ans et Noriko 12 ans...vive l'adolescence et leurs premiers amours...)bonne lecture.

Gras: ce qui est dit en anglais

Italique ce qui est pensées...

* * *

Tohma et Ryuichi déposaient leurs affaires dans une pièce qui sera leur chambre pendant tout leur séjour à Kyoto. Finalement, aider les enfants du Haut moine du temple avait quelques avantages. Enfin, Ryuichi n'avait pas trop aidé mais il avait participé aux recherches. Eiri discutait beaucoup avec Tohma car ils se ressemblaient au point de vue physique mais aussi à cause de leur enfance discriminatoire qu'ils avaient vécue 

Tohma était japonais de naissance mais très tôt, ses parents se rendaient compte qu'il était victime de discriminations à cause de son physique occidental. Comme la famille Seguchi avait une propriété en Angleterre, c'était à l'âge de cinq ans que Tohma partait pour les pays anglophones. Très traumatisé par ces brimades, il enfouissait cette époque au plus profond de son cœur. Dans les années qui suivirent, il alla vivre dans la région Parisienne pendant quelques années puis c'était aux Etats-Unis qui fit sa dernière escale. Là-bas, il avait rencontré de nombreuses personnes et avait commencé à faire ses premiers pas dans le monde de l'entreprise. Comme le pays natal manquait aux parents, ils décidèrent de passer une partie de leur vie pour faire un retour aux sources.

Eiri avait un âge un peu plus avancé que Tohma quand il commençait à avoir ses brimades. En effet, Tohma n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait quitté le Japon si tôt et Eiri avait l'âge de comprendre certaines choses, surtout le sens des violences verbales qu'il subissait chaque jour. C'était pour la même raison qu'on ignorait mais les paroles de Seguchi avaient réconforté le cœur du petit garçon.

Mika, sa grande sœur, n'avait que seize ans mais elle s'occupait de toutes les tâches à la maison car sa mère attendait un enfant et elle était fragile physiquement; les moines du temple dans les tâches quotidiennes car elle avait les cours au lycée et son jeune frère à s'occuper. Le père était sans cesse occupé par les tâches du temple: rîtes, cérémonie, … peu de temps, il avait à se consacrer à sa famille… mais ce n'était pas vraiment les vraies raisons…

Eiri jouait le guide de la maison aux deux invités en attendant le dîner. Il leur montra les pièces principales de leur maison: Ryuichi était étonné de trouver du grand luxe dans un temple, censé vivre grâce aux dons des gens… une piscine à l'intérieur de l'habitat, un espace de sources chaudes, un jardin zen, un étang dans le jardin … un vrai luxe… Tohma porta son attention plus par les éléments décoratifs de la maison. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de sa tante mais elle était beaucoup plus marquée par l'art japonais… Eiri termina la visite par les chambres: il montrait celle des parents: là où il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer à cause du repos forcé que sa mère doit prendre, celle de sa soeur en parfait désordre et puis la sienne avec une grande bibliothèque.

La chambre d'Eiri était la plus spacieuse mais à cause de ses étagères, elle semblait être la plus étroite. Toutes les rangées étaient couvertes de livres traduits en japonais: il avait beaucoup d'auteurs étrangers dans sa bibliothèque. A la vue de ses nombreux livres, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'Eiri aimait lire. Ryuichi était effaré par la passion de la lecture du petit garçon. Il vit un livre ouvert sur son bureau et lisait la quatrième de couverture pour savoir le contenu et le titre du livre qu'Eiri était probablement en train de lire.

Ryuichi: 20000 lieux sous les mers…

Tohma: c'est un roman de Jules verne, non?

Eiri: oui, je n'ai lu que le début mais c'est passionnant…

Ryuichi: si tu le dis…

Tohma: ces livres, tu les as tous lu, Eiri?

Eiri: oui et pourtant, cela ne fait que deux ans que je sais bien lire….

Tohma: c'est vraiment impressionnant, tu aimes lire, tu veux devenir critique littéraire?

Eiri: je ne sais pas encore…

Mika: Eiri? Eiri?

Eiri: oui, grande sœur.

Mika: le repas est prêt, viens descendre manger.

Eiri: oui, on y va, onichan!

Ryuichi reposa le livre là où il l'avait trouvé puis il regarda la mine heureuse de Tohma. C'était une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant: il souriait naturellement, ne ressentait aucune gêne vis-à-vis de cette famille comme s'il était en symbiose avec le petit garçon. Ryuichi se forçait de le reconnaître mais Eiri arrivait à donner naturellement le sourire à Seguchi mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers Eiri. Il suivit les deux blonds, refoulant sa jalousie inavouée.

Tous les trois descendirent dans la salle à manger et ils s'installèrent. Mika prit un peu de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et le déposa sur un plateau qu'elle emmenait hors de la pièce. Eiri expliqua pourquoi elle faisait cela: c'était pour leur mère qui avait une santé fragile. Leur médecin avait conseillé à leur mère de rester dans la chambre afin d'éviter une chute de santé qui pourrait affecter le bébé. Dès que la jeune fille revenait, tout le monde passa à table.

Le repas se passait dans la meilleure ambiance du monde: le père discutait avec ses invités sur ce qu'ils faisaient, leur vie respective à Tokyo et il n'hésitait pas à leur faire des blagues qui animaient encore plus joyeusement le repas. Mais cette ambiance bonne enfant était légèrement atténuée par la tête d'Eiri en voyant des légumes verts. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas les légumes.

Mika: qu'est-ce que tu as, Eiri?

Eiri: mikarin…

Tohma: on dirait qu'il ne m'aime pas le céleri…

Ryuichi: les légumes sont bons pour la santé, Eiri! Il faut les manger!

Eiri: mais…

Mika: tu peux les laisser, Eiri…

Ryuichi: princesse, si tu le gâtes en lui privant de ce légume, il va recommencer la prochaine fois…

Eiri: ce n'est pas…

Eiri n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Ryuichi lui fit avaler de force du céleri dans sa bouche. Tohma était bouche bée devant cette scène. Le petit garçon avala difficilement le légume et il commençait à gémir. Ryuichi lui retira ses baguettes de sa bouche et lui frottait sa tête en signe qu'il était un bon garçon. Mais Eiri ne l'interpréta pas comme lui et il s'excusa, sortit de table en pleurant. Mika se mit en colère contre Ryuichi pour avoir fait pleurer son frère. Pendant qu'Uesugi et Sakuma s'avancèrent dans une discussion de sourds, Seguchi essaya de les faire raisonner.

Mika: mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Ryuichi: c'est comme ça que l'on a appris à éduquer les petits enfants.

Mika; tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça!

Ryuichi: tu dois être une très mauvaise sœur alors!

Mika: répète un peu!

Ryuichi: tu es sourde ma parole, princesse!

Tohma: euh…

Mika: si je suis une princesse, alors tu dois m'obéir!

Ryuichi: plutôt mourir que servir une princesse aussi hideuse que toi!

Mika: comment…?

Tohma: VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS TAIRE UN MOMENT!

La voix de Tohma résonnait dans toute la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il avait besoin d'élever aussi haut sa voix. Tous se turent et Tohma entama un long monologue.

Tohma: vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous dites… l'important n'est pas ce savoir qui a commencé mais ce que nous pouvons faire pour faire passer cet événement. Ryuichi vous avez peut-être des méthodes d'éducations différentes de celle de Mademoiselle Uesugi mais Eiri est avant tout son frère et pas le votre. Vous n'aviez aucun droit sur lui, et votre comportement est plus puéril que celui de mademoiselle Uesugi. Vous devriez faire des excuses à Eiri… ne comprenez-vous pas que ce qu'il recherche c'est un cadre de vie dans lequel il peut s'épanouir correctement? Ne voyez-vous pas que ce qu'il a besoin maintenant, ce ne sont pas des futilités pour un simple légume mais une voie pour qu'il apprenne à vivre parmi les autres? Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je vous dirais que vous êtes jaloux de luiparce que lui, il a des gens qui peuvent et veulent l'aider à s'en sortir alors que vous vous êtes seuls !

Ryuichi écouta les paroles de Tohma: il avait vu juste, il était jaloux de ce petit garçon… peut-être pas pour les raisons que Tohma avait évoqué mais dans un sens, il l'était. Il s'excusa de quitter la table et il remercia la famille pour le repas. Il ouvrit la porte et monta dans la chambre. Mika s'excusa à son tour pour aller chercher Eiri. Tohma resta seul en compagnie du chef de famille. L'atmosphère joyeuse s'était transformée en atmosphère lourde. Seguchi ne put supporter un instant de plus cette pression et décida de quitter à son tour la table. Il monta dans la chambre pour s'excuser auprès de Sakuma pour les horreurs qu'il lui avait adressées mais il n'était pas là quand il était arrivé.

Tohma était triste et ses souvenirs d'enfance revinrent dans sa tête. Il prit son nécessaire de toilette et il partit prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se calmer et de pouvoir présenter des excuses à Ryuichi. Il marcha en réfléchissant à l'approche de ce sujet. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit Ryuichi en plein bain. Il y avait un petit silence: Ryuichi était étonné de le voir entrer dans une pièce sans frapper au préalable, et Tohma était devenu rouge comme une tomate alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoipuisqu'ils étaient entre garçons ! Ce fut Tohma qui rompait le silence.

Tohma: excusez-moi… je ne savais pas que vous… dès que vous aviez terminé, prévenez-moi…

Tohma s'apprêta à partir quand Ryuichi le retint par le bras. Il le tira en arrière et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Tohma lâcha ses affaires et se mit à trembler. Sakuma pouvait être en colère contre lui et tel qu'il le connaissait, quand il était fâché, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Seguchi avait peur quand Sakuma commençait à bouger. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou, ses mains sur son corps se baladant sur son corps, l'eau sur son corps... le blond ferma les yeux et criait intérieurement le mot «arrête».

Ryuichi: il semble que tu as oublié, Tohma…

Tohma: hum?

Ryuichi: je ne te ferais plus aucun mal, l'as-tu déjà oublié?

Tohma: non…

Ryuichi: j'avais fini de toute façon…

Tohma: …

Ryuichi: utilise à ta guise la salle de bains, elle est libre!

Tohma se laissa tomber quand Ryuichi fermait la porte derrière lui. Il était comme épuisé alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble. Il soupira et prit une douche. Pendant sa toilette, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sakuma pour qu'il accepte ses excuses… Allait-il l'embrasser comme al dernière fois? Ira-t-il plus loin que la dernière fois? Toutes ses questions hantaient l'esprit de Tohma qui sortait de la salle de bain, certes plus propre mais plus anxieux qu'avant. Il retourna dans la chambre où Sakuma s'était déjà endormi. Il était à moitié découvert et un vent frais soufflait dans la chambre. Tohma s'approchait près du futon de Ryuichi pour le couvrir mais inconsciemment, Sakuma le prit dans ses bras et refusa de le lâcher. Pris au piège, Tohma ne pouvait qu'espérer que personne ne le découvre ainsi dans les bras de Ryuichi.

Doucement, le brun se réveilla et s'étonna de voir Seguchi dans ses bras. Tohma rougit et essaya de trouver une explication à cette situation embarrassante. D'habitude, c'était le contraire: Tohma ne montait jamais rien à Ryuichi et comme celui-ci ne semblait pas se rappeler qu'il était le fautif, Seguchi avait bien du mal à lui dire quelque chose de valable.

Ryuichi: Tohma…

Tohma: euh…. C'est ….

Ryuichi: … ne me dis pas que tu…

Tohma: Ryuichi…

Ryuichi: Tu as essayé de me violer pendant mon sommeil?

Tohma: mais comment pouvez-vous sortir une chose pareille? C'est plutôt vous qui faitesavec moi !

Ryuichi: désolé… à moins que…

Tohma: Ah! Ryuichi!

Seguchi se retrouvait sur le futon de Ryuichi. Sakuma le regarda avec son air des plus sérieux, ce qui rendait Tohma assez nerveux. Ses yeux traduisaient la peur qu'il avait lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Allait-il vraiment y passer? Sakuma souriait et lui léchait son cou.

Ryuichi: à moins que tu aies envie que je te le fasse…

Tohma: Non…

Ryuichi: menteur… je sais que tu en as très envie…

Tohma: vous… vous … méprenez… ah…

Ryuichi: je t'aime, Tohma….

Tohma: ça… je … le sais…

Ryuichi: et toi? M'aimes-tu?

Tohma: … je…

Ryuichiarrêta de le lécher pour le regarder donner sa réponse. Tohma ne savait pas quoi répondre: il ne savait pas lui-même s'il aimait Sakuma. C'était vrai qu'il se sentait bien avec lui mai à quel point? Était-ce seulement de l'amitié, une amitié bien poussé, ou vraiment de l'amour? Il se posa de nombreuses questions: s'il l'aimait vraiment, il accepterait de faire l'amour avec lui mais il était toujours réticent à cette idée, il ne le repoussait pas quand il l'embrassait. il se sentait mal quand il blessait Ryuichi… après une longue hésitation, il répondit à sa question.

Tohma: … je … je ne sais pas…

Ryuichi: Tohma?

Tohma: je ne sais pas… c'est vrai qu'être à vos cotés, je me sens bien mais de là à dire… je ne sais pas… j'aimerais répondre correctement à votre amour mais…. Je ne sais pas si… quand vous me touchez, je me sens gêné….je ne sais pas…

Ryuichi: Tohma…

Tohma: je ne sais pas ce que mon propre cœur me dit…

Ryuichi: ce n'est pas grave…

Sakuma déposa un baiser sur le front de Seguchi, il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Le blond paraissait surpris par ce geste: l'avait-il encore blessé? Il le rejoint à la fenêtre.

Tohma: je m'excuse…

Ryuichi: tu n'as pas de reproches à te faire….

Tohma: au contraire, c'était horrible ce que j'ai dit…

Ryuichi: non, c'était censé… je dois avouer que je te force un peu à accepter ça…

Tohma: hein?

Ryuichi: on le fera pas si tu ne te sens pas prêt…

Tohma: Ryuichi…

Ryuichi: je ne veux pas te forcer… je ne veux pas que cela change quelque chose entre nous… j'aime notre relation et de la perdre, ce serait al pire des choses qui pourrait m'arriver… je t'aime tellement que j'oublie presque tes propres sentiments…

Tohma: désolé…. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me retrouver ici… il s'est passé tellement de choses en moi que je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis…

Ryuichi: tu es Tohma Seguchi…

Tohma: je le sais mais quel est mon caractère? Ce que j'aime, ce que je déteste, je ne les sais même plus… depuis que je vous ai rencontré, tout change en moi… à tel point que je ne me reconnais plus… si seulement j'avais les idées claires quand je suis avec vous…

Ryuichi: …

Tohma: j'ai l'impression être attiré par vous, simplement parce que vous sommes différents mais d'un autre coté, je trouve que nous ressemblons, est-ce que cela pourrait dire qu'un jour, nous devons nous repousser comme les pôles d'un aimant?

Ryuichi: tu casses l'ambiance, Tohma!

Tohma: comment?

Ryuichi: tu m'as donné mal à la tête avec ton cours de physique! Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser des mots simplesquand tu es avec moi ?

Tohma: …

Ryuichi: je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me couche… sinon je vais faire une bêtise…

Tohma: Bonne nuit Sakuma…

Seguchi donna un bisou sur la joue de Sakuma et partit se coucher lui aussi. Vers le milieu de la nuit, Tohma ouvrit les yeux: il n'arrivait pas à dormir car il se posait de nombreuses questions qui l'empêchaient d'aller vers le sommeil. Il sortit de la chambre sans bruit et se dirigea vers le jardin zen en espérant de trouver suffisamment de quiétude pour dormir. Il regarda ce paysage régulier, vide… le vent semblait porter une voix qui lui était familière. Il tourna légèrement sa tête à droite pour voir Mika dans sa robe de chambre. Seguchi souriait et baissa la tête. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et s'assoit à ses cotés.

Mika: Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Seguchi?

Tohma: oui, …

Mika: le ciel est beau ce soir, tu ne trouves pas?

Tohma: c'est vrai…

Mika: je te demande pardon pour cet après midi… j'étais tellement obsédée par mon frère que je t'ai pris pour lui…

Tohma: ce n'est rien… tu devais être très inquiète pour lui…

Mika: pour l'être, je l'étais! Eiri avait disparu et je ne savais pas où il était… d'habitude, il nous prévient quand il va quelque part ou quand il va rentrer tard et là, dans quel état je le trouve? … je ne voyais même pas qu'il se faisait agresser à l'école… j'ai vraiment honte de moi… je suis sa grande sœur et je n'ai rien vu … et il me sourit comme si rien n'était… j'ai honte de le regarder en face… si mon second petit frère se ferait agresser par son physique, je suis sûre que je ne le verrais même pas…

Tohma: vous n'avez pas le droit de dire… vous avez peut-être commis une erreur mais vous avez la leçon non? En fait, Eiri est très gentil, si gentil qu'il ne voulait pas que vous le voyez ainsi… il se sentait misérable et il avait peur que vous ne l'aimez plus à cause de ça… ce n'est pas facile de parler sur ce sujet…

Mika: tu as vécu la même chose qu'Eiri?

Tohma: en quelque sorte… mais j'étais encore petit quand cela était arrivé… je m'en souviens plus très bien mais les sentiments sont restés, ancrés dans mon cœur… j'ai un peu aidé Eiri à s'en sortir mais il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez l'enseigner en tant que grande sœur.

Mika: laquelle?

Tohma: apprenez lui à s'aimer… s'il ne s'aime pas lui-même, jamais il pourra aimer les autres… je suppose qu'il se déteste en ce moment mais vous, vous pouvez lui apprendre à s'aimer…ce sera dur mais vous serez là pour le soutenir et l'encourager… c'est la seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour le moment… et si jamais votre second petit frère est attaqué pour les mêmes raisons, vous le verrez parce que vous sauriez ce qu'il ressentira… vous le verrez à son visage, à ces mots… je suis sûre que vous êtes une merveilleuse sœur pour Eiri… et vous serez encore aussi merveilleuse avec votre second petit frère…

Mika: c'est gentil… ce que tu me dis là,… je suppose que tu as un petit frère…

Tohma: j'aurais bien aimé en voir un… mais je suis fils unique…

Mika: ah… cela me désespère encore plus… je reçois les conseils d'un enfant unique…

Tohma: mais ne soyez pas gênée… je vous transmets seulement les sentiments que peut éprouver Eiri pour l'aider à franchir cet obstacle, c'est tout… ça me rendrait triste s'il n'arrive pas à surmonter cela…

Mika: je ferais tout…

Tohma: comment?

Mika: je ferais tout pour qu'Eiri soit heureux… je deviendrais cette sœur que tu as décrite…

Tohma: je n'en doute pas un seul instant… euh… Mika…

Mika: ça ne te dérange pas?… je suis un peu fatiguée…

Tohma: non…

Mika: tu es si gentil…

Mika déposa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Tohma. Malgré son apparence infantile, il avait les épaules suffisamment larges pour que la tête de la jeune fille puisse se reposer. Il regarda le ciel étoilé puis le visage endormi de mika. Elle était si jolie quand elle dormait mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça pendant des heures. Doucement, il la porta dans ses bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Il marcha silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille et sa famille. Dans la chambre, il la posa délicatement sur son lit et la couvrit. Il pouvait admirer pendant longtemps ce visage endormi mais il devait partir de sa chambre. Son dernier regard se posa sur ses lèvres roses. Qu'elles étaient si tentantes! Tohma se rapprocha d'elle pour lui donner un baiser mais il s'arrêta dans son élan. Il se contenta de sourire et lui déposa ce baiser sur son front.

Tohma: Dormez bien, princesse Mika.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille pour rejoindre la sienne. Ryuichi était profondément endormi, Tohma se coucha dans son futon en attendant que le jour ne se lève.

Au petit déjeuner, tout le monde était présent même la mère d'Eiri. Elle était aussi belle que ses enfants. Elle servit ses invités avec un thé bien spécial. Tohma et Mika croisèrent leurs regards et se sourirent mutuellement. Eiri et Ryuichi ne comprirent pas leur sourire respectif. Le repas se passait dans une aussi bonne ambiance qu'hier soir. Ils avaient l'impression de revenir le même repas mais à peu de choses près, c'était au tour de Ryuichi de ne pas apprécié un certain légume nécessaire à al préparation du repas. Mika le força à le manger par vengeance d'Eiri mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement. Pour montrer aussi son mécontentant, Tohma y mit son grain de sel. Il l'interpella puis quand il avait la bouche ouverte, il en profita pour introduire le pire ennemi de Sakuma. Il l'avalait de travers, ce qui faisait rire toute l'assistance. Ryuichi n'appréciant pas trop cette blague, se mit aussi à rire entraîné par la bonne ambiance qu'il avait. Il était l'heure de dire au revoir à la famille Uesugi. Les deux invités s'engagèrent à garder le contact et espérèrent que Mika puisse monter à Tokyo pour venir les voir et peut-être passer quelques jours chez eux. La jeune fille leur fit la promesse de monter un jour à Tokyo et plus discrètement à l'oreille de Tohma, de faire en sorte que la prochaine fois qu'il descendrait chez eux, il verra une nouvelle sœur pour Eiri.

Les vacances pour les Japonais étaient arrivées. Ryuichi profitait de ces instants de repos pour rendre visite à Tohma. Il enfourcha sa moto et se dirigea vers la maison des Seguchi. En chemin, il s'arrêta devant un magasin qui organisait une loterie. Pour s'amuser Ryuichi tenta sa chance et à la surprise générale, il gagne le premier prix: une invitation pour quatre personnes pour le nouveau parc d'attraction. Il était tout content, lui qui cherchait un moyen de passer un bon moment pour la fin des vacances. Il remonta sur sa moto pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Tohma et l'inviter à se joindre pour ces futurs moments amusements.

A un carrefour, il remarqua qu'une jeune personne traversait la route sans prêter attention à la voiture qui roulait à toute vitesse. Ryuichi accéléra pour essayer de la sauver. Il arriva juste à juste à temps pour la secourir et la ramenait sur le trottoir loin du danger. C'était une jeune fille qui semblait être plus jeune que lui. Elle ressemblait un peu à Noriko mais en version plus innocente. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu de mer très profond, ses cheveux mi-longs et châtains étaient magnifiques. Elle était bien habillée sans pourtant être trop mal ou bien à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Il retira son casque pour se rendre bien compte du risque qu'il avait pris.

Ryuichi: tu ne pourrais pas faire attention quand tu traverses!

Fille: …

Ryuichi: tu as failli te faire renverser! Et tu ne trouves rien à dire…

Fille: …ex…cusez-moi….

Ryuichi: fais attention la prochaine fois!

Fille: excusez-moi! Je…

Ryuichi: quoi?

Fille: vous comprenez l'anglais?

Ryuichi: _eh ben voilà, j'ai sauvé une étrangère en prime_, _elle ne semble pas beaucoup comprendre le japonais_… **un petit peu**.

Fille: **je cherche cette rue… pourriez-vous me dire comment m'y rendre?**

Ryuichi: _ouh là… c'est loin du centre… pas envie de faire un grand détour…_**eh bien…** _d'un autre coté, si je la laisse seule…_ **monte, je t'emmène…**

Fille: merci!

Ryuichi:_ j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…_

Pendant ce temps, Tohma s'amusait avec Suguru. L'enfant de Shizuka avait déjà quelques semaines: pour soulager un peu la tâche de mère et sur ordre de son père, Tohma passa ses vacances à jouer le baby-sitter de Suguru. Il était toujours content de le voir et ne montrait que de la joie avec lui. Jamais il ne pleurait en sa présence et il poussait quelques cris de bonheur quand il entendait son cousin jouer de la musique. Shizuka était aussi heureuse de le voir en sa compagnie car elle savait que Suguru était en bonne mains. Tohma était bien content d'être avec son cousin mais il n'arrêtait pas de lui baver dessus et comme l'heure de rentrer s'approchait, il donna le bébé à sa tante et le petit enfant piqua sa crise de tristesse car il ne ressentait plus la chaleur des bras de Tohma. En fait, le blond changeait de chemise pour être plus présentable à ses parents. Mais quand il s'approcha à Suguru pour lui dire au revoir, le petit tendait ses bras pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas que Tohma ne voulait pas mais il ne pouvait pas resalir ses affaires avec la salive du bébé. Il eut alors l'idée de jouer une musique douce pour endormir Suguru et en profiter pour partir.

C'était par inconscience que Seguchi jouait la berceuse de Ryuichi. Sa présence lui manquait et il le fit sentir par la musique.il passa un message à Suguru pour qu'il comprenne que même s'ils se quittent pour le moment, il sera toujours à ses cotés et que leur séparation sera de courte durée. Après quelques minutes de musique douce, Shizuka observa son enfant s'endormir dans ses bras. Tohma s'inclina pour dire au revoir à sa tante et rentra chez lui.

Ryuichi arriva devant la porte d'entrée de la maison qui se trouvait à l'adresse que la jeune fille avait indiquée. Il lui fit signe de descendre de sa moto. Il coupa son moteur et apprêta à sonner quand il vit Tohma ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Les deux garçons firent surpris de voir l'autre en face de lui.

Ryuichi: Tohma!

Tohma: Ryuichi! Que faites-vous là?

Ryuichi: eh bien… j'ai accompagné une charmante demoiselle ici…

Tohma: ah bon…

Fille: **Tohma…**

Tohma: _cette voix…_ **Anya?**

Anya: **c'est vraiment toi, Tohma?**

Seguchi regarda la jeune fille et il n'eut aucun doute sur elle. Anya pleura et se jeta dans ses bras. Sakuma était surpris et demanda des explications à Tohma. Celui-ci releva un peu la tête et se demanda comment il pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Ryuichi: attends, tu connais cette fille?

Tohma: oui…

Ryuichi: ce n'est pas une simple personne pour toi pour qu'elle se jette ainsi sur toi?

Tohma: vous avez bien raison…

Ryuichi: c'est quoi ces hésitations! Pourquoi tu n'es pas constructif dans tes phrases? J'aimerais bien savoir qui est cette fille pour toi.

Tohma: Anya est une amie d'enfance mais elle est avant tout ma fiancée… celle que j'épouserais à mes vingt ans…

_

* * *

commentaire de l'auteur: _

le Tohma présenté ici est vraiment un rgand indécis dans la vie. quand est-ce qu'il va devenir le directeur qui adopte une attitude de " je sais ce que je veux" ? enfin je vous ai présenté Anya, la fiancée de Tohma. bon tout le monde sais qu'il va se marier avec Mika mais je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais Tohma subit à peu près les mêmes événements qu'Eiri... ( agressions dans son enfance, une fiancée...) je pense que le rapprochement entre ces deux personnages se fait parce qu'ils ont vécu la même chose et que dans un sens, Tohma ne veut aps qu'Eiri vit la même chose que lui... pauvre Tohma, c'est celui qui subit tout heureseument que l'histoire de succession n'intervient pas dans la vie d'Eiri quoique... enfin ce n'est pas un empire qu'uesugi a mais quand meme...

tohma déjà amoueurx de mika? pas forcément... ok il se semble gentil avec elle mais c'est dans ses manières... Tohma est normalement formé pour être le futur président de l'empire de son père et donc, la galenterie est de mise dans son éducation... mais bon, peut-être qu'il ressent déjà de l'amour pour elle... par contre, il est très lent en ce qu'il concerne ses sentiments avec Ryuichi... je l'admets... es sentiemnts seront révélés prochainement...


	15. Nouvelle vie

Auteur Althena

Note de l'auteur : Quasiment aucun de ces personnages m'appartient.

Note 2 de l'auteur: à partir de ce chapitre, Tohma et Ryuichi ont 17 ans. Anya vien d'entrer dans ses 16 printemps et Noriko... faites le compte seuls... bonne lecture.

**en gras c'est ce qui est dit en anglais!**

_En italique c'est ce qui est pensé..._

* * *

Ryuichi n'en revenait pas de cette nouvelle: Tohma avait une fiancée et son futur mariage était déjà programmé. Il se souvenait de ce que la tante de Seguchi avait dit lors de leur première rencontre: Tohma allait se marier prochainement. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas du finalement secourir cette jeune fille, mais peut-être que Tohma l'aimait, qu'il aurait été triste de ne pas l'avoir vue… l'amour hypothétique de Tohma pour Anya déstabilisait Ryuichi qui se sentait de trop devant les retrouvailles des fiancés. 

Ryuichi: bon, ben, je vais devoir te laisser, Tohma… j'ai des choses à faire….

Tohma: bien… nous nous voyons après demain… pour la reprise…

Ryuichi: oui… pour la reprise…

La rentrée des classes était venue. Sakuma avait toujours du mal à digérer cette nouvelle: il n'avait pas revu Seguchi de peur à affronter de nouveau sa fiancée. Cela avait l'effet d'un bon coup de poing: il était revenu à la réalité des choses. Bien que Tohma commençait à changer, il ne restait pas moins qu'il était l'héritier d'un grand empire commercial et que le meilleur parti pour lui et pour sa famille était d'épouser une jeune fille de même rang. Qu'est-ce que son amour pour lui pourrait changer? Tout avait été décidé à l'avance mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas: il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle. Pendant tout ce temps où ils étaient ensemble, il avait placé un mot sur elle, le laissant espérer pour rien. Cela lui faisait encore plus mal que l'histoire d'une fiancée attitrée.

Quand il entra dans la salle de classe, il remarqua que le couple était déjà assailli par les questions de ses camarades. Tohma semblait être heureux à sa compagnie beaucoup plus qu'avec lui. Il devait ressentir de la joie mais c'était un sentiment de colère qui habitait son cœur. Dès que le professeur arriva dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde s'assoit sauf Tohma et Anya. Tous deux allèrent vers le devant de la salle.

Professeur: je vous présente Anya Rioz…

Anya: enchanté…

Professeur: elle nous vient d'Angleterre. Elle fait partie d'un échange scolaire, elle va rester avec nous pour quelques mois...

Anya: **qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Tohma?**

Tohma: **il fait ta présentation à toute la classe… je suis peut-être ton interprète mais il faudrait que tu apprennes la langue toute seule.**

Anya: **laisserais-tu ta future femme seule dans un univers inconnu?**

Tohma: **je préférais que personne ne sache que nous sommes fiancés…**

Anya: **pourquoi? Que sera-t-il si quelqu'un le sait?**

Tohma: **je dis ça pour ta sécurité…**

La jeune anglaise accompagnée de son interprète, regagna sa place sous les yeux curieux de la classe. Le cours se déroulait normalement sauf que Tohma expliquait doucement les grandes divergences entre le système scolaire japonais et anglais. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé couramment anglais: ce qu'il montrait une bonne adaptation de sa part aux situation nouvelles et aussi une capacité à s'adapter rapidement à une situation. La cloche sonnait la pause de la matinée. Les camarades de classe allèrent vers Anya pour lui poser de nombreuses questions sur sa vie mais aussi sur la vraie relation qu'elle entretenait avec Seguchi. Elle essaya de répondre en japonais mais elle utilisait quelques mots anglais pour parler. Son fiancé la reprit de temps en temps pour lui faire apprendre quelques mots du pays. Anya n'avait pas vraiment le professeur Seguchi, elle essaya de raconter un événement honteux de son fiancé mais Tohma la reprit aussi pour lui faire comprendre que meme s'ils avaient du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, elle ne devrait pas dire de telles choses, sinon il s'y mettrait aussi à la rendre ridicule devant la classe. Comme le couple semblait bien s'amuser, Sakuma sortit de la salle en claquant la porte pour montrer à Tohma son mécontentement. L'intéressé regarda un instant cette porte claquée par Ryuichi.

Camarade1: eh ben, Sakuma est en colère aujourd'hui!

Camarade2: c'est bizarre … d'habitude, il envoie sa colère contre quelqu'un et là, c'était sur la porte…

Anya: Sakuma… est-il… quelqu'un que l'on peut approcher…?

Camarade1: il ne vaut mieux pas!

Camarade2: tu ne le réussiras pas à l'amadouer même avec ta beauté…

Camarade1: Seguchi, il parait que tu as réussi le dompter?

Tohma: ah? Non…. Pas vraiment… mais il est très gentil…

Camarade2: quoi!

Tohma: Ryuichi est très gentil quand il le faut…

Camarade1: ah! Seguchi, tu l'as appelé par son prénom!

Camarade2: doit-on voir quelque chose de particulier entre vous?

Tohma: il n'a rien… j'ai encore mes habitudes américaines… au début je me forçais de vous appeler par votre nom mais si je chasse le naturel, il revient vite au galop… je commence à vous appeler par vos prénom… Anya a aussi cette habitude, n'est-ce pas?

Anya: _mais la dernière fois…_

Tohma: **Excusez-moi, Anya, je peux te laisser seule ici?**

Anya: **où vas-tu?**

Tohma: **j'ai quelque chose à faire…**

Anya: **tu vas le rejoindre?**

Tohma: **qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, Anya?**

Anya: **quand tu es tracassé, tu tournes toujours le dos à ceux qui te parlent…**

Tohma: **c'est si visible que ça?**

Anya: **je ne suis pas importante pour toi? Pourquoi?**

Tohma: **Anya…**

Anya: **pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis depuis que je suis ici?**

Tohma: **je ne te…**

Tohma se retourna pour dire franchement ce qu'il voulait dire mais la jeune fille en profita pour l'embrasser devant ses camarades. C'était à ce moment que Ryuichi les observa par la fenêtre du couloir. Tohma ait toujours montré de la réticence quand il allait l'embrasser mais là, c'était naturel, il ne s'était pas forcé. Mécontent du spectacle, il prit la décision de ne plus assister aux cours de la journée et de se reposer sur le toit de l'école.

Ryuichi: _après tout, c'est normal… ils sont fiancés… donc ils s'aiment…je ne suis peut-être qu'un ami… pour lui… mais…_

Après les cours, Tohma monta sur les toits en espérant trouver Sakuma. En effet, il était là en train de regarder les nuages. Le blond alla vers lui quand Ryuichi se retourna, le menaçant du regard.

Tohma: Ryuichi?

Ryuichi: Dégage!

Tohma: je veux discuter un moment avec vous…

Ryuichi: on a rien à se dire alors dégage sinon je te frappe.

Tohma: si vous vous calmiez avant,…

Ryuichi: je suis parfaitement calme!

Tohma: ce n'est pas vrai…

Ryuichi: je te dis que si!

Tohma: écoutez,…

Ryuichi: non, c'est toi qui dois écouter! Franchement, tu me dégoûtes! je t'ai tout dit, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider mais quand je te vois avec elle, heureux en plus qu'avec moi, je me dis que tu t'étais foutu, finalement, tu caches bien ton jeu… Tu me fais croire à … tu me dégoûtes… Finalement, tu es la personne la plus ignoble que j'ai connu jusqu'à là! Tu es encore pire que ceux qui m'ont donné la vie!

Tohma resta sur place: les paroles de Ryuichi lui faisaient mal, même très mal qu'il ne pourrait dire. Sakuma avait raison: il n'avait été honnête avec lui ni sur le sujet d'Anya ni sur lui… il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction.

Tohma: finalement, tout le monde me le dit… même toi, tu as fini par me le dire … très bien, arrêtons-nous là, Sakuma… à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous ne nous connaissons plus… mais avant que je ne vous quitte, …

Ryuichi: ferme-là, Seguchi sinon j'exécute ma menace!

Tohma: au revoir Ryuichi… non, c'est plutôt, … adieu Sakuma…

Seguchi ferma les yeux, se retourna et descendit su toit. Sakuma appuyé sur le grillage, était pensif. Il attendait quelques minutes pour pouvoir descendre. Devant la porte, son regard croisa celui d'Anya.

Ryuichi : ta place ne sera-t-elle pas près de Seguchi ?

Anya : Je tenais juste à vous remercier…

Ryuichi : …

Anya : vous êtes gentil… ne perdez jamais cette qualité !

Ryuichi : je te retourne ce compliment…prends bien soin de ton fiancé, Rios !

Anya : … vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça…

L'année scolaire continuait. Seguchi n'adressait plus aucune attention à Sakuma qui commençait à sécher de plus en plus les cours. Anya apprenait à son rythme le japonais tout en restant aux cotés de son fiancé. Elle était très assidue aux cours à l'opposé de Tohma qui se distrait ailleurs, souvent en regardant par la fenêtre comme s'il espérait voir quelqu'un en particulier. Les rumeurs commençaient à circuler à propos de ces trois personnes : il y avait peut-être des sentiments amoureux entre Tohma et Anya, Sakuma était peut-être en train de redevenir le voyou qu'il était autrefois. Mais celle qui attirait le plus l'attention du blond était celle qui abordait le sujet d'une rencontre entre sa fiancée et Ryuichi… il voulait avoir les idées clairs sur ce sujet car même si les paroles de Sakuma étaient blessante, elles ne venaient pas de son cœur ou du moins il ne l'aurait pas dit de cette manière là.

De retour à la maison, Tohma toqua à la porte de chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était étonnée de le voir lui rendre une visite mais elle ne pouvait que se réjouir que son fiancé daigne entrer dans son espace privée.

Anya : **Tohma, regarde, tu ne le trouves pas beau ?**

Tohma :** Anya …**

Anya : **j'ai pris ta couleur préféré…**

Tohma : **aurais-tu dit quelque chose de désobligeant à Sakuma ?**

Anya :** je pense qu'il sera prêt pour bientôt…**

Tohma : **Anya…**

Anya : **Sakuma par ci… Sakuma par là… j'en ai assez… depuis que je suis ici, tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de lui !**

Tohma : **réponds à ma question**.

Anya : **tu sais très bien que je ne comprenais pas beaucoup le japonais à cette époque… la réponse est non… Tohma, tu sais que je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux…**

Tohma : **justement, j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant avec Sakuma… qu'il me reparle….**

Anya : **Non !**

Tohma : **Anya ?**

Anya : **pas question ! Puisqu'il a perdu…**

Tohma : **perdu quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Auriez-vous fait un pari dont j'étais l'enjeu?**

Anya : **en fait**…

Tohma : **j'ai assez entendu pour ce soir…**

Seguchi sortait de la chambre d'Anya en claquant la porte et à pas rapides. Il le savait mais il ne voulait pas y croire…pendant ce temps, Ryuichi était dehors devant sa maison en train de regarder le ciel. Il était en compagnie de Nanami. Sakuma se sentait un peu seul ce soir alors il avait décidé d'inviter son amie de collège pour une soirée. La jeune fille avait un peu froid.

Ryuichi: rentrons à l'intérieur!

Nanami: cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvé…

Ryuichi: c'est vrai mais j'étais un peu occupé ces temps-ci…

Nanami: Ryuichi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Ryuichi: c'est quoi?

Nanami: eh bien, je… ah…

Tohma n'en croyait pas ses yeux: il ne trouva rien pou décrire ce qu'il voyait. Son visage était celui de la surprise mais finalement, il était resté impassible lorsqu'il voyait Ryuichi prendre dans ses bras Nanami, la jeune fille qu'il l'avait frappé aux premiers jours scolaires. Il remonta dans sa voiture: cette image le hanta pendant tout le trajet. Il réfléchissait: comment en était-il arrivé là? Quand il eut une idée, il était devant sa maison et fut surpris de voir sa fiancée l'attendre dehors par ce froid.

Tohma: **Anya! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? Tu m'attendais?**

Anya: **pardon… pardonne-moi, Tohma…**

Tohma: **rentrons, tu veux bien? Tu es toute glacée…**

Anya: **tu as vu Sakuma?**

Tohma: **non… anya, je crois que c'est moi qui me suis trompé…**

Anya:…

Tohma: **Sakuma m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais en fait… il n'éprouve aucun sentiment vraie pour moi… on est simplement amis… enfin non j'en doute encore de cette relation… peut-être qu'il y avait rien…**

Anya: **alors… comme je suis heureuse… Tohma….**

Tohma prit dans ses bras la jeune fille glacée pour la réchauffer, enfin plutôt pour se consoler. Ryuichi avait aussi vu Tohma: à quoi pensait-il? n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils feraient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas? Cette situation le laissa perplexe et ne pouvait rien tirer de bon pour lui. Depuis cet incident personnel, Tohma passait ses pauses déjeuners dans la salle de musique. Il trouvait toujours dans un art un apaisement moral. Anya parlait assez bien le japonais pour commencer à aller seule dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Devant la porte de la salle de musique, elle rencontra Sakuma. Apparemment, ils étaient là pour la même raison: parler avec Seguchi. Comme elle avait un nom prestigieux, il ne pouvait nullement lui faire du mal mais il tenait à dire les choses comme elles étaient. Mais ce qu'il ne doutait pas, c'était que Tohma était derrière la porte.

Anya: je pense que vous devriez cesser de voir Tohma…

Ryuichi: Rios…

Anya: je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'a pris de s'inscrire dans une école ici, fréquenté par un homme tel que vous mais, si vous commencez à lui reparler, je quitterai cette école et je suis persuadée que Tohma me suivra… d'ailleurs, ce lycée ne lui apporte rien de bon…

Ryuichi: tu te trompes… si ça te déranges tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à quitter de cette école… Seguchi apprend beaucoup plus de choses ici qu'ailleurs. Ici, nous apprenons à être libres à nous connaitre…et je suis convaincu que Tohma est du même avis que moi!

Anya: mais…je suis la fille de la famille rios… et de surcroit, la fiancée de Tohma…

Ryuichi: et sans ce soutien, tu es incapable d'agir par tes propres moyens? Je vais être franc avec toi! Tohma ne s'est jamais servi de son noble nom de famille depuis qu'il est ici, et depuis le début, il ne m'a jamais considéré comme «Sakuma, le fléau des collèges» mais il m'a reconnu comme «Ryuichi Sakuma» un élève comme les autres! Il était le seul à avoir lu mon cœur et moi j'étais capable de lire dans le sien… je ne fiche pas mal de son nom tout ce que je sais sur lui, c'est qu'il m'a accepté tel que je suis! Si tu n'as pas compris ça, tu ferais mieux de débarrasser tout de suite le plancher!

Anya semblait être en colère et paratait en courant par le chemin qu'elle avait pris. Tohma avait tout entendu, il souriait et disait mentalement à Ryuichi «merci». Il voulait lui dire en face mais il n'avait pas encore ce courage de le faire du moins pour le moment… de retour à la maison, Tohma demandait à voir anya dans le jardin. Celle-ci arriva avec un paquet sous la main.

Tohma: **Anya…**

Anya: **c'est pour toi!**

Tohma: **écoute… je ne peux l'accepter… tout comme ces fiançailles…**

Anya: **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**

Tohma: **j'ai pris une décision… je veux vivre ma vie sentimentale comme je l'entends… je ne veux pas d'un mariage sans amour… je pense que tu devrais en faire autant alors je te demande de rentrer chez toi, j'en parlerais à mes parents et aux tiens et leur demanderais l'annulation de nos fiançailles… c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire…**

Anya: **ne m'aimes-tu donc pas? Où vas-tu maintenant? Chez Sakuma?**

Tohma: **Sakuma… je n'éprouve rien pour lui…. Et puis si c'était le cas, il appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre que moi…**

Il lassa seul dans le jardin. Anya ne pouvait pas croire que Tohma la refusait. Sakuma était sur un pont dont le paysage donné sur la baie de Tokyo. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait dit ça mais il était comme soulagé de l'avoir sorti de son corps. « Être libre» vraiment, il avait dit n'importe quoi…. Il se retourna et découvrit, avec surprise, Tohma.

Ryuichi: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Tohma: j'allais vous poser la même question…

Ryuichi: ben… tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose…

Tohma: euh…

Le portable de Tohma vibrait dans sa poche. Il répondait à cet appel. Après quelques minutes d'écoute, il laissa échapper quelques mots. Il était tout pâle.

Tohma: Anya? … quoi… calmez-vous… très bien, j'arrive tout de suite…

Ryuichi: que se passe-t-il?

Tohma: Anya a tenté de se suicider… et c'est de ma faute…

Ryuichi: allons-y!

Tohma: non… vous n'êtes nullement concerné par cette histoire…

Tohma monta dans la voiture et partit. Ryuichi se retourna et sourit: finalement, les choses pourraient redevenir comme elles étaient mais il se pourrait bien que son «ami» ait besoin d'aide. Seguchi était retourné chez lui, il avait rendu visite à sa fiancée endormie. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient avec lui. Tout le monde était en train de s'énerver pour la raison qui avait poussé Anya à se suicider.

Père: **que cela signifie-t-il, Seguchi? Je vous confie ma fille et j'apprends qu'elle a tenté de se suicider!**

Mère: **Tohma, votre fiancée à tenté de mettre fin à ces jours dans votre chambre? Savez-vous pourquoi?**

Tohma: **je…**

Sara: **Tohma…**

Tohma: **je venais de lui dire que je ne l'épouserai pas…**

Christian:** oh?**

Père: **qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?**

Tohma: **Je refuse de contracter un amour sans amour! Je veux vivre ma propre vie sentimentale! Je suis sûr d'avoir bien agi pour le bien d'Anya!**

Christian: **mais as-tu pensé à ces conséquences? Tu sais très bien qu'Anya est fragile psychologiquement!**

Tohma: **tu peux dire ce que tu veux, faire ce que tu veux de moi mais je n'ai plus envie d'être un esclave… du moins en ce qu'il concerne l'amour!**

Père: **reviens, Tohma!**

Tohma: **Ne croyez-vous pas que vous trompez de coupable? C'est vrai que je refuse ce mariage mais qui a fait naître l'idée de cette union à Anya? Nous sommes peut-être amis d'enfance mais pour moi, cette relation se termine là! Anya est une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup et cela me ferait aussi de la peine de la perdre mais je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi et je sais aussi qu'elle serait triste à mes cotés parce que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle aimait, aime et aimera pendant toute sa vie! Pensez déjà à ce que j'ai dit et réfléchissez! Ce qu'a besoin d'Anya, c'est autre chose que moi!**

Mère: **quel enfant insolent!**

Christian: **Au contraire, ce qu'il a dit est censé!**

Père: **Avez-vous déjà oublié que nous avions conclu cet accord?**

Christian: **justement, parlons entre adultes raisonnables pour l'avenir de nos enfants!**

Pendant les jours qu'ils suivaient, les parents de Tohma avaient confié leurs enfants à Shizuka pour régler l'avenir du mariage des enfants. La jeune maman était surprise des initiatives de son neveu mais il avait bien raison sur un point: Anya n'était un esclave de la famille Rioz et elle devait mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Anya n'était plus hors de danger mais elle était encore faible physiquement. Sa mère était là, en train de lui servir une pomme mais la fille refusa de la manger.

Mère: **Anya, il faut que tu fasses un effort pour que tu manges même si tu n'as guère d'appétit**.

Anya: **pourquoi est-ce que Tohma n'est pas venu me rendre visite?**

Mère: **Anya, écoute-moi… nous avons discuté avec la famille Seguchi et nous pensions rompre les engagements pour ton bien…**

Anya: **mais… mère, depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours cru en mon mariage avec Tohma!**

Mère: **mais c'était nous qui le voulions….**

Anya: **moi, je veux me marier avec Tohma!**

Mère: **Le fils de Seguchi nous a dit le contraire… de plus, je pense qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début,… il pense qu'il ne pourra pas te rendre heureuse… tu es ma fille et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur… et lui aussi, il veut ton bonheur…**

Anya: **mais s'il veut mon bonheur, qu'il m'épouse! Rien ne me fera plus plaisir!**

Mère: **il nous a aussi fait penser qu'il ne reviendra jamais vers toi…**

Anya: **comment?**

Pour remercier la tante de Tohma comme il se devait pour la dernière fois, il décida de l'inviter chez lui mais comme elle avait Suguru à garder, elle lui proposait plutôt sa cuisine pour avoir les affaires de son enfant à portée de main. En fait, c'était Sakuma qui faisait la cuisine chez Shizuka. Son oncle l'aidait un peu dans la confection du repas alors que sa petite sœur alla faire plus ample connaissance avec le bébé et l'ami de son grand frère. Comme Sakuma n'avait pas tous les ingrédients pour la préparation, il alla faire les courses avec son oncle. En chemin près du parc, il rencontra Anya qui semblait l'attendre.

Ryuichi: Anya?

Anya: Il faut que je vous parle!

Ryuichi: d'accord!

Sanh: Ryuichi!

Ryuichi: qu'il y a-t-il, tonton?

Sanh: laisse les courses ici!

Ryuichi: ah oui…

Ils étaient maintenant dans le parc de Tokyo. Il faisait très frais et Anya ne semblait pas porter de vêtements chaud. Elle se dirigeait vers le lac du parc. Sakuma la suivait et la regarda: son poignet droit était bandé. Ryuichi devina sans peine qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider mais qu'avait-elle dans la tête?

Anya: finalement, la famille Seguchi m'a abandonné,…

Ryuichi: attends, Anya… ne me dis pas que…

Anya: vous avez compris ? Vous voyez, vous êtes plus futé que moi… alors où vais-je maintenant? Je ne sais pas où je trouverais ma place… Tohma ne veut plus de moi…

Ryuichi: arrête ! n'avance plus!

Anya: je préfère encore mourir devant vous… au moins, vous auriez pitié de moi…

Ryuichi: Anya!

Sakuma la retint pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le lac profond mais elle la repoussa e finit par être plongé dans l'eau froide. Ryuichi ne pouvant pas laisser les choses se faire ainsi, se jeta à l'eau pour la secourir car elle avait décidé d'en finir avec sa vie par la noyade. Après 30 secondes d'immersion totale dans l'eau froide, il la remonta jusqu'à la berge et la fit sortir de l'eau. Anya frissonna et le gifla.

Anya: laissez-moi tranquille! Laissez-moi mourir en paix!

Ryuichi: (lui redonne sa gifle) Pas question! Ça suffit de jouer l'enfant gâtée! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir! Je ne peux pas te le permettre! La vie est une chose précieuse! Comment peux-tu songer à la mort à ton âge? N'as-tu donc aucun bon souvenir dans ta vie ? Es-tu si désemparée que tu laisses la mort t'emporter et que tu refuses de revivre d'autres moments de bonheur?

Anya: mais… comment vais-je… y arriver… seule? Jamais… je n'y arriverais… seule…

Ryuichi: Tu y arriveras… en prenant tes propres décisions, en volant de tes propres ailes… tu vivras des moments tristes, douloureux mais aussi des moments de joie, de rire et de bonheur… tu deviendras quelqu'un… une personne qui aura un jour besoin de toi et qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es…

Anya pleura dans les bras de Ryuichi. Elle en trouva une source de chaleur réconfortante. Comme il faisait froid, Ryuichi et Anya étaient rentrés à la boutique de musique pour se réchauffer. Anya ne comprenait pas le geste de Sakuma: il devait la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais il l'avait pourtant sauvée de la mort.

Anya: pourquoi? Alors que la dernière fois, je vous ai dit quelque chose d'horrible…

Ryuichi: dans le fond tu avais raison… mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? C'est par pur hasard…

Anya: vous êtes tombés amoureux de Tohma alors que c'est un garçon…

Ryuichi: on ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime… toi, ça était le contraire, on a choisi la personne que tu DEVAIS aimer… ce n'est pas la même chose…

Anya: mais… je pense que j'aurais pu l'aimer d'une certaine manière…il doit m'en vouloir… je vous ai tellement causé de soucis…

Ryuichi: Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… il n'y pense même plus…

Anya: comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

Ryuichi: Tohma est quelqu'un de très gentil, il n'est pas rancunier… il comprend les gens et pour ceux qu'il considèrent comme ses êtres chers, il n'hésite pas à faire tout ce qu'il peut pour les rendre heureux et à les protéger du malheur… il en va de même pour toi, tu n'es pas simplement une personne quelconque pour lui…

Tohma: Ryuichi!

Ryuichi: quand on parle du loup,…

Tohma: Ryuichi, comment vas-tu? Je…

Anya: **Tohma… reconnais-tu ma voix?**

Tohma: **Anya?**

Anya était dans une pièce connecté à celle où se trouvait Ryuichi et Tohma Les deux garçons ne virent pas la jeune fille derrière la porte. Elle avait pris des vêtements secs de Ryuichi pour s'habiller en attendant les siens. Tohma ne comprenait pas à ce qu'il se passait.

Anya: **j'ai pris une décision, je vais disparaître de ta vie… je me suis rendue compte combien j'étais aveuglée par ma famille tout comme toi… en te voyant de nouveau vivre comme un enfant, ça m'a donné envie de revivre et faire mon propre chemin… alors, je te dis Adieu…**

Tohma**:… alors je te dis au revoir, Anya… car pour moi, tu as une place particulière dans mon cœur… je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais je t'aime quand même… je suis sûr qu'un jour nos chemins se croiseront et espère que nous redeviendrons les mêmes amis que lorsque nous étions enfants…**

Anya: **c'est très gentil ce que tu dis là… alors, disons nous au revoir Tohma et Ryuichi…**

Un silence de quelques mnutes s'en suit. Tohma se sentait frustré pour n'avoir pas accompli pleinement ses devoirs de fiancé, Ryuichi le consola en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils avaient les jambes coupées à cause de ses émotions fortes qu'ils avaient vécus aujourd'hui.

Tohma: ai-je fait le bon choix? N'est-il pas ...

Ryuichi: tu lui as montré la voie… à son tour de faire le chemin… tu as été bon en tant que fiancé… fais confiance à l'avenir… un jour, nous nous reverrons et nous pourrions rire de ce souvenir…

Tohma: oui…vous avez peut-être raison… soyons confiants en l'avenir… ah… pour ce que vous avez dit…

Ryuichi:… hum…

Ryuichi lui flanqua un poing dans sa figure. Il secoua sa main pour la soulager. Tohma était surpris du coupet ne comprit pas son geste : sa joue était bien rouge et son visage le devient aussitôt mais de colère.

Ryuichi: y a pas de quoi!

Tohma: mais vous êtes complètement malade! (Redonne son poing)

Ryuichi: tu as … osé lever consciemment la main sur le Grand Sakuma! Quel courage pour un fils à papa!

Tohma: répétez un peu! Vous avez déjà oublié que c'est à cause de vous que j'ai eu tous ces problèmes!

Ryuichi: je ne te croyais pas si rancunier!

Tohma et Ryuichi se battaient à coups de coups jusqu'à qu'ils étaient épuisés physiquement et moralement. Ils étaient bien amochés: il avait des bleus sur tout le visage. Sakuma avait l'impression d'être revenu d'une bagarre contre quinze hommes. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, essoufflés, le regard vif plongé dans celui de la personne qui était en face de lui.

Ryuichi: pour quelqu'un qui ne joue que de la musique, tu as une bonne droite. C'est la première fois que je me bats avec autant d'énergie contre un fils à papa… la prochaine fois, ce sera certainement plus doux comme traitement…

Tohma: Ryuichi….

Ryuichi: je reconnais avoir très mal agi avec toi pendant ces six mois et je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je te demande pardon…

Tohma: Ryuichi…mais pourquoi m'avoir frappé de votre poing si vous étiez vraiment désolé?

Ryuichi: ah ah… celui-là, en fait c'était pour te réveiller…

Tohma: … me réveiller? mais vous m'avez dit que vous…

Ryuichi: que je ne te ferais aucun mal… c'est vrai mais seulement à Tohma or celui que j'ai frappé c'est Seguchi Tohma, ce fils à papa que je n'aime pas du tout…

Tohma: mais si vous m'aimez vraiment, vous l'accepterez sans problème.

Ryuichi: crétin… tu mélanges tout. Si tu commençais à redevenir sincère avec toi-même comme tu l'as fait pour Anya?

Tohma: redevenir…sincère… avec moi-même…?

Seguchi ne comprenait pas: il n'agissait pas naturellement? Qui était-il alors? Qui était vraiment lui, le Tohma Seguchi que Ryuichi aimait? Le voyant dans ces interrogations, Sakuma s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur celle de Seguchi pour le faire réagir et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Le blond ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par la chaleur procurer par le baiser. Lorsqu'ils rompaient le contact, Sakuma prit le visage de son amour dans ses mains.

Ryuichi: c'est lui que je l'aime…

Tohma: Ryuichi…aie…

Ryuichi: excuse-moi de t'avoir abimé ton visage…

Tohma: je l'avais peut-être mérité… après tout, je ne vous ai jamais parlé d'elle, c'est comme si j'étais puni…

Ryuichi: chut… personne ne t'a grondé… alors ne pleure pas…

Tohma essaya de sécher ses larmes mais il n'arriva pas à se calmer. Sakuma le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le rassura. Seguchi voudrait savoir ce qu'il lui prenait: il se laissa faire quand il était avec Sakuma et refusait tout autre compagnie. Serait-il vraiment amoureux de lui ou bien…?

_

* * *

_

commentaire de l'auteur: Aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt partie... Anya était arrivée dans le chapitre précdent et et part dans ce chapitre... Anya, physiquement, elle resemblait à quoi? eh ben à une belle fille à papa XD... bon en fait, elle était très jolie et pourrait former un beau couple avec Tohma... enfin bon, peut-être que je préfère Mika à Anya au niveau caractère... 

la bagarre entre Ryuichi et Tohma: j'ai trop déliré à l'écrire... vous imaginez-vous? Tohma et ryuichi en train de se battre... non mais vraiment, j'ai du être inconsciente de l'avoir écrite... enfin tant que ça s'arrange entre eux... Bon, à mettre sur la liste des fautes à ne pas commettre à Ryuichi, ne jamais sauver une inconnue !

Sinon,pour les fans de yuu watase, je ne vous dirais pas ma suprise en apprennat que les scènes sont à peu près les mêmes que celle de Imadoki! J'y peux rien moi! à chaque fois que j'ai envie d'écrire une bonne histoire, on retrouve mes idées dans tous les mangas populaires! ouin ouin j'ai pas mérité ça alors s'il vous plait ne me dites pas que j'ai plagié sur un auteur parce que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait cette scène...déjà que dans _la valeur d'un artiste_ la scèhe finale a été inconsciemment plagié (Cf vol 12 de la série...) et puis encore l'histoire d'un petit garçon vivant chez Eiri alors là, j'y peux rien! je l'ai écrit avant même sa publication sur le net! donc... pas me taper!

Bon rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de Young Nittle Grasper!


	16. Un jeu de piste : troisième partie

Auteur : Altena

note de l'auteur: tous ces personnages m'appartiennent enfin sauf ceux de Nittle Grasper... Bon on a déjà fait un long chemin ensemble mais les parties drôles vont bientôt s'arrêter et puis... enfin vous verrrez! bonne lecture! ATTENTION: celui se passe au présent ! donc reliser les deux preimière parties du jeu de piste!

_en italique ce qui est pensé_

* * *

**Un jeu de piste : troisième partie.**

Il était temps de rendre la moto au magasin. Ryuichi et Noriko devaient continuer à pied pour chercher Tohma. Ils n'avaient pas la volonté d'arrêter un taxi pour les prendre car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent sur eux et de plus, ce n'était pas bon pour leur santé de se faire tout le temps emmener. Ryuichi pensa à ce que Shizuka : pour retrouver le dernier membre des Nittle Grasper, il devait voir le monde avec les yeux du Tohma de seize ans. Mais cette époque, il l'avait quasiment oublié sauf tout ce qu'il concernait la musique. Noriko ne pouvait nullement l'aider car elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir et de plus, elle ignorait à peu près tout de la vie privée de celui-ci…

Les deux membres de Nittle Grasper marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé pour rechercher Seguchi ? Ils avait déjà consacré leur matinée et ils allaient entamer leur après midi. Ryuichi soupira : pourquoi avait tant de mal à le trouver ? D'habitude, c'était lui qui savait où il était mais maintenant, il perdait petit à petit sa capacité à retrouver les gens… Noriko était intriguée par cette mine attristée.

Noriko : qu'y a-t-il, Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi : je me demande si je vais réussir à le trouver… qu'est-ce que je dois voir à travers ces yeux ?

Noriko : je vais essayer d'appeler sur son portable, il est peut-être allumé ?

Ryuichi : ah, Noriko ! Tohma en vue !

Noriko : hein !

Ryuichi pointa son doigt vers un café. Il devait avoir une superbe vue car Noriko ne voyait rien mais elle aperçut une tête blonde surmontée d'un chapeau. Pas de doutes, c'était Tohma qui était en compagnie d'une jeune demoiselle partageant certainement un grand moment. il avait les mains posées sur les siennes et ils riaient aux éclats quand il se parlaient.

Noriko : il est en train de parler avec une fille et là, il… Ryuichi fais attention !

Ryuichi : mais Noriko ! Faut que je le dise à Tohma !

Ryuichi s'apprêta à traverser la rue quand Noriko le retient par sa veste car un camion circulait sur la route. Quand il était hors de leur champ de vision, le couple se dirigeait vers le café pour rejoindre Tohma mais c'était la jeune fille qui les accueillait avec un grand sourire.

Ryuichi : bah… Tohma, il est où ?

Noriko : il a du partir quand on était pris de vitesse par le camion…

Ryuichi : Bouh…Bouh…

Noriko : allons Ryuichi ne pleure pas ! On va finir par te reconnaître !

Ryuichi : Moi j'ai envie de voir Tohma ! Et rien que Tohma !

Noriko : dis toute de suite, que ma présence te déplaît !

Ryuichi : mais non, je t'aime bien Noriko mais… ouin ouin OUIN OUIN OUIN OUIN OUIN OUIN OUIN OUIN

Noriko : Ah ! Ryuichi ! Calme-toi !

Fille : Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi : hein ?

Fille : je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est vraiment toi ?

Ryuichi : ah ! Mais Tu es Anya Rioz !

Anya : j'ai donc si peu changé en seize ans !

Ryuichi : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Anya : Si nous en parlions autour d'un bon café ?

Ryuichi : j'aime pas le café c'est trop fort !

Anya : et pourquoi autour d'une bonne glace à la fraise ?

Ryuichi : Oui !

Noriko : je suis perdue avec ces rencontres…

Pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux, Anya proposa à Ryuichi et à Noriko un autre endroit pour parler en toute tranquillité. C'était dans un café situé un peu plus haut dans la rue, qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Ils prirent place sur une place de la terrasse. Un serveur leur apporta la carte du restaurant. Anya prit un café, Ryuichi une grande glace à la fraise et Noriko un petit cocktail. Ryuichi se souvenait d'elle comme si c'était hier mais aujourd'hui elle semblait très différente de celle de son passé : elle était enjouée, souriante, plus belle qu'autrefois, comme si elle venait de naître. Lorsque le garçon de café revient avec leur commande, Ryuichi sortait son argent mais Anya montra son refus et paya la tournée.

Anya : c'est moi qui invite aujourd'hui.

Noriko : merci beaucoup mais il ne fallait pas mademoiselle…

Anya : Rioz, Anya Rioz. Enchantée de vous revoir, mademoiselle Ukai.

Ryuichi : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au Japon ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces seize dernières années ?

Anya : c'est une assez longue histoire !

Ryuichi : Kumagoro adore les histoires !

Anya : apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé, tu sembles si… innocent, Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : tu m'as appelé par Ryuichi ? Kumagoro est content !

Noriko : mais vous me connaissez ?

Anya : parfaitement, j'étais présente pour le mariage de Tohma. Je l'ai trouvé très heureux ce jour-là. J'ai beaucoup aimé son sourire naturel…

Noriko : ah je me rappelle de vous, n'étiez-vous pas l'ancienne fiancée de Tohma ?

Anya : c'est exact mais maintenant je suis fiancée à quelqu'un qui m'aime et que je aime…

Ryuichi : finalement, tu es arrivée…

Anya : oui, c'était un peu dur au début mais… j'ai fini par y arriver… et toi, tu en où ?

Ryuichi : euh…

Noriko : tu ne cacherais pas quelque chose, Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi : Kumagoro n'a pas de secret !

Anya : je vois… mais ne perds pas confiance… un jour je suis sûre que tu y arriveras…

Ryuichi : anya…

Anya : au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas dit ce que je faisais ici.

Noriko : vous n'étiez pas en train de faire un stage de compatibilité, il y a trois ans ?

Anya : Si… aujourd'hui, je vais prendre mes fonctions en tant que secrétaire personnelle de la maison NG.

Ryuichi : Quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Anya : Si… moi, non plus je n'y croyais pas trop mais dorénavant, nous nous verrons quasiment tous les jours comme au bon vieux temps…

Ryuichi : qui n'était pas si bien que ça finalement…

Noriko : c'est de ce ça que tu parlais avec Tohma tout à l'heure ?

Anya : eh bien…

Ryuichi : ah ! Il est allé où, Tohma ?

Anya : je ne sais pas… mais tu ne le vois pas cet après midi à son travail ?

Noriko : notre président est en vacances mais Ryuichi doit lui apporter une bonne nouvelle… enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris de lui…

Anya : ah bon… mais quelle genre de bonne nouvelle ? Tu ne peux pas nous en dire plus Ryuichi !

Ryuichi : fen fecet ditenke… (c'est secret défense)

Noriko : on ne parle pas la bouche pleine…

Anya : tu es bien différent de la dernière fois… je comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas de moi à l'époque… enfin ce qu'il compte à présent, c'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant !

Ryuichi : c'est bien dit, Copine Anya !

Noriko : dis, Ryuichi, ne devrions pas essayer de retourner à la NG ? Tu connais Tohma, quand il laisse un moment sa société seule, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Ryuichi : mais c'est Sakano qui la gère en ce moment, non ?

Noriko : peut-être mais tel que je le connais, à la moindre erreur, il peut arriver n'importe quoi à al société… un petite erreur dans les calculs peut lui faire perdre la tête et mettre en péril notre entreprise…

Anya : mais je pense que si Tohma confie son bien à quelqu'un, c'est qu'il a toute confiance en lui… alors nous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour ça, si ?

Noriko : à qui le dis-tu…

Ryuichi : j'ai envie de chanter ! Après le dessert, j'adore chanter !

Noriko : pas ici !

Ryuichi : et pourquoi pas au studio de la NG ? Anya, Tu aimes beaucoup les chansons, non ?

Anya : j'ai eu vent de tes prestations et vraiment, j'aime beaucoup votre style…

Ryuichi : bah qu'est-ce qu'on attends ! Vite à la NG !

Noriko : hé Ryuichi ! Attends-nous !

Anya : _Tu es vraiment la personne que Tohma espérait avoir dans son cœur… même aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas t'égaler…_

La NG Record, l'entreprise fondée par l'ancien claviériste des Nittle Grasper, Tohma Seguchi. N'importe quel artiste rêve de se faire produire par cet illustre homme. A la fois producteur et directeur de l'entreprise, Tohma avait le don de lancer de manière prodigieuse la carrière de ses jeunes protégés. Mais son travail l'épuisait considérable et il avait décidé de prendre quelques vacances. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et le retour du président était annoncé. Pendant son absence, c'était Sakano qui occupait à ses taches. Le producteur de Bad Luck laissa son poste au manager, K, qui avait su tout assurer pour que Bad Luck continue à être dans les meilleurs ventes du marché nippon. Sakano commençait à fatiguer sous les piles de dossiers qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Il dormait sur le bureau de Tohma, fatigué de sa journée. C'était à ce moment que le maître des lieux apparaissait. Il marcha silencieusement vers son lieu de travail et découvrit son remplaçant en train de dormir. Il s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller en douceur.

Sakano commença à se réveiller et vit le président de la compagnie devant lui. Il reprit vite ses esprits et le salua convenablement puis il s'excusa un millier de fois, els yeux en larmes pour lui avoir montré une faiblesse de sa part. Tohma le pria d'arrêter et de reprendre son calme. Sakano se précipita vers la cafetière pour lui faire un café comme toujours mais le blond refusa gentiment. Sakano comprit ce refus comme de la colère et s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour son manque de sérieux. Tohma écouta d'une oreille ses excuses et demanda à son employeur de s'asseoir car il avait des choses à lui dire. L'homme aux lunettes, exécuta sous ses désirs et le patron vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Sakano paniquait intérieurement car il avait peur de décevoir le président. Tohma le fixa un moment dans leurs yeux puis il lui sourit.

Tohma : félicitations, Sakano !

Sakano : hein ?

Tohma : pendant mes vacances, je vous ai confiés ma société et je constate qu'elle se porte à merveille. Je tenais à vous féliciter… ça n'a pas du être une partie de plaisir tous les jours…

Sakano : mais je vous en prie, monsieur le directeur, ça a été un vrai honneur de nous remplacer…

Tohma : vraiment ? J'en suis ravi, peut-être que je devrais vous faire mon assistant personnel…

Sakano : Sérieusement ?

Tohma : mais Bad Luck a besoin de vous… je suis presque jaloux d'eux… vous monopoliser ainsi… je n'ai pas vraiment une minute avec vous… enfin, seulement pendant les réunions et encore…

Sakano : Monsieur le directeur,…

Tohma : je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi… cela n'a pas été facile tos les jours mais vous avez su tenir pendant ces années… merci…

Sakano : mais c'était un honneur pour moi ! Je vous suis déjà reconnaissant parce que vous avez cru en moi et de m'avoir confié votre bien. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour…

Tohma : pou me faire plaisir ?

Sakano : euh… enfin, je ferais tout pour que vous soyez satisfait !

Tohma : vraiment tout ?

Sakano : je voue ma vie à vous et me donner corps et âme pour vous servir…

Sakano se tut à ce moment car Tohma s'était approché de lui et lui enleva ses lunettes. Le producteur était surpris. Seguchi souriait et posa les verres sur la table basse.

Tohma : vous êtes mignon Sakano mais vous l'êtes vraiment plus sans tes lunettes,… vous devriez utiliser des lentilles de contacts…

Sakano : je vais prendre en compte votre remarque, monsieur le directeur…

Tohma : directeur ? Ahaha… j'ai une idée, pour vous récompenser, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez…

Sakano : mais ce n'est pas la peine monsieur le directeur… le fait d'être simplement avec vous me suffit…

Tohma : qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Sakano : ah ! Rien, monsieur le directeur… je vais vous faire un café…

Sakano remit ses lunettes et alla vers la cafetière pour préparer un café pour son patron. Apparemment, quand il était gêné, il se précipita pour faire une tâche ménagère pour occuper son esprit. Tohma le comprit bien et repensa à ce que Sakano avait dit tout bas. Il souriait et il s'approcha du producteur des Bad Luck qui avait le dos tourné.

Tohma : _je vois… finalement je vais bien m'amuser…_ça vous fait tant plaisir de me servir le café ? N'y a-t-il pas autre chose que vous aimerez avoir ?

Sakano : non… tout me convient parfaitement… enfin voilà votre café… monsieur le directeur ?

Seguchi fit semblant de s'écouler dans les bras de Sakano. Le producteur le prit dans ses bras et rougissait. Tohma regarda dans les yeux son employé.

Tohma : excusez-moi…

Sakano : ce n'est rien monsieur le directeur… vous venez de faire un malaise… devriez-vous encore vous reposer ?

Tohma : mais… vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir ? Je vous ai déjà dit que pour vous récompenser de votre travail, je vous donnerais ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir…

Sakano : ce n'est pas la peine, monsieur le…

Tohma : pourriez-vous m'appeler Seguchi ? Pourriez-vous éviter de me parler aussi respectueusement quand nous sommes seuls ?

Sakano : monsieur… vous devriez aller vous asseoir… vous vous sentirez mieux…

Tohma : mais là, où vous vous sentez le mieux, c'est quand je suis comme ça avec vous, non ? Et moi, je me sens bien comme ça…

Sakano : euh…

Tohma : Sakano, si vous voulez me faire plaisir… laissez-vous faire.

Au même moment, Ryuichi, Noriko et Anya arrivèrent à la NG. Le chanteur voulait lui faire une petite visite des lieux mais il apprit par les hôtesses d'accueil que Tohma était revenu de son congé. Noriko était enchantée de cette nouvelle car elle pouvait enfin connaître la bonne nouvelle qui concernait le troisième membre des Nittle Grapser. Le brun demanda alors où était allé Tohma. Les hôtesses répondirent qu'il était à son bureau mais elles ajoutèrent que le président leur ait demandé que personne ne vienne le déranger. Mais Ryuichi était parti vers le sommet de l'immeuble. Les filles le regardèrent filer à toute vitesse et marcha tranquillement vers l'ascenseur.

Le président de la NG mit ses bras autour du producteur des Bad Luck et le regardait d'une manière très étrange comme s'il était possédé. Il enleva ses lunettes qu'il posait sur le meuble qui était derrière eux et desserra son noeud de cravate. Sakano ne comprit pas beaucoup son patron fit mais c'était agréable à ressentir. Parfois, il en avait rêvé : sentir le corps de Tohma près de lui, sentir sa peau, son odeur… le brun en avait rêvé mais inconsciemment il repoussa Seguchi. Le blond ne comprit pas ses intentions et Sakano non plus et après un silence lourd, la tornade Sakano se réveilla.

Tohma : Sakano ?

Sakano : ah… le président qui me demande de moins le respecter, me fait des avances,… je l'ai repoussé… ah ! Je vous demande pardon ! Pardon pardon ! … vous allez commencer par me suspendre ; puis Bad Luck perdra sa notoriété et je me ferais virer et puis Bad Luck sera un souvenir… et pour terminer, vous serez seuls ! Ah ah ah ! Pardon pardon pardon !

Tohma : mais voyons calmez-vous Sakano…

Sakano : je ne mérite pas votre attention, monsieur le directeur… ah voilà que je me mets à oublier votre requête… si ça continue comme ça, je vous oublierais et peut-être je mettrais à commettre un meurtre en vous tuant….pardon pardon pardon !

Tohma : je ne suis pas fâché… _enfin si un peu_…

Sakano : hein ?

Tohma : j'ai été un peu trop direct avec vous mais… je ne voulais nullement vous blesser… veuillez m'excuser…

Sakano : monsieur le…. Enfin, Seguchi…

Tohma : pardon…

Seguchi prit le visage de Sakano dans ses mains pour le consoler et de faire oublier cette petite méprise. Sakano posa sa tête sur les épaules de son supérieur. Il lui souriait et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

Dans le temps, à un autre endroit de la capitale nipponne, une jeune fille confectionna un bouquet de roses. Elle prit une douzaine de ses plus belles roses. C'était une commande spéciale pour une célébrité. Elle mit tout son savoir puis elle alla à la caisse où son client l'attendait.

Fleuriste : Voila, monsieur Yuki, treize roses…

Eiri : merci… mais je n'avais demander que douze…

Fleuriste : la treizième vous êtes offerte, en remerciant de votre fidélité…

Eiri : merci mais je pense que je vais aussi la payer comme les autres…

Fleuriste : si vous voulez… l'année dernière jour pour jour, vous êtes venus pour me demander onze roses…

Eiri : vous avez une excellence mémoire, jeune fille…

Fleuriste : il en faut pour connaître le nom des fleurs et leurs significations…

Eiri : ah oui… alors vous savez le message que je vais apporter à la personne recevant ses fleurs…

Fleuriste : oui, « déclaration »…

Eiri : c'est vraiment une belle déclaration que je vais lui faire…

Fleuriste : ah tenez, c'est cadeau de la maison…

Eiri : un bouquet de glycines ?

Fleuriste : il paraît que cela apporte beaucoup du bonheur à la personne recevant ce bouquet…

Eiri : merci…

Fleuriste : voila votre monnaie… euh, s'il vous plait…

Eiri : qu'il y a-t-il ?

Fleuriste : comme je vous l'ai dit, depuis plusieurs années vous venez acheter des fleurs ici et vous augmentez votre bouquet d'une fleur à chacune de votre visites et c'est toujours les même fleurs que vous choisissez… si cela ne vous est pas trop indiscret, à qui offrez-vous ces bouquets ?

Eiri : comme tu es une gentille fleuriste, je vais te le dire… c'est pour mon beau frère…

Fleuriste : votre beau frère ? Alors quelqu'un de votre famille est marié ?

Eiri : ma grande sœur… et pour combler le tout, elle attend une bonne nouvelle…

Fleuriste : félicitations alors pour votre sœur ! Même si c'est un peu en avance…

Eiri : elle les recevra pour le jour j… c'est drôle votre visage me rappelle quelqu'un…

Fleuriste : ah bon ? Vous savez, à 22 ans, tout le monde se ressemble… je dois juste vous rappeler une de vos conquêtes précédentes…

Eiri : c'est drôle mais vous ne vous hurlez pas en me voyant.

Fleuriste : vous savez, je ne suis qu'une simple fleuriste et mon passe-temps est de m'occuper de mes fleurs… j'ai vraiment peu de temps pour me consacrer à la lecture… je ne sais même pas si j'ai eu l'occasion de lire un de vos livres… mais je pense qu'ils sont intéressants vu leur succès…

Eiri : un conseil de son auteur, ne les lisez pas !

Fleuriste : pardon ? Vous pensez que je ne devrais pas les lire ?

Eiri : ils sont tristes et ils peuvent vous faire votre sourire… vous êtes vraiment plus jolie avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un visage en larmes ne vous sied point.

Fleuriste : que de belles paroles que voilà ! Mais je ne céderai à vos paroles de séducteur… je suis au regret de vous dire que je refuses votre invitation d'un dîner

Eiri : comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

Fleuriste : j'ai beaucoup d'intuition.

Eiri : vous me plaisez de plus en plus mademoiselle…

Fleuriste : je ne livre pas mon nom aux inconnu mais si vous m'appelez autrement que par mademoiselle, utilisez ce nom-ci : Nana

Eiri : bon Nana, je vous souhaite une bonne journée… mais je tiens à dire que lorsque je vois une proie qui me résiste, je sais me montrer redoutable…

Nana: Je n'en doute pas une seconde…au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Yuki… bon, il faut que je livre ça à la NG Records… _vraiment monsieur Seguchi a un excellent goût floral… il m'a demandé de confectionner un bouquets aux couleurs pastels… mais pourquoi avoir mis des fleurs jaunes ? Aurait-il quelque chose à se reprocher envers la personne à qui il va recevoir ces fleurs et qu'il considère déjà comme un ami fidèle et un être cher à son cœur ?_

_

* * *

_

Commentaire de l'auteur: on continue le jeu de piste et on arrive déjà la NG! oyo... bah dis donc il s'en passe des choses... prenons les dans l'ordre de lecture.

le retour d'Anya: eh oui la fille à papa est revenue mais heuremseument pour Ryuichi, elle n'a plus de mauvaises intentions... mais sincèrement en avait-elle? en tout cas, elle a bien préparé quelque chose avec Tohma... d'ailleurs, celui-ci fait enfin son retour dans le présent ... dans les bras de Sakano! ouh là, je devais être malade pour avoir écrit ça... mais bon ils sont pas mimi tous les deux ensemble? enfin c'est plutôt Seguchi qui fait les avances à sakano alors que ça devait être le contraire... ( j'ai du être malade quand je l'ai écrit...) Le dernier passage mon préféré! pourquoi ? parce qu'il y a Eiri Yuki... qui se prend un rateau avec la fleuriste! mais c'est du n'importe quoi que j'écris en ce moment... XD mais vous avez me demandé ce que c'est cette hsitoire de déclaration d'Eiri pour son beau-frère? vous le saurez plus tard mais je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il va se passer... mais vraiment, j'étais vraiment malade d'avoir écrit cette troisième aprtie du jeu de piste... d'ailleurs, si Tohma se fait surprendre dans son bureau en train de séduire Sakano? alors là, la bonne cassure de l'image dure et professionnelle du clavériste... mais il semble qu'il ait préparé son coup avant, non?ah la la, qu'il est bien calculateur, Tohma!

enfin dans cette troisième partie du jeu depsite, je laisse beaucoup de sous-entendus... je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais chaque partie de piste donne oui revèle ce qu'il arrive aux personnages qui ont approché de près ou de loin les Nittle Grasper. la première partie c'était juste une petite introduction à l'hsitoire... la deuxième partie partie on voit l'évolution de la famille de Suguru avec sa petite soeur et sa mère... apparemment, ils n'ont pas vraiment changé au niveau caractère et puis vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi Ryuichi est si nostaligique en pensant au mois prochain... dans cette partie, c'est au tour d'Anya...

bon dans le chapiter précédent, ils avaient 17 ans et selon ma chronologie basée sur les faits du manga, on est bientôt proche de la naissance des Nittle graper mais avant... il manque quelqu'un... et oui je viens entendu parler de Kumagoro! eh bien sachez que Kumagoro a aussi sa petite histoire! si si! et une bien belle petite histoire, vous voulez en savoir plus? la suite est à venir avec une belle surprise que vous ne saurez pas prêt d'oublier!

je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre de Young Nittle Grapser!


	17. Wonderland

Auteur : Altena

note de l'auteur: tous ces personnages m'appartiennent enfin sauf ceux de Nittle Grasper... Ryuichi et Tohma ont 18 ans, Noriko 14 ans..._en italique ce qui est pensé_

* * *

C'était les derniers mois de l'année scolaire. Les partiels étaient finis et pour faire oublier le stress de l'attente des résultats, l'école organisa un festival pour présenter l'établissement au public. Chaque classe présentait un aspect du festival. Si les troisièmes années s'occupaient de l'organisation et de la décoration, les deuxièmes années s'occupaient des distractions et les premières années de la restauration. Chaque classe présentait quelque chose de différent et original. La classe de Sakuma avait opté l'adaptation d'un roman en une pièce théâtrale. Tous faisaient une tête affreuse en apprenant ça: de toute les activités qu'il pouvait faire, les professeurs ont choisi la pire des choses pour les élèves. Tohma n'avait aucun avis sur cette décision enfin Sakuma comprit facilement que c'était pour faire plaisir à Seguchi, car il aimait beaucoup la littérature. Le nom de la pièce était révélé à toute la chasse. Déjà que l'idée d'une pièce de théâtre ne ravissait pas tout le monde, le nom de la pièce était encore plus démoralisant surtout que le professeur précisait que les rôles seront distribué au hasard. Les élèves eurent un frisson à la nouvelle de celle-ci: ils priaient mentalement pour ne pas tomber sur un mauvais rôle. La distribution se faisait au hasard: chacun à son tour, l'élève écrit son nom sur le papier et au dessus d'un trait vertical puis il retournait à sa place en attendant le résultat. Tout se passait dans le calme. Quand tout le monde avait inscrit son nom, le professeur dévoila le résultat et marqua au tableau le rôle obtenu par chaque élève. Quand il inscrivait le nom de Tohma et de Ryuichi sur le tableau, tout le monde se leva pour voir le personnage que ces deux personnes aura. 

Mais à la surprise générale, les professeurs hésitaient à écrire leurs rôles. Ils vérifiaient une deuxième fois s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés dans sa méthode de distribution mais tout était correct. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de marquer le nom des personnages. Tout le monde était surpris même les intéressés.

Ryuichi: Dites-moi que je rêve!

Tohma: ce n'est pas possible…

Ryuichi: hé, c'est quoi, cette distribution ? Pas question que je joue dans votre piècesi j'ai ce rôle !

Tohma: mais je pense que cela vous irait bien.

Ryuichi: pas question!

Camarade: alors je veux bien ce rôle!

Ryuichi: hein?

Camarade2: je veux bien échanger mon rôle avec Sakuma!

Ryuichi: mais ils sont dingues!

Camarade3: s'il vous plait, monsieur le professeur! Et puis je suis sûr que la pièce sera une catastrophe si Sakuma a un rôle!

Ryuichi: quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire?

Camarade1: s'il vous plaît! Donnez-moi le rôle de Sakuma

Ryuichi: Eh, un instant! Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais ce rôle!

Tohma: mais vous avez dit…

Ryuichi: que j'accepte ce rôle! _Même si c'est dégradant pour moi!_

Tous: préparez vos appareils photos! Ça va être un moment inoubliable!

Ryuichi: la ferme!

Sakuma était rouge de honteet Tohma était mitigé: il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Pendant un instant, les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se détourner leurs regards en rougissant un peu.

Sanh accompagna sa nièce jusqu'au festival du lycée de Ryuichi. Elle avait toujours envie de voir le lycée de son frère et était toute joyeuse rien qu'en passant la porte. C'était beaucoup plus grand que son école. Sanh ne pouvait que se réjouir rien qu'à voir le visage souriant de Savina mais aussi Ryuichi entamer prochainement sa dernière année au lycée. Depuis l'arrivée de Seguchi dans sa vie, le neveu de Sanh avait beaucoup changé: il fréquentait de moins en moins les voyous du quartiers, ses résultats scolaires devenaient bons et il commençait à avoir du contacts avec les gens de l'extérieur. Sanh ne pouvait que se réjouir de ces bonnes nouvelles mais pendant combien de temps cela pouvait-il durer? L'année prochaine sera certainement la dernière année où ils pourront goûter à ces moments de bonheur. Pendant que l'adulte était en train de réfléchir, l'enfant interpella son oncle pour l'emmener voir le spectacle monté par la classe de Sakuma.

Savina: Alice...in… Wonderland? Ça veut dire quoi, tonton Sanh?

Sanh: ah, c'est le nom de la pièce: c'est Alice au pays des merveilles.

Savina: Alice au pays des merveilles? J'ai très envie de voir la pièce! Ça doit être amusant!

Sanh: tu sais quel rôle joue ton frère?

Savina: il n'a pas voulu me le dire! Il est méchantet en plus je ne savais pas le nom de la pièce! Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a regardé comme s'il était en colère et après il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre!

Sanh: oh je vois le genre de rôle qu'il a eu…

Savina: dis, c'est lequel tonton Sanh?

Sanh: eh bien… si nous commencions à chercher des places? Il semble que beaucoup de gens soient venus rien que pour la représentation.

Depuis les coulisses, les élèves les plus curieux évaluèrent le nombre de spectateurs. La salle était quasiment complète qu'il fallait ramener des dizaines de chaises pour faire s'asseoir tout le monde. Les élèves qui devaient entrer bientôt en scène finirent de s'habiller et les apprentis couturiers apportèrent les dernières retouches aux costumes. Tohma ajusta lui-même son costume et dès qu'il se montra devant ses camarades, ils furent en extase. Son costume lui allait à merveille et ses amis le firent comprendre.

Camarade1: ce costume te va à merveille, Seguchi!

Tohma: merci mais remerciez plutôt les costumières… ce sont elles qui...

Camarade2: mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Le costume ne vit q'à travers celui qu'il le porte…

Tohma: ah bon?

Ryuichi: ça suffit comme ça!

Tohma Tiens, Ryuichi a fini de s'habiller…

Ryuichi: je refuse de porter une horreur pareille!

Couturière: mais c'est l'habit de ton personnage!

Ryuichi: je m'en fiche! Je préfère nettement l'uniforme scolaire que ça!

Tohma: Ryuichi, les retouches sont…? Oh…

Ryuichi lança un regard de mépris vers Tohma mais celui-ci ne fit pas attention et lui fit signe que la pièce allait bientôt commencer et qu'il devait se mettre en place. Dans la salle, Savina rit place aux cotés de son oncle. Ils étaient bien placés au milieu de la première rangée. Le rideau alla se lever dans un instant. Un élève de l'école fit la présentation de la pièce devant le public déjà enchanté de regarder le spectacle. La majorité du public était des élèves des autres classes. Après quelques minutes, le rideau se leva et donc le spectacle commença.

Le début de la pièce était une scène où Alice était avec sa cousine pour sa leçon d'histoire générale. Les deux personnages étaient assises l'une contre l'autre: la cousine d'Alice lisait son livre à Alice qui était en train de dormir sur son épaule. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie, la cousine la réveilla puis fit la têtecar elle trouvait intéressant les livres sans images. A ce moment tout le monde reconnut Sakuma dans le rôle d'Alice.

Savina: oncle Sanh! Ryuichi est Alice?

Sanh: oui… je crois…

Savina: mais Alice c'est une fille non?

Sanh: oui mais ton frère peut jouer très bien les rôles féminins. Tu en as la preuve sous tes yeux…

Savina: eh bien... il est très «belle»! Dis tonton, prends le en photo! J'ai envie de garder un petit souvenir du spectacle.

Sanh: dis plutôt que tu as envie de l'utiliser pour lui faire du chantage.

Ryuichi se sentait honteux dans son rôle d'Alice mais il ne pouvait plus reculer et il devait se contenter de jouer son rôle au maximum. Il était maintenant seul sur scène en train de somnoler. Puis le lapin d'«Alice au pays des merveilles» fit son entrée en scène et Ryuichi ne pouvait que se réjouir car c'était Tohma qui interprétait ce rôle.

Son costume était simple mais bien représentatif du lapin: il avait deux oreilles longues de lapin sur sa tête, avec sa petite boule de poil derrière. Il avait une chemisette sous son bras dont quelques papiers sortaient. Il portait un costume blanc semblable au magicien qui faisait des représentations magiques. Il arriva sur la scène en courant.

Tohma: je suis en retard!

Ryuichi: oh, un lapin blanc… hé monsieur le lapin…

Tohma: je suis en retard! Pas le temps de faire une pause! Je suis en retard!

Ryuichi: ça je l'avais compris mais où cours-tu comme ça, monsieur…? Hé, tu pourrais attendre que je finisse ma phrase!

Tohma: je n'ai pas le temps!

Ryuichi: tu commences sérieusement à 'm'énerver!

Tohma: pas le temps de vous énerver!

Ryuichi sans le vouloir, fit tomber Tohma sur la scène. Le blond était surpris car ce n'était pas prévu dans la pièce initiale. Il essaya de se dégager mais Sakuma mit du sien pour ne pas le lâcher. Seguchi n'avait pas d'autre choix de le frapper au visage pour qu'il rejoindre les coulisses. Toute la salle rigolait face à cette partie amusante sauf Sanh qui se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir un neveu pareil mais le comprenant parfaitement, il ferma les yeux sur cet accident. Tohma était bouillant à l'intérieur car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensant que Ryuichi n'était pas capable de se contrôler. En effet une partie de ses vêtements était ouvert et il devait se préparer pour la scène finale.

Tour à tour Alice rencontra les personnages du pays des merveilles en terminant par la reine de cœur. Comme dans le roman, cela se termina par un tribunal où tous les personnages reviennent pour se plaindre d'Alice. Ryuichi fit semblant d'écouter et même argumentait même quand ils racontaient n'importe quoi. Puis le verdict tomba: il fallait couper la tête d'Alice. IL ne savait pas pourquoi mais instinctivement, Tohma prit la défense de Ryuichi quand on lui annonçait le verdict. Contre toute attente, le blond parlait comme si c'était Ryuichi qui était jugé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Tout le monde était étonné sont l'auteur lui-même mais la pièce devait continuer et au lieu de ne couper que la tête d'Alice, la reine de cœur décida de faire tomber la tête du lapin blanc avec celle d'Alice. Les deux accusés firent la dernière scène puis c'était Alice qui revenait à la réalité des choses pour conclure la pièce. Tout le monde applaudissait et les comédiens remercièrent leur public.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ryuichi et Tohma rencontrèrent Sanh et Savina; elle les félicitait pour le spectacle et surtout de la belle prestation de son frère en tant qu'Alice. Il rougissait et lui pria de ne plus mentionner cet instant de sa vie de lycéen.

Savina: dis, grand frère, pourquoi est-ce que le lapin prend la défense d'Alice? Cela fait partie du roman? Et toi, grand frère Tohma, c'était dans la pièce?

Tohma: euh…

Sanh: tu sais, Savina, il s'agit d'une adaptation et les élèves ont droit de mettre quelque chose en plus… et puis je suis sûr que le lapin aimait beaucoup Alice.

Savina: Tu crois?

Sanh: oui…mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, sinon il se ferait couper la tête…

Savina: beurk! Mais j'aimais beaucoup la scène! J'ai passé un bon moment!

Tohma: tout le plaisir était pour nous! Merci Savina…

Ryuichi: Tohma, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… est-ce que…

Tohma repensa à ce qu'il avait dit sur la scène: il comprenait alors que c'était vraiment lui qui l'avait dit. Il n'arriva pas à sortir un mot de sa bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il avait en ce moment dans sa tête. Mais Seguchi n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le dire mais quand il s'apprêta à le faire, des filles du lycée venait le chercher pour le prendre en photo. Sakuma le laissa en compagnie de ses harpies et se trouva un coin tranquille en attendant la fin de la fête.

* * *

Le mois des vacances était arrivé. Ryuichi comptait bien sur cette période pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Seguchi pour obtenir les réponses à ces questions; bien qu'il était conter l'idée de jouer dans la pièce de théâtre, il avait obtenu quelques révélations involontaires de Tohma, le laissant espérer à une réponses prochaine de sa part mais à chaque fois, qu'il voulait y faire référence, quelque chose l'en empêchait: intervention du professeur, des camarades, plan d'évacuation d'urgence… bref, comme si tout le demandait de ne pas chercher plus loin. 

Comme il faisait beau et chaud, il se rendit à la demeure des Seguchi à pied. Il devait passer par le centre ville de Tokyo pour prendre le bus qui le mènerait au quartier où résidait Tohma. Il passa devant la plus grande avenue commerçante de la mégalopole et dans un angle de rue, il aperçut sa petite sœur en compagnie d'un garçon! Sakuma trouva étrange de la voir sortir comme ça toute seule mais ce qui inquiétait le plus, c'était ce garçon!

Ryuichi: _qui c'est, lui? D'habitude, Savina me présente toujours ses amis mais lui, je ne connais pas… et à son âge sortir toute seule à Tokyo…. Bon d'accord, elle n'est pas seule mais c'est louche tout ça! Et puis, depuis combien de temps elle fait ça? Je sais qu'elle est mature pour son âge mais de là, à sortir avec un garçon! Je vais lui dire deux mots, moi!_

Nanami: Ryuichi!

Ryuichi: wah!

La jeune fille sauta sur le dos de Ryuichi pour qu'elle remarque sa présence. Il tomba à la renverse et se mangea le parterre avant de se relever et crier après son amie mais il se souvenait qu'il était là pour espionner sa sœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour savoir s'ils étaient encore là, dans son champ de vision. Les deux enfants étaient en train de choisir leur glace devant une boutique. Il profita de ce moment pour discuter avec Nanami.

Ryuichi: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Nanami: c'est les vacances e j'en profite pour sortir! Et toi, tu surveilles les fréquentations de ta sœur? C'est vrai qu'elle en a l'âge, dis donc, il a l'air assez mignon son copain…

Ryuichi: c'est vrai et c'est ça qui me tape sur les nerfs…

Nanami: donc tu la surveilles!

Ryuichi: mais pas du tout! C'est par hasard que je l'ai vu et puis…

Nanami: oh, ils sont trop mignons! Il lui paye sa glace et ils se touchent les mains et ils partent main dans la main.

Ryuichi se retourna pour voir si Nanami disait vrai mais tout ce qu'elle énumérait s'était relevée faux car ils étaient toujours en train de choisir leur parfum de glace. Il lança à Nanami un regard de colère pour lui faire peur mais il ne pouvait que tirer d'elle un sourire.

Ryuichi: Nanami!

Nanami: je plaisantais mais vraiment ça prouve que tu l'espionnes!

Ryuichi: je ne… oh! pense ce que tu veux! Mais je suis pas d'humeur à…

Nanami: oh! Ils vont partir!

Ryuichi: écoute, si c'est encore une autre de tes plaisanteries,…

Nanami: mais si, ils partent, regarde par toi-même si tu ne crois pas!

Ryuichi se retourna une nouvelle fois derrière lui et les vit partir un peu plus haut dans la rue. Sans se rendre compte, il voulait les suivre mais Nanami le retint par le bras. Elle s'était plutôt accrochée à son bras comme si elle voulait donner l'impression de former un couple avec Ryuichi. Sakuma rougit et ne savait que protester pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se colle à lui.

Ryuichi: Nanami…

Nanami: si tu suis ta sœur seul, tu auras l'air suspect… mais si tu es accompagné, personne ne nous remarquera, si tu es avec moi, bien sûr…

Pour une fois, Nanami n'avait pas tort et il lui demanda sa compagnie mais seulement pour la filature et rien d'autre pour le moment. Pendant ce temps, Suguru causa les premières bêtises de sa vie à Tohma. Il avait appris à marcher et ne cessa de courir dans tous les sens. Comme sa tante était sortie pour faire les courses, il était obligé de s'en occuper jusqu'à son retour mais Seguchi ne savait pas encore comment s'occuper d'un bébé. Il manquait beaucoup de psychologie en ce qui concernait les enfants et se laissa presque entraîner par le jeu de course du petit né. Après une bonne heure de course, il était épuisé mais Suguru en redemandait plus à son cousin. Il alla vers lui et tira sur sa chemise blanche comme pour se lever. A la place de cela, Tohma se mit assis et le prit dans ses bras. Suguru était étonné mais il aimait vraiment son cousin et frappa dans ses mains. Tohma profita de ce doux moment de bonheur pour se reposer et ne pas penser à Sakuma. Depuis le début des vacances, il ne cessa de se remémorer la scène où il avait pris la défense de Ryuichi pendant la pièce de théâtre. Il était si soucieux que son silence fit réagir son cousin qui cessa de s'amuser, le regarda avec des yeux innocents.

Tohma: pourquoi?pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça? Je n'arrives pas à me l'expliquer… aimes-je Sakuma? Cela fait déjà deux semaines que nous sommes en vacances, je pensais qu'il en profiterais pour venir me voir et m'entraîner je ne sais où. Mais pas une seule fois, nous sommes vus… pourquoi est-ce que je me sens vide? … pourquoi j'ai envie d'aller le voir? Pourquoi? Pourquoicela me fait mal? Nous sommes simplement amis… simplement …

Seguchi pleura, il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes qu'elles allaient sur les joues de Suguru. Il retourna pour voir son aîné pleurer. Le petit homme tendit ses mains vers son cousin et le regarda d'un air innocent. Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue et il essaya de lui parler.

Suguru: ah… ah… ma… Toh…ma… Tohma…

Tohma: hein?

Suguru: Tohma… Tohma…

Tohma: tu…

Suguru: hi hi…. Tohma… Tohma… hi hi…

Les larmes de Seguchi se tarirent et il était très content que le premier nom de son cousin fût son prénom.

Il souriait et le prit dans ses bras. C'était à ce moment que Shizuka entra dans la pièce pour voir comment allaient les enfants. Quand elle prit son enfant dans ses bras, celui-ci dirigea ses bras vers Tohma en l'appelant par son nom. La jeune mère était étonnée mais elle rit de cette situation.

Shizuka: d'habitude, un bébé dit d'abord maman ou papa… mais tu as déjà appris le mot «Tohma»… tu vas alors être très proche de lui quand tu seras grand…

Tohma: ma tante,…

Shizuka: qu'y a-t-il, Tohma?

Tohma: est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de vous sentir seule même quand vous êtes entourés de personnes?

Shizuka: oui souvent… c'est parce que tu n'es pas avec la personne avec qui tu as envie d'être, c'est tout… par contre, Suguru a envie d'être avec toi! Attends, tiens je te remets dans les bras de ton cousin.

En effet, Suguru menaça de pleurer s'il n'était pas rapidement mis dans les bras de Seguchi. Décidément, le petit avait le caractère de Christian, le père de Tohma. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait et passa même par la menace. Heureusement que Tohma avait su garder sa gentillesse naturelle, sinon la tante ne l'aurait nullement accepté la présence d'un enfant d'une telle cruauté et d'hypocrisie. Suguru était encore un bébé donc sa mère le laissa un peu prendre sa liberté néanmoins quand il aura l'âge de comprendre les choses, elle lui donnera une bonne éducation. Tohma redonna le petit enfant à sa mère en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait faire quelque chose de très urgent. Il prit congé de son cousin et de sa tante et partit de la maison. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquée, elle mit devant elle, Suguru qui ne cessa de rire.

Shizuka: dis donc petit bonhomme, tu n'aurais pas utilisé ton don naturel sur Tohma?

Suguru: ... hi... Tohma… Tohma… hi hi

Shizuka: enfin, j'espère qu'il se rendra compte de ce qu'il se passe...

Tohma alla à la boutique où tout avait commencé. Il s'en souvenait de chaque moment qu'il avait passé à l'intérieur. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus marqué était le sourire et la chaleur de Ryuichi. Son corps en était imprégnée et ces deux semaines vivant chacun de leur coté lui fit comprendre combien il était important pour lui dans son cœur. Il voulait le lui faire comprendre et peut-être il aurait le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il toqua à la porte de la boutique mais c'était toujours l'oncle Sanh qui l'accueillait. L'homme était peu surpris de le voir et lui demanda d'entrer. Tohma s'excusa d'aller chez les gens comme ça sans prévenir mais comme Sanh connaissait la raison de la visite du blond, il refusa ses excuses et lui servit une tasse de thé.

Tohma: merci… euh...

Sanh: Ryuichi est sorti, il ne va pas tarder à rentrer…

Tohma: comment savez-vous que je venais pour votre neveu?

Sanh: ce n'est pas difficile à deviner… vous êtes devenus très proches… je ne pensais pas que cela évoluerait dans ce sens mais c'est bien pour lui. Il change petit à petit et c'est grâce à vous. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

Tohma: je vous en prie… ce n'est rien…

Savina: Tonton! Je suis rentrée! Oh, bonjour grand frère Tohma!

Sanh: Savina, montre-toi plus respectueuse avec tes aînés!

Savina: d'accord, excusez-moi si je me suis mal comporté, monsieur Seguchi!

Tohma: Tu peux m'appeler Tohma, ça ne me dérange pas… et aussi oublie le «monsieur», j'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux de 20 ans!

Savina: dis, tonton est-ce que grand frère Tohma peut rester dîner ici? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu manger ici…

Tohma: non surtout, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Sanh: mais cela nous fera très plaisir si vous acceptez notre invitation et je suis sûr que votre présence ne déplairait pas à mon neveu.

Tohma: c'est que…

Savina: S'il te plait, grand frère! Dis oui!

Tohma: bon, c'est d'accord.

Savina: Youpi!

La petite fille sauta au cou de Seguchi pour manifester sa joie. Tohma n'était pas trop habitué à tant d'élan de joie qu'il rougissait en sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Ryuichi rentra dans la boutique, étonné de la voir encore ouverte à cette heure. Il avait passé une sale journée car il avait perdu de vue sa sœur et Nanami n'arrêtait pas à se coller à lui pendant sa filature. Bien qu'il s'était fâché pendant toute la journée, il devait reconnaître que cela n'était pas si désagréable que cela. Pourtant, il se sentait un peu mal en pensant à Tohma. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient vus et il commençait à sentir la douleur de son absence.

Tohma: Bonsoir Ryuichi!

Ryuichi: oui... bonsoir. Tohma! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là!

Sanh: je l'ai invité à dîner. J'espère que tu vas bien t'occuper de lui pendant que Savina et moi préparons le dîner.

Ryuichi: mais tonton…

Sanh: un repas spécial poisson, cela vous tente, Tohma?

Tohma: je ne suis pas contre.

Savina: mais il 'y a pas de poisson, tonton!

Sanh: on va l'acheter! Tu viens avec moi avec Savina!

Ryuichi: Tonton!

De nouveau, Ryuichi et Tohma se retrouvaient seuls dans une pièce. Le blond avait complètement oublié les gênes qu'il avait quand il était en sa compagnie alors que Ryuichi se gratta la tête pour montrer son malaise avec Seguchi. Il s'assoit à coté de lui. Plusieurs minutes de silence prirent place. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait rompre le silence mais la situation devenait un peu gênante que sans se rendre compte, il tourna vers l'autre pour essayer de dire quelque chose. Mais cela les gênait encore plus qu'ils détournèrent leurs têtes rougies par la gêne. Puis ce fut Tohma qui rompit le silence.

Tohma: vous voulez me dire quelque chose?

Ryuichi: si tu viens chez moi, c'est plutôt toi qui a quelque chose à me dire, non?

Tohma: non… je… je voulais juste… vous voir…

Ryuichi: pardon? Tu as dit quelque chose?

Tohma: non… je n'ai rien dit…

Seguchi rougissait car il se sentait honteux envers lui-même pour ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité à Sakuma. Celui-ci se douta bien des raisons de sa présence et profita pour le taquiner gentiment. Pour commencer, il l'enlaça doucement en lui soufflant au niveau de sa nuque. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti ses mains sur ce corps aux traits fins et à la peau parfumée. Tohma sortit un petit cri de surprise et posa ses mains sur celles de Sakuma. Elles étaient si chaudes qu'elles réveillaient en lui une flamme qui vacillait dans son cœur. Il se sentait bien, nettement mieux qu'avant. Sakuma lui apportait ce qu'il avait eu besoin au cours de ces derniers jours. Il se retourna et regarda avec envie son visage puis il embrassa ses lèvres. Au timide baiser de Tohma, Ryuichi lui offrit un baiser plus passionné en récompense de son effort. Jamais Seguchi n'avait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser: Sakuma voulait lui faire comprendre combien cela lui faisait plaisir. Il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé et lui déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Tohma. Le blond était envahi d'une vague de chaleur: la même que celle qu'il avait ressentie pendant l'école non, elle était encore plus intense que la précédente. Pourtant Ryuichi ne faisait encore rien de spécial avec son corps si ce n'était que poser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Comme Seguchi avait chaud, Sakuma lui défit sa chemise et le détendit tout en l'excitant à petit feu. Quand il voulut admirer le visage rougi du blond, ils avaient leur chemise complètement ouverte, les mains de Ryuichi étaient refermées sur les poignets de Tohma. Il vint lui embrasser la lèvre inférieure puis la lèvre supérieure avant de lui donner un baiser profond. Ses mains montèrent dans le creux de celles de Seguchi puis se refermèrent sur elles. Ils jouaient avec leurs langues pour garder cette chaleur entre eux constante mais bientôt cela ne suffisait plus, ils rompirent leurs liens avec les mains pour les mettre sur la nuque de leur partenaire et ainsi augmenter la surface de contacts de leur peau humide. L'appel de l'air prit fin à leur contact: ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, haletant sortant des souffles chauds de plaisir. À ce moment-là, ils comprirent combien l'autre manquait quand ils étaient seuls de leur coté.

Ryuichi: tu m'as tellement manqué…

Tohma: vous aussi… vous m'avez manqué…

Ryuichi: je t'aime, Tohma… je t'aime…

Tohma: je veux vous dire que…

Ryuichi: me dire quoi?

Tohma: je …je…

Ryuichi: tu?

Tohman'arriva pas à dire ces mots qui représentaient ses sentiments envers Ryuichi. Pourtant, il pouvait aisément les sortir dans une autre situation et envers quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pourquoi était-il bloqué avec lui? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à les dire? Sakuma caressa son visage et l'embrassa. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il le pardonnait car même s'il n'arrivait pas à le dire, il avait fait déjà beaucoup d'efforts et cela lui faisait déjà beaucoup plaisir. Mais leur petit plaisir était interrompu par le retour de la famille de Ryuichi. Les deux garçons s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et refermèrent à la hâte leur haut. Savina sauta dans le canapé et demanda à Tohma de s'occuper d'elle, le tems que son oncle et son grand frère préparaient le repas du soir.

Les quatre personnes passaient un des meilleurs moments de leur vie: chacun avait le sourire aux lèvres et riait de bon cœur. Chaque bonheur avait une fin: il était presque vingt-trois heures. Sanh coucha la petite Savina alors que Sakuma affûta sa moto pour raccompagner Seguchi chez lui. Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant le pavillon aux lumières éteintes. Le brun lui tint compagnie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Contrairement à ce que Tohma pensait, il ne l'emmenait pas dans un endroit louche mais directement chez lui. Comme le première fois, ils se disaient au revoir par un baiser mais cette fois-ci, chacun y mit du sien pour essayer de le rendre interminable. Puis Tohma rentra chez lui, laissant un Ryuichi attristé sur le palier. Le blond s'adossa à la porte d'entrée et soupira: ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis longtemps, il ne le dira pas aujourd'hui mais aurait-il une autre occasion de lui dire? Il avait peur, cela fait presque un an qu'il attendait sa réponse et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il le comprenait, il l'aimait alors qu'importe sa réponse, il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Il ouvrit la porte en espérant que Sakuma était derrière. Son intuition était confirmée: il était resté là, immobile devant lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Tohma lui prit le bras et l'embrassa. Etonné de sa réaction, Ryuichi l'entraîna dans la grande demeure, fermant la porte derrière lui sans pour autant rompre le contact avec le corps de Seguchi.

Ryuichi se réveilla. Il était dans une grande pièce, certainement une chambre car il était allongé sur un lit. Il se leva et sentit l'air frais sur sa peau. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, apparemment il n'était pas chez lui ni même dans la chambre de Tohma. Il se gratta un moment la tête pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

_Ryuichi: mais que s'est-il passé? Ah oui… Tohma a dîné chez moi et puis je l'ai raccompagné chez lui et puis après…_

_Tohma: bonjour, Ryuichi!_

_Ryuichi leva les yeux vers Tohma qui servait de sa chemise comme pyjama. Elle était un peu ample pour lui mais cela lui allait si bien qu'à cette vision, lui donnait un baiser matinal. Seguchi rougissait comme si c'était son premier baiser avec lui._

_Ryuichi: Bonjour Tohma._

_Tohma: vous avez bien dormi?_

_Ryuichi: oui puisque j'ai fait un beau rêve._

_Tohma: un beau rêve? Vous me le racontez?_

_Ryuichi: eh bien…_

_Tohma: mais avant…si vous voulez bien commencer par me lacher!_

_Ryuichi: Hein?_

_Tohma: Réveillez-vous, monsieur Sakuma!_

Ryuichi cligna rapidement des yeux pour se voir qu'il était en face d'une face de momie avec des lunettes carrés aux airs très sévères dont le visage était rempli de rides. Il lâcha cette femme en poussant un cri d'horreur semblable à celui des jeunes filles qui allaient mourir sous la main du meurtrier. Ce cri alerta l'autre occupant de la maison, qu'il descendait à une vitesse folle les escaliers et entra dans la chambre d'amis de manière fracassante. Seguchi était habillé d'une façon différente d'hier et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryuichi avait hurlé.

Tohma: que se passe-t-il, docteur?

Ryuichi: Tohma!

Docteur: le patient vient juste de se réveiller… mais il n'a rien de grave. Pensez juste à changer le bandage toutes les deux heures.

Tohma: merci, docteur… pourriez-vous garder ceci secret?

Docteur: vous devez avoir vos raisons… très bien, je ne dirais rien à monsieur votre père et à madame votre mère… au fait, comment va-t-elle?

Tohma: elle va très bien, pourquoi?

Docteur: oh… tant mieux… bon, je vais vous laisser monsieur Seguchi.

Tohma: je vous raccompagne.

Seguchi ferma la porte derrière le médecin alors que Ryuichi s'allongea dans le lit. Il venait de remarquer qu'il avait un bandage au niveau de sa tête mais que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un lit avec une blessure à la tte. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était le baiser que Tohma lui avait donné sur le palier de la maison. Le blond revint dans la chambre et s'assit à coté de Ryuichi qui le regardait fixement avec un air d'incompréhension.

Ryuichi: tu me peux me dire ce que je faisais ici avec ton médecin?

Tohma: vous vous êtes cognés la tête, ce qu'il a ouvert une de vos anciennes blessures non cicatrisés.

Ryuichi: et comment je me suis cogné la tête?

Tohma: contre le haut du lit, lorsque vous me tentiez de me violer.

Ryuichi: quoi!

Tohma: vous ne vous en souvenez plus? Quelle chance pour vous! Je me demande encore pourquoi je ne vous ai pas mis à la porte lorsque vous étiez encore inconscient…

Ryuichi: parce que tu m'aimes.

Tohma: non, je… enfin…

Ryuichi: admets-le, dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

Tohma: je…

Seguchi ne termina pas sa phrase car Ryuichi rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. A quelques millimètres d'elles, Ryuichi reçut sur le front une mule, ce qui le fit reculer du maître de la maison. Tohma se retourna et vit l'oncle Sanh dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il marcha à pas rapides, prit son neveu dans le col, s'excusa pou le dérangement et traîna Ryuichi, qui pleurnichait, jusqu'à la moto pour le ramener chez lui. Quand il était bien seul dans la chambre, Tohma resta étonné avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas.

Tohma: … je suis épuisé… je me demande si je pourrais le supporter l'année prochaine…

* * *

dans le prochain Chapitre : 

_Sara: je sais bien que tu aimes presque tout mais n'y aurait-il pas une chose que tu aimes plus que tout?_

_Tohma: je… je pense que oui…_

_Christian: et qu'est-ce que donc?_

_Tohma:..._

_Ryuichi: si quelqu'un te blessait profondément et que ce quelqu'un est la personne que tu aimes plus que tout au monde, que ferais-tu?_

_Tohma: … je la ferais disparaître moi-même..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	18. Rayure dans le masque de verre

**Auteur** Althena alias Taka.

**Note de l'auteur**: les personnages de Gravitation ( Ryuichi,Tohma, Noriko, SHuichi, Hiroshi, Sakano, K...) ne m'appartiennent nullement par contre les personnages du passé m'appartiennet ainsi que l'histoire.

**Résumé des parties précédentes :** Tohma revient dans son pays natal qu'il a fui pour échapper à la discrimmation dont il a été la victime. Il fait la rencontre de Ryuichi Sakuma qui changera petite à petit sa vision extérieure sur le monde. Après deux ans de galère dans leur vie sentimentale respective, les dux garçons sont libres psycologiquement mais ce qui ressentent l'un pour l'autre va être mis à l'épreuve par leurs parents respectifs.

**Note **: je suis déjà à mon dix-huitième chapitre! et vraiment je ne pensais pas que la fic tiendrais aussi longtemps et nous sommes encore qu'au début de leur histoire... je tiens à remrcier les gens qui me laissent des reviews mais sutout Neant qui m'a fait aprt de nombreuses erreurs dans mon texte et Kyochan95 et lun qui sont mes betas lectrices. bonne lectures. mes commentaires sur le chapitre se trouvent à l'emplacement habituel.

* * *

Tohma et Ryuichi rentraient en troisième année. C'était la dernière année au lycée et chacun se demandait quel événement allait se produire. En première année, c'était leur rencontre mais Tohma garda aussi en tête la première tentative de viol sur lui de la part de Ryuichi. L'année dernière, c'était la présence d'Anya qui rythmait leur journée. Mais cette année, ils sentaient quelque chose d'encore plus terrible allait se produire. Leurs craintes étaient fondés car premièrement, Tohma et Ryuichi se retrouvèrent dans deux classes différentes dont les emplois du temps ne se correspondaient pas du tout. Mais ce n'était pas la seule surprise de taille. Ryuichi et Tohma rejoignaient leur salle de classe respective qui était diamétralement opposés comme si quelqu'un voulait les séparer. 

Tandis que tout se passait normalement dans la classe de Tohma, le professeur principal amena une nouvelle élève dans la classe de Sakuma. Si tous les garçons étaient sous le charme de cette nouvelle élève, Ryuichi prit un air de dégoût intérieur car c'était un de ses pires cauchemars qui devenaient réalité. En effet, la nouvelle élève n'était que Nanami, son amie d'enfance et la responsable des malheurs de Tohma quand il était en première année. Déjà, Tohma n'était pas là, c'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, mais Nanami dans sa classe, cela enfonçait un peu le couteau dans sa plaie mais pour finir, elle était assise à coté de lui, cela le tuait complètement. Quand la pause du matin sonna, les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas se voir et décidèrent de rester dans leur salle. Si dans la classe de Tohma, tout le monde discutait de ce qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances, les camarades de Ryuichi questionnaient la nouvelle venue. Ryuichi était toujours plongé dans sa torpeur mais Nanami le fit sortir en le prenant dans ses bras. Sakuma se retint de ne pas exploser de colère. Heureusement pour lui que Tohma n'était plus dans sa classe sinon, il lui aurait fait la tête pendant un bon moment.

Le soir était venu. Tohma et Ryuichi terminait à la même heure. Ils se rencontrèrent dans la cour d'école maisla rencontreétait perturbée par la joyeuse et enquiquineuse Nanami qui prenait un malin plaisir à se coller à Ryuichi. Tohma n'était pas trop étonné du spectacle et décida de les laisser seuls car il voyait bien que sa présence les gênait totalement. Sakuma voulut le retenir encore un moment mais la garce de Nanami le lui donnait pas l'occasion. Il ne pouvait que voir Tohma monter dans une voiture noire aux vitres fumées le ramener certainement chez lui. À ce moment, il se retourna et lança un regard de colère envers la jeune fille.

**Non mais vraiment! Tu pourrais arrêter de me coller comme ça!**

**Mais quand on est un couple, on se tient comme ça, non?**

**Où tu vois un couple, toi?**

**Tu ne me m'aimes pas, Ryuichi? Ce que tu peux être méchant! Snif… snif…**

**Non, ne pleure pas!**

**Ryuichi, mon ami d'enfance me déteste!**

**Non, je n'ai jamais dit... je dis juste que… j'aurais aimé parler un moment avec lui…**

**Quoi? Oh…je vois, ce fils à papa est plus important que moi!**

**Tu te trompes... enfin…**

**Pas la peine d'en rajouter! Je m'en vais si c'est comme ça!**

**Attends Nanami! Nanami!**

**Fiche-moi la paix!**

Décidément tout allait de travers pour Ryuichi. Il n'avait pas pu échanger un seul mot avec Seguchi de toute la journée et pour couronner le tout, Nanami mettait son grain de sel dans ses histoires personnelles. Tohma se sentait indifférent de ce qu'il se passait avec Ryuichi. Après tout, il avait d'autres priorités que de s'occuper de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir un certain malaise quand il pensait à lui. Ce soir, il sortait avec ses parents pour aller dîner dans un grand restaurant de la capitale nipponne. Tohma avait presque oublié ce que c'était un dîner familial car la plupart du temps, il passa l'heure de déjeuner seul ou bien en compagnie de l'un de ses parents mais presque jamais les deux ensemble.

Son père était le président de la compagnie qui portait son nom de famille. Cette compagnie était implantée un peu partout dans le monde et grâce à la stratégie commerciale, elle était devenu un des piliers fondamentaux de l'économie mondiale. Tôt ou tard, Tohma en hériterait et devrait consolider son influence mondiale. Sara, sa mère était en quelque sorte la secrétaire de son père mais elle avait aussi un secteur à s'en occuper et bientôt pour se mettre dans le bain, Tohma aura une partie de l'entreprise à gérer mais cela se ferait normalement après ses études secondaires, lorsqu'il aura fini le lycée. Christian voulait aborder ce sujet avec son fils mais visiblement, Tohma ne sentait nullement concerné pas les affaires familiales. Sa mère, préféra aborder un sujet qui le rendra certainement un peu plus souriant.

**Tohma, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie?**

**Pardon? Eh bien… la musique, l'école, enfin… presque tout… pourquoi cette question, mère?**

**Je sais bien que tu aimes presque tout mais n'y aurait-il pas une chose que tu aimes plus que tout?**

**Je… je pense que oui…**

**Et qu'est-ce que donc?**

**Vous…**

**Nous?**

**Cela va de soit: ce que je veux dire, c'est vous qui m'avez donné la vie, je rencontre beaucoup de gens, je voyage à travers la vie et cela me serait impossible si vous ne m'aviez pas donné naissance… c'est pour ça que je vous aime avant tout… car jamais je ne pourrais oublier que tout ce que j'ai maintenant, c'est à vous que je le dois…toute chose est peut-être remplaçable dans la vie mais vous, vous êtes irremplaçable… c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais pas supporter la vie si vous n'étiez plus là parce que cela n'a aucun sens de vivre si ceux que vous aimez n'existe plus…**

**Tohma…**

**Oui, mère?**

**Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon… ne perds jamais cette gentillesse quoiqu'il arrive…**

**Cependant, fais attention à cette qualité ne se transforme pas en faiblesse sinon, tu entreras dans un cercle vicieux dont tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir.**

**Je vous en remercie, père, mère, je ne sais comment vous remercier…**

**Il suffit juste que tu répondes à notre question, si tu avais un enfant, comment le nommerais-tu?**

**Il y a un nombre impressionnant de prénoms et beaucoup me plaisent mais si je devais en choisir, pour un garçon, Daisuké ou Selis, et pour une fille, Yuria… non, Sélèsirait mieux. Ce prénom inspire beaucoup plus de respect à une fille qui deviendrait certainement une femme très belle.**

**Pas mal… tu fais preuve d'un excellent goût…**

**Tu as raison… Tohma a vraiment un goût raffiné…**

**Mais tout cela vient de vous, père et mère…. Vos compliments me touchent beaucoup… et répondre à votre question était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire…**

**Tu es sage, Tohma! Tu es vraiment mon digne héritier! À ta future réussite!**

Tous les trois trinquaient à la vie future de Tohma. Ryuichi fêtait aussi avec plus de modération son début de troisième année avec son oncle et sa petite sœur. Sanh avait préparé un vrai festin de roi comparé aux autres soirs. Mais Sakuma n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête mais Savina sa petite sœur, le provoquait gentiment en lui parlant ce qu'il avait fait l'année dernière avec Tohma. Celui-ci prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la chatouillait en guise de torture. Sanh riait devant la scène jouée par les enfants.

La dernière année de lycée n'était pas si triste que cela: certes, Tohma et Ryuichi se voyaient de moins en moins mais chacun commençait à vivre sa propre vie tout en sachant que l'autre n'était pas très loin de lui. Mais lors d'une rencontre hasardeuse, les deux garçons discutaient et ils se promirent de se voir au moins une fois par mois pendant une journée. Ils se croisaient assez souvent mais ils ne s'échangeaient qu'un simple bonjour amical.

Ce mois-ci avait lieu l'anniversaire de la petite Savina qui fêtait ses dix ans. Sakuma et Tohma profitaient de leur rendez-vous pour trouver un cadeau exceptionnel pour la petite fille. Ryuichi connaissait les goûts de sa sœur et lui confia qu'elle aimait beaucoup les peluches mais elle en avaient tellement à la maison qu'il hésitait à lui en acheter une nouvelle surtout qu'elle la jettera dans un coin quand elle s'en lasserait. Seguchi trouva étrange qu'elle ne préfère qu'une peluche alors qu'elle avait toute collection. Il se souvenait de l'avoir toujours vue avec une peluche assez usée et de n'avoir aucun jouet de mode ou de traditionnel pour une fille de son âge dans la chambre. Ryuichi hésitait en lui parler mais comme il avait besoin d'un avis pour son cadeau, il pouvait bien lui dire.

C**'était le dernier cadeau que ma mère lui a fait.**

**Dernier? Vos parents sont morts?**

**Dans mon cœur, oui mais je dirais plutôt qu'ils nous a abandonnés… Savina est trop petite pour s'en souvenir mais juste après son premier anniversaire, on a eu un terrible incident… mes parents ne pouvaient plus nous garder alors, ils ont demandé à mon oncle et à ma tante de nous garder le temps de retrouver une situation stable et pouvoir nous reprendre après. Par l'intermédiaire de mon oncle, je savais ce que mes parents faisaient pour nous reprendre. Alors pour ne pas être un fardeau, j'ai commencé à travailler à la boutique et à m'occuper de ma petite sœur. J'ai du tout apprendre: je devais devenir le père, la mère et le grand frère de ma petite sœur parce que mon oncle commençait à se faire vieux et qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire. Ma tante est morte lorsque j'avais treize ans et je devais en adosser son rôle pour que ma présence se fait de moins en moins ressentir.**

**Je ne savais pas… mais quand vous dites que vos parents vous ont abandonnés, est-ce que cela veut dire que…?**

**Oui… ils ont voulu se débarrasser de nous! En fait, ils nous détestaient! Après la mort de ma tante, ils ont oser se montrer chez mon oncle: je pensais qu'ils voulaient que l'on revienne avec eux mais j'avais tort… ils ont fait bien comprendre à mon oncle que jamais ils ne reviendront pour nous reprendre car nous étions un poids pour eux, nous étions des accidents, jamais nous n'aurions du naître…**

**Oh!**

**Cela m'a mis en colère et j'ai décidé de leur montrer ce qu'une «vermine» de mon genre pouvait faire. Je voulais leur dire ce que je pensais d'eux mais quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils vivaient dans l'ivresse de la vie luxueuse, cela m'a mis encore plus hors de moi et j'ai commencé à changer. Pour me pas inquiéter mon oncle, je ne faisais ça que la nuit mais petit à petit, ma nature cachée a été révélée…**

Tohma essaya de voir quels sentiments Ryuichi avait été animé pendant le début de son adolescence mais les sensations imaginés n'était rien comparé aux réels. Il se rendait compte aussi de la chance qu'il avait : des parents qui l'aimaient, une vie sans avoir peur de manquer de quelque chose.

**Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je dois t'avouer que je me voyais si j'étais vraiment désiré par mes parents… et cela m'écœurait parce qu'à te voir, j'avais l'impression de voir un pantin et… inconsciemment, je crois que je voulais te faire disparaître parce que l'on se ressemblait trop… mais maintenant ça va mieux! Ta gentillesse m'a guéri enfin j'ai encore quelques séquelles mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je revoyais mes parents à nouveau en face de moi…**

**Si nous ressemblons tant que ça, je crois que vous pourrez vraiment les tuer. Quand l'être humain est blessé profondément, sa raison n'existe plus et agit afin de combler sa peine. Quand nous revenons à la raison, souvent, il est trop tard pour se rendre compte que ce que nous avons fait est vraiment terrible… la meilleure chose à faire, est d'en parler: évacuer les mauvaises pensées, le faire partager permet souvent d'oublier sa peine et ses blessures…**

Ryuichi resta muet devant les paroles de Seguchi: il avait l'air très sérieux dans ses paroles et impartial. Il avait l'impression de parler avec une personne vide, intouchable pour lui, comme si Tohma était à la fois près de lui et loin de lui. Sakuma posa ses doigts surce corps. Son visage était l'étonnement et presque la surprise quand il sentait ses doigts glisser sur la manche droite de la veste de Tohma. Seguchi avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un enfant ou plutôt comme un bébé qui apprenait le monde en touchant les choses qu'il avait autour de lui. Bizarrement, le blond ne sentait nullement gêné quand il le touchait ainsi. Il resta presque insensible à ce toucher. Ryuichi retira sa main et regarda droit devant lui.

**Tohma…**

**Oui, Ryuichi?**

**Si quelqu'un te blessait profondément et que ce quelqu'un est la personne que tu aimes plus que tout au monde, que ferais-tu?**

**… Je pense que je la ferais disparaître moi-même et je n'aurais certainement aucun regret parce que si elle m'aimait vraiment, jamais elle n'oserait me blesser…mais pourquoi cette question?**

**Tout simplement parce que je…**

Tohma ignorait totalement ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans dans la remise du gymnase. Même sans l'avoir dit, Sakuma savait que Tohma l'aimait et c'était réciproque mais lorsqu'il étaient en première année, ils ne le savaient pas encore pourtant leurs mots, leurs gestes et leurs comportements les trahissaient à maintes reprises quand ils étaient seuls ou quand personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ryuichi devait le lui dire, qu'il avait tenté de le violer en première année mais à la réponse de Seguchi à sa dernière question, il hésita de lui dire.

**Quand on était en première année, j'ai…**

**En première année? Que voulez-vous dire? Ryuichi, ne serait-ce pas votre petite sœur là-bas?**

**Ne changes pas de conversations et puis d'ailleurs que ferait Savina ici! Mais, c'est Savina!**

Les deux garçons aperçurent la petite fille devant une boutique de jouets. Discrètement, ils l'espionnèrent pour savoir les raisons d'une promenade seule dans la mégapole japonais. Après un quart d'heure de pistage, la petite fille prit le chemin du retour. A leur tour, Ryuichi et Tohma entrèrent dans la boutique. C'était un magasin de jouets à la mode. Elles avaient des jouets issus de la dernière technologie nippone. Les deux garçons comprirent à présent pourquoi la petite fille était allée ici: elle pouvait voir tous ces jouets qu'elle ne pouvait avoir à cause des conditions sociales de sa famille. Sakuma réfléchissait de plus en plus à ce que sa petite sœur devait sacrifier: elle n'aurait jamais une enfance normale, jamais elle ne pourrait avoir ce qu'elle rêvait. Pour Ryuichi, ne recevoir aucun cadeau ne lui faisait rien mais priver ainsi sa sœur, cela n'était pas juste d'autant plus qu'avant leur abandon, il avait droit à ce qu'il voulait. Il trouvait cela injuste et il était en colère contre lui-même. Arès avoir parlé aux conseillères, Tohma rejoignit Sakuma qui serraient ses poings.

**Quelque chose vous contrarie, Ryuichi?**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que me petite sœur est très triste…**

**Ah?**

**J'aurais du le savoir, elle va avoir dix ans et jamais pendant son enfance, elle n'a reçu un jouet neuf! Nous avons sacrifié son âme d'enfant pour me permettre de réaliser mon rêver que j'ai du abandonner pour son bien-être! Mais quel grand frère, je fais! J'étais incapable de voir la tristesse de Savina, et à son entrée à la vie adolescente, je réalise qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'enfance normale…**

**Ne dites pas cela, Ryuichi! Si elle vous entendait, elle serait vraiment triste… je suis sûre qu'elle ne pense pas ce que vous dites. Les jouets, elle peut les remplacer autant de fois qu'elle voudrait mais votre présence, votre amour pour elle sont irremplaçables. Le bonheur d'un enfant se voit par l'amour que ses proches lui donnent. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher… vous avez toujours fait votre possible pour rendre votre petite sœur heureuse et c'est ce qu'il compte… croyez-moi, un enfant est heureux lorsqu'il vit entouré des gens qui aiment et qu'il aime.**

Ryuichi avait complètement oublié que Tohma était certes fils unique mais aussi un fils à papa: pour combler l'absence de ses parents, Seguchi recevait toujours de nouvelles occupations mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'il voulait, c'était l'amour de ses parents. Il acquiesça à ses paroles et lui demanda pardon pour lui avoir réveillé ses anciennes blessures. Tohma accepta ses excuses et lui emmena vers le rayon où Savina allait chaque fois. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, c'était une peluche que la petite Savina rendait visite. C'était un lapin rose décoré d'un nœud papillon rouge au niveau du cou : c'était une peluche ordinaire. Les deux garçons ne comprirent pas pourquoi le choix d'un nouveau jouet se protait sur une peluche. C'était un petit gaçaon qui venait à leur rencontre qui expliquait le début de cette histoire. Ryuichi se retourna et reconnut le garçon qui était avec sa petite sœur lorsqu'il les avait vus ensemble la dernière fois. Il voulait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure mais Tohma le retenait.

**Calmez-vous, Ryuichi!**

**Votre ami a raison, cela ne vous sert à rien de vous énerver... vous allez avoir des rides avant l'âge!**

**De quoi je me mêle! Et puis d'abord t'es qui toi?**

**Oh je vois vous devez être le grand frère Savina… dis donc, ta copine a changé de sexe ou quoi? C'est un travesti ou bien ta copine se croit déguisé en s'habillant comme un garçon?**

**Ryuichi, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avant que je passe mes nerfs sur vous?**

**Tohma, tu me fais peur là!**

**GAh vous êtes ensemble? Ça alors, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un homme tromper sa femme pour un autre homme. Vous êtes sur que vous êtes normaux dans votre tête parce que aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, ça ne doit pas être facile pour le rituel…**

**Dis-moi ce qu'il m'empêche de démolir ta sale tronche!**

**Premièrement, je suis mineur, deuxièmement vous êtes dans un lieu public, troisièmement, l'histoire de votre petite sœur vous intéresse.**

**Alors tu as intérêt à dire tout ce que tu sais à propos de Savina et vite!**

**Et les bonnes manières, vous connaissez? D'abord, on se présente à quelqu'un, ensuite, vous n'obtiendrez rien si vous me menacez, après vous me frappez quoiqu'il arrive…et enfin, vous dites au revoir…. Franchement, vous ne devez pas avoir les mêmes parents parce que la gentillesse de Savina n'a rien à voir avec votre agressivité… et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que vos liens fraternels sont…**

**Takeshi!**

**Ah… Savina…**

**Tu parlais à mon grand frère?**

**Oui et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il te suit…**

**C'est vrai, Ryuichi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis?**

**Je… et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Je t'avais pourtant interdit de te promener seule à Tokyo!**

**En fait, Savina, il s'inquiétait pour toi.**

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu la ramènes, Tohma!**

**Puisque vous parlez sur ce ton, je vais vous laisser régler seul ce conflit.**

**Tohma, attends, je ne voulais…**

**Pff… très susceptible, ton petit copain…**

**Toi, boucle-là! Et puis d'abord, t'es qui pour me parler comme ça, petit garnement?**

**C'est Takeshi, mon nouveau copain de jeu.**

**Camarade de classe, tu veux dire?**

**Non! Il joue tout le temps avec moi et il m'aime bien, c'est mon nouveau copain de jeu!**

**C'est ce que tu disais aussi avec Kicha ou à moi!**

**Ce n'est pareil, Kicha n'est pas gentil avec moi et toi, tu as un autre ami que moi pour jouer! Tu ne joues même plus avec moi, je te déteste! Viens, Takeshi!**

**Savina! Attends! Purée, ce n'est vraiment pas mon année!**

Tohma était rentré chez lui, il enleva sa veste et l'accrocha au porte manteau. Sa mère vint à l'accueillir et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le fils la remercia pour cette délicate attention mais il remarqua que son comportement était assez habituel et puis qu'elle avait un peu changé physiquement.

**Pardonnez-moi, mère, si ma question vous semblera blessante, mais n'auriez-vous pas pris un peu de poids?**

**Oh … tu l'as remarqué… depuis que nous sommes au japon, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à trouver du temps pour me consacrer au sport et peut-être que je force un peu sur les sauces quand nous mangeons.**

**Faites attention à ce que vous mangez, mère… je ne voudrais pas vous perdre avant de vous combler parfaitement…**

**Tu m'as déjà comblée de bonheur. Ta venue au monde est le plus cadeau que je pouvais avoir...**

**Mais non, c'est vous qui m'avez donné le bonheur, vous m'avez donné la vie et cela, jamais je ne l'oublierais…**

**Cessons de parler au pallier, viens, ton père nous attend dans le salon. Il aimerait te parler d'une chose très importante.**

Tohma suivit sa mère jusqu'au salon. Son père l'attendait, fumant un cigare, assis sur le canapé. Malgré qu'il soit son fils, il n'avait jamais pu cerner le caractère de son père: il pouvait être énervé avec son air calme ou bien avoir un air menaçant sans pour être autant fâché. Il s'approcha de son paternel et le regarda, en attendant qu'il fasse un signe. Le père tourna son visage vers lui et lui pria de s'asseoir en face de lui. Sans faire attention, les yeux de Tohma se posèrent sur un dossier, posé sur la table basse. Il voyait des diagrammes de couleurs, sûrement selon lui, un projet qui demande le soutien de la famille Seguchi. Il s'asseyait et regarda bien en face son père.

**Qu'y a-t-il, père?**

**Sais–tu quel tu as, Tohma?**

**j'ai actuellement 18 ans mais je vais bientôt souffler mes dix-neuf ans… et donc, l'année prochaine, je deviendrais votre assistant au sein de votre société.**

**Bien, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu le sens du temps mais, tu savez bien qu'un jour, tu seras amené à me remplacer lorsque je n'aurais plus la force de diriger la compagnie. Il faut être ferme dans ses propositions et inspirer le respect.**

**Je le sais bien, père, c'est ainsi que vous m'avez éduqué…**

**J'ai constaté que depuis quelques temps, tu commences à t'affirmer et que tu joues de ton influence sur les autres…**

**Les rumeurs sont un peu trop fortes. Il est vrai que j'affirme mon caractère mais de là, à influencer les gens, je trouve cela un peu exagéré…**

**Humilitéet arrogance… j'aime beaucoup alors je voudrais que tu jettes un coup d'œil à ce dossier.**

**Jesuppose qu'il s'agit d'un projet que vous pourriez financer s'il s'avère être rentable maintenant et dans les années à venir. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce dossier et moi.**

**Je te croyais un peu plus malin…**

**Jevois… vous voulez que j'effectue cette négociation...**

**Je t'ai formé pour que tu deviennes mon successeur. Tu as peut-être acquis beaucoup de théorie mais tu n'as aucune pratique et cette négociation sera un bon exercice pour toi. Je n'interviendrai pas dans ton choix mais je serais juste là pour t'assister à te donner quelques conseils. Ces négociants ne connaissent pas mon visage alors il sera très facile pour toi de te faire passer pour le président de la compagnie.**

**Vous me testez alors?**

**N'ai-je pas le droit?**

**Très bien. Quand aura lieu la négociation?**

**La semaine prochaine, au restaurant de l'hôtel S.**

**Entendu. Mais j'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur cette négociation. Cela n'influencera nullement mon jugement: êtes-vous pour ou contre?**

**Je suis naturellement pour: j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour ces idiots de négociations qui se vantent d'avoir vendu la peau de l'ours avant de le tuer.**

**Jevous reconnais là, père. Bien, sur ce, puis-je me retirer dans ma chambre pour étudier ce dossier tranquillement.**

**Tohma, n'oublie pas que les sentiments ne doivent pas prendre le dessus sur la raison.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je décide tout rationnellement.**

Tohma s'inclina pour prendre congé de son père et se retira dans sa chambre. Il posa le dossier sur son bureau, enleva sa veste d'école et s'allongea dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête pour pouvoir travailler sur sa première négociation. Le temps passa assez vite, même trop vite: cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il était au Japon. Ilse souvenait parfaitement de son premier jour: il avait les gens en compote car le voyage avait duré un bon moment. Quand il était descendu de l'avion, il était tout de suite enchanté parle paysage nippon. Mais son meilleur moment était après mure réflexion, sa rencontre avec Sakuma. C'était la première fois qu'un personne lui faisait tant d'effet: il était à la fois intrigué par lui et sûr de lui. Tohma a été tout de suite fasciné sa présence mais quand il l'entendait parler, l'effet disparaissait. De temps en temps, il était difficile de le supporter et de lui faire entendre raison mais quand il parlait de choses plus sérieuses, sa fascination était revenue. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il était si docile avec lui mais il était certain que Ryuichi avait quelque chose qui l'attirait. Sur ces pensées, il se laissa peu à peu gagner par le sommeil.

Une semaine passait. Rien de nouveau ne s'était produit autour d'eux. Tohma était partagé entre son rôle de professeur de piano chez Noriko, la négociation qu'il devait mener et l'école tandis que Ryuichi cherchait à obtenir des renseignements sur Takeshi. Sa soeur ne l'aidait guère dans sa tâche car elle refusait de coopérer avec lui. Le soir le plus important de la vie de Tohma était arrivé. Il avait étudié pendant des journées entières toutes les conséquences que ce projet pouvait apporter. Il n'avait pas encore d'avis sur la question, il attendait de voir ce que les négociants était capables avant de se prononcer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès sur sa tête. Il avait simplement un choix à faire: dire oui ou non. Mais le dire n'était pas une chose aisée. Son père vint le chercher dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu'il était temps.

Pendant ce temps, Ryuichi coucha sa petite sœur et alla se mettre au travail quand il entendait une conversation téléphonique de son oncle. Il s'asseyait sur les marches de l'escaliers en s'approchant doucement sans être vu par son oncle pour entendre cette conversation. A ses mots, il comprit immédiatement que c'était ses parents à l'autre bout du fil. Ces gens qu'il haïssait le plus au monde parlaient avec le seul vrai parent qu'il avait eu pendant toute sa vie. Apparemment, c'était sa mère qui discutait avec lui car c'était la sœur de son oncle. Il devina sans peine qu'elle parlait d'un gros contrat qu'elle pourrait acquérir dès ce soir. Mais l'oncle sembla nullement intéressé par la chance qu'avait sa sœur mais quand il entendait le nom de Seguchi. A partir de ce moment-là, la conversation intéressa Ryuichi.

_Alors_ _comme ça, on veut attiser les faveurs de la famille Seguchi. Ils vont se casser la gueule. Même si j'y connais presque rien du monde du business, c'est la loi de la jungle qui règne ce monde. C'est le plus fort qui gouverne et les faibles ne peuvent que le satisfaire, s'ils veulent avoir un espoir de protection de la part de Sa Majesté. Tohma si tu participes à leur dîner, j'espère que tu leur donneras la leçon qu'il mérite._

C'était ce que Tohma fit. Il montrait son refus total de coopération. Bien que monsieur Sakuma essayait de le convaincre à revenir sur sa décision, Seguchi resta ferme dans ses engagements. Ce n'était pas seulement par le projet inintéressant qu'il rejetait mais aussi le comportement moral de ce couple. Le projet était la construction d'un centre spécial pour les jeunes en situation difficile à rebondir mais déjà, le projet en lui-même n'intéressait guère la prestigieuse famille donc les chances pour que Seguchi sponsorise les travaux étaient réduites. Tous les arguments de monsieur Sakuma n'ébranlaient pas le jeune adulte. Il s'ennuyait même à l'entendre.

**Comme je vous l'ai ait, monsieur Seguchi,…**

**Inutile d'en rajouter, j'ai déjà pris ma décision: je ne financerai pas votre projet…**

**Mais …**

**Cela peut vous paraître illogique mais comprenez-moi, je suis un homme d'affaires et je n'aime pas les projets qui ne sont pas rentables…**

**Mais votre appui à ce projet pourrait…**

**Ma réponse est non…**

**Pensez au moins à ces jeunes…**

**Vous êtes mal placés pour dire ça…**

**Président…**

**Excusez-moi! Je me suis un peu emporté!**

Seguchi n'arriva pas à garder son calme face à la situation. Il avait toujours en tête l'histoire de Ryuichi et ne pouvait nullement accorder un soutien à ces personnes là. Il voulut terminer au plus vite cette négociation pour oublier très vite sa rencontre avec eux mais son père lui rappela discrètement à l'ordre. Le père de Ryuichi n'était pas dupe à ce jeu et taquina gentiment Tohma.

**Dois-je comprendre que monsieur Seguchi a une dent contre nousalors qu'il nous connaît à peine?**

**Jene vois pas ce que vous voulez dire…**

**Jeme demande si j'ai vraiment affaire au vrai président de la société Seguchi. Vous pouvez très bien imiter un PDG mais pas Seguchi.**

**Oh, sous entendez-vous que je suis un imitateur?**

**Exactement! J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le vrai président!**

**Mais vous l'avez devant vous!**

**Je n'arrive pas à vous croire, vous me paraissez un peu jeune pour diriger une telle société.**

**Lâge n'a rien à voir avec le talent! Et sachez que vos insultes ne resteront pas là!**

**Vous savez à qui vous faites penser? À ces gens qui se croient tout permis parce qu'ils ont un nom et une fortune colossale? Vous n'avez pas du faire grand-chose pour en arriver là, n'est-ce pas?**

**…Ce n'est pas…**

**Jecrois que nous allons en rester là.**

**Nous mettons fin à notre petite affaire. Selon les volontés de notre président, nous n'apporterons aucun soutien. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, rentrons!**

**Sivous ne le financez pas, alors je le ferai.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, monsieur le président?**

**Il n'y a que vous qui souhaitez cela. Je voudrais voir où ce projet pourra tenir.**

**Tu n'as pas les fonds nécessaires pour mener à bien ce projet. Renonces-y!**

**… Attendez une minute! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire?**

**Monsieur Sakuma, je vous présente le futur directeur de la compagnie et mon fils, Tohma Seguchi.**

**Votre fils? Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas…**

**Exactement : je suis Christian Seguchi, le PDG actuel de la société Seguchi. Pour information, mon fils vous a fournis les raisons pour lesquels je suis formellement opposé à votre projet mais si mon fils souhaite la réalisation, …**

**…, ce n'est pas la peine, père!**

**Comment?**

**Je n'ai pas à décider à votre place! Si vous estimez que cela n'en vaut pas la peine alors je n'irai pas contre votre décision.**

**Donc, j'ai le dernier mot, c'est ce que tu veux dire? Très bien, je vous donnerai ma réponse demain. Tohma, il est temps de rentrer.**

**Bien, père! Monsieur Sakuma, j'aimerais que vous penser davantage à vos enfants que plutôt vous préoccuper de ceux des autres! Sur ce, je vous dis adieu monsieur!**

Tohma rentra chez lui en compagnie de son père. Pendant le trajet, son père lui reprochait totalement son attitude. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances. De retour à la maison, Tohma marcha dans les pieds de son père jusqu'à son bureau pour lui faire dire clairement les choses. Tohma s'excusa auprès de son père. Celui-ci lui pria d'arrêter et lui demanda de s'asseoir près de lui. C'était ce que le fils fit. Il s'asseyait, les genoux au sol et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son père.

**Pardonnez-moi, père. Je vous ai déçu, pardonnez-moi…**

Christian releva un peu la tête de Tohma et le regarda avec son visage dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

**Ne recommence plus si tu veux que je te pardonne ou que tu ne me fasses plus d'excuses,**

**Bien, père!**

Le fils serra son père sontre lui comme pour chercher du reconfort. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et le consola doucement.

Quelques jours passèrent. Ryuichi et Tohma firent leurs rapports de semaines lors d'une pause. Pendant que Sakuma riait de bon cœur, Seguchi était pensif. Il avait gardé un goût amer de cette rencontre et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se culpabiliser pour n'avoir spa accordé ce soutien financer. Ryuichi le prit dans ses bras en voyant son inquiétude. Décidément, le blond ne s'était toujours pas habituer à ces caresses car il rougissait comme une tomate à chaque fois que le brun le prit dans ses bras.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, Tohma!**

**C'est que…**

**Cela fait combien de temps que l'on se connaît?**

**Bientôt trois ans…**

**Ce soir, tu viens chez moi?**

**Pardon?**

**Mon oncle voudrait te voir, alors tu peux?**

**Cene serait pas une manière détourné pou me demander s vous voulez que nous le fassions?**

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours une bonne intuition?**

**Et vous pourquoi ne pensez-vous qu'à cela?**

**Ce soir, on s'attend au portail?**

**Nonj'ai des choses à faire avant! Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard dans la soirée.**

**Commetu veux mais embrasse-moi!**

**ça ne va pas!**

**Jene te lâcherai pas sinon!**

Tohma n'avait pas d'autre choix que de donner un baiser à Ryuichi. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Ryuichi l'embrasser fougueusement. Il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur l'herbe de la pelouse. Les mains de Ryuichi étaient sur ses poignets, le privant de sa liberté. Lorsqu'il cessa de l'embrasser, il le libéra de son emprise. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent: Tohma voyait cet amour que Ryuichi lui portait alors que son partenaire voyait un voile humide. Comme Sakuma avait l'impression de faire pleurer Seguchi, il l'aida à se relever et se disaient au revoir temporairement. Ce soir-là, Tohma était de permanence pour ranger la salle de classe, ce qui permettait à Ryuichi d'informer son oncle de l'arrivée de Seguchi. Il était assez content mais sa joie était de courte durée car Nanami était à ses cotés. Il commençait à avoir la jeune fille dans ses pattes. Quand il avait lui dire, l'esprit de Nanami était occupé par un accident qui avait lieu près d'eux, un peu plus haut dans la rue; les deux adolescents étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. En tentant de se frayer un passage mais la stupeur se lit sur le visage de Sakuma car sur l'un des brancard, il reconnut sa petite sœur Savina. Il voulut aller près d'elle mais un policier l'empêcha de s'approcher davantage. Pendant son intercalation avec le représentant public, il vit son oncle perdant son sang au niveau de ses côtes.

**Laissez-moi passer!**

**Non!**

**C'est ma sœur et mon oncle! Laissez-moi passer!**

**Ryu…i…chi…**

**Oncle Sanh! S'il vous plait!**

**Ce n'est pas possible, je vous dis!**

Ryuichi frappa le policier pour passer et alla aux cotés de sa petite sœur. Une horde de policiers vinrent pour le tenir éloigné des blessés. Il essaya de se débattre mais il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: on le tenait éloigné de ses proches qui étaient dans le besoin comme si le destin voulait qu'il soit le seul à survivre à un massacre général.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** j'ai changé la présentation du texte, j'espère que vous n'y voyez aucun incovénient. dites-moi ce que vous en pensez mais personnellement je trouve le texte plus lisible comme ça... enfin passons sur ce détail... L'hsitoire des Nittle Grasper commence petit à petit à se former car on voit Kumagoro, enfin pas tout à fait. d'accord c'est une peluche d'un magasin de jouet etplusieurs enfants pourrrait avoir la même peluche. vous comprendrez cela dans le prochain chapitre. si je voulais je supprimerai les chapitres précédents car cela apporte juste quelques détails de leur passé. j'ai tout résumé en un seul paragraphe au début. d'accord c'était marrant au début mais là, je commence les choses sérieuses... Tohma s'affirme au niveau caractère, Ryuichi taquine encore gentiment Tohma, et Noriko... bah tiens je l'ai oublié cella là... pas grave... ceci marque vraiment une coupure de l'hsitoire... mais comment Ryuichi devient-il débile? Comment les nittle Grasper ont été crées? d'où vient réellement Kumagoro et le caractère meutrier de Tohma quand on s'attaque à une personne qui lui est cher? alors rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres de young Nittle Grasper pour découvrir les réponses à vos questions. 


	19. Le secret

Chapitre 19:

Ryuichi était assis sur une chaise de l'hôpital. Il était inquiet pour la santé de ses proches. Jamais il n'avait eu ce sentiment, une grande peur grandissait en lui jusqu'à le paralyser. Les infirmières passaient devant lui sans avoir de réponses à ses questions. Depuis comment de temps n'avait-il pas mis les pieds dans un hôpital ? Il ressentait sur ses épaules, le poids de cette atmosphère austère, vide et dénuée de joie. Tohma arriva dans le couloir où Ryuichi était pour lui demander comment la situation avait évolué. Son ami ne put lui répondre et il eut du mal à tenir la pression qu'il prit Tohma dans ses bras en répétant les mêmes mots.

Ryuichi : C'est de ma faute…

Tohma : Mais vous ne pouvez pas dire ça…

Ryuichi : Mais…j'aurais du…

Tohma : Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'ils aillent mieux.

Docteur : Excusez-vous, monsieur Sakuma.

Ryuichi : Docteur, comment vont-ils ?

Docteur : J'aimerais vous parler en privé.

Ryuichi : Tohma, tu …

Tohma : Je reste ici, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Ryuichi : Si je te trouves pas quand je reviendrai, prépares–toi à ta plus pire punition !

Tohma : Si je ne tiens pas cette promesse, vous pourriez faire ce que vous voulez de moi ce soir !

Ryuichi avait l'accord de Tohma et suivit le docteur dans une pièce. Le blond s'assoit en attendant la réponse de Sakuma. Il était aussi inquiet pour la santé de Sanh et de Savina. Ils les considéraient vraiment comme sa famille et pouvait comprendre ce que Sakuma pouvait ressentir. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils allaient vite guérir. De temps en temps pour occuper le temps son esprit, il demanda aux infirmières pour savoir comment allaient les deux blessés. Elles prirent toutes un visage triste et Seguchi ne put qu'imaginer le pire pour son ami. Il demanda où il pourrait trouver le médecin prenant en charge la famille de Sakuma. L'infirmière lui indiquait le chemin. Sur le chemin, Tohma vit Sakuma complètement déboussolé.

Tohma : Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi : Tohma !

Tohma : Je…

Ryuichi : Les visites sont terminées à cette heure, non ? Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

Tohma : Je rentre avec toi. J'ai rompu ma promesse alors tu as tout droit sur moi…

Ryuichi : Fais comme tu veux !

Sakuma s'apprêta à partir quand Seguchi le retint par le poignet. Celui-ci le repoussa violemment comme s'il était en colère contre lui ; Tohma avait alors peur de son ami et ne chercha pas à le retenir quand il quitta l'hôpital. Ryuichi était désemparé : il ne savait plus se maîtriser car cette nouvelle lui fendait le cœur. Il était en colère contre lui-même, triste, honteux et faible. Il n'aurait pas du l'écouter, ce médecin qui lui annonçait la mort de son oncle. Il serra ses poings si forts que ses ongles transperçaient la paume de sa main. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter parce que cela signifiait que Savina et lui seraient séparés. N'ayant ni l'âge ni les moyens pour s'occuper d'elle, Savina devra vivre avec les vrais parents, loin de son frère. Ryuichi pourra vivre seul mais quel intérêt de vivre si sa vie familiale se brisait ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser, il se retint de pleurer mais les bons moments avec son oncle revinrent dans son esprit et ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes de tristesse. Son oncle était la seule personne qui le comprenait : il était comme un vrai père pour lui, il lui enseignait tout ce qu'il savait, il était gentil et à sa manière, il faisait de lui un adulte responsable. Son sourire, la chaleur qu'il dégageait quand il était avec lui, jamais il ne pourra le voir et la sentir. Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris mais la peine était trop grande qu'il était obligé de crier pour se libérer de cette torture intérieure.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Ryuichi voyageait entre l'hôpital et sa maison. D'après les médecins, sa petite sœur avait une chance de survie. Le grand frère passa ses journées à ses cotés : il tenait fermement sa main comme pour la réchauffer ou transmettre un peu de sa force à la malade. Il espérait vraiment la revoir sourire et vivre comme si rien de cela n'était passé mais il devait lui annoncer la mort de son oncle et leur inévitable séparation. Bien qu'ils étaient au courant, les parents de la petite fille ne venaient pas la voir. Ryuichi s'en fichait éperdument et fera tout pour la garder auprès de lui. Il se moquait totalement de sa vie si cela pouvait faire vivre sa sœur près de lui : arrêter le lycée, chercher un travail, travailler jour et nuit, perdre ses rêves au profit de ceux de sa petite sœur, il était prêt à se perdre lui-même rien que pour elle… elle était maintenant son unique famille et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il ira même se tuer s'il le fallait pour qu'elle vive dans le bonheur.

Tohma rendait aussi visite à la jeune fille mais il ne voulait nullement se sentir de trop en entrant dans la chambre. Il resta derrière la porte en pensant seulement à sa guérison. Il discutait souvent avec le docteur pour savoir comment les choses évoluaient. Mais rien de significatif n'encourageait sa guérison au contraire, petit à petit elle périssait malgré les soins que l'on lui donnait. Ryuichi refusait totalement de savoir ce que les médecins pensaient de l'état de santé de Savina ; Tohma s'en inquiétait à sa place.

Nanami prit les cours pour son ami d'enfance. Elle avait appris cette nouvelle par les rumeurs de l'école. La jeune fille ne voulait nullement croire jusqu'à ce que Tohma vienne l'annoncer lui-même de l'état de santé de la famille de Ryuichi. Bien qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, elle ne pouvait pas supporter que Tohma soit plus proche de son ami d'enfance qu'elle. Cela fait à peine trois ans qu'il était là et agissait comme s'il connaissait tout de Ryuichi. Nanami regardait Ryuichi depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle savait tout de lui, ils avaient grandi ensemble et fait tout ensemble. Elle se demandait intérieurement comment Ryuichi qui hait les enfants des beaux quartiers, pouvait apprécier Tohma qui faisait partie des gens qu'ils détestaient le plus au monde. Au début, elle pensait que c'était cette haine intérieure qui l'attirait vers lui mais maintenant, ils se parlaient comme s'ils faisaient partie de la même classe sociale. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter qu'un étranger prenne sa place auprès de Ryuichi. Elle serra les cours destinés à Ryuichi contre elle et exprima un visage haineux envers Tohma, la personne qui lui avait volé sa place.

Un jour, Ryuichi se rendit à l'hôpital mais il fut surpris d'apprendre que sa petite sœur s'était réveillée de son coma. Le grand frère ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de montrer sa joie et se pressa pour voir Savina. En entrant dans la chambre, il fut étonné de voir sa petite sœur, Tohma et Takeshi s'amuser ensemble.

Tohma : Bonjour, Ryuichi.

Ryuichi : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Takeshi : On vient rendre visite à Savina.

Ryuichi : Je vois bien mais…

Savina : Vous êtes Ryuichi ? Heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

Ryuichi : Savina, que…

Tohma : Takeshi, occupe toi d'elle pendant que je vais parler à Ryuichi.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la chambre pendant que les deux enfants s'amusèrent avec ce qu'ils trouvaient sous la main. Sakuma ne comprenait pas la situation : pourquoi sa petite sœur lui parlait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas ? Seguchi demanda à son ami de s'asseoir car ce qu'il avait à dire était assez dur à prendre. Le brun posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et le regarda férocement comme s'il était impliqué dans cette affaire. Le visage de Tohma fit une grimace mais retrouve son expression normale.

Ryuichi : Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ne me reconnaît-elle pas ?

Tohma : Elle a perdu la mémoire.

Ryuichi : Ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi !

Tohma : Je vous dis la vérité : elle ignore jusqu'à sa propre identité.

Ryuichi : Comment est-ce possible ?

Tohma : Non seulement elle a été blessée à la tête mais la mort de votre oncle lui demande inconsciemment de refouler sa douleur. Selon les médecins, quand un enfant ne veut pas voir la vérité en face, il refoule ses désirs et enterre jusqu'à son identité pour ne pas en souffrir. Elle nous a oubliés, Ryuichi, comprenez que vous êtes un étranger pour elle.

Ryuichi : Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas m'oublier, moi, son grand frère !

Tohma : Calmez-vous, Ryuichi ! Son amnésie ne peut pas durer éternellement. Elle peut retrouver la mémoire à tout moment, il faut seulement vous montrer patient.

Ryuichi : D'abord mon oncle et maintenant ma sœur, qui est-ce que je vais perdre maintenant ?

Tohma : Tout n'est pas perdu.

Ryuichi : Mais bien sûr que si ! Légalement, je ne peux pas m'occuper de Savina, elle sera obligée de vivre avec nos parents et qui sait ce qu'ils sont capables de faire à un enfant ? Si elle ne peut pas vivre avec moi, alors je me battrais pour qu'elle vive dans un endroit sain pour elle. Je ne pourrais pas supporter la séparation si je sais qu'elle vit mal ou se sent malheureuse.

Tohma : Je vous comprends parfaitement mas vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça. J'ai déjà réglé les papiers administratifs.

Ryuichi : Comment ?

Tohma : Ce sera ma famille qui prendra en charge votre petite sœur. J'ai discuté longuement avec vos parents et après des heures de négociation, nous sommes arrivées à un accord. Ils verseront chaque mois une pension pour vous et votre petite sœur et ils vous laissent à notre charge à condition que nous financions leur projet. Mais cela prendra du temps à mettre cela en place. En attendant la mise en place de cet accord, votre petite sœur ira dans un centre, le temps que nous trouvons quelqu'un de ma famille qui voudra bien prendre soin d'elle. Ah oui, les frais d'hospitalisations seront à ma charge. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce coté là.

Ryuichi : Quand as-tu planifié tout ça ?

Tohma : Pendant le coma de votre petite sœur. Je sais que vous aurez du mal à accepter ça de ma part mais je vous ai entendu parler avec votre petite sœur. C'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrais car je ne vous ai nullement consulté.

Ryuichi : J'ai juste quelque chose à ajouter : je n veux pas que Savina porte mon nom de famille, ni le tien d'ailleurs.

Tohma : Entendu. C'est vous, son grand frère, après tout ! Si nous allions la voir ? C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

Ryuichi : Oui mais comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

Tohma : C'est parce que vous portez un paquet avec une carte joyeux anniversaire.

Ryuichi rougit alors que Tohma riait de cette situation ; pour une fois, ils avaient inversé les rôles et ce n'était pas plus mal. Tohma devenait de plus en plus ouvert au monde et se libérait alors que Ryuichi apprenait l'humilité auprès de Tohma. Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la chambre et la fille les accueille de nouveau avec un sourire aux lèvres. Takeshi tendit un paquet vers la petite fille ne comprenant pas son intention.

Takeshi : Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire alors voici ton cadeau.

Savina : Vraiment ? Je suis vraiment désolée d'oublier cette date importante.

Tohma : Ne sois pas désolée. Nous ne t'en voulons pas

Ryuichi : Comme c'est un jour de fête, tout le monde doit sourire ! Allez, Savina, offre-nous ton plus beau sourire !

Savina : Oui, Ryuichi !

Elle souriait de bon cœur et les trois garçons applaudirent. C'était une petite fête improvisée qu'ils donnaient à la jeune intéressée. Bien qu'elle ne sache rien sur ces trois garçons, elle se sentait en confiance comme s'ils étaient ses frères. Tour à tour, chacun lui offrit son cadeau : Takeshi lui avait acheté un collier ton le pendentif pouvait être séparé ; Ryuichi voyait cela comme une déclaration à sa petite sœur et posa des questions assez indiscrètes car il s'inquiétait toujours pour sa sœur. Savina semblait ne rien comprendre mais Tohma lui expliquait des petits détails qui avaient son importance. Elle riait un peu et remercia Takeshi pour son cadeau. C'était le tour de Tohma : il avait pris comme cadeau un livre. Les deux autres garçons étaient surpris d'un tel cadeau mais venant d'un fils à papa, Ryuichi était le moins étonné.

Ryuichi : Offrir un bouquin à une fille de dix ans… vraiment, je te reconnais Tohma,…

Tohma : Ce n'est pas un livre comme les autres, Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : Bah tiens… c'est quoi alors ? Un roman de 1000 pages ? Un livre restera un livre…

Takeshi : Ce qu'il peut-être bête, cet adolescent…

Ryuichi : Ne la ramènes pas toi !

Tohma : Calmez-vous. On dirait des enfants qui se battent pour une sucette.

Ryuichi : Quoi !

Savina : Moi, j'aime beaucoup son cadeau. Merci, Tohma. J'en prendrais soin.

Tohma : Si tu nous lisais quelques lignes de ce livre ?

Savina : Je veux bien mais… je… je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir…

Ryuichi + Takeshi : Hein ! Un livre qui ne s'ouvre pas ?

Tohma : Ha ha… attends je vais te montrer te l'ouvrir… regarde…

Savina : Oh, une boite pour faire de décoration ! Vraiment, si je m'attendais à cela… merci beaucoup Tohma…

Ryuichi : Je dois reconnaître que tu m'as bien eu mais cela reste quand même un cadeau digne d'un fils à papa…

Tohma : Quand allez-vous arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

Ryuichi : Quand vas-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer ?

Takeshi : On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute pour un rien.

Tohma + Ryuichi : Takeshi !

Takeshi : Bah quoi, c'est vrai…

Savina : En tout cas, vous êtes vraiment mignon ensemble !

Ryuichi : Savina, c'est extrêmement gênant ce que tu viens de dire !

Tohma : Vraiment, j'envie l'innocence des enfants…

Takeshi : Dis, c'est qui qui a apporté de paquet tout froissé ?

Ryuichi : C'est le mien ! Pas touche sale mioche !

Savina : Je me demande ce que c'est.

Ryuichi : C'est mon cadeau pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Savina : Ce qui compte c'est l'intention. N'importe cadeau me fera plaisir tant qu'il vient du cœur.

La fille prit le paquet et enleva doucement l'emballage cadeau. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que c'était. Quand le papier tombait, elle découvrit une peluche. Les deux autres garçons furent stupéfiés de voir la peluche que Savina adorait pardessus tout. Elle la tenait dans ses mains, elle semblait intriguée et se mit à la caresser. Puis son visage intrigué se transforma en un visage de joie et la serra contre elle.

Savina : Je l'adore !

Ryuichi : Ravi de voir qu'elle te plait.

Savina : Comment je vais l'appeler ? Je sais ! Kumagoro !

Tohma : Kumagoro ?

Takeshi : ça me rappelle beaucoup Kicha…

Savina : Je ne sais pas trop comment vous remercier pour vos cadeaux. Ils sont si beaux, j'en prendrais soin pendant toute ma vie. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé, merci les garçons.

Ryuichi : Et ce n'est pas terminé ! On va t'emmener dans un endroit super !

Takeshi : Quoi ! Mais vous savez très bien que l'on n'a pas le droit de la faire sortir !

Ryuichi : T'inquiètes ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire sortir de l'hôpital. Dans mes bras, Savina ! Tohma, suis-moi ! Puis, toi aussi Takeshi, si tu veux !

Takeshi : Je vois que ma présence vous gêne, monsieur Sakuma ! Ça se lit sur votre visage !

Sakuma prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras qui s'accrochait à son cou. La jeune fille, en le touchant, sentit quelque chose de vraiment étrange comme si elle avait déjà senti cette chaleur auparavant. Elle était en robe de chambre et elle demandait si c'était possible qu'elle se change avant. Mais Ryuichi refusa jusqu'à une infirmière assez musclée arrive pour les empêcher de sortir de la chambre avec la petite fille. Elle fit sortir les trois garçons pour que Savina puisse se change convenablement. Pendant l'attente, Tohma fixa furieusement Ryuichi comme s'il avait prévu les choses.

Takeshi : Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi : J'ai prévu une grande surprise à ma petite sœur.

Takeshi : Attendez ! Vous agissez comme si vous avez tout prévu !

Tohma : Moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre Ryuichi !

Ryuichi : Il parait que tu es un dieu en musique alors on va improviser un concert pour Savina !

Tohma : Et où est-ce que je vais pouvoir jouer du piano moi ? Mais nous sommes dans un hôpital !

Ryuichi : Je sais mais j'ai demandé l'organisation d'un concert si ma petite sœur se réveille pour son anniversaire. Et j'ai eu l'accord donc tu vas m'aider à mettre en œuvre ce concert qui va se passer dans le hall d'entrée.

Tohma : Ce n'est pas vrai… vous voulez vraiment une improvisation totale !

Takeshi : Non seulement, il est gay mais en plus c'est un malade mental… aie ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous frappé !

Ryuichi : Respecte tes aînés, sale gamin ! S'il te plait, Tohma, fais-le pour moi !

Tohma : Je suis assez contre cette idée mais je vais le faire…

Ryuichi : Oh, Tohma, mille mercis, je t'adore !

Tohma : Mais je ne le fait pas pour vous mais pour Savina ! Retenez ça !

Ryuichi : Oh mais je ne l'oublierai pas, mon cher Tohma !

Sakuma allait embrasser Tohma quand il reçut un coup de porte sur la figure ; c'était l'infirmière qui les appelait pour dire que l'habillage était terminé. Tohma et Takeshi entrèrent pour voir la nouvelle tenue de Savina. Elle était très belle et ravissante dans sa tenue spécial anniversaire. Elle portait une sorte d'uniforme scolaire mais ayant pris beaucoup de libertés : en effet, elle avait une chemise blanche avec une petite cravate bleus à carreaux. Sa jupe bleue très plissé auquel pendait une chaîne argentée, allait à merveille avec son haut. Elle portait aussi des collants noirs pour cacher la blancheur de ses jambes. Elle tenait dans ses bras la peluche que Ryuichi lui avait offerte. Elle portait sur sa tête un béret dont on pouvait voir une fleur accrochée sur un des cotés. Elle ressemblait à une vraie petite lolita. Tohma félicitait le goût vestimentaire de l'infirmière tandis que Takeshi ne trouva aucun mot pour dire combien Savina était ravissante. Ryuichi était le dernier à voir comment Savina était habillé et il ne pouvait que dire du bien sur sa tenue même s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Comme elle était encore très affaiblie, elle devait voyager dans le bâtiment en chaise roulante pour limiter les pertes d'énergie. Tous les quatre se rendirent dans le hall où tout le monde même le personnel médical était présent pour l'animation de la semaine. Tohma nota pendant la ballade, le sourire du frère et de la sœur quand ils parlèrent de la nouvelle peluche.

Dans le hall, Tohma était abasourdi de voir un tel monde présent rien que pour un concert qui risquerait de tourner vers la catastrophe. Takeshi et Savina s'installèrent au première loge pour voir les deux adolescents participer au spectacle. Pendant que Tohma trouva ses marques sur le synthétiseur, Ryuichi donna un immense discours de bienvenue à son public. Puis Sakuma lança le début du concert. Heureusement pour Tohma que Ryuichi avait décidé de chanter des chansons qu'il connaissait sinon il l'aurait dit d'improviser totalement une chanson. Quand elle écoutait la voix mélodieuse de Ryuichi, elle était subjuguée par son timbre. Il était à la fois doux, et mélancolique. Elle avait l'impression de lavoir déjà entendu. Quand il chantait, elle ne voyait que lui, entouré des feux de projecteurs comme s'il était à un concert officiel. Son visage était magnifique et son regard était perçant comme s'il voulait transmettre quelque chose au public. Ses rêves se laissaient porter par sa voix magnifique. Pour elle, Ryuichi avait l'âme d'un chanteur professionnel. Il avait déjà un charisme personnel qui la charmait. Même quand la chanson était finie, es rêves continuaient à exister car sa voix était encore dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin du concert. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir assisté à l'un des plus grands concerts de l'année, unique d'un chanteur mondialement connu. Tout le monde applaudissait à la fin du spectacle. La petite fille était fatiguée mais heureuse de sa journée. Il était temps de dire au revoir à la petite reine de la fête.

Savina : Quand est-ce que je pourrais vous revoir ?

Ryuichi : On viendra te voir tous les jours !

Tohma : Vous oubliez que cette semaine ce sont les partiels du semestre ! Et vu tout ce que vous avez manqué, vous n'aurez guère de temps pour la voir !

Ryuichi : Quoi ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère, Tohma !

Tohma : Pas du tout !

Takeshi : Moi, je pourrai te voir quand tu reviendras à l'école ! Nous sommes dans la même classe !

Ryuichi : Quoi ! Pas question que tu la touches !

Takeshi : Je fais ce que je veux !

Tohma : Vous deux, ça suffit ! On ira te voir dès que l'on pourra, Savina !

Savina : D'accord, j'espère vous revoir très vite !

Infirmière : Il est temps de remonter dans votre chambre.

Savina : Déjà ? Bon, au revoir, Takeshi, Tohma et … Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : Écoute, Savina, si tu te sens seule ou que tu as des soucis, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Où que tu sois, je viendrais à ton secours, je veux voir ton sourire quand je te retrouverai. Tiens, voilà mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse. N'oublie pas, il ne faut pas hésiter à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide.

Savina prit le bout de papier. Ce nouveau contact avec Ryuichi la fit réagir. Elle avait de nouveau ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Elle regardait son visage : il était à la fois plein de sincérité, de tristesse et de regret. Elle ne savait pas comment qualifier ce regard mais elle devinait aisément que Ryuichi la considérait comme une personne importante mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui. Sa voix était magique, elle était triste de le voir partir loin d'elle mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Il lui souhaitait son bonheur au cas où ils ne se verraient plus. Alors elle devait lui dire mais elle n'arrivait pas.

Savina : ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous appellerais… si j'ai un problème

Ryuichi : bien… au revoir, Savina.

C'était la première fois que Ryuichi tourna le dos à sa petite sœur. Il se entait coupable de la laisser seule ici mais il ne devait pas se retourner ; il ne devait nullement brusquer ses souvenirs de peur qu'elle fasse une crise qui pourrait aggraver son état. Il sortait du bâtiment, l'air tourmenté et pleins de remords. Le lendemain, Tohma joua les professeurs particuliers pour Ryuichi afin qu'il rattrape son retard. Maintenant qu'ils étaient fixés sur l'état de santé de la jeune fille, Tohma ne tolérait aucun prétexte pour ne pas assister à ses cours. Il continuait aussi ses cours avec Noriko mais comme elle avait appris les bases, il la voyait moins souvent. Ryuichi était peu concentré par ses cours mais cela lui permettait de voir Tohma plus souvent. Lors d'une pause, ils discutaient de leur avenir.

Ryuichi : Tohma, tu vas réellement devenir directeur de ta société ?

Tohma : Je ne sais pas vraiment… je n'ai pas su tenir face à tes parents, je doute de mes capacités à diriger une entreprise. Et toi ? Maintenant que tu n'as plus rien qui te retient à Tokyo, que vas-tu faire ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un bouton sur le visage ?

Ryuichi : Je viens de me rendre compte que tu m'as tutoyé.

Tohma : Cela fait déjà une semaine que je vous tutoie. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Ryuichi : Quoi ! Depuis une semaine ! Ouh la la… Tohma, commencerais-tu à perdre tes bonnes manières ?

Tohma : non, nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans. J'ai mis presque un an pour t'appeler Ryuichi et puis je trouve qu'il est temps de te tutoyer. Ce n'est pas facile au début mais bon, maintenant ça va mieux.

Ryuichi : Tohma…

Tohma : Qu'y a-t-il, Ryuichi ? Mais…

Sakuma posa ses doigts sur les lèvres rosies de Tohma, puis vint l'embrasser. Seguchi n'avait pas senti ses lèvres depuis un moment qu'il rougissait. La main de Ryuichi descendait le long de son cou, puis sur son torse en déboutonnant sa chemise. Le blond ressentait des frissons et mit la tête en arrière quand il sentait la langue de Ryuichi se balader sur sa nuque. La main continuait sa descente jusqu'au bassin de Seguchi. Elle le caressait langoureusement pour réveiller la flamme du désir en lui. Tohma haletait et devenait rouge comme une pivoine. Bien qu'il avait fait des efforts pour parler autrement avec Ryuichi, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. En voyant son air peu rassuré, Ryuichi chercha à lui faire oublier sa peur psychologique, en l'embrassant. Mais cette peur ne disparaissait pas au contraire, elle s'amplifiait. Tohma ferma les yeux et repoussa Ryuichi.

Tohma : Non !

Ryuichi : Tohma ?

Tohma : je ne veux pas ! Je suis désolé, Ryuichi, mais je ne veux pas !

Ryuichi : Ok. Bon le cours est terminé, je vais rentrer chez moi. On se voit demain Tohma. Au revoir.

Ryuichi prit ses affaires et sortit de la demeure des Seguchi. Tohma resta seul dans sa chambre et repensa à ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en voulait vraiment pour avoir blessé Ryuichi. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se libérer quand il était avec lui ? L'année des troisième années était spécial : en effet, les élèves devaient faire un stage d'une semaine dans une institution du travail afin de découvrir le monde professionnel. Tout le monde devait participer à ce projet innovant et remettre un rapport à la fin du stage à son professeur principal. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Tohma n'allait pas travailler avec son père à la société. Sans le savoir, il avait choisi le même centre que Ryuichi afin de voir si la petite Savina allait bien. Il avait eu des nouvelles d'elle par l'intermédiaire de Takeshi mais il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Ryuichi ne se doutait pas qu ses intentions étaient les mêmes que ceux de Tohma. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent stagiaire dan une école maternelle situé juste à coté de l'école élémentaire fréquentée par Takeshi et Savina. Pour leur stage, Tohma et Ryuichi s'occupait de la plus grande section. Ils apprenaient aux enfants les travaux manuelles et l'apprentissage des mots simples de la vie de tous les jours. Pendant la récréation, ils jouaient les surveillants : Tohma était surpris de voir que c'était dans cette école que Suguru passait ses débuts d'écolier. Tout en gardant un œil sur les autres enfants, il s'amusait avec son cousin alors que Ryuichi discutait avec Savina, heureuse de le revoir. Si la première journée se passait à merveille, les autres jours étaient un peu mouvementés : en effet, des rivalités dans la classe s'étaient installés et les deux garçons devaient faire face à cela à l'aide du professeur des écoles. C'était deux petits garçons qui se disputaient à cause d'un pot de peinture. En effet, l'un utilisait le pot et l'autre le voulait aussi mais en voulant le prendre il avait dessiné un grand trait sur le dessin de son camarade. L'autre n'était pas content et dessins aussi des gribouillis sur son dessin. Très fâché, il en fit de même sur celui de son adversaire. Les petits cris se transformèrent rapidement par des poings de poing. Ryuichi et Tohma interviennent rapidement et chacun prit en charge un des deux bagarreurs. Mais ils se continuaient à se battre verbalement.

Garçon : Tu as vu ce que tu as fait sur mon dessin ?

Tohma : Calme-toi, Shuichi !

Shuichi : Tu es méchant, Hiroshi !

Hiroshi : C'est toi qui as commencé, Shuichi !

Ryuichi : Arrêtez de vous disputer vous deux !

Tohma : Ryuichi a raison. Calmez-vous, les garçons !

Shuichi : Mais… ouin ouin…

Ryuichi : Le voila qu'il pleure maintenant !

Hiroshi : Shuichi est une fille ! Shuichi est une fille !

Tohma : Hiroshi !

Shuichi : Ouin ! Ouin !

Ryuichi : Je vais calmer celui-là et toi tu calmes l'autre !

Tohma : Alors tu vas le calmer dehors… je restes ici avec Shuichi. Tu vas surveiller les enfants avec la maîtresse.

Ryuichi : Hein ! Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir surveiller et discuter avec Savina en même temps.

Tohma : Tu ne vas pas pleurer comme lui juste parce que tu n'as pas vu Savina aujourd'hui ?

Ryuichi : Tu as raison ! Hé, Shuichi tu as intérêt de vite arrêter de pleurer si tu veux aller t'amuser dehors.

Shuichi : Bouh bouh ! Ryuichi me prive de sortie…. Ouin ouin ouin…

Tohma : Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : Bon, à tout à l'heure !

Tohma soupira : franchement, rester à l'intérieur de classe à calmer un garçon de six ans qui pleurait pour des bêtises, cela ne le tentait pas trop. De plus, les pleurs de Shuichi lui étaient insupportables à ces oreilles. Quand il essayait de lui parler ses pleurs continuaient et augmenter en intensité. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour arrêter ses pleurs : s'il avait un piano, il pourrait lui occuper son esprit. Mais il se souvenait d'une chose.

Tohma : Shuichi, si tu arrêtes de pleurer, je t'emmènerai dans un endroit sympa.

Shuichi : Ouin… ouin…

Tohma : Shuichi, tu es grand garçon alors tu viens m'accompagner.

Shuichi : Non, je n'ai pas envie !

Tohma : Tu préfères plutôt que je te laisse ici, tout seul ?

Shuichi : Non ! J'ai peur tout seul !

Tohma : Alors viens avec moi.

Shuichi : Je n'ai pas envie ! Je dirais à la maîtresse !

Tohma : Shuichi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être méchant avec toi, alors sois un bon garçon !

Shuichi : Non ! Non !

Tohma : SHUICHI SHINDO!

Shuichi était en train de frapper Tohma avec ses petits coups de poings lorsque celui-ci cria son nom complet. La voix de Tohma résonnait encore dans la petite du petit garçon. Elle était vraiment diamétralement opposé de celle qui parlait avec tout le monde : elle était ferme, grave et son regard accentuait son mécontentement. Il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix qui lui semblait venir des profondeurs des enfers alors il se retenait de pleurer même si c'était dur. En voyant son consentement, Tohma le prit par la main et l'emmenait vers la salle de musique. Il alluma la lumière et laissa Shuichi qui sanglotait, le temps de préparer le synthétiseur ; l'endroit faisait peur à Shuichi malgré la lumière ambiante. Il alla se mettre à pleurer une nouvelle fois quand il entendait une musique. C'était Seguchi qui jouait un air qui calma les esprits. Mais l'esprit du pianiste était hanté par celui de la colère et du mécontentement du comportement de Shuichi. Le petit garçon le savait et il alla rejoindre Seguchi. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Shuichi baissa les yeux comme pour lui demander pardon. Tohma faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu et continuait à jouer sans se soucier de la présence de Shindo.

Shuichi : Pardon, Tohma…

Tohma : Pourquoi tu me demandes pardon ?

Shuichi : Après que je n'étais pas gentil avec toi…pardon…

Tohma : Et pourquoi tu n'as pas été gentil avec moi ?

Shuichi : Parce que… je t'ai frappé…

Tohma : Bien, j'accepte tes excuses mais dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu te battais avec Hiroshi ?

Shuichi : Il a fait des gribouillis sur mon dessin…

Tohma : À ton avis pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Shuichi : Parce que… il est jaloux de mon dessin !

Tohma : Shuichi, ne pas dire la vérité est très vilain !

Shuichi : Il… parce que… j'ai fait des gribouillis sur le sien…

Tohma : Et pourquoi as-tu fait des gribouillis sur son dessin ?

Shuichi : Parce que… il a fait un grand trait sur mon dessin… c'est de sa faute, il aurait du enlever sa main quand je prenais le pot… ouin ouin…

Tohma : Donc, ce n'est pas la faute de Hiroshi mais de la tienne…

Shuichi : Oui… et j'ai été méchant avec Hiroshi aussi… ouin ouin…

Tohma : Arrête de pleurer, Shuichi !

Shuichi : Oui…

Shuichi sécha ses larmes et comprit sa bêtise. Il avait l'impression de se confesser quand il regardait Tohma jouer du piano. Sa musique, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui disait de tout lui dire, qu'il ne se fâcherait pas s'il disait tout ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange qu'il ressentait quand il l'écoutait. Ses sentiments négatifs partirent quand la musique était là. Il avança vers le piano, les yeux dégorgés de ses larmes, il regarda Tohma jouer. Un moment, Seguchi retira ses doigts de ses touches. Shuichi voulait écouter de nouveau sa musique qu'inconsciemment, il appuya sur quelques touches comme pour continuer la musique. Tohma le regarda faire et ria silencieusement. Le petit garçon sentait son regard et s'excusait pour ne pas avoir demandé sa permission. Seguchi lui frotta la tête en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il était temps d'aller dans la cour de récréation. Quelques minutes après, Shuichi et Tohma retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la cour. Comme il l'avait pensé, Shuichi regrette son comportement et demanda pardon à Hiroshi. Les deux adolescents étaient contents de leur travail respectif puis Savina les appelait pour discuter avec eux. Tohma posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Ryuichi pour le pousser à rejoindre sa petite sœur.

Ryuichi : Tohma !

Tohma : Je vais m'occuper de la surveillance. Va la rejoindre !

Ryuichi : Merci.

Savina : Ryuichi ! Je suis contente de te voir aujourd'hui. Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je l'ai fait moi-même.

Ryuichi : Mais c'est ta peluche Kumagoro. ! Ah non elle est différente…

Savina : Vous avez l'air d'aimer cette peluche alors j'ai essayé d'en faire une… elle est pas aussi jolie que celle que vous m'avez offerte mais je tenais à vous remercier…

Ryuichi : Il ne fallait pas... c'était tout naturel…

Savina : Bon, je vais devoir aller…

Ryuichi : Attends ! Tiens prends cette cassette. Elle contient toutes les chansons que nous avons chantées, je suis désolé de ne pas t'offrir une vidéo mais il me semble que tu avais beaucoup apprécié ma voix lors du concert alors je vais te faire une promesse. Pour que tu puisses à jamais écouter ma voix, je vais devenir chanteur.

Savina : Chanteur ?

Ryuichi : Oui, un chanteur… même si nous ne nous voyons plus, si je deviens un chanteur connu, où que tu sois, tu pourras entendre ma voix... à chaque concert, à chaque prestation que je ferais, je penserais à toi…

Savina : Vous me le promettez ?

Ryuichi : Oui, c'est une promesse que je te fais… je deviendrai chanteur pour toi…

Sakuma s'agenouilla et prit la main de sa petite sœur. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux : ce rêve qu'il avait du abandonner pour elle se réalisera pour elle… le frère se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait dit quand il était encore jeune. Savina adorait l'entendre chanter et espérait le voir très prochainement en un chanteur professionnel. C'était aussi son rêve même si elle n'avait plus conscience de cela.

Ryuichi : Kumagoro ne me quittera jamais… il sera là pour me rappeler ma promesse…

Savina : Est-ce que je pourrais être avec vous ?

Ryuichi : Pardon ?

Savina : Dès que vous serez chanteur, j'aimerais être avec vous… je trouve que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup et j'aimerais que vous deveniez mon grand frère. J'aime aussi chanter alors, si vous devenez mon grand frère, vous pourriez m'apprendre à chanter.

Ryuichi ne crut pas ce que Savina disait : elle voulait être sa petite sœur. Il la prit dans ses bras et tremblait de joie. Il contenait ses larmes. Jamais il n'avait cru un jour entendre cela de sa petite sœur malgré son amnésie, elle voulait qu'il devienne son frère.

Ryuichi : Oui… je te promets que je te prendrais avec moi quand je serais chanteur… je le te promets…

Savina : C'est une promesse… quand vous serez un chanteur reconnu, nous serons ensemble…

La cloche sonnait la reprise du travail pour les enfants. Savina rejoignit sa classe tandis que Ryuichi retourna vers Tohma qui essaya de calmer à nouveau Shuichi non pas parce qu'il était triste mais heureux de voir qu'Hiroshi et lui avaient fait la paix, malgré leur bagarre.

C'était leur dernière journée en tant que professeur des écoles et pour fêter leur départ, ils organisèrent une après midi spécial musique. Les enfants dont les deux adolescents avaient à leur charge étaient dans la salle de musique en train d'approfondir leur culture musicale et ils chantaient quelques comptines enfantines avec l'accompagnement au piano de Seguchi. Puis les enfants réclamèrent une musique au piano car ils pensaient sincèrement que Tohma jouait parfaitement bien cet instrument. Le blond était un peu gêné de jouer pour un public mais comme les enfants insistèrent, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait jouer : comme il n'avait pas vraiment d'idées, il laissa son cœur en décider.

C'était une musique douce aux tonalités ni trop graves ni trop aiguës. Son cœur était à la fois triste pour quitter cet endroit où il avait passé de merveilleux moments avec les enfants et heureux car ils avaient vu des enfants qui l'avaient accueillis sans faire attention à son physique. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas oublier. C'était ses sentiments qu'il montrait à son public et Ryuichi n'était pas indifférent à sa musique. Elle était envoûtante et il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette sonorité si mélodieuse : il repensait à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés avec lui et souriait car chaque instant passé avec lui ranimait sa flamme d'être quelqu'un de meilleur. La journée se terminait et Ryuichi savait que sa petite sœur n'allait pas tarder à sortir de son bâtiment. Il se leva et se mit à coté de Tohma. Il lui demanda de lui faire une faveur et de jouer la musique que Savina avait le plus appréciée pendant leur concert à l'hôpital. La jeune fille les écoutait depuis la cour. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son cœur tout en écoutant cette chanson. Elle avait l'impression que Ryuichi était devant elle et qu'il lui tendait ses bras pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y blottir pour toujours. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle comprit que Ryuichi ferait tout pour honorer la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite et qu'il penserait toujours à elle dans chacune de ses chansons.

Savina :_ Je sais qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons… en attendant la concrétisation de votre rêve, je vais prendre exemple sur vous. Je vais me donner un but et tout faire pour y arriver… en attendant, bonne chance, Ryuichi…_

Takeshi : Savina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, toute seule ?

Savina : J'écoutais le vent…

Takeshi : Le vent ?

Savina : Oui… il me disait d'être forte jusqu'à ma prochaine rencontre avec Ryuichi.

Takeshi : Ah ?

Chauffeur : MonsieurFujisaki ! Mademoiselle Sagumi ! La voiture vous attend !

Takeshi : On arrive ! Savina, on y va ?

Savina : Bien sûr, cousin !

Takeshi : S'il te plait, Savina, même si je suis légalement ton cousin, appelle-moi Takeshi, comme avant !

Savina : D'accord, Takeshi !

Elle prit la main du jeune garçon et ils se mirent à courir vers la voiture. Le garçon avait du mal à la suivre. Elle se mit à rire avec le même sourire qu'autrefois et il se mit aussi à sourire et prit le rythme des pas de Savina.

Takeshi : Tu sais, tu as changé depuis ta sortie !

Savina : Et toi, tu deviens plus lent !

Takeshi : Si j'arrive le premier à la voiture, je te donne un bisou.

Savina : Si c'est moi, c'est une gifle que je te donne !

Takeshi : Quoi ! _Vraiment, Tohma, tu as raison, quand tu rencontres un membre de la famille Sakuma, il te marque à jamais dans ton cœur et dans ta chair !_

* * *

un chapitre bien triste mais qui se termine quand même de façon très heureuse puisque chaque personnage trouve une part de bonheur.Sinon les choses sérieuses commencent. vous verrez de quoi je parle dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne pensais pas arriver aussi loin dans cette fic. 


	20. Masques tombés

Auteur: althena

pensées, non dit, ne se passant pas dans le présent : en italique.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : 

_Tohma était en train de dormir tranquillement dans sa chambre quand il sentait une main sur sa bouche. Il se réveilla aussitôt et fut surpris de voir Ryuichi au dessus de lui. Il se calma pour ne pas crier et se demanda pourquoi Ryuichi était venu chez lui. Sakuma se contenta de le regarder puis il vint l'embrasser. Seguchi ne savait pas comment répliquer à ce baiser. Il mit sa main sur son haut comme diminuer la distance qui les séparait. Petit à petit, il sentait sur son corps des mains étrangères qui se baladaient sur son corps. Seguchi prit peur et voulut arrêter ses mains Sakuma l'en empêchait. Tohma n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire par Ryuichi qui léchait son corps déjà envahi par le plaisir. _

Le même rêve revenait hanter chaque nuit de sommeil de Tohma. Il commençait vraiment à avoir des insomnies rien qu'en pensant à la suite de ce rêve. Il n'avait jamais eu ce problème auparavant et même lorsqu'il était encore avec Anya, jamais il n'avait fait de rêves aussi érotique de sa vie. Son appétit sexuel était-il arrivé à la limite ? Déjà rien que de penser à ce qu'il avait pensé lui faisait peur. Il essaya de retrouver son calme mais quand l'objet des rêves de Tohma arrivait, cela devenait de plus en plus dur.

Ryuichi : Bonjour, Tohma.

Tohma : Bonjour, Ryuichi. Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

Ryuichi : Je suis prêt pour faire la fête ce soir.

Tohma : Une fête…ce soir !

Ryuichi : Hé Tohma, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu ne serais pas malade ?

Tohma : Non, ça va…

Ryuichi : Laisse-moi regarder.

Nanami : Ryu-chan !

La jeune fille sautait sur le dos de Ryuichi qui tombait sur Tohma à cause de son poids. Il n'avait pas plus embrassante situation que celle là : tout le monde les regardait et riait de la situation. Les deux garçons étaient rouges de honte tandis que Nanami regardait le visage de ses camarades. Elle était un peu en colère à voir que cela ne gênait nullement Tohma d'avoir sur lui, Ryuichi. Elle se leva puis ce fit le tour de Ryuichi. Il tendit sa main vers Tohma pour l'aider à se relever. Il prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être dans son rêve : Ryuichi se montrait très gentil avec lui mais c'était mieux pour endormir sa méfiance. Quand il était débout, il lâcha cette main, le remercia et alla vers le bâtiment. Ryuichi trouvait l'attitude de Seguchi très étrange. Depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette mais sa réflexion n'allait pas plus loin car Nanami sauta à nouveau sur lui. Il mangea à nouveau le sol et cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas de dire ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. La jeune fille prit un visage attristé et s'apprêtait à pleurer. Sakuma était surpris et fut forcé de se comporter plus gentiment avec elle. Nanami était ravi de voir que son plan avait fonctionné. Tohma les avait vus à l'étage. Il sentait certes un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu de tout cela.

L'après midi, Ryuichi était de corvée pour nettoyer la salle de classe. Pour lui, il avait du mal à digérer ça, ce n'était pas drôle : être de corvée juste le jour de la fin de l'année. Tohma était devant la porte principal du bâtiment. Il regarda sa montre : il était déjà presque 18 heures 30. Il devait songer à rentrer mais il voulait parler avec Sakuma d'une chose très importante. Vu l'heure tardive, il se doutait bien qu'il était de corvée et devait donc lui parler à un autre jour.

Quand il s'apprêtait à partir, il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son corps puis une main sur son visage et des doigts qui caressaient ses cheveux blonds. Il se retourna pour voir Ryuichi l'enlacer tendrement.

Tohma : Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi : Tu m'attendais ? C'est très gentil de ta part…

Tohma : C'est tout naturel.

Ryuichi : (lui donne une bise sur la joue) Tu as retrouvé des couleurs. Tu es vraiment mignon…

Tohma : J'ai cru que l'on agressait encore… quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras…

Ryuichi : Je ne laisserai personne te toucher… je t'aime, Tohma…

Tohma : Ah… arrêtez !

Ryuichi : Tohma…

Tohma : Je sais que cela fait un certain temps que l'on se connaît mais… mais malgré que je …

Seguchi voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour Ryuichi mais il était interrompu par un homme d'un age assez mur. C'était son chauffeur qui courrait vers lui. Devant lui, il était essoufflé et semblait être paniqué. Tohma se demandait pourquoi son chauffeur s'affolait.

Chauffeur : Monsieur Seguchi ! C'est terrible.

Tohma : Reprenez votre souffle et dites-moi ce qu'il se passe…

Chauffeur : Madame votre mère…

Tohma : Ma mère ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Chauffeur : C'est terrible, monsieur… votre mère…

Ryuichi : Accouche, papy ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la mère de Tohma ?

Chauffeur : Madame a eu un accident et lutte en ce moment entre la vie et la mort.

Tohma : Quoi ?

Chauffeur : Monsieur votre père est sur le chemin de l'hôpital… et vous appelle à ne pas la voir…

Ryuichi : C'est n'importe quoi ! Toi, papy, conduis-nous à l'hosto ! Tiens c'est quoi cette sonnerie ?

Tohma : C'est ma sonnerie de portable ! Allo, Seguchi à l'appareil. Suguru ! Parle doucement, je ne comprends rien à ce que… que dis-tu ? Tante Shizuka est en train d'accoucher… très bien, calme-toi ! Où est ta mère en ce moment ? Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais auprès de ta mère pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Passe-moi un adulte

Ryuichi : Quoi ? Mais ta tante ne devait pas accoucher le mois prochain !

Tohma : À l'hôpital !

Chauffeur : Mais monsieur…

Tohma : C'est ma tante que je vais aller voir. Dépêchons-nous !

Une demi-heure après, Tohma était arrivé devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il monta rapidement les marches et bouscula sans prendre garde son père. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, Christian se mit en colère. Il avait pourtant dit à son fils de ne pas venir mais il était quand même là devant lui. Apparemment, il venait directement du lycée car il portait toujours son uniforme scolaire. Ryuichi arriva, ce qui relâcha l'attention de Christian sur Tohma.

Christian : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir !

Tohma : Tante Shizuka est en train d'accoucher et selon son fils, cela se passe mal….

Christian : Quoi ? Shizuka est en train d'accoucher ?

Tohma : Oui.

Christian : Bon… va la rejoindre, elle aura certainement besoin de ton soutien. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais des nouvelles de ta mère.

Tohma : Bien, père.

Le fils et le père partirent dans deux directions opposées. Ryuichi suivit Tohma. Il avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux de Tohma quand il regardait son père. Il se demandait si Tohma avait conscience de cela. Il posa la question à son ami.

Ryuichi : Tohma…

Tohma : Qu'y a-t-il Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi : Non, rien…

Tohma : On est arrivé. Service maternité… excusez-moi !

Secrétaire : oui, jeune homme.

Tohma : Shizuka Fujisaki…

Secrétaire : Fujisaki… Fujisaki… vous êtes de la famille ?

Tohma : Oui, pourriez-vous me dire où elle se trouve ?

Secrétaire : Eh bien… salle trois…

Tohma : Merci.

Quand il était hors de portée de la secrétaire, Tohma marcha à pas de plus en plus rapide. Il devait vite retrouver sa tante pour informer Suguru de son état de santé. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il arriva devant la salle. Il voulait entrer mais une infirmière l'en empêchait.

Infirmière : Attendez ici.

Tohma : Comment va ma tante ?

Infirmière : On a commencé le travail avec un mois de la date prévue mais elle perd énormément de sang et si ça ne se calme pas, ça pourrait devenir dangereux…

Tohma : Tante Shizuka ! Tante Shizuka !

Infirmière : Arrêtez de crier ! Vous la fatiguerez plus alors que le travail est déjà difficile ! Restez calme et attendez ici ! On vous appellera quand ce sera terminé.

Ryuichi : T'as entendu, Tohma ? On va rester tranquillement assis ici et attendre.

Tohma : Oui…

Des heures entières passèrent. Tohma essaya de garde son calme mais difficilement car d'un coté, sa tante était en train d'accoucher et de l'autre, sa mère était entre la vie et la mort. Il passa dans sa tête les pires scénarios qu'il pouvait se produire. Quand il commençait à perdre un peu d'espoir, Ryuichi le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le rassurer et en lui disant que tout va bien se passer. Un peu plus tard, Suguru accompagné de sa gouvernante, arriva et demanda comment allait sa maman. Tohma ne savait pas comment répondre à sa question. C'était Ryuichi qui s'en occupait en lui racontant des fausses histoires tandis que Tohma informa la gouvernante l'état de santé de sa tante. Puis soudain, il entendait des pleurs de bébé. Le visage décomposé se transforma en sourire. L'infirmière enlevait son masque et annonça la bonne nouvelle.

Infirmière : C'est une fille !

Suguru : Et ma maman elle va bien ?

Infirmière : Oui ta mère va même très bien.

Quand le docteur permit à la petite troupe de rejoindre un moment la mère, Tohma prit Suguru dans ses bras et l'amena à sa mère qui était allongée sur le lit, le visage étant fatigué mais souriant. Suguru descendit des bras de Tohma et prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

Suguru : Maman…

Shizuka : Suguru,… Tohma… Ryuichi…

Tohma : J'ai vraiment eu peur pour vous…

Shizuka : Tu te soucies trop des autres, Tohma…

Ryuichi : Félicitations, madame.

Shizuka : Écoutez les garçons, je suis très heureuse de voir que vous avez bien évolué et pour vous récompenser, je vous fais le grand d'honneur d'être les parrains de ma petite fille. Tohma, Ryuichi, choisissez un prénom pour elle.

Tohma : Mais…

Shizuka : Considère cela comme un cadeau que je te fais… je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservera mais s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je sais que vous en prendre soin comme si vous étiez comme ses grands frères.

Tohma : Eh bien… je ne sais pas vraiment….

Ryuichi : Kakurine…

Tohma : Kakurine ?

Ryuichi : C'est le deuxième prénom de ma petite sœur. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux changer

Tohma : Non, Kakurine me convient aussi…. Mère apprécie aussi ce prénom…

Shizuka : Oui, ce serait ton nom si tu étais une fille, Tohma…

Tohma : Alors, nous choisissons de nommer votre fille Kakurine. Bienvenue parmi nous, Kakurine.

Shizuka : Suguru, voici ta petite sœur, Kakurine.

Suguru : Bonjour, Kakurine.

Les trois regardèrent tour à tour Kakurine qui dormait tranquillement dans le berceau. Puis Tohma se souvint que sa mère était aussi hospitalisée ici. Il voulait la voir mais il avait peur d'informer sa tante car elle venait à peine de se remettre de son accouchement difficile. Ryuichi posa sa main sur son épaule et l'encouragea à faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Tohma le remercia par un sourire et prit congé de sa tante. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et en l'ouvrant, il vit son père devant lui. Le voir ici était un mauvais présage ; le corps de Tohma commença à trembler s'attendant à la pire des nouvelles. Christian prit son poignet droit tremblant comme une feuille, l'ouvrit et déposa quelque chose au creux de cette main fragile et la referma. Son fils n'osa même pas ouvrir cette main de peur que sa crainte soit fondée. C'était par un murmure qu'il comprit ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.

Tohma : _Non… non, mère ne peut pas… dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas !_

Les pensées de Tohma étaient interrompues par les pleurs de Kakurine. Shizuka essaya de la rassurer pour cesser ses pleurs mais elle continuait à pleurer. En entendant les pleurs de la petite fille, Tohma avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait pour lui. Ne supportant plus cette situation, il quitta précipitamment la chambre de la mère pour trouver un endroit plus calme. Ryuichi voulut le suivre mais Christian l'en empêchait en s'interposant devant lui. Il hocha la tête : Tohma devra surmonter seul sa peine.

Seguchi était au chevet de sa défunte mère. Il voulait le voir par lui et c'était fait : sa mère était décédée de son accident. Il n'avait pas encore vu le contenu de sa main gauche. Doucement il l'ouvrit pour découvrir la chose que son père lui avait donnée, sûrement de la part de sa mère. C'était une chaîne en orné d'une pierre qui était censé protéger celui ou celle qui la porte. Etait-ce le dernier cadeau que sa mère lui offrait ? Tohma ne voulait pas y croire pas maintenant. Il la regardait : il avait l'impression qu'elle dormait paisiblement à cause de son sourire sur son visage. Il ne résignait pas à l'idée que sa mère l'a quitté. Il déposa une bise sur le front de sa mère et les larmes qu'il retenait au fond de son cœur sortirent de ses yeux. Il n'avait plus la force de les retenir plus longtemps. Il mit es mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de peine, il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et pleura sur le chevet de sa mère. Ryuichi l'entendit pleurer : ce son était insupportable à ses oreilles mais il le comprenait. Il était déjà passé par là et il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de son oncle. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que Savina, sa petite sœur, était dans une famille qui prenait soin d'elle comme si elle était leur véritable fille. Tohma avait encore son père mais il était vrai qu'il ne pourra jamais remplacer l'amour que sa mère lui portait. Sakuma marcha vers la sortie quand il surprit une conversation entre deux infirmières qui discutaient près de la chambre de la défunte.

Infirmière 1 : Vraiment, quel drame pour cette famille !

Infirmière 2 : Oui, la maman est décédée alors qu'elle était enceinte de plus de six mois….

Infirmière 1 : Je pensais qu'elle avait un surpoids mais non, elle attendait un bébé…il n'y a pas qu'un seule victime dans cette histoire, mais vraiment deux…

Infirmière 1 : Tu te rends compte que c'était madame Seguchi, la femme du président de la société qui porte le même nom ? Le père a perdu un héritier…

Ryuichi : Attendez ! De quoi parlez-vous ? La mère de Tohma attendait un bébé ?

Infirmière 2 : Qui es-tu ? Les visites sont terminées à cette heure !

Infirmière 1 : Rente chez toi, mon garçon !

Ryuichi : Je suis un ami du fils du président Seguchi ! Alors Tohma aurait pu avoir un petit frère : c'est ce que vous essayez de dire ?

Infirmière 1 : Oui… ce fâcheux accident a coûté la vie de la mère et de surcroît celle du bébé.

Infirmière 2 : C'est navrant pour cette famille. Dire que les parents étaient joyeux rien qu'à l'idée d'offrir à leur fils un petit bébé à s'en occuper.

Ryuichi : _Mon dieu… c'est encore plus pire que ce que j'avais pensé…_

Infirmière 1 : Personne ne le savait sauf le gynécologue et bien sûr monsieur Seguchi…

Infirmière 2 : Tu as porté tes condoléances pour la famille.

Ryuichi : Je viens à peine de le savoir… _pauvre Tohma…_

Quelques jours passèrent. Tohma semblait être remis du choc mais il ne venait plus au lycée. Il étudiait chez lui avec un professeur particulier. Sakuma comprenait ce besoin de solitude et respectait son absence dans le lycée. De plus, tout le monde était occupé à préparer le gala de fin d'année. Pou fêter la dernière année de Tohma, le directeur voyait grand : il avait aménagé une salle spéciale, encore plus grande que la précédentes, et la décoration fut confié aux meilleurs artiste de l'école. Tout le monde mit la main à pâte car il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire en un minimum de temps. Certains étaient vraiment pessimistes car il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de donner une grande fête si l'intéressé ne se pointait pas ce soir là. Ces personnes-là reçurent un coup sur la figure de la part de Sakuma qui était vraiment sur les nerfs. Quand on disait du mal de Tohma, il se pointa rapidement pour faire taire les mauvaises langues. Nanami n'était pas indifférente à son comportement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Mais quand elle lui venait lui parler, il la prit par le bras et lança un regard furieux vers elle. Ce regard, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle avait l'impression que la personnalité noire de Ryuichi était présentée dans cette pièce. Tout le monde avait peur quand il jeta ce regard glacial aux gens qu'il l'entourait. La rumeur de l'école était fondé et bien vraie depuis près de trois ans : il n'y avait que Tohma qui savait dompter la nature sauvage de Ryuichi. Vraiment exaspéré par les sarcasmes de ses camarades de classe, Sakuma rendit son tablier et sortit de la salle. Après un court silence, tout le monde reprit sa conversation. Nanami resta pensive.

Nanami : _Jamais… non, jamais il ne m'avait regardé comme ça… lui qui me disait à quel point j'étais exceptionnelle, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais comme tout le monde. Il n'y a que ce fils à papa qui compte pour lui. Je le hais… je le hais… j'étais toujours à ses cotés quand il avait besoin d'aide. J'étais avec lui quand il était triste. Quand il était malheureux, c'était moi qui le réconfortait… comment ce fils à papa peut-il… malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait, il continue à le voir… non, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le tolérer ! _

Sakuma était devant la maison de Tohma. Il entendait le son du synthétiseur. C'était selon lui, un signe positif mais à bien écouter la mélodie, Tohma n'était pas encore sorti de sa tristesse. La tonalité était trop grave pour cette mélodie pourtant magnifique. Seguchi n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit pour éprouver ses sentiments. La musique qu'il jouait était transparente c'était une de ses qualités qu'il l'avait séduite. Il disait facilement les choses et touchait les gens qui écoutaient sa mélodie. Ryuichi voulait lui parler : il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement enfermé dans sa maison alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il sonna la porte et écouta de nouveau la mélodie. Il ne se rendait pas compte que quelqu'un lui avait ouvert la porte et que l'on demandait son identité. C'était un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui, qui avait ouvert la porte. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires au contour noire et ses cheveux longs qui allaient jusqu'au milieu du dos étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Sakuma pensa être arrivé à un mauvais moment car il avait l'air d'un haut fonctionnaire mais il semblait être en entretien privé avec le père.

Ryuichi : Excusez-moi. Je suis un ami de Tohma. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Monsieur : Tohma ? Ah… Un instant. Tohma ! Quelqu'un est venu de te voir. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine d'entrer.

Ryuichi : Merci mais je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Vous êtes qui ?

Monsieur : Je viens juste d'arriver et je suis.

Tohma : Keiya, la partition que tu… oh, Ryuichi, bonjour.

Ryuichi : Salut ! Tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme pour sécher les cours au lycée.

Keiya : Il n'est pas au courant que tu cesses d'aller au lycée pour un professeur particulier.

Ryuichi : Quoi ? Tu arrêtes le lycée et la fête de fin d'année, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas l'intention de ne pas y aller.

Tohma : Je suis au courant pour le gala. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y assisterai mais je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps.

Ryuichi : Et pourquoi ?

Tohma : C'est-à-dire que…

Keiya : Tohma retourne en Angleterre ce soir-là.

Tohma : Keiya !

Ryuichi : Comment ? Tu vas en Angleterre ? Mais c'est quoi cette décision soudaine ? Tu peux au moins me donner une explication !

Keiya : Mon garçon, calme-toi ! Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver !

Ryuichi : Moi, énervé ! Non, je suis en rogne contre Tohma ! Ne me dis pas que tu retournes dans ce pays de merde pour … oh je vois… comment peux-tu fuir aussi lâchement ? Tu as déjà quitté ton pays natal une fois parce que c'était nécessaire pour ta santé mais cette fois, tu fuis ce même pays parce qu'il t'a pris ta mère ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Tohma !

Keiya : ça suffit comme ça !

Ryuichi : Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de dire ce que je pense de lui ! Moi qui venais pour prendre de tes nouvelles, maintenant je suis satisfait ! Va où bon te semble, même en enfer, ça ne me dérange pas, tiens, va rejoindre ta mère dans l'autre monde si tu le veux mais ne te viens plus jamais me voir ! Entre nous c'est fini…

Tohma : Alors que rien n'avait commencé… _Ryuichi_… Vraiment, si c'est pour me dire ça, je te trouve aussi pathétique que tes parents…_pardon, je ne suis pas assez fort…_ ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien. _Même si tu connais tout de moi… _laisse-moi te dire une chose et je ne le répéterai pas…_ non, il ne faut pas que je lui dise…_ je maudis le jour où je suis entré la première dans la boutique médiocre de ton oncle…_ je préfère encore qu'il me déteste plutôt que de le voir s'inquiéter encore pour moi qui ne peut pas répondre de son amour…_

Ryuichi : Comment ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

Tohma : J'ai dit mes mots consciemment et je les ai pesés ! _Pardon, Ryuichi…_ Maintenant si tu veux bien…

Ryuichi : Pas de besoin de me le dire ! Je sais ce que tu veux ! Malgré tout ce temps que l'on a passé ensemble, tu veux que… que je dégage de ta vie ! Si c'est comme ça, je n'ai plus rien à te dire !

Sakuma sortit de la maison en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée. Il était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle : jamais il n'avait vu Tohma aussi froid avec lui. Il le connaissait plus tout et attentionné. Mais cette personne était presque un démon : il le traita avec peu d'égard mais surtout avec beaucoup de dégoût. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. S'il montrait ses larmes, alors c'était la preuve que Seguchi avait raison sur lui. Il frappa une des colonnes d'entrée pour sortir sa colère et sa peine.

Ryuichi : _Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Si j'ai tenu jusqu'ici, c'était grâce à toi, avec ton sourire, ton rire… si on me les enlève, comment je pourrais vivre ? N'as-tu pas compris à quel point je t'aime Tohma ? C'est toi, ma raison d'être ! J'ai besoin de toi !_

Après Seguchi Tohma, c'était le tour de Sakuma Ryuichi de ne plus se montrer à l'école. Il ne voulait plus avoir dans son champ de vision quelque chose lui rappeler Tohma. Il devenait très colérique qu'il détruisait cet objet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pleinement satisfait. Il avait jeté et réduit en miettes son uniforme scolaire ainsi que les vêtements que Tohma avait portés quand il était chez lui. Quand il regardait la peluche que sa sœur lui avait offerte, il la prit dans ses mains. A travers d'elle, il vit l'image de sa petite sœur. Il se mit à rire puis à pleurer.

Ryuichi : Pardon, Savina ! Mais ton grand frère est un raté ! Jamais il ne deviendra chanteur, jamais je ne pourrai te revoir ! Et puis tu m'auras certainement oublié ! Franchement, c'est à mourir de rire. Tout ça parce qu'un sale fils à papa m'a rejeté mais… il a raison. Je suis incapable de voir et réaliser les souhaits des gens. J'ai beau faire des efforts, jamais je n'avais pensé que mon amour pour Tohma était un fardeau pour lui. Savina, pardonne ton grand frère minable.

Il serra tendrement contre lui la peluche puisse dirigea dans la chambre de Sanh. Il passait ses soirées seul dans la chambre de son oncle, endroit que Seguchi n'avait pas le droit d'y accéder. C'était là où il se laissa détruire petit à petit. Un soir, Nanami lui rendit visite pour l'inviter à l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année. Elle monta doucement les escaliers puis en voulant ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son ami d'enfance, Ryuichi la surprit en l'appelant par son prénom. La jeune fille se tourna vers Sakuma et le regarda un instant. Il avait de nouveau ce regard noir quand il était le voyou redouté de tous les principaux de collège. Elle marcha vers lui et caressa son visage de colère. N'appréciant par ce geste, il prit son poignet et referma encore plus fortement sa main.

Nanami : Aïe ! Ryuichi, lâche-moi !

Ryuichi : Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Nanami : C'est une drôle de façon d'accueillir ton amie d'enfance ! Je viens juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

Ryuichi : Tu vois que je vais bien alors tu peux foutre le camp !

Nanami : Non, tu ne vas pas bien !

Ryuichi : Oses-tu me dire le contraire ? Tu es mal placée pour dire si je vais bien ou non !

Nanami : Au contraire ! Quand tu te comportes comme ça, c'est que tu es vraiment triste ! Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça !

Ryuichi : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! T'es pas ma maman à ce que je sache !

Nanami : Non mais je suis ton amie et je m'inquiète pour toi !

Ryuichi : Menteuse !

Nanami : Quoi ?

Ryuichi : T'es une menteuse, tout comme lui ! Tu me fais les beaux yeux pour que je tombe dans le panneau et après que je t'ai satisfait, tu me jetteras ! Franchement, tu…

Nanami se libéra de la prise de son ami et se précipita vers lui pour le faire taire et par la même occasion, l'embrasser amoureusement. Il était surpris de ce baiser qu'il rougissait. Nanami avait un visage de colère et rempli de larmes.

Nanami : Tu n'es pas capable de voir que tu as une fille qui est amoureuse de toi depuis toujours et qui est devant toi. Je t'aime, Ryuichi ! Tu m'as dit des choses méchantes mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te connais trop bien : malgré tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé quand tu étais un enfant, tu ne dis jamais de choses aussi méchantes. Tu es simplement triste ! Oublie ce Tohma ! Il te fait souffrir mais moi, jamais je ne te ferai pleurer ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ! Je veux voir le Ryuichi souriant et moqueur, celui qui aime prendre soin des autres !

Ryuichi : Ah ah…moi prendre soin des autres alors que je suis incapable de m'occuper des miens ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Je suis comme mes parents. Je piétine tout ce qui me fait obstacle, profite de la faiblesse des gens pour les tromper, je ne pense qu'à moi et à mon confort.

Nanami ne voulut plus entendre ces terribles paroles et lui donna une violente gifle sur sa joue droite. La partie du visage frappée était devenue bien rouge que Sakuma ne pouvait pas la toucher. Il souriait et se mit à rire.

Ryuichi : hum... ha ha ha… non seulement, je me fais jeter par celui que j'aime mais la fille qui est censée m'aimer me frappe…

Nanami : Idiot ! Tu ne comprends décidément à rien ! Ce que tu as dit te fait mal ! Je t'en prie, arrête de dire ces idioties. Tu n'es pas comme ça… Ryuichi, regarde-moi… je t'en prie… Ryuichi… RYUICHI !

Le lycéen la regardait : elle avaient les larmes aux yeux. Depuis leur première rencontre à l'école primaire, jamais elle n'avait pleuré devant lui. Mais en le voyant froid et insensible à la douleur des autres, elle pleura et cria de tristesse. Il entendait ses plaintes et réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation mais aussi que sa conduite ne menait à rien, née qu'il était trop fier pour montrer ses faiblesses. Il voulait Tohma mais lui, il lui avait tourné le dos. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble alors pourquoi se voiler la face sur leur avenir ? Il sortit un mouchoir et le tendit à Nanami. Elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'il avait un visage plus souriant mais aussi attristé.

Nanami : Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : Je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort… mais j'avais juste besoin d'être seul mais ma solitude a un peu trop duré… en te voyant pleurer, je réalise que cette phrase est vraie : en pleurant, on se retrouve soi-mme. Tes pleurs étaient si forts que j'avais l'impression que tu pleurais à ma place. Merci beaucoup Nanami.

Nanami : Ce n'est pas la peine… je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux.

Ryuichi : Si on sortait ensemble ?

Nanami : Pardon ?

Ryuichi : je te propose de faire une sortie avec moi, pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait pleurer.

Il essuya délicatement ces joues rosies par les larmes et la prit dans ses bras. Quelques jours après, l'ouverture des inscriptions à l'université était donné : chacun devait rendre à l'université qu'il voulait entrer pour passer l'entretien. Après s'être remotivé à devenir chanteur, Ryuichi devait entrer à l'institut national des arts de Tokyo pour avoir une chance de se faire remarquer. Il était l'un des derniers à passer. Il entra dans sa salle de présentation mais il était surpris de voir un synthétiseur devant le jury. Cela lui rappelle Tohma mais il hocha mentalement sa tête pour oublier ce mauvais souvenir. Il se présenta devant le jury qui feuilletait son identité artistique et physique. Il resta debout tranquille devant eux en attendant le signe de départ.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ryuichi se retourna pour voir Tohma dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ryuichi: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?

Jurée: Nous n'attendions plus que vous, monsieur Seguchi!

Tohma: Je vous prie de m'excuser d'arriver en retard. Bonjour, Sakuma.

Ryuichi: … je croyais que l'on était seul pour passer l'entretien.

Juré: Nous avons eu vent de vos prestations que vous faisiez ensemble. En voyant vos fiches d'inscriptions, nous pensions que vous pouvez faire beaucoup de choses ensemble. Montrez ce que vous savez faire sur une scène, Monsieur Sakuma et Monsieur Seguchi.

Tohma: Hum… vous ne faites vraiment pas les choses à moitié… Ryuichi, je te laisse choisir la chanson.

Ryuichi: «show me your love»

Tohma: Très bien.

Seguchi marcha vers son instrument. Ses doigts effleuraient les touches du synthétiseur puis il appuyait sur certaines touches blanches pour commencer la chanson. Ryuichi prononça les premiers mots de la chanson. Même s'ils étaient en désaccord dans la vie, la mélodie jouée par Tohma et la voix de Ryuichi se mariaient parfaitement. Les membres du jury étaient très impressionnés par ce qu'ils faisaient sur scène et les rumeurs étaient en dessous de ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Dès la fin de la chanson, les deux garçons descendirent de la scène sans se regarder et un des jurés s'avança vers Ryuichi.

Juré: C'était magnifique! Et vous dites de n'avoir pris aucun cours de chant? C'est un vrai talent que vous avez là, monsieur Sakuma. Mes collègues et moi-même avons le plaisir de vous dire que vous êtes admis dans notre école.

Ryuichi: Vraiment?

Juré: Parfaitement. Vous êtes promis à un grand avenir, et nous serions heureux de vous aider à perfectionner ce talent inné que vous avez.

Tohma: … Bien, je vais partir étant donné que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

Juré: je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour vous avoir dérangé pendant votre travail monsieur Seguchi. Mais si vous souhaitez, nous pouvons vous…

Tohma: Je suis nullement intéressé par votre offre… je suis peut-être un peu musicien sur les bords mais n'oubliez pas que je suis l'héritier du trust de ma famille.

Ryuichi: Hé, depuis quand tu parles comme ça, Tohma?

Tohma: Je t'ai nullement adressé la parole, alors ne prends pas tes grands airs menaçants avec moi! Tu devrais être content, tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve de chanteur.

Ryuichi: Peut-être mais je veux te rappeler quelque chose: arrête de te voiler la face et sois honnête avec toi-même pour une fois. Tu as certainement quelque chose de plus important à faire que de rester sagement dans ton bureau à attendre que le temps passe.

Tohma: Hum… pour une fois, tu as raison. J'ai mieux à faire que rester assis toute la journée. Sur ce, au revoir, madame et messieurs.

Juré: Bien, revenons sur notre affaire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes admis dans notre école.

Ryuichi: Je crains devoir refuser.

Jurée: Comment?

Ryuichi: L'école est assez chère et je n'ai pas les moyens suffisants pour payer les frais de scolarité.

Juré: Si ce n'est que ça, soyez alors tranquille, vous bénéficiez de la bourse de l'école. Rien ne sera à vos frais, tout ce que vous occuperez ce sera de perfectionner votre don pendant votre scolarité dans notre établissement.

Ryuichi: Vraiment? Alors j'accepte votre proposition. Vraiment, je ne sais quoi vous dire.

Jurée: Dites simplement merci à votre ami Tohma.

Ryuichi: Pardon?

Jurée: Il nous a demandé de garder le secret mais sachez que Tohma a contribué à votre entrée ici. Il est venu il y a une semaine quelques jours avant le début des inscriptions. Il avait amené une cassette et nous l'avons écouté. Il vous a présenté comme un grand artiste et nous étions convaincu par votre voix.

Ryuichi: Alors vous voulez dire que j'étais pistonné pour y entrer?

Juré: Pas tout à fait, c'est peut-être Tohma qui a apporté la cassette et sa musique ne nous intéresse nullement, c'est votre voix qui a fait tout le travail mais nous voulions juste vous voir à l'œuvre avec lui et vous avez réussi le test. Vous êtes arrivés seul à ce stade, vous pouvez vous en féliciter. Tohma a juste préparé le terrain.

Ryuichi:_ Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Non. Je ne veux plus dépendre de lui! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là quand je veux t'oublier? _Je vois… c'est très gentil de sa part…

Juré: Bien, c'est ici que nous terminons votre entretien. Je vous donne rendez-vous à la rentrée.

Ryuichi prit congé du jury d'admission et il sentit une étrange sensation au niveau de son bassin. Il sentait des vibrations dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il fouilla dans cette poche et trouva un portable qui vibrait dans sa main. Sakuma n'avait pas ce genre d'outils modernes dans ses affaires personnelles. Il appuyer sur une touche et il prit l'appel. Il mit le téléphone portable près de son oreille et entama une conversation avec son interlocuteur.

Ryuichi: Ah… allo?

Monsieur: Tohma?

Ryuichi: Cette voix, monsieur Keiya…

Keiya: Ah, tu dois être Ryuichi. Mais comment ça se fait que tu as le portable de Tohma? Où est-il? Je dois lui parler.

Ryuichi: Je ne sais pas et puis je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé dans mon pantalon!

Keiya: Bon… est-ce que tu as une idée où se trouve Tohma?

Ryuichi: Non et je me fiche de savoir où il est tant qu'il est loin de moi, ça me convient parfaitement!

Keiya: Bien, mais tu pourrais me direù je pourrais trouver Melle Kitani?

Ryuichi: Nanami? Ah, elle doit être en ce moment au bal du lycée. Et vous, vous êtes un pervers?

Keiya: Non, je m'inquiète seulement pour elle parce qu'elle va être une victime de Tohma.

Ryuichi: Comment ça?

Keiya: Tu te souviens certainement du jour où la mère de ton ami est morte? Tu dois savoir que…

Ryuichi: Qu'elle attendait un enfant? Ça je le sais mais quel est le rapport avec Nanami?

Keiya: Ah… je vais alors droit au but. Ton amie est en danger de mort.

Ryuichi: Comment ça?

Keiya: Sara Seguchi, la mère de Tohma, a été renversée. J'ai mené mon enquête et puis j'ai trouvé qui était le coupable.

Ryuichi: Attendez! Vous insinuez que c'est mon amie qui a tué cette femme?

Keiya: C'est pourtant ce que Tohma croit. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle mais Tohma ne le sait pas. Il a du jeter un coup d'œil dans mes affaires et là, il a du lire mon rapport incomplet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a l'intention de faire mais je crains le pire pour ton amie.

Ryuichi: Nanami sait se défendre, je ne m'inquiète pas.

Keiya: J'espère bien que tu dis vrai.

Ryuichi: Dites-moi pourquoi vous voulez joindre Tohma.

Keiya: Je dois l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Tohma est peut-être un enfant doux mais quand il se met en colère, il devient incontrôlable. J'ai peur pour Melle Kitani étant donné que Tohma ne cessait de me dire qu'il ferait payer le prix fort à celui ou celle qui a tué sa mère et son enfant. Par précaution, pourriez-vous vous rendre auprès de Melle Kitani pour voir si tout se passe pour le mieux?

Ryuichi: De toute façon j'allais la rejoindre et si je trouve Tohma en train de la frapper, je lui briserai tous ses membres.

Keiya: Vous dites ça alors que vous aimez Tohma: c'est vraiment triste d'entendre ça étant donné que vous le connaissez depuis trois ans.

Ryuichi: Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez?

Keiya: Tu as côtoyé Tohma pendant trois ans, tu dois un peu le connaître. Le Ryuichi dont il me parlait sans cesse est différent de celui que j'ai maintenant au téléphone Il me disait que tu étais un personnage étrange mais que tu as beaucoup d'affection pour lui, que tu l'aide tous les jours et que ta présence à ses cotés lui faisait beaucoup de bien à tel point qu'il se demandait toujours comment il allait faire pour te rembourser pour que tu sois heureux.

Ryuichi: Je ne vous crois pas! Pourquoi n'aurait-il dit des choses horribles la dernière fois? Tohma est…

Keiya: Il t'aime… il est amoureux de toi…

Ryuichi: Quoi?

Keiya: Crois-moi ou non mais Tohma s'occupe davantage de toi que de lui-même. Je ne sais pas où il est depuis ce matin et il refuse de m'écouter. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour le convaincre de renoncer à sa vengeance mais toi, tu peux… non je suis sur qu'il t'écoutera…

Ryuichi: Je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui parler. Je préfère encore qu'il meure plutôt que d'aller le voir! Vous dites qu'il m'aime alors pourquoi me traite-t-il de la pire des façons? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me le dire en face? Pourquoi fait-il tout pour que je le déteste?

Keiya: C'est par amour pour toi… pour tout te dire, Tohma ne souhaite pas retourner en Angleterre, il veut rester ici simplement parce que c'est là où tu es… il veut juste rester avec celui qu'il aime…

Ryuichi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: Tohma l'aimaitet cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Il éteignit le téléphone et courait vers le lycée pour essayer de sauver ce qu'il pouvait l'être encore.

Now I cry under my skin  
hanarenai dangaizeppeki de houyou shita image ga  
me wo tsuburu to ashisuberi you fall down! kyuushutsu fukanou  
_Maintenant je pleure sous ma peau...mes larmes s'en vont vers le ciel...et maintenant cela se transforme en pluie  
Bien que cela débarque sur terre, bien que cela efface ma douleur, ça s'est arrêté dans les temps _

Ryuichi courait au maximum mais le sol devenait de plus en plus glissant à cause de la pluie printanière qui s'abattait sur la ville. A chaque fois qu'il voulait tourner, il tombait sur l'eau glissante. A un carrefour, il tomba. De sa poche était sorti son porte-feuille. Il était ouvert devant lui et montrant une photo où son oncle et sa petite sœur étaient heureux avec lui. Il se rappela à ce moment là, des moments de bonheur qu'il avait partagés tous les quatre, mais aussi des instants où Savina souriait malgré la disparition de son oncle, avec la chaleur de Tohma qui l'entourait. Il sentait les gouttes de pluie comme des coups de poing ou de coupe pied mais quand les gouttes glissaient sur son coup, il avait l'impression que c'était Tohma qui caressait sa peau.

Nightmare! jishin no nasa ga umu miren no go  
tada kimi ga dokoka de genki de irebaii no?  
Now gizen ga habikoru suki mo nai ai e  
Here I go come back!  
_Non! Le pardon, c'est vraiment exagéré et dans le luxe  
Non! La colère qui s'est perdue en chemin...a volé loin sans un signe  
Non! Je prie avec des mots comme la stupidité pour se faire pardonner  
Non! __J'arrive, reviens!_

Il grinça des dents, se releva, prit son portefeuille et continua sa course contre la montre. Il avait en tête le visage souriant de Tohma ainsi que les instants de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec lui. Malgré leurs disputes fréquentes et les malentendus qu'ils avaient, il se sentait bien auprès de lui. Il se souvenait de sa promesse: il avait promis de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Il entendait cet appel invisible et devait le secourir avant que Tohma ne disparaisse totalement de sa vie.

yoakemae umasare  
yume wa kimi to towa no wakare  
mado no soto wa arekuruu machi storm and noise

hikari matsu everybody  
_Les ailes qui ont perdues leur puissance... les jours semblent être devenus des cendres  
Mes plus grands rêves qui ont reçus des coups se sont brisés... Mes matinées n'ont plus aucun reflet_

La fête battait son plein. Nanami était sur le toit de l'école en compagnie de Tohma. Ils étaient sortis de la salle de danse malgré la pluie battante qui tombait. Seguchi avait la joue droite rouge et une petite égratignure sur sa lèvre inférieure. Apparemment, face à lui, la jeune fille s'était défendu mais le regard vide et désintéressé de Tohma la paralysait sur place. A chaque pas qu'il faisait en avant, celui-ci recula d'un pas en arrière. Dès qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer à cause de la barrière de sécurité, elle se tourna vers Tohma et lui demanda des explications.

yagate shizuka ni naru made hitori de  
arashi no naka wo tobu tsubasa mo nai  
demo sude ni omoi kimi shika mienai  
_Chacun possède la vérité en soi... mais, ce qu'on montre, ne sont que des mensonges  
Saura-tu me trouver, moi qui suis parti dans l'éternité ?_

Celui-ci ne répondit pas: il se contenta de la regarder et continua à avancer vers elle en gardant bien l'idée en tête que cette fille avait tué sa mère et son petit frère. Parfois cette pensée vengeresse était troublée par la gentillesse naturelle qu'il avait au fond de son cœur. Il se disait même que Nanami pouvait être désolée de son acte et demander son pardon. Mais s'il n'avait perdu que sa mère, tout ceci ne serait pas passé comme cela mais son petit frère avait péri aussi, donc, elle devait payer pour son acte abominable.

kimi wa taiyou namida mo kawakaseru kagayaki innocence  
kutsuu datte taoretatte  
sono egao no tame nara daijoubu  
waiting for rising sun  
_Ressemble à moi, à l'intérieur de mon coeur, qui est complètement rempli... l'innocence grandit en moi  
Les flammes qui sont lumineuses sont en train de brûler... la fin brille comme une lueur du ciel J'attend le Soleil levant..._

Ryuichi arriva enfin au lycée, il leva les yeux vers le toit de l'école. Il vit le couple et craignit le pire des scénarios. Il prit les escaliers les plus proches et monta les marches quatre par quatre. Pendant ce temps, malgré la résistance que la jeune fille fit preuve, Tohma la priva de sa liberté de défense et la regarda avec des yeux cruels pour lui faire comprendre sa faute avant de la faire basculer dans le vide.

Now burn my eyes, sun comes up blowing the fog  
Never lies to be your mind, got to be true

_Maintenant, brûlez mes yeux. Le soleil monte, et efface le brouillard  
Jamais de mensonges, pour être ton esprit. Soit vrai! _

Ryuichi ouvrit brusquement la porte en lui donnant un coup de pied pour briser en deux la porte. Il arriva juste à temps mais ne put pas empêcher d'arrêter l'acte sale de son ancien camarade de classe. Le sol glissant était à son avantage car il se laissa aller pour rejoindre la barre de sécurité. Il la franchit et attrapa la main droite de Nanami qui commençait à tomber dans le vide. Puis rapidement, avec son autre main, il tenait une barre verticale pour éviter de tomber avec elle.

kimi to deatta koto sae  
sadame sadame sadame sadame to shinjiteikou  
koutei mitei kore dake wa kettei  
I just try me and now  
_Mon chemin ne peut pas être atteint puisqu' il y a 101 sens... C'est la réalité  
Ainsi je ne serai plus honteux en face du soleil, je me juge tout simplement... et maintenant_

Tohma n'en croyait pas ses yeux: celui qu'il aimait secourait celle qui l'avait maltraité. Il les regarda, essayant de remonter pour sauver leur vie. Son visage était resté impassible tandis que Ryuichi exprimait la souffrance de faire remonter Nanami. Dès qu'ils était hors de danger, Tohma serra ses poings et lança un regard furieux contre Ryuichi. Le brun sentait cette flamme de colère et répondit à cet appel par le même regard. Personne ne se reconnut dans cet échange. Ryuichi n'avait jamais vu un tel regard déterminant, furieux mais aussi triste au point qu'il allait pleurer. Tohma avait déjà des centaines de fois vu ces yeux de braises mais c'était de vrais feux qu'il voyait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, sous la pluie qui continuait à tomber, aucun des deux garçons ne cédait.

Goal wa gorimuchuu no konton feel  
(somebody talk) dakara hashireru  
tooi ga kasuka ni mieru hikari ga  
(somebody talk) kimi no hohoemi  
_Vraiment, ou se situe la fin de ce chaos ?  
Quelqu'un parle, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle réponse qu'on entend tous les jours  
Vraiment, est-ce un croquis du bonheur ?  
Quelqu'un parle, seulement qui vivra le verra_

Doucement, Tohma ferma les yeux et sentit ses jambes se couper. Il tomba sur le sol humide; l'eau de pluie se mélangea à ces larmes. Il avait l'impression d'être trahi, que personne ne le comprenait, que le monde était contre lui. Ryuichi avança doucement vers lui. il fit un geste pour demander à Nanami de rester en arrière. Petit à petit, il entendait les pleurs et les cris de tristesse de Seguchi. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur cette petite tête blonde. Tohma releva la tête et fit à part à Sakuma les rasions de son acte. Il était si désemparé qu'il pleurait. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rosies.

musebu machi agaki tsudzukeru  
akirameru yori mashi  
sunao wo kamu youna toki no naka  
furueru kurai no ai sagasu yo  
You know why  
_La vie est comme une étoile qui est en train de courir sur une voie sans fin  
C'est comme chercher un grand nombre de questions et de réponses, puis dessiner une image qui manque de perfection  
Sais-tu pourquoi?_

Ryuichi n'avait pas besoin de cela pour comprendre le geste de Tohma. Il aurait la même chose que lui mais Seguchi était trop gentil pour le faire et Sakuma ne le pensait pas capable d'un tel acte sanglant. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras pour demander de faire partager sa peine. A ce moment là, la chaleur qui avait animé la flamme de vie de Tohma l'entourait. Il sentait un peu mieux et ne voulait pas cette étreinte se termine.

Slow down  
kishi kara nobotta ningyo ga  
inochi wo kakete koi wo shita  
koukaishinai my life tour  
kodoku yori tsuraizasetsu wa  
_Le temps passe toujours aussi près...mais nous savons très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas...  
Ne te cache pas derrière chaque jour de regret... Essayes d'avaler cette colère isolée du mieux que tu peux_

Toujours dans sa tristesse, Tohma chercha à sentir du réconfort auprès de Ryuichi. Il sentait son torse contre lui, ses bras autour de lui mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait froid et chercha de la chaleur auprès de Ryuichi. Il le regarda: il avait un visage chaleureux puis il regarda l'eau de pluie s'écouler sur son visage puis doucement sur ses lèvres. Il les approcha pour l'embraser et sentit son souffle chaud dans sa bouche. Ryuichi le lassa faire car il n'y a avait que lui qui pouvait le calmer et le faire revenir à la raison. Il le regarda tendrement et disait par ces yeux combien il était heureux de voir des mains aussi blanches qu'avant.

kagami ni utsutta kyou no face wa  
mirai ni hajinai boku no ketsuisa  
_Les larmes qui se sont épuisées dans la tristesse... la confiance en réalité, n'est valable que pour le bonheur_

Nanami ne comprenait pas la situation et s'approcha d'eux et elle les vit en train de s'embrasser tendrement. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce visage serein de Ryuichi. Même quand il l'embrassait pour lui faire plaisir, son visage ne disait rien comme si ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour lui ou bien s'il exprimait quelque chose, son sourire à voir cette personne soumise à lui. mais cette fois, il semblait heureux de l'embrasser. D'un coup, elle les écarta l'un de l'autre et demanda les raisons de ce baiser à Sakuma. Tohma, toujours encore soumis à ces sentiments négatifs, les regarda avec tant d'incompréhension. Doucement il leva la main et voulut pousser à nouveau Nanami dans le vide. Sakuma s'interposa de nouveau et ne se retint pas de frapper Tohma pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Le blond passa sa main sur sa joue blessée et lança un regard furieux contre le couple.

(Yeah, bring it on)  
ima tsukareta karada ni beat tune  
kanashimi no namida wa fuinchuu  
ah karadajuu de kimi wo uketometai  
kagayakeru asu ni kiss yatte miruka  
_Le baiser sur les mains des épreuves qui atteignent les limites... Les difficultés et les douleurs ont fleuri sur la cours... Mon innocence  
Bien que tu ne peux peut être pas encore tout arrangé (c'est d'accord) car tous les jours est un nouveau jour  
Elèves-toi vers le ciel, élèves-toi vers le ciel_

Ryuichi ne devait pas se laisser intimider par ce garçon mais son regard était si envoûtant. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui apprendre l'horrible vérité sur les circonstances de la mort de sa mère. En entendant cette histoire invraisemblable; Tohma secoua la tête pour montrer son refus d'accepter cette version des faits. Cependant, Nanami y mit du sien en racontant son histoire à propos de la mère de Tohma, qui concordait avec celle de Ryuichi. Mais Tohma ne l'accepta pas or ses larmes le trahissaient. Ce n'était pas une chose facile d'accepter la mort d'un proche et on cherchait souvent à le venger en tuant son meurtrier. Seguchi le savait mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Sakuma se tourna vers Nanami et lui fit ses adieux en la regardant dans ses yeux. la jeune fille devait aussi se rendre compte de cette vérité même si elle était cruelle. Ryuichi aimait Tohma depuis le début et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses notamment son visage qui s'était radouci depuis son entrée en seconde

kimi wa taiyou namida mo kawakaseru kagayaki innocence  
kutsuu datte taoretatte  
sono egao no tame nara daijoubu  
waiting for rising sun  
_Ressemble à moi, à l'intérieur de mon coeur, qui est complètement rempli... l'innocence grandit en moi  
Les flammes qui sont lumineuses sont en train de brûler... la fin brille comme une lueur du ciel J'attend le Soleil levant..._

Ryuichi prit Tohma avec lui. mais Nanami ne le voulait pas accepter la défaite et elle alla vers eux. Ryuichi tourna doucement la tête vers elle et la secouait. Elle le regarda dans ses yeux bruns qu'elle aimait regarder et contempler son reflet. Elle lut les pensées de Ryuichi et baissa la tête pour montrer son accord. Puis quelques instants après, sous la pluie torrentielle, les deux garçons quittèrent le toit laissant la pauvre Nanami dans son chagrin d'amour. Dans son regard, elle avait lu combien il serait dangereux pour elle d'aller voir Ryuichi ou bien Tohma après ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais étrangement, elle n'en voulait pas à son ami d'enfance car malgré tout, il l'aimait mais n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

Goal wa gorimuchuu no konton feel  
(somebody talk) dakara hashireru  
tooi ga kasuka ni mieru hikari ga  
(somebody talk) kimi no hohoemi

_Vraiment, ou se situe la fin de ce chaos ?  
Quelqu'un parle, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle réponse qu'on entend tous les jours  
Vraiment, est-ce un croquis du bonheur ?  
Quelqu'un parle, seulement qui vivra le verra _

Tohma sortit de la salle de bains de l'appartement de Ryuichi. Il avait pris une douche pour éviter d'attraper froid avec ses vêtements mouillés. Il portait une des rares chemises de Ryuichi avec un pantalon noir. Sakuma enleva son T-shirt et essuya ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette blanche. Avec sa serviette sur la tête, il se défit de son pantalon et chercha dans ses affaires un autre bien sec. C'était à ce moment là que Tohma entra dans sa chambre et le vit presque totalement dénudé. Ryuichi se retourna et le vit en train de rougir. Un peu gêné de le voir ainsi, il prit le premier pantalon qui était sous sa main et le mit pour enlever cette gêne occasionnelle de Seguchi. Tohma tremblait à cause de la fraîcheur et Ryuichi l'invita à se réchauffer près de lui. mais Tohma secoua la tête quand soudain il ne sentait plus ses jambes le porter. Ryuichi accourt vers lui mais en le touchant, il sentait son corps qui était brûlant. Il l'allongea sur son lit pour pouvoir mieux le soigner et pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Tohma ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se lever mais Ryuichi l'en empêcha. Mais têtu, Tohma parvenait à se mettre assis. Sakuma posa ses mains sur lui pour le faire coucher mais Tohma lui disait quelque chose qui rendit Ryuichi immobile.

Tohma: je vais bien… alors laisse-moi.

Ryuichi: tu n'iras nulle part! tu as de la fièvre et tu dois rester couché.

Tohma: qu'est-ce que je dois te dire ou faire pour te faire comprendre que je vais bien? faut-il que je te dise que je t'aime? oh…

Ryuichi: qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Tohma: rien… je n'ai rein dit!

Ryuichi: tu m'as dit que tu m'aimes?

Tohma: non… j'ai dit que…je… enfin…

Ryuichi: d'accord… pour ce soir, tu dormiras ici…

Tohma: ce n'est pas la peine je vais appeler Keiya pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

Ryuichi: j'ai coupé la ligne téléphonique de la maison et puis d'ailleurs c'est moi qui ai ton portable. Alors tu n'as pas de moyens de communication pour ce soir.

Tohma: espèce de …!

Ryuichi: pas d'insultes! même je t'en donne, c'est trop vulgaire pour toi! alors dodo maintenant!

Tohma: Ryuichi… je…t'aime!

Ryuichi: pardon?

Tohma: je t'aime, Ryuichi! voilà t'es content maintenant ! ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essayais de te le dire mais à chaque fois, je n'y arriverais pas! je t'aime Ryuichi! je t'aime! depuis quelques temps, je… je ne supportais plus ton absence! je veux être près de toi parce que je t'aime!

Ryuichi: maintenant tu l'as dit! je suis heureux, oh… oui très heureux même…

Sakuma s'assoit sur son lit, à coté de Tohma. Il le regarda tendrement et toucha ses lèvres. Mais ce petit contact était trop bref qu'il recommençait mais en le faisant durer plus longtemps de quelques secondes. Le plaisir commença doucement à se réveiller et Ryuichi prit le visage de Tohma entre ses mains pour approfondir son baiser. Mais ils étaient interrompus par le bruit de la porte qui s'était ouverte brusquement. Les deux garçons regardèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir le père de Tohma effaré par le spectacle dont son fils était l'un des protagonistes. Il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné par Keiya, l'homme qui s'occupait de Tohma depuis la mort de sa mère.

Christian: qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Tohma?

Tohma: père…

Christian: Keiya m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire que tué tais en train de devenir fou. Apparemment il avait raison. Pourquoi embrassais-tu ce garçon?

Tohma: je… pardonnez-moi père…

Christian: toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à:mon fils? est-ce toi, le responsable de tout ce bazar?

Ryuichi: je ne vois pas où vous voyez un bazar… ah, ce désordre là, excusez-moi mais c'était difficile de trouver du ligne propre ici…

Christian: je ne te parle pas de ça? qu'as-tu fait à mon fils?

Ryuichi: pour l'instant rien.

Christian: espèce d'insolent!

Keiya: monsieur, calmez-vous! votre fils va bien, n'est-ce pas déjà une bonne nouvelle?

Christian: Tohma, viens! on rentre à la maison!

Ryuichi: quelle maison? en Angleterre ou à notre pavillon au Japon?

Christian: toi, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires! dépêche-toi, Tohma!

Ryuichi: vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à partir!

Christian: silence!

Tohma: père, attendez!

Christian: ah, tu décides enfin à te lever. Viens on rentre à la maison!

Tohma: avec vous, je n'ai plus de maison.

Christian: pardon, tu peux répéter?

Tohma: vous avez très bien compris. Je ne retournerai pas avec vous.

Keiya: Tohma, n'oublie pas que cet homme est ton père et que tu dois lui obéir.

Tohma: peut-être mais il n'a pas à diriger ma vie. Il n'y a que vous qui souhaitez que je retourne en Angleterre, il n'y a que vous qui voulez que je devienne président de la société, il n'y a que vous qui décidez qui devrait être mes amis, il n'y a que vous qui décidez tout de ma vie et ça…. Je n'en veux plus!

Christian: ça suffit les caprices,Tohma!

Tohma: ce n'est pas un caprice mais ma décision: je veux rester ici, au japon, dans cette maison avec cet homme parce que je l'aime!

Christian: que dis-tu? un homme ne peut en aimer un autre! ce garnement a du te forcer pour que tu me dises ça. Je sais très bien que tu ne diras pas ça de ton plein gré.

Tohma: vous vous trompez père! j'ai décidé de rester avec lui, ce garnement que vous l'appelé est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de vivre avec lui.

Christian: hum… Keiya, on s'en va.

Keiya: mais monsieur…

Christian: si c'est cela que mon fils a décidé, qu'il en soit ainsi mais prend garde! tu veux être libéré de mon emprise mais tu ne le pourras pas puisque je suis ton père et que tu auras toujours besoin de moi, mon petit Tohma. Ne viens pas pleurer sur mes genoux quand tu te sentiras impuissant face à une situation désespérante.

Les deux hommes partirent et Tohma tomba de fatigue dans les bras de Sakuma. jamais il n'avait affronté son père avec tant de détermination. Ryuichi l'allongea dans son lit et remit la couverture pour le faire transpirer. Seguchi haletait à cause de sa fièvre et prit la main de son ami pour donner une bise comme l'inviter à dormir à ses cotés. Sakuma ne refusa rien à ce garçon qui avait pris son cœur et lui donna une bise sur son front. Quelques instants après, Ryuichi était allongé à côté de Tohma et caressa sa main douce. Ils se regardèrent et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre puis Ryuichi se leva un moment pour mieux voir le visage de Tohma en sueur à cause de la fièvre. A son tour, Tohma se leva et mit ses bras autour du torse de Ryuichi comme pour se rapprocher de lui et sentir le parfum de sa peau.

Ryuichi: Tohma… tu devrais t'allonger sinon la fièvre va encore augmenter.

Tohma: une minute… rien qu'une minute…

Ryuichi: tu as envie de te rendre encore plus malade.

Tohma: mais je sui déjà malade…

Ryuichi: ah?

Tohma: oui, je suis malade de toi… Ryuichi, je veux t'appartenir…

Ryuichi: pardon?

Tohma: s'il te plait… je me souviens que tu ne le feras pas tant que je ne serai pas prêt. j'ai longuement réfléchi et hésité mais aujourd'hui, je… Ryuichi, je souhaite n'appartenir qu'à toi et à personne d'autre…

Ryuichi: Tohma…

Il n'avait plus de mots pour dire combien il était heureux. Sa longue patience était enfin payée. Pour une vraie première fois, il fit preuve de tendresse pour ne pas gâcher ce moment unique dans leurs vies. Pendant ce temps, Keiya conduisit la voiture de Christian. Tel qu'il le connaissait, Christian Seguchi n'aurait pas cédé aussi facilement même à son fils. Christian était assez rancunier et orgueilleux. Il ruminait dans sa tête les paroles de son fils à son égard et rien que d'y penser, il était en colère. Keiya regarda dans son rétroviseur l'expression machiavélique de son maître et retrouva petit à petit l'homme à qui il devait son service.

Christian: Ne crois pas que je te laisserai tranquille Tohma. Tu m'as humilié devant ce garçon que tu prétends aimer. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon fils. Puisque c'est comme ça, ce sera œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Profites bien ces instants de bonheur car tu peux en être sur que ce seront les derniers.

* * *

Déjà Vingt chapitres ! je suis assez contente d'arriver à ce stade là parce que je pensais ne jamais y arriver. à partir de maintenant, les caractères de chaque personnages s'affirment. je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre. 

please, si vous avez aimé ou pas du tout n'hésitez pas à me le dire?


	21. Descente aux enfers

Chapitre 21 :

Ryuichi se réveilla. Il avait la tête encore engourdie par le sommeil mais il se revenait rapidement à la réalité à cause de frissons qu'il ressentait sur sa peau. Il découvrit alors tout nu et se demanda comment il avait pu dormir dans un tel état et par un temps aussi glacial qu'en hiver. Il entendait de petits bruits sur le coté droit et vit Tohma endormi, apparemment torse nu. Ryuichi essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière pour que Seguchi soit arrivé dans son lit. Le lycée, la pluie, les pleurs, la dispute et enfin le bonheur absolu. Sakuma comprit alors la belle nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Tohma se réveilla et cligna des yeux pour que sa vision devienne claire. Il vit Ryuichi devant lui, torse nu. Il sentit le vent frais sur sa peau et il se découvrit complètement dénudé. Ryuichi l'enroula dans la couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Ryuichi : tu devrais éviter de t'exposer à l'air frais. Tu es encore un peu fiévreux.

Tohma : merci, Ryuichi.

Ryuichi : tu avais chaud, même très chaud…que tu as transpiré toute la nuit. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Tohma : est-ce que ça veut dire que nous… ?

Ryuichi : je ne souviens parfaitement que tu en redemandais… c'était si bon que tu en voulais encore plus…

Tohma : j'ai du mal à le croire… enfin tu as raison sur un point… c'était si bien que j'aimerais retenter l'expérience

Ryuichi : que dirais-tu de le refaire ?

Tohma : non !

Ryuichi : mais tout à l'heure tu…

Tohma : quand j'irais mieux… oui mais pas avant.

Ryuichi : alors je vais bien m'occuper de toi pour que tu guérisses le plus vite possible.

C'étaient les vacances. Tohma et Ryuichi allaient bientôt souffler leurs 20 bougies. En attendant, les deux garçons vivaient comme s'ils étaient un vrai couple. Tohma était totalement remis de sa torture psychologique concernant sa mère et Ryuichi ne pensait plus aux malheurs que sa sœur Savina pouvait avoir. Ils nageaient dans le bonheur et la vie semblait être légère. Pour fêter leur première semaine ensemble, ils décidèrent de sortir en boîte de nuit. Comme Seguchi n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange, il demanda à Sakuma quelques habits. La plupart du temps il était en pyjama, réservant les beaux habits pour les sorties. C'était Ryuichi qui chercha la nourriture pour la semaine mais c'était Tohma qui fournissait l'argent pour payer les frais. Mais pour aujourd'hui, il essaya de mettre une tenue un peu plus originale. Mais que pouvait-il mettre dans la garde de robe de Ryuichi ? Il prit au hasard un T-shirt et le regarda. Sakuma entra dans la chambre pour chercher son amant. IL était en train de boutonner une chemise. Ryuichi le prit alors dans ses bras et glissa sa main dans l'ouverture pour toucher la peau blanche de Tohma.

Ryuichi : tu sens bon aujourd'hui…

Tohma : c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui…

Ryuichi : pas question que tu dragues une fille pendant la sortie.

Tohma : haha… et toi, fais attention si jamais je te trouve en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que moi sans mon autorisation.

Ryuichi : j'ai vu ce que tu étais capable quand tu étais en colère alors je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.

Tohma : Tu vas froisser ma chemise.

Ryuichi : comme ça, personne ne viendra t'embêter. Bon, si nous allons ?

Tohma : d'accord.

Devant la boite de nuit, Tohma se souvenait de son baptême dans un lieu pareil. Il ne savait pas si c'était à partir de ce moment là qu'il commençait à apprécier la gentillesse de Ryuichi. En tournant un peu la tête, il aperçut Keiya, l'homme qui s'occupait de lui en Angleterre et aux Etats-Unis. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui maintenant. Il demanda à Ryuichi de l'attendre dans la boite, le temps qu'il mette les choses au clair avec Keiya. Ryuichi ne voulant pas contrarier Tohma et lui faisan confiance le laissa régler ses affaires personnelles. Tohma lança un regard d'incompréhension à cet homme qu'il appelait Grand Frère quand il était plus jeune. Keiya garda le même visage impassible devant lui.

Tohma : qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu m'espionnes ?

Keiya : je te demande de reconsidérer ta décision. Il n'est pas trop tard pour reculer.

Tohma : je croyais être clair la dernière fois mais ça ne me dérange pas de te le redire : Je ne retournerai pas auprès de mon père.

Keiya : tu es donc décidé à rester ici.

Tohma : oui, même toi tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre de partir. Mais…

Keiya : oui, Tohma ?

Tohma : pourquoi es-tu avec lui ? Pourquoi ne veux-t pas comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment ?

Keiya : Tohma… je suis avant tout au service de ton père, Christian Seguchi parce que c'est le président de la société. Durant ton enfance, il a fait appel à moi pour m'occuper de toi. Je devais être ton compagnon de jeu, ton confident, entre d'autres mots, le grand frère que tu n'as pas eu… ne te souviens-tu pas de cette belle époque ? Ces moments, où je te consolais, jouais avec toi, tu m'appelais Grand frère ?

Tohma : je m'en souviens mais ce n'est pas par les sentiments que tu me piègeras. Cela fait parti du passé et ce n'est pas en faisant appel à mes meilleurs souvenirs avec toi que cela changera en quoique ce soit ma décision de rester au Japon.

Keiya : ah bon… je voulais te convaincre de revenir avec tes bons souvenirs avec moi mais je vois que ma voix ne fera que renforcer ta décision. Alors peut-être que cela te convaincra de venir avec moi.

Tohma : qu'est-ce que… ?

Pendant ce temps, Ryuichi attendait tranquillement à une table de la discothèque. Il trouva que Tohma était un peu long mais il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Il but un verre de son cocktail quand une jeune fille venait à sa rencontre. Elle était assez mignonne dans son genre mais Ryuichi ne sentait pas attiré par elle. Elle avait l'air un peu aguicheuse avec sa tenue qui mettait en autre ses atouts physiques.

Fille : hi hi…

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce que tu as à rire ?

Fille : tu sais que je suis une sorcière ?

Ryuichi : rien à foutre.

Fille : alors, regarde-moi ! Tu vas tomber amoureux de moi ! Tu vas m'aimer !

Ryuichi : arrête tes conneries, tu veux ! Hé !

La jeune fille se colla à lui et mit ses mains sur les bras musclés de Ryuichi. Elle le regardait tendrement comme pour l'ensorceler et lui voler un baiser mais Ryuichi n'était pas dupe et enleva ses mains de son corps ; il lança un regard de colère qui ne fit pas peur à la jeune fille mais plutôt sourire. Puis il sentait un vertige et il la regardait.

Fille : bien… si tu veux passer le reste de la soirée seul…

Ryuichi : fais ce tu veux…

Fille : Hi hi… viens danser avec moi…

Ryuichi : c'est que…

Fille : allez viens ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser danser seule.

Elle prit le bras de Ryuichi et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Manifestement, le garçon ne fit aucune résistance et se laissa entraîner par la musique. Elle mena la danse et insista presque Ryuichi à se coller près d'elle. Soudain, Ryuichi sentit un mal de tête. La fille le secouait un moment pour le faire revenir à lui. Sakuma retrouva rapidement ses esprits mais il se sentait un peu mal qu'il voulait s'asseoir mais sa partenaire de danse l'en empêcha en lui tirant sur son bras. Elle posa sa main sur le visage en sueur de Sakuma puis elle vint l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire, Sakuma répondit à ce baiser prétentieux. Puis dans le rythme de la musique, ils dansèrent ensemble. Dehors, Tohma était encore sous le choc de se qu'il voyait. Keiya ne voulait pas l'intimider mais il le mettait en garde.

Keiya : tu connais parfaitement ma passion pour faire souffrir les gens ?

Tohma : bien sûr. Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de m'amuser avec moi !

Keiya : je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire souffrir l'héritier Seguchi. Non, je te propose quelque chose de mieux.

Tohma : quelque chose de mieux ? Non, Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça ! Cette affaire ne concerne que père, toi et moi !

Keiya : pourtant, ta décision vient en partie de lui alors s'il disparaît, rien ne te retiendra ici.

Tohma : …

Keiya : mais rassure-toi. Jamais je ne ferai souffrir ceux que j'aime et que j'apprécie…mais ici, c'est une discothèque non ?

Tohma : oui et alors ?

Keiya : une discothèque est un endroit où les gens s'amusent, non ?

Tohma : où veux-tu en venir ?

Sakuma se sentait de plus en plus mal et il avait des vertiges de plus en plus répétés. Il mit sa main sur sa tête pour essayer de rester éveillé mais les lumières de la salle s'éteignaient et se rallumaient toutes les secondes. Il avait l'impression que tout se ralentissait et il ne trouva plus du regard sa jeune partenaire. Il marcha doucement pour éviter de bousculer les gens et pour quitter la piste de danse. Mais la musique reprit de plus belle et à ce moment, il ne pouvait plus tenir debout.

Keiya : les gens s'amusent dans une discothèque alors moi aussi j'ai droit de m'amuser.

Tohma : ne va pas impliquer d'autre gens dans notre histoire familiale !

Keiya : et pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas toi qui as impliqué Sakuma ?

Tohma : non, je… il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça… même s'il n'était pas apparu dans ma vie, je resterai au Japon parce que c'est mon pays natal.

Keiya : mais aussi le pays qui t'a rejeté… ne te souviens –tu pas Tohma, combien tu étais triste rien qu'à savoir que tu allais à l'école ?

Tohma : mais j'étais encore un petit enfant. Aujourd'hui, je suis un adulte responsable de mes actes !

Keiya : très bien mais…si jamais tu reviens sur ta décision, viens me voir dans ton ancien pavillon. Au revoir, Tohma.

Tohma ne comprit pas ce que Keiya voulait dire par leurs prochaines retrouvailles. Ce dernier tourna les talons et fit un signe d'au revoir au jeune Seguchi. Tohma se retourna à la discothèque pour rejoindre Ryuichi en espérant de ne pas l'avoir fait trop attendre. En descendant les escaliers, il n'entendait rien : ce qui était anormal pour une boite de nuit populaire. Il posa son regard vers le centre de la piste de danse pour voir son ami effondré. Il descendit alors de plus en plus rapidement les escaliers pour être à ses cotés. Son visage était en sueur et il avait du mal à respirer. Paniqué, Tohma le prit dans ses bras et criait dans toute la salle.

Tohma : un médecin ! Appelez un médecin !

Keiya regarda l'ambulance se dirigeant vers la discothèque où se trouvaient les deux jeunes garçons. Il sourit et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il ricana doucement puis il montrait sa joie en riant très fort. Il pensait à sa future rencontre avec Tohma qui risquait d'être forte intéressante. Sakuma souffrait, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital. Il se débattait comme une bête que les médecins devaient l'attacher pour pouvoir le soigner ou du moins l'administrer un calmant. Tohma assistait impuissant à la douleur de Sakuma. Dès que le personnel médical finissait leur travail, Seguchi demanda le diagnostic.

Médecin : hé bien, je n'ai jamais vu un cas comme ça. Il a une forte fièvre, des hallucinations si réelles… difficile à dire mais si son état continue dans cette voie, il y a peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte… son rythme cardiaque ne cesse d'augmenter et on peut arriver à la crise…

Tohma : non… tu te fiches de moi, Ryuichi !

Médecin : monsieur Seguchi !

Tohma : J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, mon héritage, ma fiancée, mon identité… tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça… qui était à mes cotés, quand j'en avais besoin ? Qui sera avec moi quand j'aurais des moments de bonheur ? Qui me comprendra quand tu ne seras pas là ?... Ryuichi… Ryuichi…

Seguchi serra dans ses mains le drap de Ryuichi et pleura. Jamais il avait pleuré pour quelqu'un autre qu'un membre de sa famille. Il se lassa tomber, envahi par les sentiments les plus sombres. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et continua de pleurer.

Tohma : non… je ne te laisserai pas mourir… je trouverai un moyen pour te sauver…. Parce que si tu meurs, je ne te pardonnerai jamais… Ryuichi, je te promets de te sauver et que je reviendrais vers toi…

Le blond essuya ses larmes, posa ses mains sur celles de son ami attaché par des liens au lit et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir provisoirement. Puis il mit ses mains sur ses lèvres comme si elles avaient étaient piquées. Pendant ce temps, Keiya préparait du thé vert. Il aimait beaucoup les tisanes et les boissons infusées car elles avaient des senteurs cachées. Il entendait la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et il n'était nullement surpris de voir Tohma devant la porte. Le jeune garçon entra sans dire un mot et regarda Keiya avec un air suppliant. Il était impuissant devant la situation et seul Keiya pouvait l'aider mais il était trop fier pour l'admettre. L'homme n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir le motif de sa visite. Il le pria de s'asseoir et de boire une tasse de thé.

Tohma : Keiya…

Keiya : oui, Tohma, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Tohma : je t'en prie ! sauve Ryuichi !

Keiya : c'est impossible.

Tohma : et pourquoi ? Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as drogué et tu connais le moyen de le sauver. Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'aider ?

Keiya : j'ai des ordres de ton père : je dois te ramener auprès de lui, de gré ou de force. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ce Sakuma alors…

Tohma : monstre ! Tu l'as utilisé pour arriver à tes fins ! Où est-il passé le Keiya qui était gentil avec moi ?

Keiya : mais il est devant toi ! Je suis et reste le Keiya que tu connais mais jamais je ne t'ai montré mon véritable travail. Rappelle-toi de notre première rencontre. Tu n'avais que quatre ans et tu venais juste d'arriver en Angleterre. Tu ne connaissais personne et il te fallait bien quelqu'un pour t'occuper de toi. Ton père m'a appelé et quand nous nous sommes vus la première fois, tu n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions sur mon identité. Quand tu avais compris que j'étais là pour toi, tu me faisais ton plus sourire avant de sauter dans mes bras.

Tohma : je m'en souviens mais… non… pourquoi est-ce que tu me trahis ?

Keiya : Trahi ? Où vois-tu un traître ? Depuis le début, j'étais au service de ton père. Il n'y a que toi qui es persuadé du contraire.

Tohma : non… non…

Keiya : tu devrais boire du thé ! Ça te calmera… quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est le sujet que tu voulais aborder avec moi, je me trompe ?

Tohmabaissa la tête et devait se rendre à l'évidence: il n'était pas à armes égales contre Keiya et devait obéir s'il voulait avoir une chance de sauver son amant de la mort. Il s'assoit sur le siège qui était en face de son précepteur et but une gorgée de son thé. Mitsuru tira un petit sourire et posa sa tasse sur sa table.

Keiya: tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton ami. Je le soignerai personnellement à condition que tu acceptes de retourner vers ton père.

Tohma: c'est hors de question!

Keiya: Tohma…

Tohma: depuis une semaine, je goûte à la vraie liberté et maintenant, tu veux que je retourne dans ma cage dorée? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais cela mais je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai mais je t'en supplie, sauve Ryuichi et ne me… quoi? Ma tête…

Tohma lâcha sa tasse qui se brisa sur le sol. Il avait la tte qui tournait et sa vue se brouillait. Il avait du mal à rester éveillé qu'il finissait par s'endormir. Il réalisa qu'il y avait de la drogue dans son thé mais il ne l'avait pas senti alors qu'il connaissait la passion de son précepteur pour ses substances nocives.

Tohma: mais… pour…quoi?... Kei… ya…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se leva et ramassa les débris de la tasse. Il souriait en voyant son élève dormir sur son fauteuil. Il caressa doucement le visage en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller avant de se mettre en face de lui pour lui dire ses derniers mots.

Keiya : ce n'est pas contre toi que je fais ça mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre avec lui. Quelqu'un d'autre a besoin de lui maintenant. Cependant, si tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui, prouve-le moi. Prouve-moi que tu es rien sans lui, Ryuichi ! Montre-moi combien tu prétends l'aimer !

Ryuichi : **_J'ai tout abandonné pour toi…_**_ c'est qui qui me parle ! **Mon héritage**, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !...**ma fiancée**, Tu es qui à la fin ! **Mon identité**… mais qui est-tu ? **Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça…** et toi, tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres comme ça? **Qui était à mes cotés, quand j'en avais besoin ?** Parce que tu n'es pas capable d'affronter seul tes problèmes, satanée voix. Sors de ma tête ! **Qui sera avec moi quand j'aurais des moments de bonheur ?** Mais je connais cette voix… **Qui me comprendra quand tu ne seras pas là ?... **cette voix colérique mais triste…Je te connais,… **Ryuichi…** cette façon de prononcé mon prénom…**Ryuichi…** Tohma ? **Je te promets de te sauver…** Non, reviens ! Reviens ! _

Ryuichi se réveilla brusquement comme s'il était sorti d'un cauchemar. Son visage était en sueur et respirait de manière très saccadée. Il regarda ses mains dont les poignets étaient rosis par les liens qu'ils portaient pour rester allongés au lit. Rien qu'à poser ses doigts sur ses marques rouges lui faisait mal. Il regarda autour de lui et tenta de comprendre comment il était arrivé ; d'ailleurs où était-il avant de se réveiller dans cette chambre blanche ? Il essaya de se souvenir mais rien : c'était le vide dans sa tête. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Kumagoro, la peluche rose que sa sœur lui avait offerte. Il la fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de son rêve. Il enleva le drap qui l'enveloppait et descendait du lit. Cependant, il ne sentait pas ses jambes le porter et dans sa chute, il appuya involontairement sur le bouton d'appel. Le garçon se retint de faire un commentaire et chercha un fauteuil roulant pour pouvoir se déplacer mais une infirmière était venue pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En la voyant, Ryuichi savait qu'elle allait l'empêcher de sortir de sa chambre. Il rampait pour sortir mais une équipe de nuit venait pour le retenir dans la pièce confinée. Malgré sa résistance, un médecin lui administra un sédatif pour le rendormir. Quand il sentit la fatigue l'emporter, il laissa un dernier sortir de ses lèvres: Tohma...


	22. Mission : Search or Destroy !

Chapitre 21:

Université Nationale des Arts de Tokyo. Le lieu où les plus grands artistes avaient commencé leur carrière. c'était le passeport pour se faire connaître dans le monde de la musique. Chaque élève qui rentrait, était assuré d'avoir un grand avenir dans le domaine musical. cependant l'école était chère et passer trois ans dans une telle école était vraiment un miracle pour els plus infortunés d'entre eux. heureusement, certains s'étaient fait remarqués et se faisaient financés par des mécènes, mais le cas de Ryuichi était à part: c'était son ami de lycée, Tohma Seguchi qui avait financé la totalité de ses frais scolaires et par la même occasion, l'école lui faisait bénéficier d'une exonération des frais. Il n'avait donc pas de soucis d'argent à se faire. cependant, il avait un souci bien plus grand que celui de l'argent: c'était Tohma. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son amour. c'était avec un pincement au coeur qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée de l'université.

-----------------------------------

**Flash-back... **

Ryuichi était encore endormi à cause du sédatif que l'on avait administré. La nuit dernière, il était très agité et les médecin avaient du le faire dormir par la force. Pourtant leur réaction était justifiables : Ryuichi avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en ce qu'il concernait Tohma, les médecins avaient jugé l'état de celui-ci très alarmant à cause de la drogue qu'on lui avaient injecté.

Puis d'un coup il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de mou sur sa joue. Ceci le fit grimacer et ouvrit les yeux. Son visage se transformait en une expression de frayeur mélangée de dégoût quand il vit que c'était Suguru sui avait éternué sur lui que sa morve était arrivée sur son visage.

D'un coup, il se leva en se frottant bien le visage pour enlever cette bave du nez, sans voir qu'il avait fait tomber du lit Suguru. Le pauvre petit garçon pleurait parce qu'il était retombé sur les fesses. Après s'être lavé à la salle de bains, Ryuichi voulut taper l'enfant mais les pleurs le firent changer d'avis.

C'était bizarre mais Suguru avait la même voix que Tohma quand il pleurait. Ryuichi secouait mentalement sa tête car de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu son amour pleurer mais comme les deux cousins se ressemblaient, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il prit Suguru dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes.

Ryuichi : arrête de pleurer ! j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton cousin ! au fait, elle est où ta maman ?

Suguru : maman est partie…

Ryuichi… ça je le vois bien mais où ?

Suguru : elle va revenir bientôt…

Ryuichi : ça ne dit pas où elle est où ?! je me demande si tu as bien compris ma question ?!

Suguru : bah si… tu m'a demandé où était ma maman et je te réponds que je n'en sais rien ! mais elle m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir bientôt.

Ryuichi : pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas, sale garnement ?

Suguru : parce que je suis tout seul ans ta chambre et que je n'ai que quatre ans. Hi hi…

Ryuichi était vraiment à bout avec ce petit garçon qu'il le tint fermement dans ses bras et l'amena près de la fenêtre prêt à le jeter par-dessus. Le petit enfant prit peur et s'accrocha de plus en plus à Sakuma. Cependant l'adulte ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le plaça au dessus du jardin de l'hôpital.

Ryuichi : tu as cinq secondes pour me répondre, après si je suis pas content de ta réponse, je te lâche compris ?

Suguru : hein ?! Maman … maman…. Maman !!!

Ryuichi : Cinq…

Suguru : Vous êtes méchant ! si maman l'apprend, elle va vous…

Ryuichi : quatre….

Suguru : Ce n'est pas gentil de menacer les gens ! vous me faites mal !

Ryuichi : trois…

Suguru : c'est vraiment trop haut ! Je vais me faire mal ! Je veux rentrer !

Ryuichi : deux…

Suguru : Je vous ai dit qu'elle allait revenir bientôt !

Ryuichi : Et un…

Suguru : Non ! Non Non !! Ouin ! Ouin !

Ryuichi : Et…

Gouvernante : Monsieur Fujisaki !

Sugruu : Ah… Madame Clyne ! Aidez-moi! Il veut me tuer!

Ryuichi : bah qu'est-ce que tu racontes, sale môme ? tu allais tomber de la fenêtre… regarde tu as encore les pieds dans la chambre. Tu es vraiment un froussard.

Ryuichi fit entrer tout le corps de Suguru dans la chambre. Le petit garçon qui avait eu plus de peur que de mal se précipita vers sa gouvernant pour qu'il se fasse consoler. Il pleurait comme s'il avait reçu une fessée et Suguru n'était pas près d'oublier une journée comme celle-ci.

Suguru : Ouin ouin, j'ai eu peur madame ! Très peur !

Clyne : c'est fini maintenant ! Mais promettez-moi ne plus vous approcher seul d'une fenêtre.

Suguru : oui…

Ryuichi : hé ne faudrait pas m'oublier ! elle est où votre patronne ?

Clyne : oh mon dieu, quelle langage monsieur Sakuma ! Madame est partie faire ses examens elle arrivera dans cinq minutes.

Suguru : tu as vu… snif… je ne t'ai pas menti… snif…

Ryuichi : tu vas gentiment oublier cette histoire et te faire tout petit ok !

Suguru: ouin ouin...

Suguru avait juste regardé un instant le visage de Sakuma puis en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait il y a quelques minutes, le visage du petit garçon se fondit en larme et le cacha à Ryuichi dans la jupe de sa gouvernante. La jeune fille essaya de le calmer mais rien à faire, Suguru continua de pleurer. Décidément Suguru était vraiment un enfant à part. madame Clyne ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui : jamais il n'avait pleuré autant, ou du moins, il n'avait jamais pleuré en sa présence. Ryuichi commençait à en avoir ras le bol de l'enfant qu'il était prêt à le mettre dehors. Cependant, Shizuka entra dans la chambre et le petit garçon se mit à courir vers sa maman sans que ses pleurs ne cessent. Elle portait dans ses bras sa petite fille qu'elle confie à Clyne pendant qu'elle consola son fils.

Shizuka : Chut... chut… calme-toi Suguru…

Suguru : Maman… Sakuma…il…snif…

Shizuka : chut… tu te souviens de ta promesse ? tu as promis de ne jamais pleurer tant qu'il ne sera pas rentré…

Suguru : Mais… c'est dur maman ! je n'arrive pas à être comme lui ! et puis Sakuma…

Shizuka : je sais,… mais ce n'est pas ça qui te fait de la peine, non ? ce n'est pas à cause de Sakuma que tu pleures ?

Suguru : ouin maman…Maman, je veux voir mon cousin…je pensais que Tohma viendrait si j'embêtais Sakuma mais il n'est pas venu… ça veut dire qu'il ne l'aime plus… je ne pourrais plus voir Tohma… ouin ouin… pourquoi il ne vient plus me voir ? maman, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qu'il ne m'aime plus ? hein, c'est pour ça qu'il vient plus à la maison ? dis maman, Tohma, il ne m'aime plus ? c'est ça ? C'est parce que j'ai pas été gentil avec lui la dernière fois… ouin… si c'est pour ça, je veux qu'il m'excuse… je veux que Tohma me pardonne…

Shizuka : allons mon chéri,… est-ce que Tohma t'a déjà dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas ? il t'a dit que tu étais méchant avec lui ? il va revenir... seulement pour le moment, il ne peut pas… alors ne pleure plus… Clyne, pourriez-vous laver le visage de mon fils ?

Clyne : oui, madame.

Suguru s'était enfin calmé et il fut emmené ailleurs avec sa gouvernante. Seul restaient dans la chambre Ryuichi, Shizuka et la petite Kakurine qui ne s'était pas réveillé avec tout le tapage que son frère avait fait. Le jeune homme comprit la situation par les plaintes du jeune enfant : depuis quelques temps, Seguchi n'avait pas rendu visite à sa tante pour une raison qui leur échappe et ce depuis son incident dans la boite de nuit. Mais au fait combien de temps c'était écoulé ? Ryuichi regarda la date : deux mois… deux longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour.

Shizuka : cela fait bizarre que tu sois en aussi grande forme après deux mois de coma ?

Ryuichi : je ne devrais même pas être capable de tenir aussi parfaitement sur mes jambes.

Shizuka : c'est un effet secondaire de la drogue qu'on t'a fait prendre. Apparemment, c'est un connaisseur. Il n'a pas voulu te tuer et souhaiter en aucun cas te faire du mal : c'est assez étonnant, une drogue qui ne tue pas. Simplement, si on n'est pas spécialiste, on peut croire tout ce qu'on veut…

Ryuichi : vous croyez que toute cette histoire a été montée de toutes pièce pour que Tohma se fasse avoir ?

Shizuka : je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ta question puisque tu sembles connaître la réponse.

Ryuichi : le salaud…

Ryuichi serra ses mains : ainsi il avait été utilisé pour faire revenir Tohma. Non seulement il était tombé dans un piège aussi gros que le monde, mais aussi on lui avait enlevé ce qu'il avait de cher en ce moment. Bien que sa petite sœur soit prise en charge par la famille de Takeshi, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui maintenant, il n'avait plus rien, personne qui ne connaissait aussi profondément que Tohma. Shizuka comprenait parfaitement la réaction du jeune homme. Elle déposa son enfant endormie sur le lit et sortit une lettre qu'elle tendit à Ryuichi.

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Shizuka : Tohma me l'a remise, il y a deux mois. Juste après ton hospitalisation. Elle t'est destinée.

Ryuichi : une lettre de Tohma.

Shizuka : je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'ai quand même voulu vérifier par moi-même. Mais en quelques jours, le pavillon a été vidé et je n'ai pas pu voir mon neveu car il semblait être parti avant le déménagement. Je n'ai que cette lettre que je dois te remettre et…

Sans avoir le temps d'en dire plus, Ryuichi prit la lettre et la regardant tremblant. Il avait à la fois peur de savoir ce qu'il y avait mais aussi pressé car la réponse qu'il cherchait se trouvait peut-être dans cette lettre. Ne pouvant pas attendre d'avantage, il déchira l'enveloppe et lit la lettre.

_Cher Ryuichi,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que Keiya a bien fait son travail et donc le mien aussi. A l'heure où tu la liras, je serai aux cotés de mon père cette homme qui a voulu nous séparer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendras mais je ferais tout pour revenir vers toi quelque soient les conséquences. Attend-moi ! Je t'en prie… comme à ton chevet, je te promets de revenir… je n'aurais aucune nouvelle de toi pendant notre séparation forcée mais je dois te dire que si un malheur devait t'arriver, ma tante Shizuka sera là pour toi et t'apportera tout le réconfort que je saurais te donner à ce moment. Ecrire ça, cela me fait mal tellement mal qu'à l'idée que nous serions séparés peut-être à jamais alors que nous avions vécu de si bons moments ensemble. Ryuichi je t'aime mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas être à tes cotés. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Si prochainement, je peux te voir, ce sera en tant qu »étudiant à ton université. J'ai pris soin de choisir les mêmes options que toi ainsi nous nous retrouverons sûrement. Ryuichi, je t'aime…_

_Tohma_

Ryuichi : Non… C'est pas Keiya qui m'a guéri mais tes larmes ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que c'est toi qui m'as sauvé ? Quand comprendras-tu que c'est grâce à toi que je vis ?

Sakuma s'écroula sur le sol, els larmes aux yeux et criant sa peine. Suguru accourt vers sa mère pour savoir la raison des larmes de l'adulte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire que le fils avait trouvé la réponse à sa question « Tohma l'a laissé ? ».

------------------------------------

Devant son université, Ryuichi repensa à cette lettre son amant. Si un jour, il devait le revoir, ce serait ici en ce lieu. Pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il y avait foule, autant que dans le plus grand centre commercial de Shibuya lors des soldes. Les nouveaux élèves rencontrèrent leur aînés ainsi que leur professeurs mais il y avait aussi des stars anciens élèves de l'écoles et saluant les nouveaux espoirs de demain. Ryuichi avait eu vent de la réputation de l'école mais ignoraient que tant d'artistes étaient issues de cette école. A 'l'entrée, on lui remit une étiquette à coller sur sa veste pour qu'il s'identifie au milieu de cette foule. A voir leur visage et leurs habits, la plupart des gens étaient issues d'une classe aisée. Comme toujours, Sakuma se sentit étranger comme dans son lycée. Simplement quelque chose avait changé, son absence. Pendant trois ans, Tohma l'avait fait brillé mais maintenant, qu'allait-il advenir de lui ?

Soudain il bouscula des personnes. Il s'excuse de sa distraction mais il se tut en voyant celle qu'il avait bousculée. Il ne rêvait pas mais quelque chose clochait : Le jeune blond ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Pourtant Ryuichi avait tout fait pour que son amant le remarque du premier coup pourtant Tohma ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention et semblait aussi le quitter. Cependant Ryuichi le serra dans ses bras.

Ryuichi : Tohma ! Je suis si soulagé ! Tu as réussi à sortir des griffes de ton père !

Tohma :… Tu m'étouffes…

Ryuichi : ah Pardon, mais je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Tohma, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt ! S'il te plait, ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Non plus jamais !

Tohma :… Je dois y aller, … Ryuichi … Sakuma…

Ryuichi : quoi ? Mais attends Tohma ! Tohma ! TOHMA !

Le blond disparut dans la foule. 'L'attitude de son amant était vraiment des plus étrange. Il était si distant avec lui. Peut-être est-ce du à la foule ou bien venait-il de sortir d'un état psychique grave du à son père? Tant qu'il était là, Ryuichi était bien heureux. Les lumières clignotaient au plafond pour demander au gens de prendre place dans la salle. Ryuichi en tant que nouvel élevé devait s'asseoir aux premiers rangs. Il remarqua pendant tout son déplacement que le nombre d'étudiants d'une année diminuait quand le nombre grandissait. Il en déduisait donc qu'il aurait une sélection à la fin de chaque année. Le directeur leur adressa un discours de bienvenue. Ryuichi ne prêta pas grande attention à cela jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle Tohma ainsi que l'artiste qui allait parrainer cette promotion. Le brun fit les gros yeux et comprît maintenant pourquoi il était si distant avec lui : il devait être nerveux à savoir qu'il allait passer à l'estrade pour s'adresser au élèves.

L'artiste qui allait parrainer les élèves de dernière année était l'un des plus influents du monde la musique. C'était sur : l'université dans laquelle il avait intégrer était du l'ordre du génie. Cela lui plaisait mais il devait avant de bien commencer l'année mettre quelques mises au point avec son amant qui était descendu de la scène et qui s'était assis à un des coins de la première rangée. Il le regardait de dos, il n'avait pas changé en apparence mais intérieurement aussi. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. A la fin de la cérémonie, tout le monde se leva et sortirent de la salle. Sakuma attendit que Seguchi passe devant lui pour l'amener dans un coin où ils pourront parler tranquillement. Mais dans sa précipitation il bouscula une jeune fille. Elle tourna ses yeux vers ce garçon et resta un instant figé.

Les yeux de Sakuma se posèrent sur elle : il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais il la trouvait… très belle et charmante. Elle avait des yeux verts émeraude, une chevelure blonde et longue, elle portait des vêtements simples qui allaient à merveille avec sa peau blanche comme le lys. Sa chemise était blanche par-dessus, elle avait un gilet ou plutôt un pull belge et une jupe bleu qui aller jusqu'à ses genoux. On aurait dit une lycéenne mais elle avait le corps d'une jeune femme. Le jeune garçon posa un regard sur le bas de son corps. Ses jambes étaient si fines et aussi blanc que le reste de son corps. Elle portait des sockettes jaune pale pour marier le tout à son ensemble. A cette magnifique vue, Ryuichi pouvait croire qu'elle était sortie d'un film, d'un tableau, d'une photo en bref, qu'elle était trop belle pour être réelle. Sakuma cligna des yeux et vit un poing qui allait atterrir sur sa joue.

La main bagarreuse appartenait à un jeune homme de son âge. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les traits aussi fins qu'une fille cependant, derrière cette douceur se cachait en vérité une véritable brute. Il fixa froidement Sakuma en espérant l'intimider mais ce n'était pas le cas Ryuichi avait vécu dans le milieu des voyous de la cité et donc, ce n'était pas un pseudo voyou de riche qui allait lui faire peur. La jeune fille se leva et mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et secoua la tête pour lui dire ça allait. Le ténébreux enleva sa main tout en fixant Sakuma. Il tourna les talons et partit de la salle. La jeune fille s'inclina pour excuser la conduite de ce jeune homme qui semblait être son ami mais Ryuichi n'en fit rien et accepta ses excuses. Quand elle la vit partir de dos, il se baissa jusqu' arriver à la taille d'un enfant pour voir les dessous de la jeune fille mais elle était trop loin pour que le brun voit quelque chose !

Ryuichi : je me demande qui ils sont. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien la revoir cette fille ! Elle était mignonne, ah mince, je dois retrouver Tohma ! Mais tout le monde est parti.

Ryuichi sortit à son tour de la salle et à la sortie, il retrouvait Tohma en train de discuter avec un groupe de deuxième année. Pour taquiner son ami et faire fuir des gens, Sakuma eut 'l'idée de lui sauter dessus. Il prit son élan mais pendant sa course il se cogna contre la même jeune fille. Tohma se tourna et alla porter secours abandonnant ses nouveaux camarades. Sakuma s'excusa grandement mais le « garde du corps « de celle-ci arriva en voulant adresser un poing à la figure de Sakuma mais celui-ci ce baissa et la nouvelle cible allait être Tohma Seguchi. Le blond mit ses mains l'une sur l'autre et bloqua le poing de son agresseur et pendant un instant leur regards se croisèrent. Les deux combattants clignaient simultanément leurs yeux et s'éloignèrent. Sakuma se releva en voyant le danger écarté et demanda si elle allait bien. C'était à ce moment que le noir fit son entrée en matière.

Garçon : Ne t'approche pas de Leanna !

Ryuichi : Hé, comment tu me parles,… Hi…De…O

Tohma : Kairitsu Hideo, excusez mon camarade pour son attitude puéril. Lovrec Vous allez bien.

La jeune fille le regarda et lui demanda de tendre sa main. Elle écrivait sur la paume du jeune blond que tout allait bien et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en faire pour elle. Elle se tourna vers Ryuichi et lui demanda sa main pour lui faire passer un message. Mais contrairement à Tohma qui disait ce qu'il avait lu après avoir tout écrit, Ryuichi lisait en même temps qu'elle écrivait.

Ryuichi : Je vous pardonne Sakuma mais s'il vous plait, si vous voulez savoir quelque chose demandez-moi au lieu de vous amuser à vous baisser pour voir ma culotte…

Hideo + Tohma : Quoi ?!

Ryuichi : mais non !!!

Hideo : Rah ! Viens Leanna ! Partons ! Sinon tu risques d'être contaminé par sa perversité !

Tohma : Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : mais c'est un mal entendu ! Je ne regardais pas ! Enfin si un peu mais j'ai rien vu !!

Tohma : tu ne manques pas de culot ! Tu t'intéresses à d'autre alors que tu sais que moi, je t'aime ! Vraiment tu es un imbécile ! Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça !

Ryuichi : c'est fou, comme c'est facile pour toi de me dire je t'aime... tu as ramé pendant quatre ans pour me le dire et là, tu le dis comme ça…

Tohma : c'est parce que… j'ai reconnu mes sentiments envers toi c'est tout… Bon, excuse-moi mais je dois te laisser.

Ryuichi : Attends, Tohma ! Tu as oublié quelque chose !

Tohma : quoi ?

Il prit Tohma par les bras et le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. S'attendant à une réaction semblable à sa part, le blond mit ses mains sur le torse de Ryuichi et le fit reculer le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était réticent à ce qu'il embrassait. Il avait toujours accepté n'importe quelle preuve d'amour de sa part. Tohma prit un air désolé et commençait à pleurer.

Tohma : je suis désolé mais…

Ryuichi : Tohma…

Tohma : je ne peux pas… sinon il…

Ryuichi : ton père…

Tohma se sentit tellement mal qu'aucun mot ne sentit de sa bouche. Sakuma n'avait plus besoin d'autre chose. Il avait compris que son ami avait vécu des choses horribles au coté de son père et que pour échapper à son emprise il avait du faire de nombreux efforts et peut-être qu'un jour, il allait els retrouver et les séparer définitivement.

Ryuichi : ça fait rien… je comprends que tu sois encore en état de choc mais c'est fini…maintenant tu es avec moi. Je te protégerai tout comme tu 'ma protégé… je t'aime Tohma, oui, je t'aime que je serai prêt à te donner le temps qu'il te faut pour que tu t'en remettes…

Tohma : merci…

Ils s'enlaçaient longuement e ayant fait attention à ce qu'ils soient seuls cependant du haut du premier étage, un couple les avait vus. Si l'un ne pensait rien, l'autre se délectait rien qu'en pensant à la suite des événements. Ils continuèrent leur route. Le soir, il était temps pour Ryuichi et Tohma de regagner leurs chambres universitaires. Les deux garçons s'étonnèrent en arrivant devant la porte d'entrée de leur chambre. En effet, ils allaient habiter le même immeuble, le même étage et leurs chambres était voisines l'un de l'autre. Alors là Si Ryuichi était surpris de joie de cette nouvelle, intérieurement Tohma n'aurait pas vu pire. Heureusement pour lui, els chambres étaient individuelles. Comme le blond était fatigué, il retourna immédiatement dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Ryuichi ne le retenait pas après tout, il se souvenait d'avoir été dans une situation similaire. Tohma avait besoin d'être seul car il 'l'imaginait qu'il était gardé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Pourtant quelque chose le gênait : si son père venait à découvrir son absence, il irait immédiatement le chercher dans des lieux habituellement fréquenté par Sakuma, donc il y avait de grande chances qu'il le retrouve à cette université. Mais la famille de Tohma était riche, si riche qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait pas du voir Tohma en de si bonnes circonstances. Se posant de nombreuses questions sur la venue de Tohma, il ouvrit la porte pour voir comment était sa nouvelle chambre. Ce n'était pas une chambre mais un vrai petit studio que la résidence proposait avec une petite kitchenette et une salle de bain assez bien équipée. Le brun se réjouissait déjà de ces années en tant qu'étudiant. Il avait une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chambre, une nouvelle famille mais surtout il avait Tohma à ses cotés. Il n'aurait demande de plus mais là, il était comblé.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, Sakuma dormait tranquillement dans son lit moelleux. Dans la chambre d'à coté, Seguchi regarda le plafond blanc. Il se leva et prit son portable qui vibrait entre ses mains. Il éteignit son portable et sortit en silence de sa chambre. Il resta un instant devant la porte de la chambre de Sakuma et continua son chemin. Il monta en silence les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au dernier étage. Il traversa un couloir sombre, ouvrit la porte du fond et arriva au toit de la résidence. Il tourna la tête pour voir le paysage qu'il culminait et son regard se posa sur une personne qui lui faisait face. Tohma avançait jusqu'à elle pour voir son visage. Il souriait en voyant Hideo Kairitsu et en posant une main sur sa hanche mais son regard souriant se perdit en un visage de colère.

Tohma : Tu pourrais m'appeler à une heure plus décente, Hideo ? J'ai failli m'endormir.

Hideo : Désolé mais Leanna ne voulait pas dormir. J'ai du lui donner un somnifère pour qu'elle dorme à poings fermés et puis il fallait aussi que de ton coté, Ryuichi dort.

Tohma : ce n'est pas faux… mais dis-moi, Hideo qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Hideo : il m'a demandé de te surveiller. Étant donné que tu as pris mon boulot, il m'a chargé de te surveiller.

Tohma : pardon ? Il ne me fait pas confiance, entre toi et moi, il était normal que je sois le plus compétent à l'embobiner…

Hideo : mais tu te laisses trop aller par les sentiments. C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a envoyée.

Tohma : Pff… tiens j'ai une question, c'est qui cette Leanna ? Serais-tu en train de me tromper avec elle?

Hideo : est une jeune personne envers qui j'ai une dette. Elle m'a demandé de l'amener au Japon et de la protéger en attendant de retrouver la personne qu'elle aime.

Tohma : oh… comme est touchant ! Ça va me faire pleurer… mais si jamais la personne qu'elle veut retrouver est ma cible, que feras-tu ?

Hideo : c'est impossible, 'j'ai fait des recherches et ce est pas Sakuma Ryuichi. Je suis un pro moi je n'accepte pas de travail incompatibles.

Tohma : bon ok.

Hideo : attends une minute ! Fais-moi un rapport.

Tohma : qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Après tout, tu as vu comment sont déroulé notre première retrouvailles, non ? Enfin si tu en veux un : je n'ai rien à signaler pour le moment sauf que Ryuichi commence ç s'intéresser aux filles. Bon point pour nous mais mauvais point pour toi, c'est Leanna. Alors, fais en sorte qu'elle ne me gêne pas ! Je ne voudrais pas lui faire du mal parce qu'elle intéresse beaucoup à mon chaton.

Hideo : c'est noté mais je ne te garantis rien puisque Ryuichi est à ta charge. Je te rappelle ta mission.

Tohma : Inutile, je connais par cœur le briefing et l'ordre de mission : Je dois Briser Sakuma Ryuichi de l'intérieur


	23. L'appel des sirènes

**Un mot de l'auteur:** C'est un hommage que je fais à la mermaid trilogy d'AXS ( un groupe de Jpop que j'adore). Je n'aurais pas le courage de faire une trilogie comme eux (car trop de choses à mettres ) mais je ferais l'histoire de l'université en cinq parties. Ceci consite le preimer volet. au niveau de la topographie: ce qui est en itlaique sont en pensées sauf quand c'est précédés de Leanna qui sotn ses paroles écrites par le biais de ses mains

**résumé**: la vie universitaire de **Ryuichi Sakuma** où il retrouve son amant, **Tohma Seguchi**. rencontres tumultueuses avec **Lovrec Leanna**, une fille muette, accompagné de son "garde du corps" **Hideo Kairitsu**. cependant sa rencontre avec une certaine personne va faire balancer son coeur.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 22: L'appel des sirènes... 

Le premier jour des étudiants sonna. Ryuichi se réveilla de bonne heure pour sentir la douce journée se lever. Il avait bien dormi et il s'étira les bras pour réveiller son corps. Dans la chambre d'à coté, Tohma était en train de s'habiller. Il boutonnait sa chemise blanche et la réajustait, enfilait par dessus un gilet noir et se regarda dans le miroir. Il mit ses mains devant son visage en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire et faire avec Ryuichi. En prenant son sac, il sortit de sa chambre et vit Sakuma sortir aussi de son studio. Ils s'échangèrent un bonjour et continuèrent leurs chemins ensemble.

Dans la cour, Ryuichi avec ses yeux d'aigles, vit la jeune Leanna en compagnie d'Hideo. Le brun voulait lui souhaiter le bonjour mais Seguchi le retenait par le bras. Tohma n'était as dupe, il savait que Sakuma était attiré par cette fille mais pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe de ses griffes, il était prêt à tout pour qu'il soit toujours à ses cotés. Ryuichi avait remarqué le changement de comportement brusque de son ami. Il lui caressa la tête et lui fit une bise sur son front.

Ryuichi : ne t'inquiète pas même si elle est charmante, c'est toi mon préféré.

Tohma : Ryuichi…

Ryuichi : je t'aime, Tohma.

Hideo : qu'est-ce qu'il y a Leanna tu as vu quelque chose ? Ah non pas eux…

Leanna marcha vers eux pour leur souhaiter le bonjour. Ryuichi se retourna et salua le bonjour de Leanna mais aussi celui d'Hideo qui n'était pas de bonne humeur à voir sa tête. Tohma fit un signe de la main. Leanna demanda la main e Ryuichi pour communiquer avec lui. Sakuma sentit quelque chose en prenant cette main. Il regarda Leanna plus fixement. Al jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il 'n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus de plus cette sensation qu'il avait avec la main de Leanna lui était familière. Pourtant, il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant. La jeune fille écrivait quelque chose dans le creux de cette main. Elle demandait 'l'emploi du temps du brun.

Ryuichi : ah… je commence par un cours de chant puis un cours de cuisine et…

Hideo : regardez-moi, ce grand gaillard ! Un homme qui av prendre des cours de cuisine !

Tohma : j'ai aussi cours de cuisine mais je commence par l'économie…

Hideo : mais pour toi c'est normal tu es …

Leanna ne se préoccupait pas ce que les garçons se disaient car non seulement, elle n'aurait pas le temps de tout écrire mais aussi elle perdrait son filon de conversation. Elle ne devait que se concerter sur une personne à la fois. Et puis comme elle avait demandé à Sakuma son emploi du temps, il était normal qu'elle dise le sien.

Ryuichi : _ah vous allez aussi en cours de cuisine mais en première heure? Vous allez ensuite au cours de musique…_ mais alors vous jouez d'un instrument ? Puis-je savoir lequel _? Le Piano…_vous savez mon ami Tohma sait aussi jouer du piano. Vous devriez bien vous entendre au niveau de cet instrument.

Tohma : ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Ryuichi ! Je ne suis pas doué mais alors pas du tout !

Ryuichi ! Ne t'inquiète pas Leanna ! Il fait le modeste mais c'est un bon joueur. Il a été même le professeur particulier d'une fille. N'st-ce pas Tohma ?

Tohma : c'est plutôt toi qui 'ma forcé à le devenir !

Ryuichi : comment ça ?!

La cloche venait de sonner, signe que tous les élèves devaient rejoindre leur amphithéâtre. Leanna et Hideo s'en allèrent les premiers car les bâtiments où avaient lieu leurs cours étaient assez éloignés de leur point. Ryuichi et Tohma partirent aussi de leur coté. Mais en route leurs chemins se séparèrent car les cours d'économie et de chant se trouvaient dans deux bâtiments différents. Quand il allait se quitter, Sakuma retint Seguchi par le bras pour lui dire à bientôt à sa manière. Tohma se retourna et vit Ryuichi se rapprocher de plus en plus comme pour venir l'embrasser. Le blond cligna des yeux et lui demanda de regarder derrière lui, ce qu'il fit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Tohma en profitait de son inattention pour s'échapper. Sakuma en voyant trop tard son intention, ne réussissait qu'à effleurer sa main. A ce moment il eut un déclic. Il n'avait rien senti à son contact. Avant, Il était occupé par d'autres choses pour s'en rendre compte mais là, il en était sur, il ne sentait rien vis-à-vis de Tohma.

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi Tohma me fuit et … pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment étrange vis-à-vis de Leanna ?... je sens que cela va être prise de tête !!

En étant bien éloigné de Sakuma, Tohma s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'adossa à un arbre pour mieux respirer. L'ombre le protégea du soleil qui commençait à taper sur sa peau. Il leva les yeux vers les branches et vit des pieds. Il s'éloigna de l'arbre et l'inconnu descendit de son perchoir. C'était Hideo, il enlevait els feuilles qui s'était collé sur sa veste.

Tohma qu'et-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Hideo : je te surveille comme je te l'ai dit Hier soir et franchement, tu es en train de foutre en l'air la mission.

Tohma : ne me parles pas sur ce ton !

Hideo : tu crois peut-être que fuir devant 'l'amour de Ryuichi t'apportera quelque chose de bon. Tu peux le tromper mais si tu n'acceptes pas son amour, il va se douter de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que Leanna fasse connaissance avec lui, il sera moins occupé de toi mais je ne veux pas utiliser cette fille pour servir ses intérêts. Alors trouve un moyen et rapidement.

Tohma : j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Tu critiques tout le monde mais tu n'as jamais été capable de faire quoique ce soit et ce 'n'est pas toi qui va me donner des leçons ! Je briserai Ryuichi comme il me 'la demandé !

Hideo : tu sais, tu peux toujours renoncer après tout… même si c'est moi qui fais la mission, tu recevras tous les honneurs…

Tohma : plutôt mourir que de te laisser faire, Hideo… j'ai dit que je briserai de l'intérieur Ryuichi alors je le ferai…

Sakuma était arrivé en retard à son premier cours de chant, comme d'habitude. Le professeur ne disait rien à son retard et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Le professeur de chant était un jeune homme avec des lunettes rondes coloré en rouge. Il portait un costume assez ample et ses cheveux longs étaient détachait et en plus ils étaient hirsutes. Un véritable hippie. Sakuma jeta un regard dans la salle. Il n'y avait quasiment que des filles et els garçons représentait un dixième voire un vingtième de la classe. A leur nombre, Sakuma en déduisait qu'il était trois garçons pour une classe de 50 personnes. Ça faisait bien un vingtième de la classe. Le professeur s'asseye son tailleur sur le bureau et sortit un paquet de feuilles.

Professeur : Cool, mes enfants ! Je suis Tata, votre guide vers l'illumination. Je vais vous montrer comment il faut faire vibrer votre voix. Mais avant je dois vous dire que vous arriverez facilement si vous fournissez un travail. Voilà le premier chant sur lequel je vais tester votre voix. Veuillez en chercher une.

Tous se levèrent pour aller prendre la feuille que le professeur avait sortie. Sakuma tout en regagnant sa place regarda sa feuille Sur lesquelles il n'y avait qu'une portée musicale. Il arrivait à visualiser le rythme mais ce qu'il 'était pas le cas de tous les élèves qui était en train de lire les notes de la gamme musicales. Le professeur tapait dans ses mains et prit la fiche des élèves.

Professeur : bien, bien, maintenant vous allez me chanter la chanson. Je vous appeler un par un. Quand vous entendez votre nom, vous vous levez et me chanter la chanson a capella... Anami Frey…

Frey : oui mais il y a pas de paroles

Professeur : et alors, depuis quand le chant a besoin de mots ! Frey, chantez-moi cette chanson.

Frey poussa les premières notes mais le professeur l'arrêta en le remerciant. Il notait quelque chose sur one feuille et appela la suivante dans l'ordre alphabétique. C'était une jeune fille qui continuait mais il l'arrêtait en la remerciant. Chacun à leur tour, ils chantaient mais le professeur els arrêta tous dès les premières notes. Il avait entendu seulement un timbre de voix et les fit tous rasseoir. Pourtant, ils avaient une jolie voix et c'était dommage de ne pas laisser les autres en profiter. Puis Sakuma se concentra sur sa feuille. Techniquement le rythme 'n'était pas dur à assimiler tout était linéaire et pourtant, c'était très trompeur. Et Sakuma se rendit compte : il en jugeait pas le timbre enfin si un peu mais surtout si on était capable de suivre un rythme que l'on connaissait à peine et imposer une chanson : en gros il demandait notre réaction à improviser. Sakuma avait aussi remarqué que personne ne chantait le même rythme. Donc, il avait prévu une équité. Ce fut au tour de Sakuma, el dernier à passer. Ryuichi se leva et prit la feuille. Il lisait rapidement els premières notes. Au bout de quelques instants, il comprit le rythme et chanta avec une vois remarquable la chanson imposé par son professeur. Il avait fait vibrer sa voix puis quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche. Une voix magnifique sortit et charma ses camarades ainsi que son professeur. Le rythme était bien pris et marqué dans sa voix, Sakuma n'avait pas besoin de la feuille qu'il fit une improvisation de sa composition tout en suivant le rythme que sa feuille avait imposée. C'était une chanson qui devait être rythmée et chaque note était sentie dans sa voix. Il chantait tellement bien qu'un moment il fit vibrer sa voix pour marquer la pause musicale sa voix vibrer. En fait, il rechercha ce qu'il pourrait marquer dessus car une chanson était avant tout là pour exprimer quelque chose et dans un tel rythme c'était difficile à trouver. Puis il pensait à la froideur du père de Seguchi : ceci lui donna l'inspiration nécessaire pour continuer et terminer son exercice. Le professeur tapait dans ses mains pour demander à Sakuma l'arrêt. Il marqua es impressions et fit part de son rapport à se élèves.

Professeur : bien bien… je vous ai tous entendus et je suis impressionné par vos bases de chant. Mais vous ne savez pas suivre un rythme quand on vous l'impose. Je ne parle pas de votre prestation monsieur Sakuma qui a été magnifique. Le but de cet exercice était d'évaluer votre capacité à chanter un air quitte à ce que vous fassiez hum hum… dès le début je vous ai arrêtez car vous 'n'étiez plus dans le rythme. D'autres, on comprit mais 'non pas saisit que je demandais aussi une part de créativité tout en gardant le rythme. Monsieur Sakuma a démonté son talent en chantant sur un air des plus complexes. Félicitations, Sakuma. Cependant, il manque une pointe de justesse dans votre vois mais nous allons travailler ça avec la classe.

Pour la première fois, Sakuma était reconnu pour l'une de ses qualités non plus pour ses défauts. Ceci lui fit chaud au cœur et sentit une nouvelle énergie grandir en lui. La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Le professeur leur fit un v de la victoire pour dire au revoir. Tous les élèves sortirent et se rendaient à leur prochain cours. Sakuma serra son poing de joie car enfin il allait revoir Tohma et lui demander discrètement pourquoi il s'était comporté en lâche avec lui. Le blond arriva dernier dans la salle de cours car son cours précédent avait lieu dans un bâtiment assez éloigné des cuisines. Comme Ryuichi s'attendait, Tohma allait être son partenaire pour la cuisine. Le retardataire passa sa main dans ses cheveux et essaya d'être attentif au discours de bienvenue du professeur Ukai.

Ukai : Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Monsieur Tetsuya Ukai. Votre professeur de cuisine jusqu'à la fin de vos années ici. Je ne vais pas me répéter vous en discuterez avec vos camarades de l'heure précédente. Bon comme il est l'heure de préparer le déjeuner, nous allons commencer par …

Tohma : Super… on va notre repas de midi…

Ryuichi : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Tohma : quoi ? Non rien… je pensais juste à ce qu'il allait nous faire manger… je crois qu'à partir de cette heure, ce sont des cours de pratique.

Ryuichi : c'est ce que j'aime dans la cuisine ! J'adore pétrir, faire quelque chose de mes mains…

Tohma se mit d'un coup à rougir : c'était un peu gênant à entendre de la part de Sakuma mais l avait dit a sans arrière pensée ou du moins il l'espérait. Le cours consistait à préparer son repas. C'était avec surprise que les étudiants prenaient cette nouvelle. Tous ses mirent la main à la pate. Sakuma s'appliquait à la préparation mais la composition du plat laissait à désirer quand il comparait avec celle des autres. C'était d'une banale présentation comparé à ses camarades qui avaient fait des efforts de présentation. Heureusement que Tohma était là pour lui donner quelque conseils. Le brun le regarda faire : c'était la première fois qu'il le reprenait sur un fait. A ses yeux Tohma s'affirmait plus et était moins intimidé en public.ses remarques n'allaient pas plus loin car le professeur Ukai était là pour regarder leur travail. Ils avait fait de bonnes remarques au précédent et encore aussi à Tohma mais en voyant le travail inachevé de Ryuichi, Ukai ne se fâchait pas et présentait à toute la classe le travail de celui-ci qu'il qualifiait de splendide. Tous étaient étonnés du jugement d'Ukai à commencer par Ryuichi.

Ukai : venez tous voir, la magnifique présentation de Sakuma !

Ryuichi : Mais je ne l'avais pas fini…

Ukai : cette marinade de couleurs, cette harmonie de forme… c'est parfait… continuez ainsi et vous serez un grand chef, c'est moi qui vous le dit… Ha ha ha …

Ryuichi : mais… je n'ai pas envie d'être cuisinier…

Tohma : c'est vrai que si on le prend dans cet angle, tu sors du conventionnel…

Ryuichi : tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

Tohma : je dis simplement ce que je pense… nee Ryuichi ?

Ryuichi : Tohma…

Cette fois, Ryuichi confirmait ce qu'il avait pensé de Tohma : il avait bien changé mais dans le point positif.il était plus ouvert aux autres et faisait moins en moins attention à son étiquette. Ce qui plut à Ryuichi même s'il avait du mal le croire. Ceci l'avait surpris la première fois mais il sentait qu'il allait s'habituer rapidement et bien en plus. Quand le cours se termina, tous admirait les réparations de chacun. Ils se réjouissaient tous d'avoir réussi à préparer quelque chose qui semblait infaisable mais qui 'n'était pas du tout compliqué. Ils goutèrent a leur plats et trouvait le gout exquis. Le professeur gouta quelques unes au hasard et donna son avis.

Ukai : c'est un bon début… mais vos plats manquent de saveur, d'amour, de sentiments ! Étudiez cette recette pour la prochaine fois ! Bon appétit et au revoir.

Tous sortirent de la salle de cuisine en apportant son travail. Ryuichi suivait Tohma qui était sorti dans les premiers. Celui-ci se retourna et vit le brun essoufflé. Puis comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, le couple retrouva Hideo et Leanna toujours ensemble. La jeune fille leur souriait et vit leurs plats préparés. Elle mit ses mains devant elle et les félicita pour leur premier cours de cuisine. Ryuichi reprenant son souffle, remercia la blonde et lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas partager leur repas avec eux, historie de faire plus ample connaissance autour d'un pique-nique. Hideo allait décliner l'invitation mais son amie étant plus vite, hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Tohma cligna des yeux et fixa Hideo.

Tohma : Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser votre amie seul avec nous ?

Hideo : Bien sur que non !

Ryuichi : un vrai toutou… oh je vois tu es amoureux d'elle pas vrai ?

Hideo : n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que Leanna est…

Ryuichi : est quoi ?

Leanna prit la main de Ryuichi et écrivait ce que représentait Hideo pour elle. La jeune fille le considérait plus qu'un ami mais comme un ange gardien qui la protège et qu'il en était toujours ainsi depuis sa naissance : Hideo ne pouvait pas la quitter ou du moins, quand il le peut car elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la suivre tout le temps. Prenant note de son intervention, Ryuichi présenta ses excuses à Hideo mais ajouta une couche, ce qui gênait le jeune protecteur de la jeune fille et se mit à sa poursuite pour lui faire payer. Les deux blonds étaient en arrière et les suivirent tranquillement jusqu'au parc de l'école. Mais un moment, Tohma s'arrêta et se retourna. Leanna se retourna également pour demander à son camarade la raison de cet arrêt. Le jeune garçon était soucieux et regarda par la fenêtre.

Tohma : j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe... Rien, dépêchons de rejoindre les autres… encore cette sensation ?! Pas de doute quelqu'un nous regarde…

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sous un cerisier en fleur. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement tout en se présentant : Leanna était une américaine venue pour étudier la culture nippone. Elle était une étudiante venant d'un établissement jumelée avec une université américaine très bien coté dans son pays. La langue n'étant pas une barrière pour elle, elle pouvait librement accéder à cette école et apprendre d'autres codes de communication. Hideo était aussi issue de cet établissement mais il était assistant de la jeune fille. Son mutisme l'empêche de bien se faire comprendre des autres et elle avait besoin d'aide pour certaines affaires. Ryuichi était impressionné de rencontrer des gens aussi cultivés dans cet établissement mais Tohma le fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait que des gens de cette espèce ici et qu'il ne devait pas s'étonner de quoique ce soit. Hideo regarda d'un mauvais œil Tohma et posa ses couverts sur la nappe. Il s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et partit de la table. Leanna voulait le suivre mais il l'arrêta avec un sourire : il lui murmurait des mots « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Ryuichi : ça doit être une envie pressante !

Leanna se retourna et se rapprocha de Tohma à quatre pattes et prit la main de celui-ci. Ryuichi recula un peu et avait une jolie vue de la jeune fille cependant cela ne durait que quelques secondes car elle se remit correctement. Elle écrivait quelque chose sur la main du pianiste. Le brun intrigué par ce qu'elle écrivait regardait avec attention. Mais Tohma retira rapidement sa main et recula. Il avait un visage apeuré alors que Leanna était surprise de sa réaction. N'ayant pas eu le temps de lire quoique ce soit, il ne comprit pas la réaction de son ami mais apparemment, Leanna connaissait un secret de celui-ci. Ryuichi était coté de son ami et lui demandait si tout allait bien mais… Hideo était revenu avec un invité qui se rebellait. Les trois personnes levèrent la tête vers cette nouvelle personne.

Garçon : mais lâchez-moi ! J'ai rien fait !

Hideo : menteur ! Tu nous épiais et tu prenais aussi des photos !

Tohma : _alors c'était lui que j'ai senti tout à l'heure… _

Garçon : lâchez-moi !

Hideo : pas avant que tu nous dises pourquoi tu nous suivais !

Garçon : d'accord, je suis photographe et je recherche des modèles ! Et j'ai vous ai vus, ces deux étrangères ! Purée, devenez mes modèles ! Je sens l'inspiration monter !

Tohma : il parle de nous deux là ?! Pas question ! Si tu nous voulais, fallait demander nous le dire en face et pas nous suivre depuis la fin des cours.

Ryuichi : il nous suivait depuis la fin des cours ?

Tohma : _Oups… j'ai trop dit… _

Leanna : _moi aussi, j'ai senti qu'on nous observait… et depuis un bon moment, en plus… _

Tohma : _ouf… je peux souffler…_

Garçon : waouh ! Vous avez de bonnes intuitions ! C'est vrai que je vous observais depuis la fin des cours mais j'ai pris qu'une photo de vous deux ensemble. Vous êtes trop trognons, vous n'êtes pas sœur par hasard ?

Tohma : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !!

Garçon : ah excuse... ; mais de loin t'as l'air d'une fille c'est pour ça. Ah ouais, je m'appelle Toshiro Chiwa, je suis photographe.

Ryuichi : ça on pouvait largement le savoir…

Toshiro : ouais bon… ça ne vous dirait pas de poser pour moi ? Allez s'il vous plait ! Je suis un grand génie, je suis capable de ressortir votre coté « pretty » avec une simple photo, j'arrive à capter 'n'importe quel émotion à son paroxysme ! Ouais, de la joie, du plaisir, du désir, des larmes, la colère, l'orgasme même… je suis capable de vous faire ressentir tout ce que le modèle ressent lors de sa prise.

Hideo : tu ne te vantes pas un peu trop, là ?! Si tu es capable de capturer n'importe quelle émotion pourquoi tu demandes des modèles, et en particulier ces deux blonds ?

Toshiro : c'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à capturer l'émotion qui les caractérise.

Tohma : l'émotion qui nous caractérise.

Toshiro : ouais ! Attends je vous montrais un exemple. Toi le brun !

Ryuichi : c'est Sakuma…

Toshiro : ouais bon, Sakuma… tu fais le modèle et toi, le pécheur, tu prends une photo. Suffit d'appuyer là. Et moi aussi je vais prendre une photo. Tiens par exemple, mange un truc que tu aimes et nous deux on va prendre une photo qui montre ta joie de manger un truc bon.

Hideo : c'est complètement absurde…

Toshiro : tu verras que ce n'est pas si simple ! hi hi !

Hideo et Sakuma se prêtèrent au jeu de Toshiro : Sakuma prit ce qu'il aimait le plus dans les condiments pendant que les deux photographes armèrent leur arme. Leanna et Tohma regardèrent le spectacle. C'était Hideo qui prit en premier une photo puis Toshiro. Quand Sakuma eut fini de manger, il demanda les photos pour comparer. Les appareils utilisaient par les deux garçons étaient des polaroïds et les photos venaient de sortir. la photo d'Hideo montrait Sakuma s'apprêtant de manger la saucisse en forme de poulpe avec un visage ravi alors que l'image prise de Toshiro était Sakuma satisfait d'avoir mangé quelque chose. Leanna fut la première à réagir en voyant ces deux photos. Toshiro le remarqua et lui tendit sa main.

Toshiro : alors mademoiselle, pour vous quelle photo exprime le mieux la joie de Sakuma d'avoir mangé quelque chose de bon ?

Leanna prit sans hésiter la photo du professionnel, il en était de même pour Tohma. Hideo ne comprenait pas pourquoi et quand ce fut le tour de Sakuma de choisir, il hésitait car elles étaient toutes les deux réussis.

Ryuichi : j'en sais rien… elles sont toutes les deux bien. Sur celle d'Hideo, on voit que j'aime manger les saucisses mais sur la deuxième, on ne sait pas ce que 'j'ai mangé mais je sens que j'ai adoré mangé, que j'ai trouvé bon… pas de doute, c'est la deuxième que je préfère… pardon Hideo…

Toshiro : je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pourquoi vu que Sakuma s'en est chargé à ma place.

Hideo : je vois… mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que Tohma et Leanna soient tes modèles alors qu'il y a d'autres personnes mieux pour ce travail !

Toshiro : je vous l'ai dit, ouais, je ne l'ai pas encore cernée…

Tohma : cernés ?

Toshiro : OUI !! Chaque être humain représente une émotion ! Par exemple, toi, tu es du genre protecteur et respectueux, toi le brun, tu es un gamin sous tes airs d'apollon. Mais vous… Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui m'attriste profondément. Moi au premier regard sur quelqu'un, je sais quelle personne elle est mais avec vous, je ne le ais pas. Alors vous devez représentez plusieurs émotions en même temps et je veux savoir lesquelles… alors posez pour moi !

Tohma : c'est bien le plus tordu des arguments que j'ai entendu pour convaincre quelqu'un… Même si je voulais, je n'aurais pas le temps et il en va de même pour Lovrec, n'est-ce pas ?

Leanna hocha la tête négativement : elle 'n'était pas d'accord avec Seguchi et accepta la proposition de Chiwa. Le photographe était ravi qu'il sautille de partout. Hideo se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la fixa. Leanna souriait et il haussa les épaules.

Hideo : bon, si Leanna accepte, alors Toshiro, tu devras m'accepter pendant les séances.

Toshiro : pas de souci.

Ryuichi : eh moi, je pourrais venir ?

Toshiro : mais bien, et puis vous pouvez me servir de modèles occasionnels ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Ouais !

Ryuichi : manque plus que Tohma. Allez accepte !

Tohma : Non !

Hideo : _Seguchi…_

Tohma : ah… bon d'accord… _on réglera ça plus tard, Hideo…_

Toshiro : allez pour fêter ça, on va faire une photo party !

Jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi le groupe des cinq personnes restèrent ensemble car ils avaient le même planning à savoir de l'anglais et de l'histoire des arts. Seules leurs matinées différaient. Tout le temps, ils restèrent ensemble même pendant les pauses déjeuner. Tohma et Hideo étaient un peu sur leurs nerfs quand ils entendaient sans cesse le flash de l'appareil de Toshiro qui les prenait tous le temps en photo. Heureusement, il y avait le soir pour pouvoir respirer. Tout le monde était fatigué et rêvaient de dormir sur son lit. Cependant, Hideo et Tohma se retrouvèrent dans le parc sans que leurs amis soient au courant.

Hideo : si on marchait un peu ?

Tohma : pourquoi pas ? Toshiro est très dangereux…

Hideo : c'est à toi de trouver un moyen de t'en débarrasser… il est capable de deviner les sentiments par un simple regard… évite donc de te montrer toi-même quand il est là…

Tohma : il n'a pas réussi à lire en Leanna… cela m'étonne un peu… c'est raiment Lovrec Leanna ou bien est-ce une personne comme moi?

Hideo : Non, c'est une fille qui n'a pas trouvé sa vocation…

Tohma : pourtant, elle m'a troublé quand elle 'ma demandé si je connaissais la mélodie des sirènes…

Hideo : la mélodie des sirènes ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette musique….

Tohma : moi non plus, cependant, j'ai peur que cette musique se trahisse un jour… peut-être que lui... ; elle sait peut-être que…

Hideo : …

Tohma : pourquoi te tais-tu ? Me caches-tu quelque chose ?

Hideo : je pense la connaître, je te l'apprendrai dès demain mais en attendant, rentrons avant que le gardien nous découvre…

Tohma : Hideo…

Hideo : hum ?

Tohma : merci de m'aider. Ça me touche beaucoup…

Hideo : … _si tu savais combien_…

Un mois plus tard, lors d'une séance photo, Leanna posa pour exprimer le désir. Cependant elle avait du mal et malgré les conseils de Toshiro, elle se sentait désolée. En fait ce qui la gênait c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait l'impression d'être une brebis encerclée par les loups. Malgré une tenue sobre, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Toshiro la harcelait pour faire sortir son coté de femme fatale mais Hideo ne tenant plus en place, lança sa chaussure à la tête du photographe.

Hideo : tu vois bien qu'elle n'arrive pas alors change de thème !

Toshiro : non, non !!

Tohma : elle ne veut pas le faire… ce n'est pas un modèle non plus ! Tu ne peux pas tout lui demander…en tout cas, moi je sors !

Toshiro : non non ! Personne ne sortira d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas une photo de Leanna demandant du désir…

Hideo : une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu en feras de cette photo ? Jusqu'à maintenant, tu t'es contenté de photos banales et là tu demandes quelque chose de gênant ! C'est louche, ça !

Toshiro : ce ne sont PAS des photos banales !

Tohma : Chiwa, faites-moi sortir de là !

Ryuichi : _elle a peut-être besoin d'aide !_ Leanna…

Ryuichi descendit de sa place de spectateur et se mit sous les feux des projecteurs et prit la main de Leanna. Celle-ci rougit car elle ne savait pas comment réagir à quelqu'un qui prenait sa main sauf avec Hideo. Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle sans lâcher sa main. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait mais c'était vraiment agréable. Puis il lui demanda de faire les mêmes gestes de lui. Le couple levèrent leurs bras et les relâchèrent puis il s'accroupissaient avant de se remettre debout par un petit saut. Puis Sakuma demanda à Leanna faire un tour avec ses bras en l'air pour les étirer : ce qu'elle fit. Puis le brun lui demanda de s'imaginer d'être à la plage. Leanna ne comprit pas mais comme ils étaient condamnés à rester ici tant qu'ils n'avaient pas la photo, Leanna s'exécuta. Elle ferma les yeux et imaginait dans sa tête la mer et ses vagues. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva ses bras en l'air pour s'étirer comme si elle venait de se levait puis elle s'assoit par terre et roula sur le sol blanc. A ce moment, les trois garçons se retournèrent pour la jeune fille agir comme une sirène qui voulait enchanter Sakuma. Lovrec s'identifiait à une sirène qui venait de trouver un jeune homme à son gout. Ryuichi était charmé par le numéro de Lovrec mais son cœur appartenait à Tohma Seguchi donc il n'avait aucun risque qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Cependant, Lovrec était du genre à ne pas laisser tomber et continua son numéro de charme : elle se mit à quatre pattes tout en fixant Ryuichi. Elle passa sa main ses cheveux pour les ramener près de ses lèvres et s'assoit sur ses genoux. Ses jambes se déplièrent en avant et formèrent une sorte de queue. Elle avait toute l'air d'une sirène. Hideo et Tohma étaient étonnés de l'expression si douce et envoutante de la jeune fille que Toshiro trouva son bonheur en la photographiant sous tous les angles. Sakuma et Leanna ne s'en préoccupaient pas : ils étaient dans leur monde à tous les deux. Ryuichi avança doucement vers Lovrec. Il se mit à sa hauteur en prenant appui sur ses jambes et caressa ses doux cheveux blonds, Leanna ne rougissait pas et regarda le corps de son partenaire mouvoir selon son pouvoir de séduction. La chaleur de cette caresse rappela quelque chose à Sakuma : quelque chose de familier mais c'était les yeux de la jeune fille qui les charmait. Ils étaient irrésistible, impossible de décoller son regard de ses prunelles vertes. Son cœur battait de plus en fort dans sa poitrine. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle et voulut gouter à ses lèvres.

Puis d'un coup, une lumière les aveuglait, Leanna avait fermait les yeux les rouvrit et vit un Sakuma qui était vraiment près d'elle. Ryuichi fut repoussé par la jeune fille et il sentit deux grands coups derrière sa tête. C'était des chaussures lancées par Hideo et par Tohma. Toshiro pleurait de joie devant Leanna.

Toshiro : c'était sublime… te voyant avec Sakuma, j'ai cru un moment que… tu étais merveilleuse ! Ouh… je suis désolé de m'être rincé l'œil mais tu étais trop attirante… j'en étais presque jaloux de Sakuma. Dire qu'il avait failli t'embrasser… vous vous désirez mutuellement, ça c'était trop beau… vraiment un beau tableau… on aurait dit que étais la sirène qui attirais son prince vers la mer…

Pendant que Toshiro félicitait Lovrec, Hideo et Tohma discutèrent dans leur coin. La référence de la sirène était flagrante et cela qui inquiétait Tohma. Son teint devenait pâle et commençait à trembler. Si cette fille parvenait à lui prendre, à quoi son retour au japon aurait servi ?

Tohma : _Ma mission consiste à détruire Ryuichi Sakuma de l'intérieur. Celui qui peut lui faire mal au point de mourir, c'est lui et personne d'autre mais s'il se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre,… _…

Hideo : reste calme.

Tohma : _je ne peux pas… Il ne doit n'avoir que d'yeux pour moi… il ne doit que me voir…c'est inconcevable Sakuma ne peut pas… c'est impossible !_

Hideo : Tohma !

Seguchi sortit violemment de la salle de photographie. Le bruit réveilla Sakuma qui vit son amant partir en vitesse. Le brun partit tout de suite à sa poursuite avec sa chaussure, il balança la paire à Hideo sur sa figure, histoire de rembourser ces coups. Toshiro, tourna son regard vers Hideo qui se chaussait puis vers la porte qui oscillait.

Toshiro : Ils avaient une envie pressante ?

Leanna : _Hideo… Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?_

Hideo : Leanna, non… Tu n'as rien fait de mal… _Tu as juste provoqué la situation idéale pour la vilaine sirène des mers_…

Ryuichi attrapa le bras de Tohma dans sa course et le fit tourner an arrière. Le visage de Seguchi était en larmes. Les pleurs avaient toujours fait mal à Sakuma et les voir signifiait qu'il avait profondément touché son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et demandait son pardon. La chaleur dont il fit preuve tarissait les larmes mais la colère de Seguchi ne s'était pas éteinte.

Tohma : Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Ryuichi : faire quoi ?

Tohma : ne l'ignore pas ! Tu as voulu embrasser Lovrec devant moi ! Moi qui suis ton amant !

Ryuichi : pardon, je ne voulais pas mais…

Tohma : mais quoi ? Tu m'aimes plus c'est ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, Ryuichi, tu ne sais pas fait combien tu m'as fait mal…

Ryuichi : pardonne-moi ! Je ne le ferais plus…je te le promets mon amour…

Tohma : les mots ne suffit plus pour moi ! _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je sais que je dois accepter l'amour de Ryuichi mais s'il apprenait tout… non, il ne pourra pas si c'est moi qui le dit il me croira et je ne serai pas obligé d'en arrivé là…_ donne-moi une preuve de ton amour envers moi, Ryuichi !

Sakuma caressa ses doux cheveux blonds et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il regarda avec tendresse le visage de Seguchi et embrassa ses lèvres. Hideo, caché dans un arbre près de la scène d'amour, regardait avec amertume la séquence du baiser.

Hideo : _ça y est : tu as enfin l'accepter mais pendant combien de temps tu pourras tenir face à cet amour qui ne t'est pas destiné ? Car sans te rendre compte, depuis cet instant, ton cher amant ne t'appartient plus : Ryuichi Sakuma lui appartient totalement._


	24. Un jeu de piste : quatrième partie

Auteur : Altena

Note de l'auteur: tous ces personnages m'appartiennent enfin sauf ceux de Nittle Grasper... Bon on a déjà fait un long chemin ensemble mais les parties drôles vont bientôt s'arrêter et puis... enfin vous verrez! Bonne lecture! ATTENTION: celui se passe au présent ! Donc relisez les trois premières parties du jeu de piste!

_En italique ce qui est pensé_

* * *

**Un jeu de piste : quatrième partie.**

Tohma caressa le visage de Sakano et se rapprocha dangereusement de ses lèvres. Soudain la porte d'entrée vola en éclats et les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Ryuichi essoufflé. Quand il vit l'endroit où étaient les gamins de Seguchi, Sakuma se mit en colère. Il avança à grand pas qui fit trembler la pièce vers Tohma qui lui souriait gentiment.

Tohma : Bonjour Ryuichi !

Ryuichi : Je rêve ou ta sale manie n'est pas encore partie…

Tohma : disons que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour t'approcher ! hi hi…

Ryuichi : tu mens comme tu respires comme quand on était à l'université…

Tohma : ah tu te souviens encore de la belle époque ?

Ryuichi : évidemment, je m'en souviens tu… tu…

Tohma : je quoi ? Oh je vois... ; je vais donc t'aider à rafraîchir ta mémoire mais avant cela… il faudra que tu m'attrapes d'abord. Et puis je prends Kumagoro en otage.

Ryuichi : hein ? Espèce de… rends-le moi !

Tohma secouait la peluche rose devant les yeux surpris de Sakuma qui se retourna pour voir si 'était bien sa peluche que son ami tenait dans ses bras. Il se jeta sur le blond mais celui-ci utilisa une feinte. Il avait jeté en l'air et en avant la peluche et esquiva l'assaut de Ryuichi en se décalant sur la gauche. Il rattrapa au vol la peluche rose et sortit en adressant un sourire à Sakano.

Tohma : je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois vous laisser…

Sakano : ce n'est rien monsieur…

Ryuichi : attends un peu ! Si je t'attrape, tu recevras la correction que tu mérites !

Seguchi se retourna et vit Sakuma arriver au galop. Ryuichi attrapa Tohma et le plaqua au sol. Le blond ne fit rien pour se défendre il se contenta de le regarder avec n visage vide et neutre. Comme toujours, Sakuma était troublé par ce genre de visage qui n'exprimait rien.

Tohma : bon je vais tenir ma promesse…

Ryuichi : Tohma…

Tohma : si tu commençais déjà par t'enlever, tout le monde nous regarde…

Ryuichi : quoi ?

Il leva la tête et vit tout le monde poser un regard vers eux. Il était tout gêné et s'agitait dans tous les sens. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Seguchi lança à la face de Ryuichi la peluche rose et s'en alla en courant. Ryuichi reprenant ses esprits, se mit à sa poursuite. Leur course folle se fit entendre dans tous les locaux mais la course se termina dans les studios de Bad Luck. Pour essayer de se cacher, il entra dans le studio mais il tomba nez à nez avec K qui pointa son revolver sur son front.

K : mes excuses patron, je croyais que c'était Nakano…

Shindo : K !! Vous exagérez alors qu'il a une minute de retard…. Bonjour monsieur Seguchi.

Suguru : Bonjour.

Tohma : _ça doit être les Bad Luck…_ Bonjour, alors comment avance votre travail ?

K : ça avance patron ! N'est-ce pas, les enfants ?

Shindo : mouais mouais…

Suguru : nous étions en train de nous disputer pour un arrangement…

Tohma :_ arrangement ?_ Vous avez fait quelque chose de mal et vous chercher un compromis?

Shindo : en quelque sorte… mais vous sentez bien ?

Tohma : tu en poses des questions toi ?!

Shindo : je suis désolé…

Suguru :… Shindo vous avez peur de mon cousin ? Après tout c'est normal il peut vous virer d'un simple claquement de doigt…

Tohma : _cousin ?_ Mais alors tu es…

Suguru : humm...

Tohma: Madame Shizuka... oui vous êtes le fils de Shizuka... ah… vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère… je ne savais pas que… enfin la dernière fois que je vous ai vu…

Ryuichi : TOHMA !!!

Ryuichi défonça une nouvelle fois la porte du studio et Tohma qui était derrière la porte e retrouva projeté vers Shindo qui amortissait sa chute. Mais sur le coup, il embrassa Shuichi. Il se releva et se mit sur le coté. Suguru était sans voix devant le spectacle ainsi que K alors que Ryuichi et Shuichi étaient piqués au vif. Tohma rougit et ne savait pas quoi dire.

Tohma : _mince, il embrasse bien en plus…_

Ryuichi : _Du calme Ryuichi... du calme... ne pense pas à ça..._

Shindo : _Seguchi m'a …_ ah !!

Ryuichi: TOHMA!!

Tohma : Hé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et puis tu m'avais pas qu'à défoncer la porte comme ça ?!

Ryuichi : si tu étais resté tranquille, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Tohma : parce qu'en plus tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ?!

Suguru : quelle ambiance…

Shindo : je ne savais pas que Sakuma et Seguchi pouvaient se disputer… _Vu comment ils se crient dessus... Ça me fait peur…_

Voix : les enfants, ça suffit ! On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute.

Tohma : maître Keiya !

Ryuichi : quoi il est là, lui aussi ?!

Tohma se releva et s'inclina devant le grand homme aux cheveux ébène qui venait de faire son apparition Suguru se tourna vers lui et reconnut Keiya Mitsuru. Le grand homme remarqua le cousin de Seguchi et le salua humblement à son tour.

Keiya : je suis heureux de vous voir en forme, monsieur Fujisaki.

Suguru : monsieur Mitsuru… est-ce que par hasard…

Keiya : vous l'aviez bien deviné, votre perspicacité égale celui de votre cousin.

Suguru : ça ne me touche pas vraiment…

Keiya : et ce garçon, c'est votre domestique ? (Montrant Shindo)

Shindo : où tu vois un domestique, grande perche ?!

Suguru : c'est monsieur Shindo, un homme banal sans talent.

Keiya : je vois…

Shindo : Suguru, je vais…

Tohma : attention, monsieur Shindo ! Vous pourriez vous faire très mal.

Il voulut frapper Suguru mais Shuichi s'arrêta net en entant la voix lugubre de Tohma. Le blond tenait entre ses mains une feuille de papier qu'il avait mis près de la gorge de Shindo. Il était prêt à lacérer le cou fin du chanteur s'il venait à porter la main sur Suguru. Cependant, K avait aussi réagi au quart de tour et colla le canon de son arme sur la tête de Seguchi. Son regard devient sérieux. Le blond ne détacha pas son regard de Shindo et commença à converser avec l'américain.

Tohma : pas mal…

K : un geste de ta part, et c'est toi que j'envoie en enfer.

Tohma : menacer ton directeur ne te fait pas froid aux yeux…tu risques de payer cher si tu m'envoies au tapis.

K : peut-être mais je n'aurai aucun regret.

Tohma : en es-tu sûr ? On peut faire le test si tu veux ?

Shuichi : K, sauve-moi !

Keiya : cela suffit ! Retirez votre arme et toi, jette ta feuille !

Tohma : Mais…

Keiya : fait ce que je te dis !

Ne comprenant pas sa décision, Tohma acquiesce quand même et retira la feuille et K rangea son arme. Shindo pouvait enfin respirer mais il avait de la rancune envers Seguchi pour l'avoir menacé et voulut se venger mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Tohma souriait et narguait du regard le pauvre chanteur, condamné à être aux bottes du blond. Keiya prit la parole.

Keiya : je vous prie de l'excuser pour son arrogance.

Shindo : mais il a été toujours comme ça...

Tohma : Keiya, c'est moi ou ce garçon est vraiment stupide ?

Shindo : qui traites-tu de stupide ?

Tohma : et en plus, il me tutoie. Je ne crois que cela lui plairait si on lui raconte cette histoire.

K : Shuichi, calme-toi !

Tohma : bon, je m'excuse pour mon comportement, ça vous convient comme ça ?

Shuichi : non pas du tout !

Tohma : alors je dois faire quoi ? _mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être fatiguant..._

Shuichi : vous… devez me signer un autographe !

Tous firent les gros yeux, face à la requête imprbable de Shindo.

Shuichi: Il manque plus que le votre alors… je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Tohma : hum…_moi qui 'm'attendait à pire._ C'est entendu.

Shuichi était tout content et chercha son carnet d'autographe qu'il tendit à Seguchi mais Ryuichi intervenait et jeta le carnet hors de la portée du blond et prit sa main. Tohma tourna lentement ses yeux et vit le visage sérieux de Ryuichi et il était visiblement en colère.

Ryuichi : je ne pense pas que tu sois venu pour signer un autographe et encore moins embêter Sakano.

Tohma : c'est vrai. Je suis venu ici dans un autre but tout comme à l'époque…

Ryuichi : qu'est-ce que tu dois faire alors si ce n'est pas de me briser ?

Tohma : je voulais juste te présenter à quelqu'un…

Ryuichi : nani ? et c'est qui ? Qui ? Et il est où ?

Tohma : décidément, on se demande si tu es vraiment sérieux quand tu l'es...

Ryuichi : t'as entendu Kumagoro, je vais pouvoir me faire un nouvel ami.

Tohma : Ryuichi, tiens-toi tranquille.

Ryuichi : si tu me dis qui c'est…allez Tohma dis-moi qui c'est ?

Tohma : finalement, je crois que je vais renoncer à cette idée.

Ryuichi : quoi ?! Non ! T'es méchant Tohma !!

Tohma : arrête de pleurer !

Keiya : réservez vos larmes pour plus tard. Les voilà qui arrivent.

Ryuichi : humm… quoi mais c'est…. !!!

**To be continued...**


	25. Ouverture et fissures

**Un mot de l'auteur:** C'est un hommage que je fais à la mermaid trilogy d'AXS ( un groupe de Jpop que j'adore). Je n'aurais pas le courage de faire une trilogie comme eux (car trop de choses à mettre) mais je ferais l'histoire de l'université en cinq parties. Ceci consiste le deuxième volet. Au niveau de la topographie: ce qui est en italique sont en pensées sauf quand c'est précédé de Leanna qui sont ses paroles écrites par le biais de ses mains

**Résumé**: la vie universitaire de **Ryuichi Sakuma** où il retrouve son amant, **Tohma Seguchi**. Rencontres tumultueuses avec **Lovrec Leanna**, une fille muette, accompagné de son "garde du corps" **Hideo Kairitsu**. Cependant les rencontres avec certaines personnes vont lui faire voir une autre facette de la réalité.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 23: 

_J'ai été toujours une fille énergétique. Il fallait me calmer sinon je ferais des bêtises… mais ceux qui ont su me dompter ne me voit plus… je n'existe plus à leurs yeux… où sont-ils, mes dompteurs…où êtes vous Tohma Seguchi et Ryuichi Sakuma ? _

Noriko, jeune fille de 16 ans aux cheveux assez courts, dernière année de collège, piquait sa crise d'adolescent. Elle avait redoublé une année : c'est là qu'elle fit la connaissance de ce qui allait être une amie. Mais cette amitié ne compensait pas le vide provoqué par les deux garçons. Le soir, en prétextant travailler chez une autre, elle se défoulait soit aux jeux soit en se bagarrant mais jamais elle ne se faisait disputer à cause de ses bons résultats scolaires… cependant, elle savait qu'il fallait arrêter mais ses dompteurs n'étaient pas là. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient l'arrêter.

Un soir, elle se bagarrait face à un gang mais malgré sa bonne volonté, elle perdit et se retrouva grièvement blessée. La jeune fille traînait dans la boue et insultait tous les passants qui la regardaient. Mais il y avait une personne qui resta indifférents à ses injures et la voyant dans une telle détresse, elle décida de la conduire dans un endroit chaud. L'adolescente dormit jusqu'à 'heure du déjeuner. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se leva brusquement en constatant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. La jeune fille entendit un bruit bizarre et son regard se posa sur un homme qui était dans la cuisine. Celui-ci se retourna et souriait à la demoiselle.

Homme : bien dormi ?

Noriko : et vous, vous êtes qui ?

Tetsuya : Tetsuya Ukai, Tenez, c'est pour vous !

Noriko : Je n'en veux pas !

Tetsuya : tant mieux, ça fera plus pour moi ! Bon appétit !

Noriko : vous vous fichez de moi ? Manger devant moi comme ça !

Tetsuya : non, je vous ai demandé si vous en voulez et vous m'avez répondu négativement donc j'ai le droit de manger devant vous et je ne vois pas le mal…

Noriko : vous me donnez envie de manger… alors…

Tetsuya : Tins voilà pour vous ! La prochaine fois, dites simplement merci.

Noriko : _quel drôle de bonhomme… _

Elle mangea tranquillement le plat préparé par Tetsuya. Le goût était étrange ais elle arrivait à manger. Ses yeux firent des allers et retours entre le bol de riz et le cuisiner. C'était un homme assez jeune avec des lunettes carrées et portant une tenue assez décontractée, elle remarqua de nombreux livres de cuisine ainsi qu'un bureau où la corbeille de papier était bien remplie. Elle posa ses baguettes sur son bol.

Tetsuya : Jeune fille…

Noriko : Noriko, … je m'appelle Noriko..

Tetsuya: ce n'est pas bon, Noriko?

Noriko : non c'est juste que…

Tetsuya : tu peux me le dire. Je ne me fâcherai pas : de toute façon, je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi …

Noriko : c'est carrément immonde, votre plat ! Vous savez au moins cuisiner ?!

Tetsuya : tu reconnais enfin que c'est immangeable. J'aime bien les filles qui disent ce qu'elles pensent mais si elle le dit dès le début, c'et encore mieux.

Noriko : _c'est vraiment un drôle de type…_ en tout cas merci pour le repas. Je m'en vais.

Tetsuya : Noriko, bonne chance pour toi !

La jeune fille sortir de l'appartement de Tetsuya et se dirigea vers son école. Passant la porte de sa classe vers elle. Son nom était Madoka : une jeune fille bien féminine comparé à Noriko qui avait sans cesse ses affaires en mauvais état. Madoka, avait des cheveux longs, une jolie apparence, bref un modèle physique pour Noriko. Belle, intelligente du genre à ne pas trop se faire marcher par les pieds, réglant les problèmes par les mots : voilà le genre de fille que Noriko aspirait. Ukai était une fille aux notes honorables mais au tempérament incontrôlable : l'antithèse de Madoka. Elle 'n'avait qu'un point commun : elles ont connu la solitude, ce qui les rapprocha naturellement. Mais ce genre d'amitié était mal perçu par leur entourage. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait cru, cela les avait rapproché.

Madoka : Bonjour Noriko.

Noriko : Salut, Madoka.

Madoka : ça ne va pas ?

Noriko : j'ai faim…

Madoka : bah tu ne viens pas de chez toi ?

Noriko : en fait…

Noriko raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce midi. Son amie n'en revenait pas et la mit en garde contre cet homme qu'elle qualifiait de « lolicon ». Mais Ukai ne pouvait pas oublier ce moment avec cet homme. Puis Madoka eut une idée : elle entraîna son amie vers la salle de musique où il y avait un piano.

Madoka : tu pourrais jour la « mélodie des sirènes » ?

Noriko : je n'ai pas envie.

Madoka : S'il te plait, tu joues bien du piano et en plus c'est le seul air difficile que tu sais jouer.

Noriko : dis tout de suite que 'j'ai marqué les touches tant que tu y es…

Madoka : tu joues toujours cette musique quant tu es un peu surmené par les événements parce que tu 'mas dit lors de notre première rencontre que c'était la dernière musique que ton professeur t'a appris et que cela t'avait profondément touchée.

Noriko : peut-être mais je me souviens plus très bien. Je connais juste le début et encore je ne suis même pas sure…

Madoka : ce n'es pas grave !alors tu vas jouer ?

Noriko : si tu veux…

Les deux filles s'installèrent devant le clavier et jouèrent les premières notes. Noriko ne savait pas pourquoi Seguchi avait appelé cet air « la mélodie des sirènes.». Il lui avait expliquait vaguement qu'il voyait les vagues de la mer en jouant cette musique. Mais ce que vit la jeune fille en jouant cet air, c'était des fées qui tournoyaient autour d'elle et sentit une muse dernière elle pour l'encourager à continuer. Le piano, c'était la seule touche féminine de Noriko. Son professeur avait à peine quatre ans de plus qu'elle mais c'était un virtuose du clavier. En quelques mois elle avait acquis de bonnes bases mais elle n'arrivait pas à suivre un tempo rapide. Pour lui féliciter de son travail, il lui apprit un air plus dur mais maîtrisable, « la mélodie des sirènes ». C'était un air que Seguchi avait aussi appris par quelqu'un mais il en se souvenait plus de qui. Seulement, un jour, Tohma avait disparu et il n'avait jamais eu le temps de finir de lui apprendre. Elle avait cherché la partition mais apprit que cette musique n'existait pas ou du moins, elle n'était pas le répertoire musical. Etait-ce une musique composée par Seguchi ? Noriko chercha à terminer ce morceau mais rien ne collait avec cet air unique en ce genre. Elle frappa de ses dix doigts les touches et la porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit. Noriko se leva et vit avec un air dégoûté Tetsuya qui était tout souriant.

Tetsuya : alors c'était là où tu te cachais ?

Noriko : rah… mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?!

Tetsuya : mais je viens rapporter ton sac, ma petite. Tu l'avais oublié chez moi…

Madoka… (Rires)

Noriko : ce n'est pas drôle et rendez-moi mes affaires !

Tetsuya : tiens, ma petite !

Noriko : je ne suis pas petite !

Tetsuya : tu es mignonne quand tu es colère, tu sais ? Mais dis-moi tu jouais bien lé mélodie des sirènes ?

Noriko : Quoi ?! Vous connaissez cet air ?

Tetsuya : non, mais ça ressemblait à un chant de sirènes.

Noriko : je vais nous apprendre à nous moquer des gens !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tohma s'écroula et haleta pour respirer. Hideo était à se cotés, les bras croisés devant lui le regardant d'un air hautain. Le blond essaya de se relever mais il n'arrivait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une salle dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Tohma s'aidait du piano pour se relever, ses doigts étaient tout rouges presque en sang. Ses mains étaient marquées par de nombreuses marques rouges. Hideo frappa les mains rougies par la cravache qu'il tenait : ce qui fit sortit du sang de ses mains.

Tohma : t'es trop dur Hideo.

Hideo : si tu ne sais pas maîtriser cet air, comment peux-tu prétendre être lui ?!

Tohma : mais comment veux-tu que je fasse si je n'ai pas de partition ?!

Hideo : tais-toi ! Si tu veux savoir, il n'existe pas de partition pour la mélodie des sirènes. Cet air s'apprend par l'oreille ! Tu as de la chance que Leanna connaisse cet air sinon tu serais dans de beaux draps…

Tohma : mais dis-moi, comment cette fille connaît cette mélodie ?

Hideo : tu en poses des questions… beaucoup trop à mon goût. Peut-être que je te le dirai quand tu auras maîtrisé ce morceau. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, repose-toi bien et surtout entraîne-toi bien.

Hideo sortit de la pièce et vit Leanna qui le regardait ave un air étrange. Il ferma les yeux et passa devant elle en lui murmurant qu'elle ne devrait pas trop s'en mêler. La jeune fille ferma à son tour ses yeux qui signifiaient une réponse hésitante de sa part. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et vit Seguchi pleurer sur le piano. Les touches de pianos étaient immaculés de sang et aperçut des gouttes sortir des mains du blond. Leanna choquée par cette scène, entra et arrêta les mains de Tohma. Elle était tachée de sang et le clavier blanc était enduit de sang. Seguchi se tourna et vit Leanna 'l'arrêter. En la voyant, Tohma se retira du piano et Lovrec caressa les mains meurtries. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et pansa les blessures.

Tohma : je ne veux pas de ta pitié… garde tes affaires pour toi…

Leanna : _mais tu es blessé. Il faut que je te soigne._

Tohma : qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois blessé ? Tout ce la ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas là.

Leanna : _oui, je sais et je te demande pardon._

Tohma : ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras mon pardon.

Leanna : _peut-être mais je ne peux pas être indifférente à ce que tu ressens._

Tohma : lâche-moi, sorcière ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Et si tu veux que je te pardonne, éloigne-toi de Ryuichi !

Leanna resta seule dans la pièce alors que Tohma se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'assoit sur le banc et regarda les touches tachées et essaya de trouver la musique que jouait Tohma à l'instant. Elle passa son doigt sur les touches où le sang s'était plus répondu et commença à jouer. Elle reconnut tout de suite la mélodie des sirènes et pleurait à son tour. Pendant ce temps, Tohma grinça les dents quand l'infirmière lui fit les pansements.

Infirmière : voilà c'est terminé… mais franchement quelle idée de jouer du piano alors que vos doigts sont en sang…

Tohma : je souhaite toujours donné le meilleur de moi-même alors je m'entraîne sans relâche…

Infirmière : au point de vous mutiler ? Enfin, ça vous fera une bonne leçon. Je vous abstiens de jouer d'un instrument pendant un mois.

Tohma : pardon ?

Infirmière : avec vos mains dans un tel état, le moindre effort peut aggraver vos blessures, pour un pianiste, c'est dangereux de ne plus avoir 'l'usage de ses doigts… alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous vous ferez assister pour que vous reposiez vos mains… je vais écrire un mot à vote professeur de musique. Interdiction de jouer…

Tohma : mais 'l'examen pratique...

Infirmière : eh bien tant mieux, vous serez dispensé ! De même évité de faire des compositions. En d'autres termes, reposez-vous !

Tohma : oui, madame.

Tohma sortit de l'infirmière et se faisait attaquer par Ryuichi qui lui sautait dessus. Le blond se retrouva sur le sol. Lebrun vit les bandages de Tohma et lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Gêné, il cacha ses bras derrière son dos et lui répondit que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé. Mais Sakuma n'était pas dupe et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. La responsable médicale le vit et souriait.

Infirmière : justement, je vous attendais. Vous êtes un grand ami de Tohma. Alors je vous demande de prendre soin de lui. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il n'utilise pas ses mains pendant un mois.

Ryuichi : et tu n'as dit que c'était rien ?

Tohma : … je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Ryuichi : c'est pour ça que je t'aime… Bon d'accord et c'est tout madame ?

Infirmière : oui tu peux disposer.

Ryuichi ferma la porte et souriait à Tohma. Paradoxalement ce sourire mit mal à 'l'aise son ami. Et il avait vu juste car Ryuichi le prit dans ses bras et le porter. Seguchi, ne s'attendait pas à cela, était surpris et voulait qu'on le repose par terre mais Sakuma n'accédait pas à sa requête.

Tohma : mais Ryuichi, je peux marcher…

Ryuichi : je sais mais fais-moi plaisir, reste tranquille.

Tohma : dis donc, si c'est pour profiter de la situation, tu peux toujours courir.

Ryuichi : bah si tu ne peux pas te servir de tes mains, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça...

Tohma : quelle chance… _je me demande si Hideo ne 'l'aurait pas fait exprès_…

Hideo : atchoum !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Noriko était toujours en rogne de ce vieux pervers ou plutôt lolicon. Mais depuis leur rencontre, la jeune fille passa quelqu'une de ses soirées en sa compagnie. Elle 'l'aidait à préparer le dîner et le goût de ses plats était meilleur. Mais elle espérait obtenir une réponse à ses questions. Derrière cette apparence niaise, se cachait un drôle de bonhomme qui semblait connaître la mélodie qui l'intéressait. Quand elle abordait ce sujet, Tetsuya fit semblant de ne pas comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion mais à chaque fois, Noriko était exaspérée et rentrait chez elle sans demander son du.

Ukai aimerait bien savoir ce que cette mélodie cachait. Madoka la réconfortait du mieux de ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais à chaque fois, elle se mit sur ses grands chevaux et allait casser une table de la classe. Heureusement que Ukai arrivait à temps pour arrêter la furie en prétextant lui apporter son déjeuner. Elle posa la table et s'assoit sur sa chaise.

Tetsuya : voilà ton déjeuner.

Noriko : j'en ai déjà un !

Tetsuya : oh bon dans ce cas, je te le laisse ici.

Noriko : je vous ai dit que j'avais déjà un déjeuner ! Vous êtes gâteux ou pas ?!

Tetsuya : tu me rendras la boite un de ces jours !

Noriko : attendez une minute !

La jeune fille se mit à la poursuite de Tetsuya qu'elle attrapa au détour d'un couloir. Le jeune homme se retourna et vit la jeune fille essoufflée. Elle releva la tête et vit cet homme sous un autre angle. Il n'était plus le pervers qu'elle qualifiait en présence de son amie mais d'un homme qui était là pour écouter une femme. Elle recula de cet homme pour avoir une bonne distance vis-à-vis de lui.

Noriko : pourquoi ?

Tetsuya : pourquoi quoi ?

Noriko : pourquoi faites-vous attention à moi ? Alors que moi je n'arrête pas de…

Tetsuya : c'est parce que tu as besoin d'aide…

Noriko : hein ? Vous racontez n'importe quoi !!

Tetsuya : peut-être mais je suis heureux quand tu es aussi lumineuse… au fait, voilà ce que tu cherchais depuis ta seconde visite chez moi.

Noriko : une cassette ? Ne me dites pas que ?

Tetsuya : c'est bien ce que tu crois : c'est la mélodie des sirènes. Une de mes élèves connaît cet air et je l'ai enregistré pour toi.

Noriko : élève ? Vous êtes prof ?!

Tetsuya : pourquoi tu es si surprise ? Tu ne le savais pas : je suis professeur de cuisine à l'université.

Noriko : attendez, vous un prof de cuisine ? Ce n'est pas vrai : vous préparez des plats comme un pied comme pouvez vous prétendre être un prof ?! Je ne vous crois pas !

Tetsuya : tu en doutes ? Vien me voir un de ces jours à l'université je t'attendrai avec plaisir.

Noriko : je vais dire à vos élèves comment vous cuisinez chez vous ! Vous allez vous prendre la honte de votre vie !

Tetsuya : peut-être si j'accepte dans mes cours une fille comme vous…

Noriko : _là, il se moque de moi !!!_ Lolicon !!!

Un jour, Noriko se rendit à l'université. Elle marcha tranquillement dans les bâtiments et demanda où était le professeur Ukai. On lui montra le chemin et elle arriva à l'interclasse. Pendant un instant, son regard s'était posé sur une jeune personne blonde, Noriko l'attrapa par le bras et vit que c'était une jeune fille, Lovrec Leanna.

Noriko : Tohma…non, excusez-moi ! Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Leanna : _ce n'est pas grave… mais vous cherchez bien Tohma Seguchi ?_

Noriko : oui, vous connaissez ce fumier de Seguchi ?

Leanna : _Seguchi… il est derrière vous…_

Noriko se retourna et vit Tohma en compagnie de Ryuichi. Elle jeta un regard de feu vers les deux garçons qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. La cloche venait de sonner et Lovrec était en retard pour son cours mais elle expliqua rapidement avec ses mains que cette collégienne cherchait Tohma.

Tohma : pourquoi, moi ?!

Noriko : vous… purée, vous auriez pu me donner de vos nouvelles !? Moi qui me faisais un sang d'encre !!

Ryuichi : euh… t'es qui d'abord ?

Noriko : quoi ?! VOUS M'AVEZ OUBLIE !!

Tohma : il t'a oublié, Ukai…

Ryuichi : Ukai ? Ukai… Ukai… ah oui, la petite Noriko ! Ça va ?

Noriko : comment ça, « ça va »?

Tetsuya : les enfants, il me manque plus que vous. Dépêchez-vous d'entrer!

Les trois élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Cependant Ukai donnait des conseils spécifiques à Tohma pour limiter son usage des mains. Car bien qu'il n'ait plus ses bandages, il avait du mal à manier ses doigts correctement. Noriko fut présentée aux élèves mais en posant son regard vers les deux garçons, elle s'énerva et lançait tout ce qu'elle avait sur la main vers Ryuichi et Tohma. Tout le monde se baissa pour éviter les couteaux, poêles, bassines, bref tous les ustensiles de cuisine qui était sur le meuble de Tetsuya avaient volé vers les deux garçons. Quand la tempête fut passée, ils se relevèrent mais un couteau était en train de voler vers eux et Ryuichi sauta vers Tohma pour le cacher derrière le meuble mais les mains du blond prirent un sacré choc. Seguchi essaya de bouger sa main droite mais il avait tellement mal qu'il cria sa douleur.

Ryuichi : Tohma…

Tohma : ma main… j'ai mal…

Ryuichi : professeur, laissez-moi aller à l'infirmerie avec Tohma ! Il s'est blessé à la main.

Tetsuya : hum… Seguchi allez à l'infirmerie…mais Sakuma vous restez ici ! Notre chère Noriko sera votre partenaire pour ce cours.

Ryuichi : quoi ! Pas question que je fasse équipe avec cette furie !

Noriko : qui traite-tu de furie ?

Tetsuya : je sens que vous allez bien vous entendre…

Ryuichi + Noriko : tu peux toujours rêver, papy !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Infirmière: Voilà! À croire que vous faites exprès de vous blesser...

Tohma: Disons que je suis tombé sur une furie...

Infirmière: votre blessure semble plus sérieuse... je vais devoir vous emmener à l'hôpital pour que vous vous fassiez un plâtre au poignet.

Pendant que l'infirmière faisait un bandage de secours à Seguchi, celui-ci regarda par la fenêtre le ciel bleu. Leanna arma son bras d'un archet et commença à travailler un morceau de violon c'était un air mélancolique dans les premières mesures mais ensuite le rythme était plus soutenue et remonté d'un cran. Elle jouait l'un des morceaux les dur techniquement : c'était le Canon D de Pachabell arrangé à sa manière. Elle jouait dans le parc de Tokyo dans un endroit assez désert mais quelques passants venait là et la regardaient jouer. Ils étaient curieux de voir une violoniste occidentale jouer ainsi. Hideo arrivait et la jeune fille arrêta de jouer. Lovrec se leva et rangea ses affaires.

Hideo: Il est l'heure de partir, Leanna.

Leanna: _déjà? J'aimerais rester encore un peu._

Hideo: ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais très bien. Rentrons à l'université.

Leanna: _Bien... _

Voix: Mon petit Tohma !

Hideo leva la tête et vit une vielle dame caresser le visage de Leanna en pleurant. Cette dame était assez âgée et pleurait rien qu'à voir le visage de la jeune fille. Leanna ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il semblerait que cette vieille dame la prit pour Tohma. Hideo s'excusa auprès de cette femme.

Hideo : madame, excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas Tohma.

Femme : Comment ça ? Je suis capable de reconnaît mon petit fils quand il est devant moi.

Femme2 : madame…

Une autre femme vint mais elle était plus jeune qu'elle. Cette personne demanda à la vieille dame de reculer un peu et lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle était en face d'une jeune demoiselle et non devant un garçon.

Femme2 : regardez madame, c'est une jeune fille.

Femme : oh… vous osez faire de la peine à une vielle dame comme moi… ne pourrais-je donc pas retrouver cet ange avant ma mort ?

Leanna : à _vrai dire… je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peiné… peut-être que…_

Hideo : non pas question Leanna !

Leanna : _nous connaissons un Tohma et nous nous ressemblons un peu..._

Hideo : Leanna…

Femme : est-ce vrai ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien cela me faire plaisir… enfin je vais pouvoir caresser mon petit ange.

Femme2 : merci mademoiselle mais si ce n'est pas le garçon que madame recherche…

Leanna _: il ne pourra pas refuser… j'en suis sûre. _

De retour à l'université, Toshiro accueillit la violoniste et son garde du corps. Kairitsu chercha du regard Seguchi et quand il le vit, il demanda de le voir en privé. Hideo raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au parc et demanda à Tohma de faire un choix en ce qu'il concerne cette vieille femme. Au cours de cuisine, Ukai et Ryuichi n'arrêtait pas de se battre à coup de farine jusqu'à ce que le professeur intervienne.

Ukai : deux enfants qui se battent… il n'y a rien de pire au monde !

Noriko : et un homme prétendant être cuisinier et qui ne sait pas cuisiner, c'est pas mieux…

Ukai : certes vous êtes dans un cours de cuisine mais je n'apprends pas 'n'importe qu'elle cuisine. Regardez par vous-même.

Noriko regarda la classe qui préparait le plat du jour. Leurs visages étaient souriant même si les préparations étaient médiocres. Les élèves prirent leur temps pour préparer cuire et chercha même à rendre plus présentable leur travail. Mais plus que l'excellence de la préparation, c'était l'atmosphère accueillante et chaleureuse que Noriko ressentait et même quand Ryuichi termina son plat, c'était avec un sourire qu'il finissait.

Ryuichi : enfin terminé.. J'espère que cela va plus plaire…

Noriko : ce n'est pas pour toi ?

Ryuichi : non… c'est pour Tohma. J'en ai fait un de plus… il va aimer…

Ukai : parce qu'il a mis son amitié dans le plat. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde…

Noriko : ça veut dire quoi ?

Ukai : tout le monde peut réussit à faire de la cuisine, il suffit de suivre la recette mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qu'il faut mettre pour qu'un plat soit parfaitement réussi.

Noriko : et c'est quoi ?

Tetsuya : des sentiments positifs.

Noriko : …

Tetsuya : ça semble vous échapper mais c'est vrai : en mettant un peu d'amour à ce que vous faîtes, le plat est très bon meilleur que celui d'un repas venant d'un restaurant de cinq étoiles… parce que vous savez que quelqu'un l'a fait en pensant à vous-même si le plat est parfaitement cramé, n'est-ce pas monsieur Sakuma ? Votre gratin est en train de brûler.

Ryuichi : quoi ?!

Noriko : alors… vous pouvez goûter ceci ?

Ukai : hum… un peu amer mais c'est déjà plus sucrée que le premier plat.

Noriko : normal, vous avez mangé le dessert !!! Mais je suis assez contente qu'il trouve mon plat bon…

A l'heure du dîner, le groupe des cinq se retrouva pour manger le gratin préparé par Ryuichi qui était complètement brûlé. Le cuisinier distribua une part à chacun mais ce fut une double ration pour Tohma qui était toujours sous le choc de la garniture noire. Il mit une cuillère dans sa bouche et il était presque écoeuré par le goût. Les garçons buvaient pour faire passer le goût sauf Leanna qui mangeait avec le sourire.

Toshiro : mais comment peut-elle manger un plat aussi cramé ?

Leanna : _c'est vrai que l'aspect visuel laisse à désirer mais…_

Tohma : c'est très bon, Ryuichi. Merci…

Ryuichi : je savais que cela allait te plaire.

Hideo : Leanna, dis-moi la vérité, tu trouves ça vraiment bon ?

Leanna : _oui, parce que c'est un plat préparé avec amour._

Toshiro : cet amour pour nous tuer oui… fait une photo souvenir du plat… pour qu'on puisse se moquer après !

Ryuichi pas question !

Toshiro : attention le petit oiseau va sortir !

Ryuichi : non.

L'appareil photo volait dans les airs et prit comme image figée les cinq étudiants dont qui étaient les uns aux dessus des autres devant le plat préparé par Ryuichi. Cependant on sentit sur cette photo combien leur bonheur était au paroxysme. Mais comme ils avaient atteint l'apogée de leur bonheur, leurs rires allaient s'estomper.

La nuit tombée, comme à son habitude, Hideo convoqua Tohma sur le toit de l'école pour faire un rapport. Aujourd'hui, il était question de la rencontre avec cette vieille dame. Tohma réfléchissait : il n'avait aucun souvenir avec cette personne. Kairitsu exposa sa thèse.

Hideo : c'est peut-être une parente très éloignée.

Tohma : ou bien, quelqu'un qu'il aurait vu mais dont nous avons pas connaissance.

Hideo : ce serait dangereux pour toi si tu la rencontrais…

Tohma : mais… quand tu m'as parlé d'elle, j'ai eu un drôle de sentiment….de toute façon, j'ai décidé de la voir…

Hideo : Tohma !

Tohma : je suis désolé mais je crois que ce serait dans mon intérêt…

Hideo : fais comme tu veux…

Tohma : Hideo… merci pour tout…

Hideo : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Tohma : ça ne fait rien… j'avais juste envie de te dire merci…

Hideo : soigne bien tes mains…

Tohma : ha ha...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre: 

Ryuichi: Où est-ce qu'on va ?!

Toshiro: il y a quelque chose d'étrange...

Hideo: cette musique... c'est... impossible!!

Tohma: je suis désolé mais... je ne peux pas!! PARDON!!

Leanna: _dois-je vraiment le faire? Ryuichi je suis..._

**To be continued**.


	26. une vérité de moins en moins disimulée

**Un mot de l'auteur:** C'est un hommage que je fais à la mermaid trilogy d'AXS ( un groupe de Jpop que j'adore). Je n'aurais pas le courage de faire une trilogie comme eux (car trop de choses à mettre) mais je ferais l'histoire de l'université en cinq parties. Ceci consiste le deuxième volet. Au niveau de la topographie: ce qui est en italique sont en pensées sauf quand c'est précédé de Leanna qui sont ses paroles écrites par le biais de ses mains

**Résumé**: la vie universitaire de **Ryuichi Sakuma** où il retrouve son amant, **Tohma Seguchi**. Rencontres tumultueuses avec **Lovrec Leanna**, une fille muette, accompagné de son "garde du corps" **Hideo Kairitsu**. Cependant sa rencontre avec une certaine personne va faire balancer son cœur.

Je remercie Chawia pour sa relecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 24 : une vérité de moins en moins dissimulée... 

**Ha ha ha**, ria aux éclats le jeune Suguru en voyant Ryuichi avec un gros bandage mal fait au niveau de la tempe.

**Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle petit morveux !** cria Ryuichi en frappant à la tête le petit enfant.

**Aïe !! Maman, grand frère Ryuichi est méchant avec moi !**

**Arrête d'appeler tout le temps ta maman, espèce de pleurnichard !**

**Je ne suis pas un pleurnichard ! **

**Mais au fait t'es pas censé de travailler ta leçon de piano toi ?**

**Oui mais maman a appelé mon professeur et puis je l'aime pas! Il est moche, pas beau, et il se croit européen parce qu'il a les cheveux blond comme l'or mais c'est un pur menteur. Aie !**

**Ce n'est pas bien de dire de telles méchancetés de ton cousin !**

**Bah justement, lui c'est pas…**

**Je vais rentrer à l'université**, déclara Tohma en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Ryuichi avant de la fermer brutalement.

**Moi je ne l'aime pas… il est méchant c'est pas mon cousin Tohma…**

**Pourquoi tu dis ça Suguru ? Il a du avoir une mauvaise journée…**

**C'est parce que cousin Tohma est toujours…**

**Suguru, laisse ton grand frère Sakuma tranquille et va travailler dans ta chambre. **

**Oui maman.**

Le petit Fujisaki se leva et sort de la chambre du brun. Sa mère soupira et enleva le bandage de Sakuma pour un refaire un autre. Shizuka était très attentionné surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la santé. Elle prit dans ses mains fines un tissu humide et le pressa contre la blessure. Ryuichi frissonna à cette source de fraîcheur mais aussi par douleur.

**Ça te fait mal, Ryuichi ?**

**Non…**

**Tu ne sais pas mentir…tu t'es fait comment déjà cette blessure à al tête.**

**Je suis tombé dans les escaliers…**

**En voulant protéger la petite Leanna ?**

Ryuichi s'écarta violemment et fit face à la tante de Tohma avec un visage des plus écarlate. La jeune femme riait alors que Sakuma faisait tout pour se débarrasser de sa gène.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohma ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et croisa le regard d'Hideo. Il marcha dans sa direction en feignant l'indifférence, signe qu'il avait été contrarié. Le ténébreux le retient par le bras mais le blond repoussa violemment cette marque de pitié.

**Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me consoler ! **déclara Tohma sur un ton sec.

**Ce n'est pas ce que dises tes yeux…**remarqua Hideo

**Tais-toi !** ordonna Tohma. **Je n'ai pas besoin de toi…pour…**

**Arrête de tout prendre sur toi…c'est vraiment dur de rester aussi insensible aux choses qui font mal… oui très dur**, murmura Hideo pour consoler le jeune Seguchi qui fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suguru donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui traînait dans le jardin. Il s'assoit devant son piano et joua sur un rythme très lent les notes de la gamme musicale. Il soupira lourdement en repensant à son cousin. Pour le petit garçon, son cousin était étrange, il n'avait pas cette chaleur qui le caractérisait. Il posa violemment sa main droite sur les ouches, faisant un bruit horrible. Il sortit de la pièce, mit un manteau et sortit de la maison sans que quelqu'un ne s'en doute sur l'instant. Le petit garçon court dans les rues de Tokyo sans faire attention au chemin qu'il avait pris. Quand il prit conscience qu'il était parti sur un coup de tête, l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Mais à cause du bruit incessant de la ville, personne n'entendit son cri de détresse sauf un couple qui s'approcha de lui. Une jeune femme blonde s'approcha de lui et prit entre ses mains celle de Fujisaki. La jeune demoiselle était Lovrec Leanna accompagné de Toshiro. Elle lui fit un sourire et enleva avec ses doigts, les larmes du petit garçon. Suguru, tiraillé par la peur et la détresse, se précipita dans les bras pour continuer à pleurer en répétant qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui. Toshiro s'approcha et lui demanda son adresse. Leanna caressa les cheveux verts et le prit dans ses bras.

**Tu sais où est-ce que c'est Toshiro ?** demanda Leanna avec son regard.

**Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici mais tu ne crois pas que sa maman est dans le coin ?**

**Non, on dirait qu'il est venu ici tout seul… quel garçon téméraire…**

**Hé, petit ça te dirait de voir la ville sur les épaules de ton grand frère Toshiro ?**

**Je préfère rester avec ma grande sœur…** _je me sens bien avec elle comme si j'étais avec mon cousin Tohma…Tohma.. _**Ouin ouin !!**

**Bah pourquoi il pleure maintenant ?**

**Ouin, je veux mon cousin ! Je veux voir Tohma.**

**Quoi ? Oh mon dieu, c'est pour ça que tu étais si mignon ! T'es un parent à ce Seguchi !**

**Arrête Toshiro, tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment ?! Ce petit a besoin de se sentir rassuré, et toi tu ne l'aides pas**, essaya de dire Leanna par des yeux de colère.

**Bon, je crois tu es fâchée Leanna… bon allons ramener ce fugueur chez lui.**

Sur le chemin, le petit Fujisaki dormit fatigué par les émotions du jour mais 'c'était surtout par la chaleur que la jeune femme dégageait. Il se sentait enveloppé comme s'il était avec sa mère ou avec son cousin. Devant la maison Fujisaki, la gouvernante du fils de la maîtresse était en train de chercher le garçon qu'elle vit dans les bras d'une jeune inconnue. Elle remit l'enfant mais celui-ci s'accrochait dur comme fer à Lovrec.

**Monsieur Fujisaki, veuillez lâcher cette femme.**

**On dirait qu'il t'aime, Leanna**

**Ça je l'ai remarqué…tu pourrais parler à cette dame, **supplia Lovrec.

**Excusez-moi madame…mais je crois que le petit aime mon amie muette, si on pouvait rencontrer la maman ce sera plus facile.**

**Je suis désolée mais madame est occupée.**

**Que se passe-t-il, Clyne ? Oh Suguru !? Mais… enfin, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Madame, je…** commença la gouvernante.

**Votre fils s'est trouvée une nouvelle maman en la personne de mon amie.**

_Tohma ?..._pensa Shizuka en voyant le visage souriant de la jeune fille._ Non, ce n'est pas possible…_** je vous remercie infiniment… **déclara-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

**Tenez voilà votre fils…**essaya de dire Leanna en s'approcha de la dame en kimono.

Shizuka prit son enfant endormi dans es bras. Il vit quelques larmes sortir de ses yeux fermés. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille : elle lui rappelait sa soeur décédé Sara Seguchi. Le visage angélique de sa grande sœur se superposait avec celle de Leanna Toshiro s'approcha de Leanna en l'enlaçant.

**Hé ma jolie, il faudrait songer à rentrer sinon ton petit copain Hideo va s'inquiéter.**

**J'arrive Toshiro…**Leanna tourna la tête vers Toshiro.** Au revoir madame. **Elle s'inclina par respect.

**Attendez, **fit la jeune mère**. Veuillez au moins vous présentez. **

**Moi, c'est Toshiro et elle c'est Leanna !**

**Enchantée madame. **Elle s'inclina toujours par respect car c'était la seule manière qu'elle connaissait pour se présenter à quelqu'un de plus âgé qu'elle

**Leanna ? … est-ce que par hasard vous connaissez Ryuichi Sakuma ?**

**Oui, **répondit le photographe**. C'est notre ami… ah il habite ici ? Purée, il a de la chance vivre ici et en plus se faire soigner par une femme telle que vous…**

**Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais vous restiez un peu…. Je suis sûre qu'un peu de visite lui ferait du bien… **

**Super, on pourra se moquer de sa jolie blessure ! **déclara le jeune homme.

_Et moi, je pourrais lui demander pardon. _Leanna souriait car elle était contente de pouvoir voir Ryuichi.

**Hum…maman… hum… mais elle est où la gentille dame ? Ah… bonjour, grande sœur ! J'ai fait un rêve où tu étais avec moi ! Mais tu portais les vêtements de mon cousin. Tu sens comme lui…**

**Suguru, je te prierai de te taire… madame Clyne va te laver et après vous nous rejoindrez au salon… **

**Bien madame. Venez avec moi, Suguru.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Tohma songeait à ce que sa tante avait dit : elle lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais approcher de sa maison. Il se leva d'un bond de son banc et regarda le ciel avec un regard décidé.

_Il ne me reste que peu de temps… je réussirais à tout prix… je te briserai Ryuichi Sakuma… je ne sais pas comment mais je te briserai parce que telle est la mission._ **Ryuichi, personnellement, je n'ai rien contre toi mais pour lui, je ferais n'importe quoi…**

**Toujours en avance en ce qu'il concerne les rendez-vous…**

Les oiseaux aux alentours s'envolèrent laissant quelques plumes au passage, ce qui attira l'attention du jeune blond qui se retourna doucement et il souriait.

**Oui, mais au moins je suis prudent… Keiya…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wah ah ah ah ah…. ****Mais c'est quoi ce bandage de mémé?** essaya de dire le photographe entre deux fous rires.

**Je suis vraiment désolée, Sakuma pour votre blessure…**Leanna baissait la tête et ferma fermement les yeux pour s'excuser.

**Bon ça suffit, maintenant ! Et puis je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?!**

**Attention à ce que tu dis parce que…**

**Nous avons trouvé le fils de cette maison et nous l'avons ramené**, écrit Leanna sur la main droite de Sakuma

**Ah je vois… il a pas du être content alors il s'est enfui…. Ah la la… Suguru ne ressemble pas du tout à son cousin sauf quand il pleure…**

**Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne pleure pas ! Dis-lui grande sœur Leanna !**

**Tiens mais regardez qui voilà !**

Suguru à peine sorti de son bain était venu directement dans le salon pour se précipiter dans les bras de Leanna surprise de voir un enfant s'accrocher autant à elle. Lovrec ne savait pas quoi faire face à une telle sangsue alors que les garçons iraient du comportement possessif du petit garnement Shizuka arriva avec un service à thé qu'elle déposa sur la table basse.

**J'espère que vous aimez boire du thé traditionnel**, demanda Shizuka.

**Non mais ce sera notre baptême d'initiation.**

**Je me demande quel goût ça peut avoir… **

**C'est amer… le thé traditionnel est amer mais c'est beaucoup plus bon que les thés normaux,** expliqua Suguru sur les genoux de Leanna

**Dis donc, tu en sais des choses,** remarqua Leanna en frottant la tête de l'enfant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le même temps, Keiya et Tohma discutèrent sur leur mission de détruire Ryuichi. Le blond rapportait tout ce qu'il avait fait en sa compagnie pendant que l'adulte écoutait attentivement. Chaque détail était important pour lui car sa propre mission avait un rapport certain avec Sakuma

**C'est bien, continue comme ça !!**

**Keiya, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais au japon ? Je croyais que tu devais rester en Angleterre.**

**L'oiseau s'est échappé…et je dois le retrouver.**

**L'oiseau ? Quel oiseau ? De la perruche ?**

**Non, c'est un oiseau très rare… je pense qu'il a volé vers le japon.**

**Hum… tu devrais peut-être aller voir dans une animalerie, je suis sur que tu pourras trouver un qui lui ressemble même si c'est pas celui que tu cherches. Tu devrais le remplacer…après tout, ça m'étonne que cet oiseau soit… non, il s'est vraiment enfui ?!**

**Oui, et c'est pour ça que je te demande d'être encore plus prudent que tu ne l'es maintenant…. Imagine que vous vous rencontreriez…**

**Oui ça posera un certain problème mais…**

**Hum,** fit Keiya

**Je ne pense pas qu'il y aille le rejoindre après tout, ce sera le premier endroit qui sera fouillé et puis comme je suis là, qui de nous deux Ryuichi croirait ? Lui ou moi ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'ira pas prendre ce risque après tout, n'est-il pas avant tout son fils ? Il ne pourra pas s'approcher de lui tant que je suis là… Ryuichi m'appartient…**

**Oui, il est peut-être impulsif mais n'agit pas sans réfléchir. Après tout, tu n'es peut-être pas encore arrivé ici, n'est-ce pas petit ange ?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A l'université, tout le monde était en effervescence car bientôt aura lieu le festival des arts. C'était l'un des plus grands événements de l'année car de nombreuses personnalités du monde musical participaient pour rechercher les nouvelles étoiles de demain. L'organisation fut confiée à l'association des élèves qui décidait que cette année les nouveaux venus seraient ceux qui présenteraient une pièce de théâtre écrite par leur sempai. Tout spectacle artistique était représenté : du théâtre, comédie musicale, concert, défilé de mode, exposition d'arts, cuisine, tout était démontré pour ce grand week-end. L'association des élèves présenta aux premières années leur pièce de théâtre « cendrillon » ainsi que les rôles attribués à chacun.

Le groupe des cinq étaient surpris de se voir attribués les rôles principaux : Ryuichi était le prince, Tohma était la belle soeur, Leanna l'héroïne de la pièce et Hideo, un personnage équivalent à la marraine. Un seul problème subsistait : Leanna ne pouvant pas parler, il avait été décidé que ce serait Tohma sa voix et que dans cette pièce, les sœurs seraient jumelles. Hideo était si surpris car la situation de cette pièce était similaire à ce qu'il passait maintenant. Il craignait le pire surtout pour les personnes qui constituaient le triangle amoureux.

Le président expliqua dans les grandes lignes l'histoire de la pièce ainsi que les objectifs que les personnages principaux devaient remplir pour le jour fatidique : en l'occurrence, Leanna, Ryuichi et Tohma devaient maîtriser la valse et le chant. Hideo devait apprendre l'art théâtral ainsi que le chant.

_C'est du pur bizutage_, pensèrent tout les quatre en même temps.

Mais avant cela, Tohma, Leanna et Hideo devait rendre visite à la personne âgée qui avait la jeune fille pour son petit fils Tohma. Elle avait confié un plan à Hideo mais avait précisé qu'elle aurait les revoir et s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient amener quelques amis. A l'arrêt de bus, il n'y avait que Tohma et Leanna mais ils furent vite rejoints par Sakuma et Toshiro. Piqué par la curiosité, ils avaient décidé d'accompagner les deux blonds. Arrivés devant le portail de la maison, tous furent étonnés de la grandeur.

**Dis donc, c'est plus un manoir qu'une maison…** remarqua Toshiro.

**Je n'ai jamais vu une baraque aussi grande… **continua Ryuichi.

**Arrêtez un peu avec vos commentaires ! **marmonna Tohma tout en appuyant sur la sonnette.

La porte du grillage s'ouvrit et les quatre adultes entrèrent dans le domaine. Devant la porte d'entrée, Leanna se sentit mal qu'elle prit dans sa main celle de Ryuichi. Quand le brun se retourna, il vit un visage gêné et la pauvre petite tremblait de tout son corps. Tohma empoigna la poignée d'un battant de la porte mais l'autre battant s'ouvrit et un homme d'âge mur en sortit. Ryuichi se retourna et jeta un regard à cet homme qui n'était d'autre que le père de son amant. Tohma lui se contenta de baisser un peu sa tête pour ne pas le regarder en face. Alors que Leanna osa à peine le regarder. Christian les regarda un instant et vit une tête blonde derrière Sakuma.

**Sara**, laissa-t-il entendre.

Alors que Leanna réagissait à ce prénom, elle se découvrit alors que Toshiro repensa à ce nom. Pourquoi les personnes commençaient-ils à l'appeler Sara et puis d'abord qui était cette Sara ? Toshiro l'ignorait mais c'était le prénom de la mère de Seguchi. Puis Christian l'examinait de plus près mais la maîtresse vint pour accueillir ses nouveaux invités.

**Que se passe-t-il, Christian ? Oh mais c'est bien mon petit fils Tohma.**

_Cette fille…elle ressemble à ma chère Sara…_ **Oui grand-mère, je peux te confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de mon fils…accompagné par ses amis.**

**Quelle chance ! Ne veux-tu pas rester un moment de plus ?**

**Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois y aller….hé bien mon fils, tu aurais oublier tes bonnes manières ?** demanda Christian de manière très froide.

**Non…**hésita à dire Tohma. **Au … revoir…**

**Allons mes petits ne restez pas dehors ! Entrez.**

**Au revoir jeune demoiselle…** laissa entendre le jeune père Seguchi.

A peine avaient-ils mis les pieds dans la demeure que Sakuma et Toshiro s'émerveillèrent à la vue de la grandeur. C'était très grand et immense que les deux garçons oublièrent la maîtresse de maison. Leanna s'approcha de Sakuma et écrivit sur la main que l'arrière grand-mère de Tohma les attendait sur la terrasse. L'extérieur fut aussi beau que l'intérieur : le jardin était un tableau de fleurs aux multi couleur. Il vit aussi un court de tennis et une piscine. Tous prirent place à une table ronde sur laquelle était servi le goûter.

_Décidément, où que j'aille, je vis dans un monde de bourges…._ Se résigna Ryuichi en se souvenant tous les endroits qui avaient un lien avec son amant. _Mais Tohma ne semble pas très ravi de voir cette dame…_

**Quand je te regarde et te compare avec Leanna je trouve un air de ressemblance**, déclara la jeune grand-mère. **Je pense que…oh excuse-moi…J'ai appris pour ta mère et comme je l'ai dit à ton père, je te fais toutes mes condoléances**.

**Merci, arrière grande mère… je les accepte… vraiment du fond du cœur ;** laissa entendre Tohma qui souffrait encore de la perte de sa mère**. Cela dit, même si je ne cesse de penser à mère, je sais qu'elle est dans mon cœur à vivre comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quitté**.

Tohma avait le sourire et cela redonnait de la gaieté aux garçons sauf à Leanna qui se sentait un peu à l'écart. La vieille le vit à son mutisme et à son comportement, se leva et servit une tasse de thé.

**Vous n'êtes guère loquasse, mademoiselle Leanna… je pense que cela fait partie de votre caractère.**

**Oui mais c'est parce que je suis muette**, répondit Leanna en hochant la tête et elle écrivait la suite de sa réponse sur la table à l'aide de son index en écrivant chaque caractère un à un. **En****fait, c'est parce qu'Hideo n'est pas là…** _j'ai peur de faire une bêtise. Hideo mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?_

**Kairitsu ne te considère pas comme une de ses priorités…moi je pense qu tu devrais le laisser tomber, chère Leanna,** remarqua Toshiro. **Te laisser seule avec des garçons, je ne trouve pas ça gentleman de sa part.**

**Hideo avait du travail urgent et c'est à moi qu'il m'a confié la sécurité de son amie,** fit Tohma pour faire taire les sarcasmes du photographe. **Alors je te prierai de bien vouloir mesurer tes paroles la prochaine fois.**

_Tohma…_

Le jeune blond buvait sa tasse de thé et remarqua le court de tennis situé à coté d'eux. La vieille dame remarqua le regard intrigué de son arrière petits fils et souriait.

**Tu peux aller jouer si tu veux.**

**Vraiment, je peux grande mère ?**

**Tu as toujours aimé le tennis alors va t'amuser avec tes amis.**

**Quoi tu joues au tennis Tohma ?!** s'écria Ryuichi devant cette révélation.

**Tu ne le savais pas, et ben maintenant tu le sais !** répondit Tohma.

**Tohma adore ce sport depuis son enfance, tu venais jouer tous les jours lorsque tu passais tes vacances chez moi. Oh bien sûr tu étais encore un petit garçon à l'époque mais tu avais une bonne frappe. Ton père m'a aussi raconté combien tu aimais les jeux avec une raquette ou une batte.**

_C'est pour ça qu'il était bon au baseball_, pensa Ryuichi en se rappelant son premier cours de sport avec lui. **Allez on va faire une partie, Leanna et moi contre Tohma et Toshiro.**

**Et pourquoi tu ne ferais pas équipe avec ton copain ?** **Après tout il est… hum !** Se tut Toshiro en recevant un coup de pied de Seguchi sous la table.

**Tu connais mon niveau au tennis ?** demanda Seguchi du coin de l'œil. **Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu étais aussi sportif ça me plairait de me mesurer à toi mais comme je n'aime pas savoir Lovrec loin de moi, elle et moi faisons équipe.**

**Hein ? J'aurais le boulet avec moi ?! **répéta Ryuichi en montrant du doigt Toshiro Chiwa qui buvait sa tasse de thé.** Enfin ça équilibre plus les choses…enfin non, je suis pas d'accord, je veux pas du boulet ! Je veux jouer soit avec toi soit avec Leanna ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec lui !**

Leanna frappa la table po0ur montrer sa présence**. Excusez-moi mais ça ne me dérange pas de faire équipe avec Toshiro**, Leanna était un peu gênée d'avoir interrompu leur conversation. **Je sais jouer au tennis et mon niveau n'est pas mauvais… alors…**

**Je suis d'accord avec elle,** confia Toshiro**. Après tout, peu importe les équipes tant que l'on s'amuse ! Allez tous sur le court !**

Quelques instants plus tard les quatre adultes prirent leurs marques sur le court orangé. Le tirage au sort avait désigné l'équipe de Leanna pour commencer le premier service. Ryuichi et Tohma allaient se ménager pour équilibrer la partie mais le service de Leanna était tellement fort et rapide que les garçons n'ont rien vu voir venir sauf la balle qui frappait leur terrain.

**Purée…** s'étonna Ryuichi.

**Elle est douée, ma parole… **termina Seguchi. **Et dire que tu voulais qu'on ne joue pas sérieux.**

**Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir une telle force…**

**Dis Ryuichi…**

**Hum ? Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?**

**Je pense que oui…**

Ce fut à Sakuma de faire le service cependant lors des échanges de balles, il visa Toshiro qui avait un peu de mal à suivre le rythme effréné que les blonds imposaient. La vieille dame assista au match et souriait en voyant le haut niveau que les joueurs présentaient surtout Leanna qui ne se laissa pas paraître à première vue une grande sportive. Bien que les garçons se débrouillaient bien, c'était elle qui imposait le rythme avec Tohma, qui jouait avec la puissance. Ryuichi frappait aussi fort la balle que son partenaire mais Lovrec encaissait bien et renvoyait leurs balles par des feintes ou des lobs lorsque la contre attaque s'imposait. Toshiro était rapidement pris de court mais il avait une bonne endurance physique qui compensait son manque de force et de précision lors de ses frappes. Après une bonne heure de jeu, chaque équipe avait fait cinq jeux il ne manquait plus qu'un point pour gagner le set. Ils étaient épuisés mais ils respiraient la joie. Toshiro lança le dernier échange de la partie. Une servante de la maison arriva en annonçant à la maîtresse de maison qu'Hideo Kairitsu était arrivé.

**Eh bien amenez-le ici…** _le spectacle promet d'être des plus intéressants. Montre-moi comment tu as progressé Leanna. C'est le combat des nerfs. _

Tohma, Leanna, Ryuichi et Toshiro donnèrent toutes leurs forces dans leurs frappes cependant personne ne cédèrent. Après que Toshiro ait frappé la balle, Tohma monta en avant pour un renvoi direct mais la jeune fille avait anticipé et monta aussi en avant pour contre attaquer mais à ce moment quelque chose brillait autour du cou, ce qui attira l'attention de Lovrec. Hideo arriva près du court et se surprit de voir Tohma et Leanna s'affronter.

_Non, il faut les arrêter sinon…_

**Tu n'as pas intervenir… **fit la grand-mère. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là… c'est pour le protéger.

Leanna identifia l'objet brillant et resta figée. Alors que Tohma et Ryuichi échangeaient des balles avec Toshiro, la jeune fille tremblait. Ryuichi renvoya de travers la balle envoyé par le photographe et elles e dirigea vers Leanna qui n'avait pas bougé. Mais d'un coup, elle reprit ses esprits et frappa de toutes ses forces vers Tohma, les yeux enragés. Le jeune blond rattrapa la balle mais il ne purent contenir la force et la renvoya après avoir glissé sur le court. Comme si elle étaient possédé, elle renvoya directement la balle vers Tohma en état de non riposte. En voyant arriver à toute vitesse, il voulut se protéger de l'impact avec son bras mais ce fut Ryuichi qui le protégeait avec son visage. Il reçut en plein sur le front la balle envoyée par son amie. Lovrec regarda les deux garçons qui se félicitaient mutuellement alors que Toshiro félicita sa partenaire qui pleurait.

**Bah qu'est-ce que tu as Leanna ? Leanna ?**

Ryuichi leva la tête et vit les larmes de Leanna ainsi que Tohma. Les trois garçons l'entourèrent pour demander si tout allait bien. Elle secoua la tête et sortit précipitamment du court de tennis. Hideo la retenait par le bras quand elle passait à coté de lui mais il ne put que la lâcher en voyant ses larmes. Puis ce fuit au tour de Tohma de s'écrouler à cause de la pression du match amical. Hideo se retourna et serra son poing.

**La logique voudrait que tu rattrapes ton amie et que moi, je m'occupe de mon arrière petit fils. Mais nos cœurs respectifs nous disent le contraire…**

**Mais…**

**Si vous êtes venus au Japon sous cette apparence, c'est pour une bonne raison. Alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais gâcher votre projet. Allez va rattraper Leanna et dis-lui que j'aimerais qu'elle reste ce soir. Je vais renvoyer ces trois garçons chez eux….**

**Merci, madame.**

Alors Kairitsu poursuivit Leanna, la vielle dame se rapprocha de son petit fils qui haletait pour respirer. Elle caressa son visage et sentit combien il souffrait à la vue de son corps moite ais aussi de sa respiration irrégulière.

_Pas étonnant que tu te sois écroulé…_ **Toshiro, amenez-le près de cet arbre. Là-bas, il pourra se reposer.**

**Bien madame mais je m'inquiète pour Leanna.**

**Ton ami est parti à sa recherche. Sakuma, j'aimerais vous parler en privé**.

Pendant que Toshiro amena Seguchi sous 'arbre que la vielle lui avait indiqué. Hideo parvenait à retrouver Leanna qui était recroquevillé sur elle-même en regardant au loin le paysage de Tokyo. Hideo souriait.

**J'étais sûr de vous trouver ici. C'était votre endroit préféré quand vous venez ici avec votre mère… oh, je sui désolée.**

**Ce n'est pas grave… **répondit Leanna en se mettant à parler normalement.

**Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment désolé alors que c'était le collier de votre mère mais vous devez bien comprendre pourquoi il portait ce collier.**

_Mère…_ **oui, je le sais et c'est pourquoi je suis venue au japon.**

**Vous ne devriez pas parler… que dirais-je si quelqu'un vous entendait ?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ici personne ne vient… laisse-moi seule, Hideo**, demanda Lovrec à son ami.

**Bien comme vous le voudrez…sachez néanmoins que votre arrière grand-mère demande à ce que vous restiez ici pour le dîner.**

**Hideo… je suis peut-être ton maître mais ici, je ne suis qu'une fille muette en voyage linguistique alors cesse d'être aussi poli avec moi…**

Tohma se réveilla : il était à l'ombre sous un arbre. Toshiro était à ses cotés en train de regarder Sakuma discuter avec la maîtresse de maison. Le blond se leva et observa de mme la scène. Ryuichi était assez en colère mais il encaissa toutes les paroles de la dame sans broncher. Son amant sentit un mauvais pressentiment et décida de les rejoindre. Mais c'était sans compter Toshiro qui se mêla un peu des affaires de autres. Il retient Tohma et l'allongea de force sur la pelouse.

**En attendant qu'il finissent leur conversation j'ai quelques questions à te poser cher Seguchi.**

**Et t'as besoin de venir à la force ?!**

**Disons que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Par exemple, j'ai entendu dire que Sakuma et toi vous êtes amants… **

**Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?**

**Pas spécialement mais moi, je voudrais comprendre comment deux garçons peuvent s'aimer…**

**Arrête Toshiro, ce n'est pas drôle !**

**Tu as la peau suave, un doux parfum… aussi délicat qu'une fille. Tu as tous les attraits d'une jeune fille. Je comprends pourquoi on peut tomber amoureux de toi.**

**Non… arrête Toshiro, lâche-moi ! Hum…**

Chiwa tenait fermement les poignets de Seguchi dans les paumes de ses mains. Tohma fut forcé de se taire car Toshiro l'embrassai. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais alors pas du tout qu'il essaya de repousser ce garçon mais il avait quasiment épuisé toutes ses forces dans la partie de tennis. Toshiro ne semblait pas du tout souffrir de l'effort physique et il souriait de manière très inquiétante pour Tohma.

**Tu es enivrant, aussi beau que Leanna à tel point que je la vois à travers toi… vous vous ressemblez tellement que je ne peux pas croire que vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté… je l'ai photographié plusieurs fois sous tous les angles et à croire que…tu as le même corps qu'elle…**

Cette phrase fit battre le cœur de Tohma plus rapidement comme s'il avait peur. Ceci le paralysa complètement sur place. Son corps n'opposait plus aucune résistance à ce photographe qui contemplait le visage de celui-ci. Es larmes coulèrent de ses yeux verdâtres et il les ferma. Le photographe sourit comme s'il était satisfait mais son plaisir fut de courte durée en voyant Sakuma arriver en courant.

**Toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Tohma ?**

**Moi rien.**

**Ne mens pas !**

**Ça suffit** ! ordonna la vieille dame. **Si vous voulez vous battre faites ça dehors ! En attendant, comportez-vous en bons garçons ! **

**Bien madame**, répondit Sakuma en lâchant le ténébreux. **Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.**

**Pff…disons que c'est plutôt toi qui vas te prendre plein la figure**. _Puisque maintenant, je sais le caractère de Tohma. _**Je vais rentrer le premier et merci pour cette invitation madame et au plaisir de vous revoir. Tchao, les gars.**

_Toshiro Chiwa… se pourrait-il qu'il ait compris ce qu'il se passait ? _se demanda Hideo qui avait observé de loin la scène_. Ça n'arrange pas mes affaires. Deux options : l'abandon de la mission ou bien le faire taire. Bah, je vais le surveiller de près et l'interroger discrètement_.

**Ça va Tohma ?** demanda Ryuichi. **Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?**

**Non…mais j'ai eu peur… aussi peur que lorsque j'étais dans cette remise… Ryuichi…**fondit en larmes le blond dans les bras de celui-ci.

Hideo voulut intervenir mais Leanna était revenue pour l'arrêter son ami en secouant la tête. La vieille dame se retourna et vit le couple s'avancer. La jeune fille s'excusa pour s'être comportée de manière effrontée puis elle accepta de répondre à la demande de celle-ci. Lors du départ, Leanna se retrouva seule en compagnie de la maîtresse de maison alors que les garçons repartirent vers le campus. Ryuichi trouva étrange de voir Hideo seul, sans la compagnie de Leanna

**Dis t'as bien raison de laisser Leanna seule? Je croyais que vous ne vous séparez jamais…** remarqua Sakuma.

**Leanna est une grande fille… et puis, je pense que parfois elle a marre que je sois à ses cotés… je suis pas en manque d'elle pas comme un certain idiot.**

**C'est moi que tu vises, femmelette ?** demanda Ryuichi en fixant Kairitsu.

**Non, mon perroquet.**

**Je reconnais qu'elle est mignonne mais je suis fidèle.**

**Si tu le dis…**

**Tu me cherches ou quoi ?!**

**Hideo, Ryuichi…arrêtez s'il vous plait…**

**Toi on ne t'a pas sonné !**

**Mais j'ai quand même mon mot à dire !**

Alors que les trois garçons se disputèrent, Leanna passa une magnifique tenue chinoise aux motifs très forales. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux qui la gênaient. Elle se présenta ainsi devant la maîtresse de maison. Alors que les servantes la félicitèrent pour sa beauté, la vieille dame souriait et fit le tour de la jeune fille.

**Ça te va à ravir… elle appartenait à ton père… **

**Mon père ? Vous le connaissez ?**demanda Leanna du regard.

**Allons tu ne cois pas que la comédie a assez duré ? Si tu t'inquiètes des conséquences, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ceci restera entre nous, **répondit la dame**. Si tu cessais de te taire, j'aimerais bien entendre ta voix, mon petit. Je suis une vieille dame et je perds petit à petit mes facultés alors fais-moi plaisir. **

**Promettez-moi que cela restera entre nous**, **arrière grand-mère**, supplia Leanna en s'inclinant devant elle, les larmes aux yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir, sur le toit du dortoir, Hideo retrouva Tohma, pensif aux événements de la journée. Il avait demandé à le voir de toute urgence ce soir. Il était adossé au grillage, l'air triste. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se rapprocha de lui et vit des débuts de larmes dans ses yeux.

**Tohma, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Hideo,** commença son interlocuteur. **Il m'a embrassé et il sait…**

**Qui ça il ?**

**Toshiro Chiwa ! Je ne sais pas comment mais…je me sens minable et sale…**

**Calme-toi ! Raconte-moi tout depuis le début…**

**Il…m'a paralysé avec se mots…peut-être que si Ryuichi n'était pas intervenu, je…**

**Oublie ça** ! ordonna Hideo en prenant Tohma dans ses bras.

**Hideo…**

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais je t'en prie oublie et focalise-toi sur ta mission… pense à ta** **mission,** répéta le noir.

**Je ne peux pas…,** répondit Seguchi.

**Quoi ?** fit Kairitsu en se mettant bien en face de Seguchi qui pleurait.

**Tu as parfaitement entendu… je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé… c'est trop dur ! C'est comme ce jour où… s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! **hurla Seguchi. **Ne me rejette pas ! Ne me laisse pas !**

**Peut-être que moi, je te le ferai oublier…** murmura Hideo.

Kairitsu prit entre ses mains les poignets de Seguchi et vint l'embrasser, à la surprise de Tohma qui ne s'attendait pas du tout. Doucement, il ferma les yeux à cause de la chaleur du baiser et se laissa doucement aller par les sensations qui naissaient dans son corps.

**Depuis notre première rencontre, je me sentais attiré par toi…**déclara Hideo quand le contact était rompu. **J'avais ce sentiment en moi depuis le début, je ne savais pas ce que 'c'était mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas rester en place quand tu étais loin de moi ou triste… je t'aime…**

Kairitsu se rapprocha des lèvres de Seguchi pour lui prendre avec délicatesse un autre de ses doux baisers.


	27. le campus hanté

**Un mot de l'auteur:** C'est un hommage que je fais à la mermaid trilogy d'AXS ( un groupe de Jpop que j'adore). Je n'aurais pas le courage de faire une trilogie comme eux (car trop de choses à mettre) mais je ferais l'histoire de l'université en cinq parties. Ceci consiste le quatrième volet. Au niveau de la topographie: ce qui est en italique sont en pensées sauf mention spéciale pour leanna qui est muettes. je vais essayer de préciser au mieux la typographie pour ce personnage spéciale.

**Résumé**: la vie universitaire de **Ryuichi Sakuma** où il retrouve son amant, **Tohma Seguchi**. Rencontres tumultueuses avec **Lovrec Leanna**, une fille muette, accompagné de son "garde du corps" **Hideo Kairitsu**. Cependant sa rencontre avec une certaine personne va faire balancer son cœur.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Vous connaissez la dernière nouvelle ? Le campus est hanté. Depuis quelques nuits, un fantôme prend possession de l'université et trouble la quiétude de la nuit. Il marchait sous le rythme d'une musique douce et apaisante. Selon les témoignages recueillis par nos spécialistes, il s'agirait d'une magnifique jeune fille aux yeux de chat. **

Chapitre 25 : le campus hanté.

**N'importe quoi cette histoire**, déclara Ryuichi. **Dis tout de suite que c'est un monstre… **

**Non,** répliqua Toshiro. **Tout le monde raconte que c'est une jeune fille qui s'évapore dès que quelqu'un s'approche. **

**Non, tu crois vraiment qu'elle av rester tranquille rien que pour tes beau yeux ?! **

**En tout cas, j'aimerais bien la photographier. J'ai enfin trouvé ma vocation : je veux être photographe d'investigation. **

**Dis donc vous en faites du bruit,** remarqua Tohma en entrant dans la salle de repos.

**Tiens mais voilà Tohma le mytho ! **

**Je ne répondrai pas à ta provocation, Chiwa !** Tohma s'avança vers Sakuma pour se faire câliner. **Ce que j'ai besoin en ce moment, ce sont des attentions gentilles. **

**D'accord, mon amour**, fit Ryuichi en embrassant tendrement Seguchi. **Ce soir, je vais être très calinou avec toi. **

**J'ai dit GENTILLE pas BRUTALE !** répliqua Seguchi, en sachant tout bonnement les intentions de son amant.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se passe ici.** ? demanda Hideo.

**Oh rien, on discutaient de manière très bruyant,** répondit Chiwa avec un air nonchalant. **Tiens, Lovrec n'est pas avec toi**.

**Non, elle se repose dans sa chambre. Et vous deux, ne vous gênez surtout pas**.

Tohma recula un peu et fixa Kairitsu. Malgré les merveilleux sentiments de celui-ci à son égard, Seguchi ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments entraver sa mission. Il se dirigea vers le piano pour se calmer mais en s'asseyant sur le banc, il entendit un bruit bizarre. Il sursauta et se précipita dans les bas d'Hideo, sous le rire amusé des autres garçons.

**Bah alors ?** fit le noir tout en riant.

**Ça m'a fait peur !** répondit Tohma, toujours sous le choc.

**Pour un grand bruit, tu en as fait un grand** ! essaya de dire Toshiro.

**Pourtant, ça fait rien quand je m'assois **! remarqua Ryuichi en sautillant sur le banc. **Allez viens, Tohma, joue-nous un morceau ! **

**J'ai plus envie d'un coup ! Excusez-moi ! **

**Arrête de te défiler quand il s'agit du piano ! **rouspéta Sakuma.

Ryuichi n'avait plus jamais entendu une mélodie jouée par son ami depuis qu'il avait annoncé officiellement à son père qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait aimé l'entendre une fois jouer du piano mais depuis quelques temps, il avait un comportement étrange. Parfois, il avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il ne voyait plus le garçon innocent qu'il était autrefois. Aujourd'hui, il était tantôt distant tant proche avec lui. Kairitsu se doutait bien que si les choses continuaient de cette façon, Sakuma pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Il engagea une conversation pour distraire les esprits mais c'était Toshiro qui vint vers Hideo pour lui parler de la dernière nouvelle de l'université.

**Dis, tu es au courant du bruit qui court ? **

**Celle d'un fantôme ? Les résidents de notre dortoir n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. Les garçons rêvent de la voir et les filles sont jalouses de sa beauté. Ils pensent tous que c'est une jeune fille… personnellement, j'aimerais bien la voir. D'après les témoignages masculins, elle serait d'une grande beauté et la musique qui 'accompagnait était si original qu'aucun d'eux n'est réussi à la reproduire. **

**Si tu utilise pas le bon instrument, c'est sur que t'arriveras pas à reproduire le son,** déclara Ryuichi.

**Baka, tu peux au moins reproduire le son et ainsi comprendre la psychologie du fantôme. Si c'est une musique triste, c'est qu'elle a des regrets et on doit satisfaire ses désirs pour qu'elle parte au ciel…si elle est joyeuse, on doit lui fait croire que ce monde terrestre est laid… enfin, bref, on peut la renvoyer d'où elle vient. **

**Et si sa musique ne dégage rien ? Ta thèse tombe à l'eau, Toshiro, coureur de jupons,** remarqua Hideo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Coureur de jupons ?! Moi ?! Où tu vois un pervers, toi ! **

**Juste devant moi en compagnie d'un grand baka. **

**--------------------------------------------- **

Leanna marcha tranquillement dans le parce de l'école pour se changer les idées. Elle passa devant la salle de musique où se trouvaient ses amis qui s'amusaient en se donnant de petits coups. La jeune fille était ravie de voir Sakuma sourire mais elle était à al fois triste. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Ryuichi était à la fois proche d'elle mais à al fois très loin. Quand il était avec elle, Sakuma semblait se comporter normalement mais parfois, Lovrec avait al sensation qu'il se cachait qu'il n'osait pas se montrer à nu devant elle. Toutes ses attentions étaient gentille mais parfois, il désirait plus en retour qu'un simple merci. Inconscient quand ils étaient proches et seuls, il avait voulu l'embrasser. Leanna avait envoie aussi mais ce n'était pas correct vis-à-vis de Tohma son véritable amant. De temps en temps, Ryuichi lui confiait qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la personne qu'il aimait. A ces moments de faiblesse, elle voulut faire un geste mais elle s'arrêta toujours au dernier moment en disant que c'était une mauvaise journée pour lui. Mais elle lui mentait et cela lui faisait mal car il s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir et voulut dire la vérité mais Seguchi l'aperçut et la retenait.

**Leanna, je peux discuter avec toi ? **demanda Tohma.

**Bien sûr**, répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête. **Que veux-tu me demander ? **

**Est-ce que tu aimes Ryuichi ? **

Leanna rougissait puis elle pâlit. Son corps commençait à trembler. Seguchi vit ses tremblements et souriait de façon machiavélique. Il avait raison sur son compte : Leanna aimait Sakuma et comme celui-ci commençait à s'intéresser un peu trop à elle, elle devenait une gêne dans son travail. Tohma avança vers Leanna et lui prit la main. Lovrec arrêta de rougir et regarda Tohma qui avait un regard des plus menaçants.

**Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre les sentiments de Sakuma à ton égard mais si tu t'approches un peu trop de lui, tu risques de te faire mal. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit de fâcheux… **murmura Seguchi à son oreille.

Leanna posa son index sur le torse de Tohma et écrit une réponse à la menace du blond. Après avoir pointé son doigt, Seguchi recula et vit un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

**« Je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces ! » c'est ta réponse, Leanna ? **

**Oui**, fit-elle en écrivant les caractères avec son index devant lui.

**Lovrec, je suis désolé mais je crois que je vais devoir en arriver aux mains. **

**----------------------------------------- **

Sakuma regarda par la fenêtre et vit ses deux amis étrangers discuter de manière très violente. Il les rejoignit en sortant de al salle par la fenêtre. Quelques instant plus, tard, ce furent Hideo et Toshiro qui virent la scène et se précipitèrent pour arrêter al dispute. Hideo retenait Leanna, Ryuichi contenait son amant. Cependant, Leanna et Tohma continuaient à s'affronter du regard.

**Leanna, Tohma calmez-vous !** demanda Toshiro.

**Tu n'as qu'à dire à cette blondasse de se calmer ! **

**Tohma calme-toi !** déclara fermement Ryuichi.

**Toi aussi, Leanna, cesse donc de te débattre**, exigea Hideo.

Mais Leanna se libéra de l'emprise de son ami et se rua vers Tohma toujours prisonnier des bars de Ryuichi. Toshiro ordonna à la jeune fille d'arrêter mais Lovrec n'écoutait pas. En voyant Leanna arriver, Ryuichi lâcha Tohma et se mit devant lui pour le protéger. Elle arrêta sa course et fit face au regard menaçant du brun. Elle serra son poing et se résigna à se calmer. Mais d'un coup, elle donna un coup de poing à celui-ci et partit sans demander son reste. Hideo soupirait et s'excusa pour le coup de poing et partit à la poursuite de Leanna Toshiro prit un bâton et toucha le corps de Ryuichi pour voir s'il était encore vivant suite à la violence du coup porté par la jeune fille. Tohma alla au chevet de son ami mais au lieu de se retrouver au dessus de Ryuichi, il était allongé de force par Sakuma.

**Toshiro, si tu ne te casses pas toute de suite, je te tue,** déclara Sakuma avec une voix menaçante.

**Euh… d'accord, on se voit demain alors !** répondit Chiwa avec un air qui montrait combien il avait de Sakuma quand il était en colère.

**Bon maintenant, qu'on est tranquille, tu vas me dire ce qu'a fait à Leanna,** déclara Ryuichi.

**Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre et puis tu sais bien pourquoi je réagis comme ça !** répondit avec vigueur Seguchi.

**C'est parce que tu es frustré que je sois gentil avec les autres ? attends tu n'es quand même pas jaloux de cette fille avec qui je m'entend bien… pourtant tu ne faisais pas attention à mes fréquentation avant…** remarqua Sakuma en lui parlant d'une voix sensuelle.

J**'ai changé comme toi tu as changé… enfin, je crois… **dit Seguchi avant de se laisser embrasser par Ryuichi.

-----------------------------------------

La date du festival des arts avançait à grands pas. Les acteurs de la pièce de théâtre s'activèrent pour apprendre leurs textes. Ryuichi, Tohma et Leanna devaient aussi apprendre une danse pour la scène de bal. Avec l'aide d'un professeur, les trois personnes devaient au moins apprendre les bases. C'était Tohma qui devait avoir des difficultés car il devait savoir danser comme une fille mais malgré ce préjugé, Tohma maîtrisait parfaitement les pas de bases mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Leanna qui n'arrêtait pas de se tromper. Au lieu d'aller vers la droite, elle va vers la gauche et malgré les conseils du professeur, elle semblait vouloir conduire la danse alors que c'était à son partenaire masculin. La jeune fille avait bien du mal. Tohma proposa alors une idée : si Leanna n'arrivait pas à maîtriser les pas, il devra faire la partie dansante de celle-ci. L'organisateur du spectacle était d'accord avec cette proposition et la retenait, privant ainsi Leanna de sa partie. Ryuichi voulut protester mais Leanna avait compris les intentions des deux garçons et elle accepta aussi l'idée.

_Oui, je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça, Tohma… en ce moment, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec toi mais quand il saura la vérité, tout changera…_ pensa Leanna.

----------------------------------

Le festival ouvrit ses portes au public. Suguru courait dans tous les sens entraîné par l'atmosphère bonne enfant de l'université. Il y avait de nombreuses décorations et de la musique partout. Il était tout content d'être invité à cette fête. Il sortit devant sa mère le billet d'entrée que Leanna lui avait donné pour avoir un goûter gratuit.

**Maman, regarde, grande sœur Leanna elle m'a donné ce billet, regarde ! **

**Oui, mon chéri… c'est vraiment une personne très gentille. **

**Je me demanda pourquoi grand frère Ryuichi ne m'en a pas donné un et grand frère Tohma, il en vient plus à la maison ?** demanda Suguru à sa mère.

**Et bien disons que… **

**Mais c'est le petit Suguru !** cria Chiwa en voyant la bouille mignonne de Suguru**. Ça va, toi ? Alors tu t'es perdu ici ? **

**Non, je suis venu avec ma maman, monsieur**, répondit le petit enfant en montrant à sa maman.

**Oh… bonjour madame. Vous allez bien ? Je suppose que vous voudrez voir Lovrec, Sakuma et Seguchi mais ils sont en train de travailler pour le spectacle. **

**Spectacle ? Dis maman, on va aller la voir ? Dis oui, s'il te plait !** demanda avec insistance Suguru.

**Mais il ne commence que dans une heure,** répondit la mère. **Toshiro, pouvez-vous nous faire la visite des locaux en attendant le début du spectacle ? **

**Bien sûr, suivez le guide Chiwa !**

Pendant ce temps, les acteurs passèrent leurs costumes pour les dernières retouches. Il n'y avait que le costume de Tohma sui avait besoin de finitions. Pendant ce temps, le professeur de danse, fit part à Leanna qu'elle serait remplacée pour la partie de danse par Seguchi. Elle savait que cela arriverait mais d'un coté c'était cela qu'elle souhaiter. Puis elle rejoignit Hideo pour savoir où était Ryuichi. Elle avait envie de le voir dans son beau costume de prince. Cependant, Hideo rappela combien cette pièce peut mettre en péril ce pourquoi ils étaient venus au japon. Lovrec soupira et répondit qu'elle ferait très attention. Hideo ravi de voir Leanna obéissante, il alla vers la cabine où Seguchi se préparait. Il arriva juste à temps car les costumières avaient fini leur travail. Il entra dans la pièce et resta sans voix en voyant son ami dans une tenue qui mettait en valeur son visage efféminé.

**Waouh… tu es vraiment… magnifique… **

**Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, Hideo… **

**Tu sais, depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je n'ai pas arrêté de jouer la comédie… alors jouer en même temps une autre comédie, je risque de me perdre moi-même…** confessa Seguchi.

**Arrête de dire des bêtises comme à cette époque… personne ne te reconnaîtra si tu t'en tiens à ton texte… **

**Oui, tu as sûrement raison mais j'ai peur… j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver… **

**Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose pour te détendre ?** demanda Hideo avant de venir embrasser tendrement les lèvres de Seguchi.

--------------------------------------

Toshiro conduit la petite famille Fujisaki vers le banquet que les élèves du cours de cuisine avaient préparé. Suguru était émerveillé par tous les gâteaux que les étudiants avaient confectionnés. Mais ce paysage lumineux s'arrêta quand il vit le visage d'un vieux papy hideux. Il eut si peur qu'il se cacha derrière la robe de sa mère, surprise de la voir effrayé. C'était le professeur de cuisine, Tetsuya Ukai qui apportait un plat à la jeune Noriko. Fujisaki sortit doucement de la cachette, attiré par le gâteau que Noriko goûtait avec plaisir.

**Tiens salut la collégienne ! **

**Bonjour, satyre !** répondit Noriko.

**Maman, ça veut dire quoi satyre ?** demanda Suguru.

**Noriko, tu devrais soigner ton langage, surtout quand il y a des enfants dans les parages. **

**Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu, toi ! T'es mignon, tiens, tu veux du gâteau ?**

Suguru prit l'assiette de la jeune fille et voulut manger le gâteau de Noriko quand la mère intervenait pour s'interposer en prenant le couvert. Suguru était étonné et sauta pour attraper la pâtisserie sans succès. Elle tendit le plat à Noriko en secouant la tête. Le petit garçon désireux d'avoir une bouchée, se précipita vers la collégienne mais sa mère le retint en prenant dans ses bras.

**Maman… pourquoi tu fais ça ? **

**Suguru, si tu veux quelque chose, il faut le demander. **

**Oh madame c'est s'y faire en éducation, peut-être devrais-je prendre des leçons particulières** **pour dresser mes élèves**, demanda Tetsuya avec un regard des pas plus nets.

**Je suis désolée monsieur mais je ne fais qu'éduquer les bonnes manières à mon fils,** répondit-elle en pinçant très fortement entre ses doigts la main baladeuse de Tetsuya.

**Ah ah… vous savez faire mal avec les hommes aussi, madame…, **essaya de continuer Ukai.

**Fujisaki. Vous êtes monsieur Ukai, je suppose. Votre réputation n'est pas démentie : vous êtes un homme qui a réussi à monter les échelons sans aucun effort. Il parait que vous allez recevoir le titre de gourmet prochainement. Mes félicitations. **

**Quoi ? Ce vieux schnock qui ne sait pas cuisiner va devenir un gourmet ?!** s'écrièrent Toshiro et Noriko**. Alors qu'il fait des plats immondes ! **

**Maman, pourquoi ils disent que ce monsieur est un vieux schnock ?** demanda innocemment Suguru à sa maman.

**Tu sais Suguru, la curiosité est un vilain défaut… alors arrête de poser tant de questions à ta maman. Si nous allions plutôt chercher les bonnes places pour le spectacle de ton cousin ? **

**Oh oui, je veux être au premier rang ! Je veux tout voir !** réclama le petit Fujisaki.

Ryuichi révisa son texte et suait à grosses gouttes car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'apprendre un texte. Dès son plus jeune âge, il était nul en récitation alors faire une pièce de théâtre était vraiment un supplice. Leanna arriva et vit son ami très concentré. Elle souffla sur son cou pour montrer sa présence. A ce souffle inattendu, il rougit et se retourna pour voir Leanna souriante. Elle prit la main de Sakuma et écrivit dans sa paume que tout se passerait bien. Etrangement Ryuichi se sentait bien avec elle, comme s'il était avec Tohma. Elle était aussi attentionnée que lui et avait les mêmes manières que celui-ci. Il aurait mieux aimé que ce soit Tohma qui aille le rassurer mais Leanna le faisait très bien. La jeune fille écrivait des mots de bonne fortune mais en voyant le peu de réaction de son ami, elle s'inquiétait.

**Ryuichi, tout va bien ?** demanda Leanna en posant sa main contre la joue de Sakuma, mais le garçon rejeta sa marque d'inquiétude.

**Arrête Leanna… **

**Mais pourquoi ?** dit Leanna très étonnée de sa réaction.

**Ta ressemblance avec Tohma ne te donne pas le droit de le faire passer pour lui. Je me demande si tu es vraiment sincère avec moi. Ton air candide, tes manières si douces… tout cela m'a fait aimé Tohma… **

_Ryuichi… _

**Tu utilises ce que j'aime chez lui pour m'attirer mais ça ne marchera pas. Je t'aime beaucoup parce que tu me plait physiquement mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'influencer. J'aime Tohma et personne d'autre. **

_Tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il est…mensonges…_** moi, je ne le crois pas !** pensa Leanna en écrivant dans la paume de Ryuichi. **Je sais que tu m'aimes autrement qu'une amie…**

**Tu es peut-être une fleur bleue mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous. Je t'aime mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Mon cœur bat pour Seguchi et rien que pour lui. **

**Je comprends mais as-tu l'impression de voir le Tohma que tu aimais dans le passé dans le Tohma d'aujourd'hui ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu le retrouves chez moi mais tu refuses d'admettre que c'est ma personnalité qui t'a séduite. **

**Arrête ! Tu ne mettras pas le doute dans mon cœur pour que j'aille vers toi ! **

**Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien entre toi et…lui ! **_On ne dirait pas comme ça mais je penses être celle qui ressent le plus les sentiments du ton Tohma._

Leanna se leva et sortit pour prendre un peu l'air. Sur le chemin elle rencontra Hideo et ils cherchèrent un coin pour discuter à 'labri des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle s'adossait à un mur et repensa à sa conversation avec Sakuma.

**Hideo, Sakuma m'a confié qu'il aimait vraiment le Tohma qu'il voit maintenant… Bien que je faisais tout pour qu'il voie, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui… ah… ça me fait une belle jambe… **

**Vous vous êtes trompés sur son compte ! Sakuma n'est pas le genre de personnes fidèle… Leanna… **

**C'est pour le rejoindre que j'ai fait ça et lui… il s'en fiche complètement… j'ai promis de revenir mais…à quoi ça sert tout ça s'il ne voit pas ? Autant retourner auprès de mon père si ça continue comme ça. **

**Leanna calmez-vous… ça ne vous ressemble pas de dire des choses pareilles. **

**Hideo, **déclara fermement Leanna**. Si tu tiens vraiment à Tohma, protège-le de Sakuma et de moi. **_Ryuichi es-tu donc si aveugle pour que tu ne vois pas ? Tu me fais de la peine, oui beaucoup de peine…_.

----------------------------------

Fujisaki s'installa au premier rang avec sa mère, Toshiro, Noriko et Tetsuya. Ils avaient une bonne vision de la scène et ils n'allaient pas pouvoir manquer une miette du spectacle. Shizuka consulta le guide fourni à l'entrée de l'université et elle remarqua que la composition artistique était de Toshiro Chiwa et que les images avaient l'impression d'être vivante. Pendant l'attente, elle le félicita pour ce travail.

**Vous savez madame, c'est vraiment rien du tout… c'est peut-être moi qui ai pris ces photos mais c'est le club d'arts plastiques qui a créé cette brochure. **

**Peut-être mais les photos … j'ai l'impression d'être plongée dedans comme si je vivais la scène. Vous devez être un bon photographe. **

**Merci… ah ça commence. **

**Mesdames et messieurs, l'Université Nationale des Arts est fière de vous présenter une pièce de sa composition : Cendrillon. **

Le rideau se leva et sur la scène, les spectateurs virent une jeune fille qui nettoyait le sol, en pleurant. Elle avait un seau près d'elle dans lequel trempait son chiffon sale. Elle était vêtue de haillons et chercha à cacher sa peine. Elle mit ses cheveux blonds en arrière et tous les garçons crièrent le nom de Leanna quand ils la reconnurent. Shizuka fut étonnée de la présence d'une jeune fille muette sur la scène mais Toshiro lui expliqua que c'était Tohma qui faisait sa voix. La dame comprit mais ce n'était pas cela qui la choquait le plus, c'était sa ressemblance quasi parfaite avec sa sœur décédée, Sara.

**Frotte…frotte, n'ont-elles que ce mot à leur bouche ?** déclara Leanna en remuant seulement les lèvres pour se synchroniser au texte lu par Tohma et enregistré au préalable. **Depuis la mort de mon père, ma belle-mère et ma sœur sont les maîtresses de la maison. Chaque jour, je me lève aux aurores, prépare leurs déjeuners, nettoie le sol... je suis la bonne de la maison qui appartenait à mon père… je ne suis qu'une esclave. Ciel si ma belle-mère m'entendait, je serais punie. Vite je dois reprendre mon travail, …**

Leanna se remit à genoux sur la scène et continua à nettoyer le sol. La belle-mère et la sœur entrèrent sur la scène. Tohma avait hérité du rôle de la méchante sœur mais pour le rendre plus crédible dans la pièce, les costumières lui avaient fait mettre une perruque blonde pour qu'elle ressemble autant que possible à Leanna. Le résultat était des plus réussi car les étrangers de l'établissement avaient du mal à distinguer de loin les deux sœurs devenues quasi jumelles. Shizuka pouvait les différencier à cause du rôle qu'ils jouaient dans la pièce mais si elle les voyait comme ça, elle aurait certainement eu du mal à les discerner. Tohma rougissait un peu mais aux huées de la foule, il avait du mal à se concentrer.

**Cendrillon, tu n'as donc pas fini de nettoyer !** remarqua la belle-mère, en donnant un coup de pied à Leanna. **Il reste encore bien des tâches à faire : nettoyer les rideaux, le perron, laver nos robes ! Petite sotte, dois-je te rappeler à qui tu dois un logis ? **

**Je suis désolée mère… je serai plus rapide la prochaine fois ! **

**Quelle excuse ! Mère, c'est une fille ingrate ! Rappelez-vous de la fois où elle avait taché ma robe parce qu'elle jalouse** murmura Tohma à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui interprétait le rôle de la belle-mère.

**Non, ce n'est… **

**Traites-tu ta sœur de menteuse, Cendrillon ? Je n'aime pas ce genre de comportement, surtout si cela vient de ma famille. Car après tout, n'es-tu pas ma fille ? Tu me dois le respect ! **

**Pardonnez-moi ma mère… je ne recommencerai plus… **

**A la bonne heure. Oh mais regardez qui voilà, un messager du roi. Cendrillon va ouvrir. **

**Oui mère. C'est un message du roi. En l'honneur de ses dix-huit ans, le prince convie toutes les jeunes filles du royaume à un bal ce soir dans son palais. **

**Un bal ? Oh mère, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Mais, il me faut une nouvelle robe ! Je vais être la plus laide… comment le prince me remarquera si je porte ces haillons ? **dit Tohma avec des manières très efféminés et montrant avec dégoût la robe somptueuse qu'il porta.

**Tu as raison ma fille ! Allons à la place du village trouver le meilleur couturier pour qu'il te confectionne la plus belle robe… je veux que tu sois un chef d'œuvre. **

**Et moi, mère, m'autorisez-vous à aller au bal ? Après tout, TOUTES les filles sont invitées. **

**Ha ha ha ha,** lui rit au nez la belle-mère. **Toi aller au bal ? Tu seras un tapis avec tes haillons ! Soit, si tu le désires mais tu ne pourras aller au bal qu'après avoir fini ton travail. Vite, ma fille, allons au village, Cendrillon, viens avec nous pour porter les bagages.**

Alors que les personnages sortaient de la scène, Suguru contenait son fou rire. Il n'avait jamais vu son cousin aussi ridicule et pleura de rire. Toshiro qui était assis à côté de lui, trouva qu'il faisait trop de bruit et lui donna un coup de poing pour le faire taire. Fujisaki mit ses mains à l'endroit où Chiwa l'avait frappé et bouda dans son coin. Mais la pièce continua sous les yeux ébahis du petit garçon.

Le décor était celui de la place du village. Leanna entra porta dans ses mains de nombreux paquets. Elle marcha doucement sur la scène avant de se faire bousculer par le personnage qu'Hideo Kairitsu interprétait. Il était le jeune ami d'enfance de cendrillon et travaillait dans un atelier d'attelage. Hideo ramassa les paquets de Leanna et commença à discuter avec elle de la nouvelle du royaume.

**Excuse-moi, Rupert. Je ne regardais pas devant moi, c'est gentil de m'aider. **

**Oh, Cendrillon, ce n'est rien. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour te soulager un peu. **

**Me soulager de quoi ?** demanda Leanna en reprenant ses paquets.

**Je sais comment ta belle-mère te traite. Pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas cette maison ? Tu pourrais vivre avec moi ! Tu verras : tu ne te soucieras plus de rien et je ferai tout pour toi. **

**C'est gentil mais je ne peux pas quitter ma famille et aujourd'hui ma belle-mère a accepté de me laisser aller au bal si je finissais mon travail. **

**Ta belle-mère va te couvrir de tâches pour t'empêcher d'y aller. Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir sa méchanceté ? Pourquoi acceptes-tu de vivre ainsi ? **

**Rupert, je suis heureuse de voir que tu penses à moi mais ne vois pas le mauvais coté des choses, ma belle-mère est bonne de m'avoir gardé. **

**Cendrillon,** déclara Hideo en prenant les mains de Cendrillon qui avait fait de nouveau tomber les paquets. **Depuis notre enfance, nous étions ensemble. Tu es plus qu'une amie pour moi : tu es comme une sœur et je ne peux pas tolérer que tu sois malheureuse. Alors ce soir, je ferais tout pour que tu participes au bal. **

**Merci Rupert. Ta pensée me suffira. **

**J'espère que oui… je dois te laisser, du travail m'attend à l'atelier. Rentre bien et n'oublie pas que je serais là toujours pour toi. **

Hideo sortit de la scène alors que Leanna marchait à reculons avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle avait, une nouvelle fois, fait tomber ses paquets. Mais le jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé ramassait à sa place ses affaires. C'était Ryuichi qui aida Leanna à faire cette scène. Suguru était très content de voir Sakuma mais il se demanda quel était son rôle car Fujisaki connaissait bien l'histoire de Cendrillon : il ne souvenait pas d'un ami d'enfance de la jeune fille. Toshiro expliqua à celui-ci que c'était une version spéciale du conte sans faire appel à la magie d'une marraine et que s'il voulait imaginer une marraine, ce serait Rupert. Très gênée, Leanna se baissa et l'aida un peu.

**Je suis vraiment confuse… Pardonnez ma bêtise. **

**Il n'y a pas de mal jeune fille. Tenez voilà vos paquets. **

**Merci monsieur,** répondit Leanna en s'inclinant devant lui. **Acceptez mes excuses. **

**Vous êtes toute excusée, mademoiselle ?** essaya de continuer Ryuichi.

**Cendrillon. Mon nom est Cendrillon. **

**Cendrillon…, **répéta-t-il. **Quel nom étrange… enfin je veux dire original ! Vous avez un prénom avec de jolies sonorités. Etes-vous pressée ? J'aimerais que l'on discute un peu dans un cadre plus calme. **

**Ma belle-mère m'attend à cette boutique mais nous pouvons bavarder ici. Personne ne fait attention à nous et sans vous offenser, je vous trouve un peu… **

**Un peu, **répéta Sakuma.

**Un peu trop gentleman, **déclara Leanna en posant son index sur sa joue**. Voilà le mot que je cherchais. **

**Vous trouvez ? Mais n'est-ce pas le comportement qu'un homme doit adopter en la présence d'une jeune fille ? Ne doit-on pas la traiter en princesse ?**

**Non,** réfuta Leanna comme si elle était en colère**. Vous devez la traiter pour ce qu'elle est. Je me demande où vous avez appris cela… la traiter en princesse mais quelle idée… une jeune fille ou un jeune homme est avant tout, un être humain. Les gens doivent d'abord penser à ce qu'ils sont avant de demander leur rang social. Converser avec nous me monte à la tête. **

**Attendez, vous semblez être très avisée. Moi aussi, je pense la même chose que vous. **

**Ah oui ?** fit Leanna, intriguée. **Alors appliquez cette leçon de morale. Au revoir, jeune homme inconnu. **

**Au revoir, Cendrillon.**

Après que Leanna soit sortie de la scène, Ryuichi se retourna pour voir un laquais aux habits royaux lui crier dessus. Ryuichi se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses reproches. Toute la salle riait en voyant le comportement gamin de Sakuma qui contrastait avec le regard sérieux qu'il avait avec Lovrec. Cependant, Noriko comprit que Ryuichi Sakuma était le prince de la pièce. Elle ignorait que les étudiants avaient complètement remanié le conte mais c'était plus agréable à voir. Elle était vraiment heureuse de regarder cette pièce avec Tetsuya qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

**Cette scène me rappelle quelques souvenirs, mademoiselle Noriko. **

**Ah oui ?** fit la jeune fille.

**Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous étiez comme ça : vous me criez dessus et moi, je faisais semblant vous écouter. **

**Pardon ?! **fit Noriko en colère

**Je plaisantais voyons…** déclara Tetsuya pour calmer le jeune fille. **Mais à voir cette pièce, j'ai l'impression que le prince est tombé amoureuse de la jeune Cendrillon avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je me vois bien dans ce rôle. Surtout que Leanna est une fille très charmante en plus d'être bien garnie. Hu hu…**

_Là, je confirme ma première pensée sur lui : c'est qu'un vieux pervers… _

Le décor avait de nouveau changé. Leanna marchait tranquillement sur la scène en fredonnant un air joyeux mais en se retournant elle vit une grosse pile de linge blanc. Lovrec prit un drap et remarqua que 'c'était du linge propre. La belle mère entra sur la scène et prit à son tour un tissu.

**Cendrillon, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail ?! **

**Mais… ce matin, ce linge, je l'avais repassé et lavé. **

**A le voir aussi froissé, tu appelles ça du linge propre ?! Recommence. Regarde sur celle-ci il reste une tache ! **s'écria la belle mère en lançant le linge sur la jeune fille qui s'écroula. **Et ça, c'est sale ! Et celui-ci, il est tout froissé ! Tu as bâclé ton travail ! Tu as intérêt à refaire la lessive ! **

**Mais si je recommence, je ne pourrais pas finir à temps pour aller au bal avec vous ! **

**Eh bien, ceci est ta punition pour avoir mal fait ton travail. Oh mon dieu ! Il est l'heure de partir. Cendrillon, tu resteras ici tant que ton travail ne sera terminé. **

Quand Leanna se retrouva seule sur la scène, elle se vêtit d'un drap blanc et regarda le public. Elle plia avec délicatesse les tissus de la scène sans remarquer l'arrivée d'Hideo.

**Cendrillon ? Mais que fais-tu encore là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être au bal ? **

**Ma belle-mère m'a demandé de refaire la lessive… je suppose que dans le palais, la soirée bat son plein. Et puis, ce n'est pas grave… et puis comment une servante peut-elle se faire aimer d'un prince ? Ce n'est que rêve insensé que d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, **déclara Leanna tremblante.

**Il n'est pas trop tard pour agi, chère Cendrillon. Tu as encore le temps. Ne serait-ce que de te présenter… viens avec moi ! Je t'ai préparé une robe, un attelage… tu seras la plus belle d'entre toutes… je ferai tout pour toi, ne te l'ai-je pas dit ? Alors di tu as confiance en moi, viens,** fit Hideo en tendant sa main.

Leanna touchée par les belles paroles de son ami, prit sa main et ils sortirent ensemble de la scène. De l'autre coté, Ryuichi, en habit princier, entra à reculons en repoussant gentiment la belle soeur de Cendrillon qui devenait collante. Des servants la firent sortir pour faire entrer une jeune fille qui se mit à faire quelques tours avec Ryuichi avant de la faire sortir aussi. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul sur la scène. Il récita son texte mai dans les coulisses, on lui faisait signe d'improviser car son partenaire de danse n'était pas encore prêt. Sakuma dut chercher quelque chose pour que le public se montre patient. Il eut une idée de génie en improvisant un chant a capella.

Sa voix était parfaite et son improvisation était aboutie. Dans les coulisses, tout le monde s'étonna du choix de distraction de Sakuma car la pièce n'était pas un opéra. Cependant, tous furent touchés par les paroles de Sakuma. Le premier affecté était Seguchi qui sentit la mélancolie de la chanson. De l'autre coté, Leanna avait mal au cœur en l'écoutant car elle était à l'origine de son mal être. Dans la salle, le public se leva et applaudit la performance de Sakuma. Suguru montra à Sakuma que quelqu'un arrivait sur le coté.

Ryuichi tourna sa tête et resta sans voix devant la robe que portait Tohma pour la scène de bal la plus importante de la pièce. Il resta sans voix devant sa beauté que Seguchi dut lui marcher sur le pied pour le faire réagir. Sakuma reprit ses esprits et s'inclina pour l'inviter à danser. Seguchi répondit positivement à son invitation et le couple se mit à danser. Noriko trouva ses amis très beaux et vit combien ils étaient heureux de danser ensemble. Shizuka pensait que ce spectacle était magnifique mais en voyant dans les coulisses Leanna, elle ne put songer à la peine que cela lui faisait. Suguru embêtait Toshiro pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passe. Le photographe lui répondit qu'il n'avait qu'à pas dormir pendant la pièce !

**Vous savez, tout le monde nous regarde…** déclara Ryuichi tout en dansant plus doucement. **Vous êtes apparue comme une fleur et je pensais partir jusqu'à votre arrivée. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? **

Tohma arrêta de danser et recula doucement en faisant attention de perdre un de ses souliers avant de retourner dans les coulisses. Sakuma ramassa la chaussure et récita son texte d'une façon monocorde. Pendant ce temps, Hideo monta dans la cabine de régie qui n'était pas surveillée pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il changea la cassette sur laquelle Seguchi avait enregistré le texte de Leanna.

_Maintenant, il est temps d'entamer le dernier acte. Leanna, montre-lui combien il est terrible de se frotter à un Seguchi, surtout à l'héritier direct de Christian Seguchi_.

Leanna débuta le troisième acte en racontant sa soirée merveilleuse qu'elle avait passé avec le jeune noble et de la nouvelle qui courait pour retrouver la belle inconnue qui l'avait séduit et d'en faire son épouse légitime. Sans faire attention, Seguchi s'installa sur une chaise et écouta tout ce qu'elle racontait. Tohma dans le rôle de la belle sœur, fit de la broderie. La jeune fille passa devant lui mais Seguchi l'interpella.

**Cendrillon, il faut que je parle. **

**De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, ma sœur ? **

**Depuis ce matin, je cherche le rouet pour filer la laine, ne sais-tu pas où il est ? **

**Il est dans la cave pourquoi ? **

**Pourrais-tu aller me le chercher ? Mes mains sont occupées et il n'y a que toi puisses me le rapporter. **

**Bien sûr, j'y vais de ce pas**, fit Leanna toute souriante avant de pousser un cri horrible en entrant dans les coulisses.

**Pauvre petite sotte. Crois-tu que je vais te laisser en vie alors que je sais que c'est toi qui as séduite le prince ? Vermine que tu es….reste bien sagement à la maison pendant que moi, je vais mener la vie de château. Je vais prendre ta place et me faire passer tout toi, chère Cendrillon. Après tout, je suis en tout point semblable à toi physiquement. **

**Mais c'est horrible !** déclara Hideo à la salle. **Je dois sauver Cendrillon. Je ne laisserai pas cette sorcière l'emporter. A la cave ! Oui, c'est là où elle est enfermée. Je sens qu'elle souffre, qu'elle est triste. Dès que j'aurai une occasion je la sauverai et la présenterai au château.**

Suguru était tout confus mais émerveillé par le jeu des acteurs. Il voulut en faire part à sa mère mais celle-ci pleurait. Le petit appela Toshiro à l'aide car il n'avait jamais vu sa maman dans un tel état de tristesse. Shizuka reprit ses esprits et s'excusa d'avoir inquiéter son fils. Tohma fit sa scène assez sur ses genoux habillé en servante. Il tenait dans ses mains un couteau et coupa doucement un légume qu'il avait apporté. Il se plaignait de la manière dont il était traité.

**Mais quelle honte ! Moi, future reine du royaume je dois faire la cuisine pour le personnel du château. Vivement que les trois jours passent rapidement ! **

**Tu m'as tuée… **

**Qui a parlé ? Mais il n'y a personne sauf ce poulet. **

**Tu m'as tuée… **

**Cette voix ?! C'est la voix de Cendrillon ?! Non… **

**Tu m'as tuée ? **

**Un poulet qui parle ? Non, ça doit être réincarnée ?! Ah au secours… **

Quelques pas plus loin se trouvait un chou, Tohma s'écroula sur le sol et sursauta quand il entendit la même voix mais venant du chou. Il pâlit et se cacha dans les coulisses, en criant que Cendrillon était devenu un chou. Toute la salle riait face au ridicule de Seguchi sur la scène. Noriko se demanda si Tetsuya avait parfois l'impression que les aliments lui parlaient. Le professeur s'était endormi et il se réveilla en entendant la douce voix de Noriko.

**Pardon tu me parlais ? **

**Comment vous pouvez vous endormir pendant le spectacle de vos élèves ?! **

**Ah. C'est parce que je sais comment ça se termine. Le prince et Cendrillon vont se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Je les ai vu à la répétition. **

**Ben bravo, vous avez gâche la fin ! **

**Moi je ne crois pas que cendrillon va finir avec le prince,** affirma Suguru.

**Pourquoi tu dis ça, mon petit ? **demanda Noriko. **Ça finit comme ça dans le conte. **

**Oui mais… Cendrillon n'est pas heureuse avec le prince. Il voulait la traiter en princesse avant même en être humain. Moi je trouve ça triste…moi je veux qu'elle finisse avec Rupert ! Il est plus gentil que le prince.**

_C'est une logique tordue…_ pensa Toshiro_Ça se voit que c'est un Seguchi._

Le spectacle reprit avec la belle sœur qui faisait part à sa belle mère de ses inquiétudes et angoisses. Elle avait des remords pour avoir envoyé à la mort sa sœur mais la mère la rassura en disant que dès lors où elle serait reine, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Cependant, le prince arriva en compagnie de Cendrillon royalement vêtue. Tohma se retourna et prit peur.

**Non c'est le fantôme de ma sœur. **

**Je ne suis pas un fantôme, chère sœur**, affirma Leanna en s'éloignant du prince. **Le jeu se termine ici. **

**Non, je suis cendrillon ! La paire de chaussure m'allait, j'ai fait mes preuves en tant que servante. Je suis Cendrillon. **

**Arrêtez de jouer avec moi !** cria le prince. **J'ai été trop indulgent avec nous ! Vous méritez la peine capitale pour m'avoir berné ! Je vous ferai exécuter pour cette faute. **

**Je vous en prie attendez** ! supplia Leanna au prince**. J'aimerais être la seule juge dans cette histoire. **

**Stop !** déclara Tohma. **Arrêtez… arrêtez de me faire souffrir… qu'est-ce que vous comprenez ? Je suis cendrillon, cette fille se fait passer pour moi pour vous avoir. Je ne suis une traîtresse. Je ne fais que mon devoir de jeune demoiselle en âge de me marier. En quoi mon devoir serait une faute ? Tout ce que j'ai fait pendant ces trois jours, c'est moi qui l'ai accompli et pas elle ! Alors à quoi a servi toute cette comédie ? Si je n'étais pas Cendrillon, je ne l'aurai pas fait ! **

**Si c'est mon nom que tu veux, tu peux le prendre ! **

**Quoi ?** fit Tohma.

**Mon nom, tu peux le prendre, mon visage aussi, tu peux tout prendre de moi mais… au fond de nous, nous savons que nous sommes foncièrement différentes. Tu ne fais de mal qu'à toi-même. Sœur, c'est peut-être horrible ce que tu as fait mais je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que tu es ma sœur. **

**Non… ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Parce que je… **

**Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, **affirma Leanna en prenant Tohma dans ses bras. **C'est de ma faute. Tout ce qu'il vous arrive est de ma faute tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas écouté à temps mon cœur. Prince, je renonce à être votre épouse… parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre que vous… **

**Pourquoi refusez-vous, Cendrillon ? Je vous aime, je vous comblerai, tout ce que vous voudriez vous l'aurez. Je ferai tout pour que vous soyez heureuse. **

**Ça me touche mais si vous voulez me faire plaisir, épousez ma belle sœur qui vous aime vraiment. Mon cœur bat pour un autre non pas parce que vous accordez beaucoup d'importance aux biens matériels mais parce que vous ne m'avez pas vue telle que je suis… **

_Ces mots, cette posture, pas de doute possible, c'est…_ pensa Shizuka.

**Prince pardonnez-moi mais je dois refuser… car j'aime Rupert avant même notre rencontre. **

**Je comprends parfaitement cendrillon, allez vers celui que vous aimez. Laissez-moi simplement être celui qui vous aime en silence et prier pour votre bonheur. **

**Cela me touche vraiment… **_ma tête… _**improvise,** écrivit Leanna sur la main de Ryuichi avant de s'évanouir. _Je n'en peux plus…_

**Quoi ?** fit Ryuichi avant de comprendre que Leanna était tombée dans les pommes dans ses bras**. Jamais je n'oublierai cette leçon : je regardais les gens pou ce qu'ils sont. Merci pour cette leçon, Cendrillon.**

Le rideau se baissa et tout le monde applaudit. Derrière le rideau rouge, Leanna reprit connaissance. Tout le monde s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle cligna doucement des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Sakuma. Elle rougit tout en s'agrippant à lui. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle croyait qu'il allait exploser.

**Ça va mieux ?** demanda Ryuichi.

**Oui…, **répondit-elle avec un sourire_Parce que je sens tes bras autour de moi…_

**Si tu vas mieux, on va aller remercier le public. **

**Non,** répondit Leanna en s'agrippant plus à Sakuma. **Je veux rester avec toi…je ne veux pas que tu me lâches. J'ai tant besoin de toi. **

**Leanna, si tu veux on y va tous les quatre ? **proposa Tohma en tendant sa main.

**Accepte-le Leanna**, ordonna Hideo du regard.

Leanna posa sa main dans celle de Tohma. Il l'attira vers lui pour murmurer quelques mots de remerciements. La jeune fille fit les gros yeux et regarda le blond qui souriait. Lovrec en fit de même avant de le serrer dans ses bras, faisant tomber sa perruque blonde.

----------------------------------

**Finalement c'était un beau spectacle !** déclara Tohma lors du festival.

**Oui, nous avons passé une superbe journée**, conforta Hideo. **Madame Fujisaki ne t'a pas trop embêtée et ça c'est bien… **

**Oui, en fait cette dame est très gentille mais seulement avec ceux qu'elle apprécie et moi, je n'en fais pas partie, finalement, plus je pense à notre situation, plus je pense à cette pièce dont la morale était de ne pas se fier aux apparences. J'envisage sincèrement de plus me révéler… **

**Tu ferais une grosse erreur. Un faux pas et il saura. **

**Je sais mais en restant aussi coincé, il se doutera de quelque encore plus que…oh ! **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

Hideo et Tohma entendirent un son de flûte très original. Ils ne savaient pas d'où venait ce son mais le regard du blond se posa sur les arbres du parc où il avait distingué une ombre insolite. Puis il recula en voyant des yeux bizarre. Hideo regarda dans la direction de Seguchi mais ne vit rien. Puis il prit Tohma dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. blonds.

**Il vaut mieux que tu partes. Fais attention à toi !** dit Kairitsu en embrassant Tohma.

**Je serai prudent… je vais y aller ! À demain, Hideo**.

Tohma rendit le baiser à son ami avant de rejoindre son dortoir. Pendant tout le trajet, il se demanda quel genre de musique il avait entendu. Etait-ce le fantôme dont tout le monde parlait ? Seguchi était fatigué et en traversant le couloir de sa chambre, il trouva Sakuma assoupi sur le sol devant la porte de sa chambre. Le garçon soupira car il allait devoir le porter dans le lit de sa chambre. Après avoir ouvert la porte, allongé Sakuma sur son duvet, Seguchi pensait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit partir en arrière avant d'atterrir sur le lit, les poignets emprisonnés par les mains de Sakuma qui le regarda tristement.

**Je n'en peux plus… **

**Ryuichi, lâche-moi… o**_h mon dieu, tu empestes l'alcool…_

**Leanna, j'ai envie de toi. Plus que de Tohma… je te veux… **

_Quoi ?_ **Hé, réveille-toi, Ryuichi ! C'est moi, Tohma. Tu ne reconnais pas ?** _Je ne suis pas Leanna ! Et puis d'abord, comment ça, TU AIMES LEANNA PLUS QUE MOI ?!_

**Tu avais raison… je t'aime plus qu'une simple amie, je suis fou de toi. Je pense à toi à chaque instant, même quand je suis avec Seguchi. **

**Espèce d'infidèle ! Te trompes pas de personne quand tu fais ta déclaration… ouh**… _il me serre trop fort…_ **Ryuichi, ça suffit !** cria Tohma tout en se débattant comme il le pouvait.

**Non, je n'arrêterai pas… Leanna je t'aime… je t'aime** murmura-t-il avant devenir embrasser fougueusement Seguchi.

Le blond continua à se débattre mais Ryuichi le dominait totalement. A ce baiser forcé, Tohma avait frôlé l'asphyxie. Il respira difficilement quand il sentit la langue de Sakuma parcourir son visage puis sa nuque. Ryuichi le déshabilla en remontant très lentement sa chemise blanche, caressa avec tendresse la peau blanche de celui-ci. Malgré sa main droite libre et sa volonté, Tohma ne put rien faire pour arrêter son ami : il répondit inconsciemment à l'appel du désir née en Sakuma

**Arrête, Ryuichi ! S'il te plait ! Arrête !! **

**Tu as un visage magnifique, encore plus beau que celui-ci de Tohma…. Je ne peux pas te résister… **

_Non !_ cria intérieurement Tohma, au bord des larmes. _Arrête, s'il te plait ! Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas ! NON !! NON !! _

----------------------------------

Mayoi nagara Nayami nagara Kuyami nagara Kimere ba ii sa

Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu Tomadoi wa kiesari

Karappo datta Boku no heya ni Hikari ga sashita

_While I'm confused, while I'm troubled, while I'm grieving, I should decide on it _

_With the one word that you gave me, my confusion vanishes _

_In my room that seemed empty, light shone _

**Bravo Sakuma!** applaudit son professeur de chant. **Vous avez bien travaillé. Je vous recommanderai pour le spectacle de fin d'année. Bien les enfants, vous savez que toute l'école est en effervescence ? C'est parce que dans une semaine c'est la Saint Valentin ! Ah la la, ne faites pas une tête pareille. Vous savez très bien chers élèves, que l'école organise un bal et tout le monde est convié. Alors les garçons et les filles, il ne faut pas hésiter à inviter ! Ah c'est la fin de la leçon. À la semaine prochaine les enfants. **

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Sakuma prit ses jambes à son cou pour échapper aux furies de sa classe. C'était son quotidien depuis deux semaines. A chaque interclasse, il se faisait poursuivre par les filles qui voulaient être sa partenaire de danse. Dans la cour, il se cacha dans un arbre en attendant le calme. Tohma marcha tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une émeute de filles s'approcher de lui.

**Dis Seguchi, tu ne veux pas venir avec au bal ? **

**Non viens avec moi,** demanda une autre fille.

**Mesdemoiselles du calme. Je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà invité quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au bal. **

**Oh dommage, allons à la chasse aux beaux mecs ! **

Tohma sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait la main, il se retourna et vit Lovrec qui écrivait un message pour lui. Avant même d'avoir fini, il retira sa main et la gifla violemment. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs de colère. Il la saisit par sa chemise pour qu'elle le regarde bien en face.

**Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! **cria Tohma. **Rends-le moi ! Rends-moi Ryuichi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre ! Moi aussi je l'aime mais pourquoi il te préfère ?! Pourquoi ? Moi j'ai vécu avec lui pendant trois ans et toi, tu viens avec tes airs de sainte nitouche pour me le prendre ! Leanna, rends-le moi ! Rends-moi Sakuma !! Rends-moi mon... **Tohma pleura : il avait craqué. **Je n'en peux plus… je ne peux pas…. je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal même après ce qu'il m'a fait… je ne peux pas faire ça**… murmura-t-il à la jeune fille.

Leanna sourit tristement et consola son ami dans ses bras. Elle était triste de voir combien Seguchi souffrait intérieurement. Cela lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec Hideo : il était comme lui à la différence près que c'était y a plus de treize ans.

----------------------------------

**_Treize ans plus tôt, _**

Hideo s'était égaré dans le jardin des Seguchi. Il chercha du regard la grande demeure pour ensuite repérer sa maison à partir de là. Sur le trajet, il entendit un joli morceau de piano. Il s'approcha sans bruit de la source qui était la chambre des enfants Seguchi. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit un petit enfant qui jouait du piano. Il était blond et jouait sans prendre de plaisir. Sa mélodie était mélancolique et triste. Hideo l'écouta : à l'entendre jouer, il se souvenait de son devoir envers cette famille et d'un coup, il sentit la colère lui monter.

**Tout ça, c'est de faute**, s'écria Hideo.

Le pianiste, surpris, se retourna et vit un enfant de son âge à sa fenêtre. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre

**Qui es-tu ?** demanda l'enfant.

**Va te faire voir, gosse de riche ! Tout le monde se moque de nous à cause de toi et ta famille. On me traite d'imbécile, de raté. Je te hais ! Parce que c'est de ta faute ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment ! Si tu n'étais pas né, je… je ne serais pas ici. **

**Et tu crois vraiment que tu es un raté, un imbécile ? **

**Non, je n'en suis pas un ! Mais… il n'arrête pas de le dire. **

**Moi je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de courageux et très gentil même. Parce que tu as dit ce que tu pensais de moi. Et ça, ça me touche beaucoup**, répondit l'enfant avec un sourire.

A ce moment, Hideo réalisa combien cet enfant était très loin de l'idée de l'enfant gâté qu'il s'était fait. Il avait l'air d'être comme lui et cela lui fit plaisir. Il sentit qu'une grande amitié allait naître entre eux deux.

**Moi, c'est Hideo Kairitsu et toi, tu es bien… **

----------------------------------

**Tohma **! dit Sakuma en descendant de son arbre.

**Non, ne m'approche pas ! **

**Ryuichi, arrête-toi là !** fit Leanna en faisant obstacle à Ryuichi.

**Leanna, pousse-toi ! **

**Eloigne-toi de moi Ryuichi ! **

**Tohma, essaye de te calmer. **

**Me calmer ? Et pourquoi devrais-je ? T'es mal placé pour m'ordonner quoique ce soit ! Dois-je te rappeler le viol que tu m'as fait subir ?! **

**Viol ?** firent Leanna et Ryuichi.

**Oui, tu m'as violé et dans le même temps, tu as déclaré haut et fort que tu voulais Leanna, que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi, qu'il n'y a avait qu'elle qui comptait. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je ne méritais pas ça ! Je n'ai fait que lui obéir… c'est quoi ma faute** ? _Dis-moi, Keiya, en quoi suis-je en tort !_ **Tu mériterais que… **

**Non, Tohma, ne me dis pas que… **

**Je suis désolé… mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix**, fit Tohma en prenant un regard des plus terrifiants.

**Tohma… **

**Si je suis venu au Japon, ce n'était pas pour te retrouver mais pour te détruire. Cependant, les circonstances ont changé : je renonce à te faire du mal tant que tu resteras avec Leanna. **_Pourquoi voudrais-je son bonheur d'un coup ? Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça !! Mais…_

**C'est quoi, ce marché ?! Oh. Oh. Attends une minute, ne pars pas comme ça ! **

**Sakuma, je vous dis adieu**, dit Tohma en partant. _Si je reste plus longtemps, je vais craquer…_

**Mais t'es vraiment un imbécile ! Reviens ici ! **

**Sakuma, tu ne vois pas que je ne suis pas ton Tohma ? **_Je dois lui faire mal…je dois l'éloigner de moi… _**Tu me l'as dit, tu retrouves l'homme que tu as aimé en Leanna et pas en moi. Cette raison te suffit ou dois-je t'en dire plus ? **_Qu'il ait mal, si mal… je veux qu'il me déteste ! Sinon…_**À chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, tu vois Leanna, quand on parle de quelque chose, tu mentionnes toujours Leanna, quand tu le peux, tu rejoins Leanna…. **_Il ne m'aime pas… comment pourrait-il m'aimer alors que moi, je le trompais ? Je ne le voyais que de dos alors que moi, je voulais… _**Tu es fou de Leanna et ce depuis ta première rencontre avec elle et ce ne fut pas le cas avec moi… **_Je voulais être avec toi, simplement avec toi parce que… non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas… je ne dois pas l'aimer… mais…_**ne me retiens pas sinon tu risques de te faire encore plus de mal que maintenant. Reconstruis ta vie avec elle et oublie-moi… **_je vais le détruire comme ça… je ne veux pas le détruire ! Je ne veux pas…_** oublie-moi… laisse-moi**_, Ryuichi... ne m'oblige pas à le dire !_** Oh une dernière chose tant que j'y suis, je te déteste, Sakuma Ryuichi… **_pardon…mais je le fais pour ton bien. Je veux ton bonheur parce que je t'aime et en restant avec moi, je…_

**Menteur !** cria Sakuma en l'attrapant par le bras avant de le serrer contre lui**. Tu n'as pas à me dire ces choses. Je sais que tu ne les penses pas, je t'en prie pardonne-moi, Tohma. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi ces derniers temps mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime… **

**Hypocrite… **_tu n'as pas compris ? Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang !_** Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite ! Si tu dis m'aimer, alors tu devrais avoir plus de considération pour moi. Je... hum… **

Seguchi mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de s'écrouler à ses genoux comme s'il allait vomir. Sa vue baissait progressivement. Il serra le poing pour essayer de supporter la douleur, son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Ryuichi toucha son front : il était tout froid. Pour le réchauffer, il le couvrit de son manteau et le porta dans ses bras.

**Leanna, vite à l'infirmerie ! Tohma ne sent pas bien.**

* * *

_dans le prochain chapitre:_

Toshiro: Ainsi tu étais sous mes yeux depuis le début... je te tire mon chapeau, même moi je n'ai vu que du feu. Leanna, tu es finie…Tohma: Ce ne sont ni tes fleurs ni ton sourire qui me feront oublier ce que tu m'as fait !

Leanna: Je suis heureuse… tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux pour mon cadeau de Saint Valentin…

**To be continued**


	28. la fin des mensonges

**Un mot de l'auteur:** C'est un hommage que je fais à la mermaid trilogy d'AXS (un groupe de Jpop que j'adore). Je n'aurais pas le courage de faire une trilogie comme eux (car trop de choses à mettre) mais je ferais l'histoire de l'université en cinq parties. Ceci consiste le dernier volet. Au niveau de la topographie: ce qui est en italique sont en pensées

**Résumé**: la vie universitaire de **Ryuichi Sakuma** où il retrouve son amant, **Tohma Seguchi**. Rencontres tumultueuses avec **Lovrec Leanna**, une fille muette, accompagné de son "garde du corps" **Hideo Kairitsu**. Cependant sa rencontre avec une certaine personne va faire balancer son cœur.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 26 : la fin des mensonges…

Dans le métro de Tokyo, une jeune femme, prénommée Mika Uesugi voyageait seule dans son compartiment. Elle somnolait car sa station était à une heure de trajet. Dans le compartiment voisin, il y avait une autre jeune femme qui lisait un livre. Mika fut tirée de son sommeil par cette femme qui tapait contre la vitre de son compartiment. Uesugi ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les mots « au secours ». Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et aperçut une atroce scène. Elle voulut entrer pour la sauver mais la porte était coincée et elle ne put qu'être témoin. Puis la lumière disparut jusqu'à ce que le métro arrive à une station où Mika pourrait changer de compartiment. A la station, elle courut pour la secourir mais elle arriva trop tard.

**Oh mon dieu… elle est morte… **

**Ça y est ? Tu es réveillé ? **

Tohma ouvrit doucement les yeux puis se leva brusquement de son lit. Leanna le retint pour ménager son corps. Ryuichi sourit, soulagé de voir son ami reprendre des couleurs. L'infirmière leva le rideau pour voir son patient en meilleure forme.

**Après les doigts, c'est le corps qui faiblit… tu es d'une santé bien fragile, Seguchi… **

**Tu m'as aussi fait peur… je m'en voudrais si tu étais tombé malade,** écrivit Leanna sur la main de Tohma.

**Heureusement que vous avez de bons amis. Allez les enfants, laissez-le se reposer. **

**On viendra te voir après. Ok ? **déclara Sakuma.

**Oui, d'accord,** répondit Tohma avec un sourire. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je me sens si faible d'un coup ? _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mika sortit du poste de police après deux heures d'interrogatoire. Si elle avait su qu'elle allait voir un tel spectacle pour sa première journée à Tokyo, elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle dans sa ville plus tranquille. Elle prit dans son sac, son téléphone portable et tenta d'appeler un de ses amis. Mais en marchant, elle bouscula une jeune adolescente.

**Oh pardon, ça va mademoiselle ?** demanda Mika.

**Vous pourriez regardez devant vous,** répondit Noriko tout en se relevant.

**Je suis désolée mais… **

**Hum ? **

**Non rien. Encore pardon. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toshiro développa sa pellicule pour voir les photos qu'il avait prises pendant le festival. Il fredonnait un air car il avait été content de ses prises de vues et il avait hâte de les montrer aux autres. Mais en voulant retirer son papier du révélateur qui dévoilait un visage occidental, il glissa et tous ses anciens travaux de photos tombèrent sur lui. En essayant de se dégager, Toshiro tomba sur une photo toute mouillée.

**Mon dieu, c'est du… Vite de l'eau, de l'eau... de l'eau… **

Il remarqua qu'elle était seulement éclaboussée et la photo sur laquelle il avait travaillé était une photo de Tohma qui avait à peu près la même pose que Leanna. Il retira avec une pincette la photographie et la superposa avec celle de Leanna. La révélation apparut devant lui et il rit.

_Ainsi tu étais sous mes yeux depuis le début... je te tire mon chapeau, même moi je n'ai vu que du feu. Leanna, tu es finie… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lovrec regardait les nuages flotter dans le ciel. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle était dans cette université et l'échéance était bientôt terminée. Avec Hideo elle avait passé un accord, si au bout d'un an, elle ne retrouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, ils devaient repartir la d'où ils venaient. Cependant Leanna avait trouvé ce pour quoi elle était venue au Japon mais elle ne l'avait pas récupéré ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêchait.

_Si je suis venue au Japon, c'était pour te retrouver mais tu ne me vois pas. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me voies ?! J'ai renoncé à tout pour toi… dois-je mourir pour que tu me remarques enfin, Ryuichi ? Pourquoi restes-tu si indifférent avec moi ? Ryuichi… sauve-moi ! Sauve-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tohma ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit Ryuichi Sakuma avec un grand sourire et des fleurs. Le blond ferma sans un mot sa porte mais le brun mit son pied pour empêcher la porte de se refermer. Seguchi insista pour la fermer car il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce garçon qui l'avait violé l'autre jour. De son coté, Ryuichi poussa la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de Tohma.

**Je veux m'excuser ! **

**Ce ne sont ni tes fleurs ni ton sourire qui me feront oublier ce que tu m'as fait ! **

**Je veux te demander pardon. Mais avant laisse-moi entrer ! **

**Pas question !** déclara Seguchi en écrasant le pied de Sakuma

**Mais je dois faire quoi pour que tu me laisses entrer ? **

**Fais mille fois le tour du campus et je verrais après. **

**Ok, à toute Tohma**.

**Ouf… mais… **commença Tohma en ne sentant plus la force de Ryuichi sur la poignée. _Non il m'a cru en plus,_** attends... Ryu**…

Sans avoir terminé, Tohma se sentit projeté en arrière et se cogna la tête contre son bureau. Profitant de ce moment, Sakuma entra dans la chambre et comprit la raison pour laquelle son ami lui avait refusé l'entrée. En effet, Seguchi n'avait sur lui qu'une chemise ample qui cachait toute la partie supérieure de son anatomie. A cette vue des plus attrayantes, Sakuma ferma la porte à clé, déposa les fleurs sur le bureau et installa délicatement son ami dans son lit. Il prit une fleur à son bouquet et vint caresser la peau de Seguchi avec ses pétales. Celui-ci frissonna à ce contact si insolite mais tendre. En se réveillant, il sentit les lèvres de Ryuichi sur les siennes. Tohma le repoussa violemment.

**Tohma… **

**Je suis désolé mais sors de ma chambre...** ordonna-t-il en se couvrant avec sa couverture.

**Pas question,** déclara Sakuma en le plaquant sur le lit. **J'aimerais bien savoir certaines choses à propos de toi. Comme par exemple, ton véritable nom. **

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que je m'appelle Tohma Seguchi ? **

**Le Tohma que je connais est un garçon et toi, tu as une poitrine trop forte. **

**Tu ne manques pas de délicatesse pour parler de l'anatomie !? Ouh… **

**Réponds à ma question : qui es-tu réellement ? **

**T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit que je m'appelais Tohma ! Lâche-moi Ryuichi ! **

**Prouve-le-moi ! Prouve-moi que tu es Tohma ! Montre-moi ton corps ! **

**Bon, d'accord j'avoue ! Je ne suis pas vraiment Tohma…mais lâche-moi avant ! Tu me fais mal ! Je m'appelle…Aïe !! **

**Lovrec avait appris que Tohma était rentré à son studio. Elle voulait lui parler de certaines choses mais en ayant vu Ryuichi entrer de force dans la chambre, elle resta près de la porte pour épier leur conversation. Puis la conversation prit un tournant de règlement de compte. Leanna entra dans la pièce. **

**C'est donc toi qui m'a privé de lui… tu vas me le payer… **

**Arrête Ryuichi !** essaya de dire Leanna en enlaçant Sakuma pour qu'il arrête de faire du mal à Seguchi.

Sakuma sentit cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il se retourna et vit le visage peiné de son amie. Il le relâcha et vint se réfugier dans les bras de Lovrec. La jeune fille était gênée d'avoir Sakuma dans ses bras d'autant plus que la victime de l'agression les regardait. Leanna baissa les yeux et consola Ryuichi pendant que Tohma les laissait seul dans sa chambre. En fermant la porte, il se laissa glisser le long du battant en pleurant. Dans la chambre, Lovrec caressa avec tendresse la chevelure brune de son ami. Ryuichi leva la tête et vit le doux visage de Leanna. Il effleura des doigts ses lèvres douces et chaudes et chercha à les embrasser ou du moins à les caresser avec les siennes. Elle détourna un peu le visage pour montrer son refus.

**Pourquoi ?** murmura-t-il. **Pourquoi es-tu toujours là quand je suis triste ? Pourquoi fais-tu battre mon cœur comme ça ? **

**Mais c'est parce que… **

**Dites donc, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs que dans la chambre de Seguchi ? **demanda Hideo.

Leanna et Ryuichi se détachèrent et virent Hideo qui les regardait d'un air coléreux. La jeune fille s'inclina pour s'excuser auprès des garçons car elle avait un examen de piano dans peu de temps. Ryuichi voulut l'accompagner mais trop tard, elle avait quitté la chambre. Hideo sortit à son tour en lançant une mise en garde.

**Quoique tu décides, je respecterai ton choix mais surtout ne la fais pas pleurer sinon je te tue. **

**Hideo, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas la peine de menacer Ryuichi ! **

**Tohma… **

**J'en ai assez… de toute cette comédie…je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe Ryuichi... **

**Non ne lui dis pas sinon… **

**De toute façon, tout est terminé car dès lors que Ryuichi ne me regarde plus, je considère que c'est fini… Ryuichi je vais te dire toute la vérité sur moi. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas véritablement Tohma. **

**Arrête de parler !** Déclara Hideo.

**Kairitsu, tu me coupes encore une fois la parole et je t'envoie en enfer ! menaça Seguchi avec un regard de braise. **

**Tu sais je n'ai pas très envie de savoir… **

**Pardon ? **

**Oui. Moi je ne garde que des souvenirs joyeux et j'en ai eu de très bon avec toi,** répondit Ryuichi avec un grand sourire. **Et c'est ça qui compte… je voudrais simplement m'excuser pour l'autre fois certes j'ai été un peu brutal sur les bords alors je te demande pardon…. Tu sais je suis sûr que tu ne fais pas ça par plaisir alors je t'admire dans ce sens. Alors à partir de ce jour, on agit selon notre personnalité : ok ?**

_Je comprends pourquoi Seguchi l'aime tant… il est vraiment exceptionnel…_ **C'est d'accord agissons maintenant selon notre vrai caractère. Bon… allez je vais voir comment Leanna joue du piano ! **

**Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?** demanda Hideo au blond.

**Oui,** répondit Tohma les larmes aux yeux. **C'est la meilleure chose pour nous… je vais protéger le bonheur de Sakuma, même s'il doit finir dans les bras de Leanna… **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leanna jouait son morceau de piano avec tant de délicatesse qu'elle charmait les auditeurs de son amphithéâtre. Les professeurs la prirent pour un génie car, selon son dossier scolaire, elle n'avait jamais pratiqué cet instrument. Elle était la révélation de cette promotion d'élèves. Ryuichi était dans la salle en train de l'écouter. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres comme si elle était heureuse. Sakuma se leva et se dirigea vers la scène avec une rose rouge dans les mains. Il monta sur la scène dès que Leanna eut presque fini son morceau. La jeune fille se retourna, se leva et prit la fleur que Sakuma tendait devant elle.

**Leanna, voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal ?** demanda Sakuma.

Lovrec n'en revenait pas : il lui demandait d'être sa cavalière. Elle hocha la tête qui signifiait une réponse positive de sa part. et toute la salle applaudit devant cette déclaration d'amour masquée. Leanna rougit et se colla à Ryuichi pour cacher son visage.

_Je suis heureuse… tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux pour mon cadeau de Saint Valentin… je t'aime…je t'aime tellement Ryuichi… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tu voulais me parler, Chiwa ? **

**Oh voyez qui arrive : kairitsu Hideo et ce cher Seguchi. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, chiwa ? Ça doit être quelque chose de très secret pour que tu nous appelles à une heure aussi tardive ? **

**En effet,** fit Toshiro en descendant de son perchoir. **Dommage que Leanna ne soit pas venue avec vous. Enfin bon, commençons la séance. Je connais votre secret à tous les deux… vraiment qui aurait cru que toi, Hideo tu enfreindrais les règles en l'amenant ici ? **

**De quoi tu parles, Toshiro ? **

**Ne fais pas l'ignorant avec moi, Hideo… je ne suis peut-être pas assigné à la protection rapprochée des Seguchi mais je suis quand même un membre qui fournit des informations et qui les identifie. **

_Non ce n'est pas possible…_ **comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le savoir plus tôt ! **

**Tu sais quelque chose, Hideo ? **

**Ah oui, c'est vrai… tu es arrivée plus tard que nous dans la formation. Je vais alors me présenter à toi, oh non… Hideo s'en chargera… **

**Tais-toi ! Toshiro crache tes infos et casse-toi de là avant que je ne te fasse regretter de nous avoir demandé. **

**Oh… tu t'emportes toujours aussi autant même devant l'héritier Seguchi. Tu as vidé ton sac on voulait te punir mais lui, il est intervenu il a fait de toi son compagnon de jeu…tu es tombé bien bas à moins que ce ne soit pour mieux le trahir… **

**Tohma m'a ouvert les yeux sur les raisons de ma colère et pour cela, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant et c'est pour lui que je lui fais tout ça ! **

**Et toi, tu vas le laisser faire ?**

Le son d'une flûte retentit dans le silence nocturne. Les trois garçons se turent et cherchèrent la source du sifflement qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Cela semblait se rapprocher d'eux. Hideo reconnut le son de cette flûte. Toshiro, intrigué, chercha à décomposer cette mélodie pour savoir ce qu'elle dégageait. Le blond se réveilla et prit peur car il reconnaissait aussi la mélodie.

_Il est là…,_ **on s'en va avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie…**

_Pff… tu choisis bien ton moment pour te manifester…_ **cette histoire n'en restera pas là. Dormez bien. **

**Hideo, cette musique est-ce bien ce que je crois ? **

**Oui… c'est la mélodie des sirènes**. _Alors c'était lui le fantôme ? Pourquoi ?_ **Rentrons. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Alors comme ça, ton université prépare le bal de Saint Valentin **? demanda la grand-mère à Leanna qui finissait de s'habiller.

**Oui,** répondit-elle. **Sakuma m'a demandé de l'accompagner. J'ai accepté mais… **

**Mais**, répéta la vieille femme.

**Je ne sais pas comment je vais me présenter à lui. Argh je n'arrive pas à boutonner cette chemise. **

La grand-mère se leva de sa chaise en bois et aida Leanna à s'habiller. Elle déboutonna tous les boutons et les refit un par un. Puis elle attacha un ruban dans ses cheveux blonds. Quand elle eut fini de la préparer, Leanna se regarda dans un miroir. Elle ressemblait à un jeune noble du siècle des Lumières. Elle se mit sur le côté pour voir comment la coupe de sa veste tombait sur ses jambes et cela lui allait très bien sauf que ses cheveux étaient trop longs.

**Cela te va très bien, le style ancien te convient parfaitement. **

**Mais là je ne me reconnais pas mais si je cache mes cheveux,** dit Leanna tout en mettant ses cheveux sous un chapeau noir, l**à, je me reconnais**.

Leanna, en cachant ses cheveux était vraiment le sosie de Tohma. Elle tira un peu sa veste en avant et mit ses mains sur son chapeau. Elle sourit car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas porté de vêtements d'homme.

**C'est vraiment magnifique. Dommage que je ne puisse pas le porter tout le temps. Ça me manque vraiment ce genre de vêtements. J'aime quand je me sens à l'aise, les vêtements féminins, c'est bien mais j'ai l'impression d'étoffer à l'intérieur. **

**C'est pour ça que tant que tu seras chez moi, tu pourras jouir de cette liberté de t'habiller comme tu le sens. **

**C'est vrai? Merci grand-mère, oh mon dieu, il est tard. Je dois rentrer. **

**J'aimerais que tu passes la nuit ici. Je te vois rarement et je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer de la musique. Tu m'avais dit que tu savais parfaitement jouer du piano, de la flûte et du violon ? **

**Oui, mais je préfère le piano. La flûte et le violon m'intéressent moins car j'éprouve plus de mélancolie à en jouer. **

**Sous cette apparence, j'ai l'impression de te retrouver aussi innocent qu'autrefois. Mais avec tes cheveux longs, tu as une grande ressemblance avec ta mère Sara. Je comprends pourquoi on t'appelle d'abord Sara. C'était une très belle femme et je l'aimais bien : je la considérais comme ma petite fille. Tu es vraiment un enfant formidable. **

**Pas du tout, **réfuta Lovrec.** Comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis plus un enfant innocent. J'ai fui ma maison pour retrouver mon bien aimé. Mais en le revoyant, j'ai vu qu'il ne me remarquait pas. Hideo m'accompagne pour me remonter le moral car c'est son devoir mais si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je ne le pardonnerai pas. Est-ce mal de vouloir sortir de sa cage ? Mon père n'a pas le droit de me priver de ma liberté… Je veux être libre… mais sans pour autant amener le malheur sur ceux que j'apprécie… **

**J'espère que ton souhait se réalisera… mon cher arrière-petit-fils…. Comme tu as du souffrir pendant tout ce temps…** murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mika jeta sur son bureau de nombreux journaux relatant le meurtre dans lequel elle était témoin. Elle priait pour le repos des victimes de ce meurtrier. Cependant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment comme si elle savait qui serait la prochaine victime.

Dans le métro, Toshiro rentrait de son travail. Puis il vit un homme l'aborder en lui proposant un petit jeu.

Tohma découpait dans les journaux tout article parlant des meurtres dans le métro et les lisait attentivement. Il brûlait tout article relatant de ce meurtrier en série. Il observa la flamme vaciller et souffla pour l'éteindre. Mais ce geste signifiait aussi que la vie de quelqu'un était terminée.

Toshiro regardait le plafond qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il ferma les yeux et mourut dans l'obscurité. Mais gisait près de lui une inscription « Line c To »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Attends-moi ! Leanna, je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! **

Lovrec se retourna et vit un Sakuma essoufflé. Elle prit une expression de colère montrant combien elle était déçue de voir Sakuma aussi faible en escalade. Le couple avait pris une journée pour faire un tour en montagne. Du haut des collines, ils voyaient un paysage typique de la campagne nippone avec sa verdure qui n'en finissait pas. Mais Leanna lui indiqua un arbre perché un peu plus haut dans la montagne.

** C'est ici que nous allons nous arrêter,** fit-elle

**Quoi ?! Attends, c'est haut ! **

**Non, en dix minutes on est arrivé. **

En effet en dix minutes, le couple arriva aux pieds de l'arbre et Leanna sortit un gros œuf en plastique de son sac. Elle écrivit dans le sol ses intentions. Ryuichi lut son message.

« Tu te souviens, je t'ai demandé de m'écrire une lettre et de l'apporter avec toi aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, nous allons les enterrer dans cet œuf et dans trois ans exactement, nous reviendrons ici pour lire nos lettres. D'accord ? »

Ryuichi regarda Leanna avec attention comme s'il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Lovrec détourna son visage et mit sa lettre à l'intérieur de l'œuf. Sakuma en fit de même et commença à creuser un trou pour enterrer l'objet de leur promesse. Leur tâche accomplie, ils se reposèrent sous le feuillage de cet arbre avant de retourner à la gare pour prendre le train en direction de Tokyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le ciel de Tokyo était couvert et la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Tohma s'habilla de manière très sombre, mit des gants noirs et s'apprêta à sortir quand Hideo l'interpella.

**Ah Tohma… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir par ce temps de chien ?** demanda Kairitsu.

**Si, je m'inquiète un peu pour quelqu'un… j'ai fait un rêve dans lequel je me faisais tuer… **

Mika monta dans la station de métro et traversa les wagons. Le train de Leanna et de Ryuichi s'arrêta à cause de la pluie diluvienne puis la lumière s'éteignit. Mika sentit le métro s'arrêter et se mit à genoux pour ressentir le moins possible les secousses. A ses pieds gisait un sac et elle le reconnut : ceci appartenait à la petite adolescente qu'elle avait bousculé lors de son arrivée à Tokyo. Elle sortit du wagon et se mit à la poursuite de la jeune fille que suivait, probablement son tueur. Après quelques instants, elle entendit d'un cri strident : elle se dépêcha de courir mais devant une impasse, elle vit un homme blessé. Elle se précipita à son chevet et remarqua ses blessures au visage.

**Noriko… il est là haut avec elle. **

Mika monta à l'échelle. Pendant ce temps, Tohma contournait le dépôt des wagons de métro pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une entrée possible. Mais son regard se posa sur une scène très troublante : une petite fille, sur une corniche étroite allait se faire agresser par un jeune adolescent. Le blond était trop loin pour intervenir il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur. Soudain un bruit sourd retentit sur sa droite. Il ferma un instant les yeux et ne vit plus que la petite fille qui essayait de rejoindre le bord avec l'aide d'une jeune femme brune. Seguchi se retourna doucement et vit un grand homme aux lunettes noires et aux cheveux blonds.

**Il s'en est fallu de peu, heureusement que j'avais mon sniper sur moi ! Eh petit tu te remets de tes émotions ! Désolé d'avoir tiré si près de toi. **

_Cet accent, c'est un américain…_**Non ce n'est rien tant que vous avez sauvé une vie mais vous avez tué cet homme. **

**Tué ? Ha ha, je ne l'ai pas touché à vrai dire… **

**AH ?**..._mais où est le tueur… je vois, il est tombé dans les canalisations… j'ai encore une chance._ **Merci monsieur…! **

**Winchester… à ton service petit gars**…

Mika était soulagée de voir la petite Noriko saine et sauve. Mais elle devait rejoindre le bord pour être enfin en sécurité. Noriko avait peur mais elle avançait prudemment. Mika tendit sa main pour l'attraper mais l'adolescente glissa et serait tombée si Mika ne l'avait pas rattrapée par le poignet. Cependant, Noriko continuait à descendre faute de force de la part d'Uesugi.

**Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas assez forte… **

**Aide-moi… **

Mika tenait bon mais le poignet de Noriko glissa dans sa main jusqu'à celle-ci rompe le contact. Noriko allait de nouveau tomber mais Tetsuya arriva, franchit la barre de sécurité et tint fermement la main de Noriko. La jeune fille fut soulagée et pleura de joie quand Ukai la remonta et la prit dans ses bras.

Le tueur marchait prudemment ne se doutant pas que dans l'ombre des wagons se trouvait Tohma qui attendait le bon moment pour attaquer. Seguchi profita d'un instant d'inattention pour l'étrangler avec un fil de fer. Dès qu'il s'évanouit, Seguchi sortit un pistolet qu'il pointa sur la tête de sa victime. Son bras trembla et il hésita à tirer pour mettra fin à ses jours.

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…,** déclara Keiya. **Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu prennes ta vengeance sur cet homme mais pour que je donne un sens à ta vie. **

**Si j'ai accepté, c'est simplement parce que je savais que je pourrais un jour me venger de lui. Moi qui ai été violentée par cet homme, abandonnée, n'ai-je pas le droit de prendre ma revanche sur lui ? **

**Ecoute, ne tire pas… **

**Tais-toi ! Je sais pourquoi parce que tu m'as recueillie, c'est parce que je ressemblais à Tohma Seguchi ! Et rien de plus… Je pensais que cela me faisait plaisir de t'aider mais j'étais aveugle. Parce que Sakuma sait lire dans les cœurs des autres et il avait compris dès le début… je me sens minable au point que cette vengeance n'est plus que ma raison de vivre et après je me tuerai… **

**Tu veux connaître la vérité ? C'est parce que j'ai vu une petite fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, cherchant une raison de vivre dans un monde sans contraintes. Je t'ai montré mon mode de vie mais j'ignorais que tu nourrissais autant de rancune envers cet homme. Fais ce que tu veux mais sache que jamais tu ne t'en remettras … **

**Ça m'est égal. Tant qu'il paye, cela me suffit. **

Le blond tenait en joue le tueur de Tokyo. Les souvenirs revenaient à la surface : cet homme lui avait volé sa lumière. Keiya était venu à son secours la main tendue.

_Comme tu es mignonne,…tu es toute seule ? Viens avec moi ; je te ferais vivre en étant son ombre… tu lui ressembles, tu vas vivre à nouveau sous ses traits… Deviens son double…et je te libérai car tu es humaine… _

Le responsable de tout cela était devant le jeune blond mais sa main n'arrêtait pas de trembler signe de son hésitation. Le vent emporta les larmes. Il leva son arme vers le ciel et tira une balle. Il se mordit la lèvre, jeta l'arme à ses pieds.

**C'est vrai que si tu m'as recueillie, c'est parce que j'étais humaine ? **

**Oui c'est aussi simple que ça… **

**Keiya, j'arrête ici la mission que tu m'as confiée. Je ne t'aiderai pas le retrouver j'ai autre chose à faire. Si tu veux bien me laisser. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au bal de la Saint Valentin, Ryuichi faisait tapisserie dans la salle alors que tout le monde s'amusait. Leanna n'était pas venue avec lui et il se demandait si ce rendez-vous à la montagne n'était pas un au revoir masqué. Il prit une collation et regarda le ciel étoilé. Une étoile fila dans le ciel et son regard se posa sur une jeune fille qui regardait aussi le ciel. Ryuichi était intriguée par cette fille. Il laissa son cocktail de côté et invita la jeune demoiselle à danser avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Tohma se saoulait dans un bar en compagnie d'Hideo qui était surpris de voir son ami descendre douze bouteilles de bière à lui tout seul.

**Tu n'as pas subi un chagrin d'amour, si ? **

**On dit qu'un chagrin d'amour ouvre l'appétit, c'est bien vrai. J'ai vraiment subi un échec amoureux avec Ryuichi… **

**Mais il est toujours venu vers toi, même quand tu étais déguisé. **

**C'est vrai mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il est plus tombé amoureux de ma version féminine que véritablement de moi. Je suppose qu'il doit être en train de danser avec ta chère amie qui a osé se faire passer pour moi pendant toute cette année. **

**Toshiro savait qui tu étais vraiment mais ton secret n'a pas été découvert grâce à ce tueur. Mais dis-moi, tu t'ennuyais vraiment pour que tu t'amuses à jouer les fantômes la nuit ? **

**Ah ça… oui je m'ennuyais mais aussi, j'essayais d'améliorer la musique que j'avais composée pour Ryuichi quand j'étais enfermé en Angleterre. Mais je vois bien que sans moi, il est heureux. J'ai fait tant d'efforts pour rien et ça m'énerve ! **

**Tohma calme-toi… je comprends ce que tu ressens et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de t'accompagner mais j'ai l'impression que ton cœur crie un autre nom. **

**Hein ? **

**Si rappelle-toi ! Quand cette Mika est venue à l'université, tu étais tout rouge en la voyant et j'ai du prétexter que tu étais malade. **

**Mais je ne rougissais pas ! **

**Bah pourquoi tu l'es maintenant ? Tu n'es pas encore ivre à ce que je sache… **

**Hideo, arrête et bois ! **

**Ha ha…. **

Le lendemain, Leanna avait une mine si affreuse, qu'elle dut rester toute la journée dans sa chambre. Hideo riait de sa petite forme alors que Tohma réfléchissait à la méthode à adopter pour annoncer toute la vérité à Sakuma. Le blond lui avait fait parvenir un mot pour qu'ils se voient sur le toit après les cours. Ryuichi était à l'heure du rendez-vous et attendit avec patience. Tohma monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

**Bonjour, Ryuichi. **

**Salut, alors tu voulais me parler ? **

**Oui, j'ai décidé de tout te dire sur moi. Je ne suis pas Tohma Seguchi ni même un de ses parents malgré ma très grande ressemblance avec lui. **

**C'est vraiment difficile pour une fille de se faire passer pour un garçon. **

**Alors tu as compris ? Ça me facilitera les choses. En effet, je suis bien une fille, je m'appelle Théana Sakumi. **

**Très joli mais ça m'explique pas pourquoi tu as fait semblant d'être Tohma Seguchi ? **

**Très juste : j'étais venue pour te détruire. Mais j'ai renoncé parce que Leanna et toi vous m'avez fait prendre conscience d'une chose : quelque soit mon apparence, je suis moi. En aucun cas, je ne pourrais être quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. **

**C'est bien… **

**Ryuichi, je sais que tu es contrarié parce que ton Tohma n'est pas revenu mais sache qu'il t'aime et n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Je l'ai vu triste mais pas à ce point quand il est revenu en Angleterre. Dis-moi franchement : tu aimes Tohma ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu devrais avoir honte de toi… Je ne déteste pas ta relation mais si Tohma te trouvait dans les bras d'un autre, personne ne pourrait contenir sa colère… et tu le sais très bien pour avoir assisté à la colère de Seguchi sur Nanami… **

Ryuichi ne pouvait pas oublier cette scène où son amie d'enfance, Nanami, avait failli mourir à cause d'un malentendu. Il craignait la colère de Tohma mais il pouvait bien la subir après ce qu'il avait fait : plusieurs fois, il avait trahi le jeune blond avec cette fille qui se faisait passer pour lui par devoir. Il était furieux contre lui-même car cela signifiait que c'était plus le corps et le caractère niais de Seguchi qui l'avait attiré que sa personnalité. Il fallait que cette Théana arrive pour qu'il s'en rende compte : il se sentait pitoyable. Au silence de Sakuma, la jeune fille comprit alors combien le garçon se sentait blessé dans son amour propre.

**Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça mais je pense que je te devais la vérité. **

**Tu as bien fait, **déclara Sakuma d'une voix nouée**. S'il te plait, laisse-moi seul. J'ai besoin d'être seul. **

Leanna était montée sur le toit pour chercher Sakuma cependant elle rencontra Tohma en premier lieu pour lui faire part d'un dîner qu'Hideo organisait pour fêter la fin de l'année. En second lieu, elle trouva Sakuma en train de se faire du mal. Elle courut à ses cotés pour essayer d'apaiser sa douleur. Mais en voulant le toucher, Sakuma la fit allonger sur le sol. Ne comprenant à rien, Lovrec le regarda dans les yeux.

**Pourquoi ? …** se demanda Ryuichi…

**… **

**Pourquoi es-tu toujours là quand j'en ai le plus besoin ?! Pourquoi n'est-il pas là pour me soutenir ? Tohma, réponds-moi **! cria Sakuma à Leanna dont le teint pâlit.** Je n'en peux plus… **

**Ryuichi, lâche-moi ! **

**Pardon… **déclara Ryuichi qui commença à pleurer. **Je te demande pardon… **finit-il en s'écroulant sur la jeune fille.

**Bien sûr que je te pardonne…** murmura-t-elle à son oreille. _Dors bien, Ryuchan_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au dîner dont Hideo avait fait part à Leanna, Sakuma arriva le dernier. Leanna se leva de la table pour l'accueillir mais elle dut partir précipitamment pour aller aux toilettes. Elle se lava le visage avant de regagner la table où elle n'aperçut nulle part son ami brun.

**Leanna** fit Hideo. **Assieds-toi**.

**Où est Sakuma?** Demanda Leanna en posant son regard sur la chaise vide.

**Sakuma ne dînera pas avec nous**, répondit Tohma. **Mais il nous a confié des choses intéressantes à ton sujet : il y en a 10. Nous allons te les dire** avec les propres mots de Ryuichi.

**La première, c'est que tu es une fille très mystérieuse. **

**La seconde, tu es une sirène quand tu ne le désires pas. **

**La troisième : malgré ton handicap de parole, tu sais parler aux gens avec ton cœur. **

**La quatrième : tu es insaisissable. **

Après quelques minutes, Leanna se leva précipitamment sous le regard de Tohma et de Hideo. La jeune fille courut vers la sortie pour rattraper Ryuichi. Les dernières paroles de ses amis résonnaient dans sa tête.

**C'est vraiment une fille qui sait prendre soin des gens. Parfois, on croit la comprendre mais il n'en est rien. Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle sera là pour effacer vos soucis, avec sa chaleur, son sourire… elle ne fera rien pour vous blesser davantage… elle n'est pas très féminine mais c'est ce qui fait son charme : c'est pour cela que je vous la confie… **

Sans s'en rendre compte, Leanna passa devant une petite échoppe dans laquelle Ryuichi mangeait un plat de nouilles. Arrivée dans la station de métro qui devait les ramener à l'université, Leanna bouscula les gens et chercha désespérément du regard Sakuma. Elle fit de nombreux allers retours avant de reprendre l'escalator pour aller à la salle de contrôle. Ryuichi arriva et s'assit sur les marches, se cachant inconsciemment. Leanna ne le vit pas et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la salle où les agents donnaient les mesures de sécurité.

Ryuichi était sur le bord du quai au delà de la limite de sécurité, prêt à se suicider. Leanna vit sur les écrans de contrôle son ami prêt à commettre l'irréparable. Tout d'un coup elle prit un micro et hurla : « NE FAIS PAS CA, RYUICHI !! »

Le brun entendit cette voix et se tourna vers le panneau. Il l'avait entendue : c'était une voix familière. Cette façon de prononcer son prénom, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le faire…

**Tohma…mon Tohma…, **fit-il en regardant une caméra de surveillance

Leanna sortit de la salle et se précipita sur le quai pour rejoindre Sakuma Le garçon posa son regard sur l'escalator et monta rapidement. De son coté, Leanna arpentait les couloirs pour le rejoindre. Ryuichi courut vers la salle de contrôle pour savoir si son amant était là haut. Au détour d'un carrefour, Sakuma aperçut une chevelure blonde et il cria Tohma sans prendre gare. Leanna s'arrêta et vit dans le reflet d'un téléviseur que c'était Ryuichi qui l'avait appelé. Son cœur fit un bond : elle s'était arrêtée au moment même où Sakuma criait le prénom de Seguchi.

**Oh pardon Leanna,… je t'ai prise pour Tohma… si tu veux bien m'excuser… **

Lovrec attendit un certain instant avant de s'écrouler. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis elle sentit une chaleur l'envelopper. Elle reconnut les bras de Sakuma autour d'elle.

**Leanna, c'est à mon tour de te réconforter… tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi alors si tu veux, je peux rester comme ça pour toi… **

**Ryuichi…**fit Leanna en retournant**. Je… **

Cependant le portable de Leanna cassa l'ambiance qui s'était installée entre eux. Elle voulut répondre à cet appel mais Sakuma l'en empêcha. Il voulait profiter de cet instant où il était enfin seul avec Leanna Il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle comme pour venir l'embrasser. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et était bien tentée de se laisser faire. Mais Tohma qui était arrivé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

**Dites donc, les amoureux, il y a des endroits plus convenables pour ça… **

**Wahaha, **déclara Ryuichi apeuré.** Thé... non… Tohma mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**Hideo s'est fait enlever… **

**Quoi ? **fit Leanna en prenant Seguchi par le bras.

**Leanna, c'est toi qu'ils veulent mais ne te vends pas, **murmura-t-il à l'oreille de celle-ci**. Hideo me l'a dit : reste au Japon quoiqu'il arrive. **

**Ce n'est pas possible… je ne te crois pas ! **essaya –t-elle de dire en poussant Seguchi de son chemin

**Leanna !! Théana... ; enfin non, Tohma, laisse-moi passer. **

**Je ne peux pas ! Si tu veux revoir Leanna, rendez-vous au manoir de ma supposée arrière grand-mère. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

On sonnait à la porte du manoir des Seguchi. La dame vint ouvrir la porte et vit Leanna toute trempée, les larmes aux yeux. La grand-mère, inquiète pour sa santé, la fit entrer et demanda qu'on vienne l'aider à changer ses vêtements humides. Lovrec réagissait comme une poupée : elle se laissait faire... elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. La jeune fille avait été touchée au plus profond de son âme. Comme cette nuit où tout avait commencé…Dans le salon, la vieille dame la fit s'asseoir et sécha ses longs cheveux blonds avec une serviette.

**Il s'est passé quelque chose mon petit ? Je crois que oui… un autre dilemme concernant Ryuichi ou bien ton ami Hideo ?** Leanna réagit par un léger hochet de la tête.** C'est bien ce que je pensais ? Tu fais travailler ton cœur et ta raison ? Tu sais, il y aura toujours une phrase qui restera vrai… **

**Madame, les amis de Melle Lovrec sont ici, ****que dois-je faire **? demanda une domestique.

**Faites-les entrer mais faites-leur savoir que je ne viendrai pas les voir… je suis occupée. **

**Bien madame. **

**Pourquoi les avoir fait entrer si vous ne souhaitez rien d'eux ? **

**Disons, que je suis mon cœur… il me dit qu'eux pourront te faire prendre une décision. **

**Une décision ?** fit Lovrec en se levant. **Pensez-vous réellement qu'il est difficile de choisir entre son bonheur au détriment d'une personne et de la sauver ? Nous savions ce qui m'attendait si jamais Hideo se faisait prendre et ce que je devais faire dans ce cas mais… mais… **

**Hideo est bien plus qu'un homme à votre service… il est votre ami, un ami des plus précieux même… **

**Non… il est, il est… **

**Leanna**, fit Sakuma en entrant dans le salon.

Lovrec vit Sakuma en compagnie de Seguchi entrer dans la pièce. La jeune fille eut un haut le cœur et sortit en silence de la salle. Elle courut hors du manoir pour retourner à l'université où elle aurait plus de liberté à réfléchir seule. Pendant ce temps, Seguchi observait par la fenêtre de sa chambre du manoir quels événements pouvaient se passer. Il enleva son collier et le regarda attentivement.

_C'est le seul lien qui vous lie à votre mère et je vous l'ai arrachée…et je le regrette vraiment… je vous en prie pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi Tohma Seguchi_ !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leanna entra dans la chambre universitaire de Ryuichi. Elle regarda avec attention la peluche rose dont le nœud avait été défait. Lovrec prit ce jouet dans ses bras. Tant d'événements étaient attachés à ce lapin à qui Sakuma confiait tous ses secrets. Leanna prit un ruban rouge et refit le nœud. Quelque chose brillait derrière la peluche : c'était une boite à bijoux. Elle la prit et ouvrit le coffret qui contenait deux magnifiques chaînes sur laquelle était gravé un message d'amour pour Tohma et pour Leanna. En les voyant, Leanna ne put s'empêcher de pleurer car c'était la preuve qui faisait balancer son cœur entrer ces deux personnes.

A ce moment, Leanna prit sa décision. Elle prit Kumagoro et le coffret avec elle. La jeune fille se rendit au cimetière pour prier une dernière fois sur la tombe de Sara Segcuhi en incluant un pardon. Puis elle repartit aussitôt vers le manoir où elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Tohma qui lui tendait un collier. Il le déposa au creux de la main de la jeune fille avant de partir hors du manoir avec un message : « sauve-le et pardonne-nous ». Leanna sourit et remercia ce Seguchi avant d'aller dans la chambre de Ryuichi pour déposer sur la table de chevet Kumagoro et le coffret. Lovrec avait un drôle de sentiment, elle s'assit sur le lit de Ryuichi et se baissa pour lui donner un baiser sur son front. Ses lèvres humidifiées, elle les caressa en pensant combien elle aurait aimé embrasser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois Sakuma. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle tira de sa table de chevet un couteau. Elle prit dans ses mains ses longs cheveux et les coupa d'un coup sec jusqu'à ressembler à Tohma Seguchi à 16 ans. Elle ouvrit son armoire et choisit la tenue que Christian Seguchi avait portée à son âge. Elle téléphona pour avoir rapidement une voiture au manoir qui la conduirait à l'aéroport. Sortant de la maison, elle posa un dernier regard à l'endroit où tout avait été décidé puis monta dans le taxi qui l'amenait à l'aéroport !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Théana se tenait sous la pluie, regardant les nuages passer. Ryuichi se leva en sursaut et eut la bonne surprise de voir Kumagoro tendant un paquet. Il ouvrit et découvrit un message de remerciement de Leanna et un médaillon qui jouait la mélodie des sirènes. Cette mélodie, il l'avait déjà écoutée, il y a très longtemps mais il ne se souvenait plus où... il ferma les yeux et chercha dans ses souvenirs. L'image d'un pianiste lui vint à l'esprit. Il fronça les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de son visage ? Il serra le poing pour mieux se concentrer mais cette musique le perturbait. Ryuichi eut plusieurs flashs : un visage en pleurs, des mains ensanglantées, des feuilles de partition éparpillées sur le sol, un dos qui appartenait à une personne à la chevelure blonde. Sakuma se souvenait de son visage : c'était Tohma qui jouait cette mélodie lorsqu'il avait voulu le violé dans la salle de musique quand ils étaient en première année. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, et ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient dans sa tête.

**Tohma ou Leanna ? Je ne sais plus… non Leanna est une fille et Tohma un garçon… Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir comme je l'ai fait avec Tohma… Leanna, ne pars pas ! **

Très vite, il sortit de sa chambre et se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Mais la pluie était battante et on ne voyait rien au delà de deux mètres. Théana était sous un abri de l'hôpital, regardant la pluie s'abattre sur la ville. Ryuichi était dehors courant à toute vitesse. Leanna observa le paysage de Tokyo à travers les vitres de l'aérodrome. A minuit, tous franchissaient une porte : Leanna celle de l'avion qui la ramenant en Angleterre, Théana celle de l'hôpital où sa vie de jeune fille était terminée et Ryuichi qui avait franchi la porte de non retour.

to be continued...

* * *

dans le prochian chapitre:

chapitre 27 : La naissance


End file.
